Everlasting Requiem
by Love-fades-mine-has-021
Summary: Everyone in Seirin wonders why Kuroko Tetsuya cannot refuse any of the Generation of Miracles - especially his former captain, Akashi Seijuro. He does not seem to go out with anyone but his current and former teammates. None can read the shadow's eyes, but it seems he's keeping a big secret - one only the GoM knows. Updated! Chapter 21 is up! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

"**Everlasting Requiem"**

_**Summary:**_

Everyone in Seirin wonders why Kuroko Tetsuya cannot refuse any of the Generation of Miracles - especially his former captain, Akashi Seijuro. He does not seem to go out with anyone but his current and former teammates. None can read the shadow's eyes, but it seems he's keeping a big secret - one only the GoM knows.

**Author's Note: **_**So, while thinking of my other KNB fanfics' next chapters' plots…this thing popped into my mind and it won't go away. **_

_**Maybe, I'll put some pairings. Hope you'll enjoy.**_

_**(A Crazy Story will be updated soon; hm, maybe tomorrow.)**_

_**Oh, could you please review? Please?**_

* * *

_**Chapter One:**_

Kagami Taiga, Seirin's ace, watches secretly and silently as some of their other classmates approached the not-so-invisible-today Kuroko Tetsuya, his one and only shadow. "Hey, Kuroko-kun, want to go out with us? We're going to eat okonimiyaki and go to a karaoke bar! It'll only take about an hour. Wanna come?" One of the guys surrounding the blue-head offered.

Kagami was expecting a polite 'yes' from Kuroko, but it wasn't the word he heard. "I'm so sorry, but I'll pass. We have basketball practice today and after that, I will have an errand to run to. Thank you for the offer. Excuse me." He replied, stood up and walked out of their classrooms' door.

The red-head raised an eyebrow. "That's weird." He mumbled, stood up, took his bag and went out of their classroom as well.

He's walking right behind his shadow and questions filled his mind.

They have won against Rakuzan and their preparing in presenting their country to the International League which will be held after two months. Everyone in the club tries harder than they usually does. He and Kuroko learned a new pass and their bond got stronger. The whole team usually hangs out when they have some spare time…and money.

Kuroko is always ready to answer 'yes' to his teammates' offers. He even accepts the invitations of his former teammates which are also called Generation of Miracles.

He has seen Kuroko hang out with other people for just about five or six times, yet he has never seen the teal-head hang out with his classmates or even someone he knows but is not a part of their team.

His 'shadow' has a barrier that separates him from others.

"Hey, Kuroko, wait up for me!" Kagami shouted and ran beside Kuroko.

"Kagami-kun, domo." His shadow greeted. "Were you following me?"

"O-Of course not!" The red-head stuttered.

There was a pause and with low voice, Kuroko mumbled, "Kagami-kun…"

"Mmnn…Yeah?"

"Have you ever kept a secret?" The teal-head suddenly questioned.

Munching his sandwich, Kagami answered, "Yeah, Of course."

His partner turned to him. "I mean a _big _secret."

The power forward of Seirin blinked. "Uh...not really."

His 'shadow' narrowed his eyes, sighed and went back at reading his book.

* * *

They arrived at the gym just right in time. "We will start after—"

Riko Aida, Seirin's coach, was cut off when Kuroko's cellphone rang loudly. The latter took out his phone and answered it. "Excuse me." Kuroko whispered and went to a corner.

"Hello?"

"_Hm."_

"Anou…who's this?"

"_Now, now, Tetsuya. Did you already forget my voice?"_

"Akashi-kun…what—"

"_Go to Full Bloom Convenience Store. Now. We need to talk." _

The phantom sixth player of the Generation of Miracles glanced at his practicing teammates. "Akashi-kun…I think—"

"_You can't come? Well then, 'we' will come there instead." _His former captain hung up right after cutting him off.

_What does he mean with that? _

"Oi, Kuroko! Hurry up!" Kagami shouted.

"Ah, gomen." The said boy followed right behind his current 'light' as they went inside the men's locker room.

* * *

"Ne, Kuroko, who was that?" Koganei, one of his senpais, queried.

Kuroko removed his uniform and put on a yellow T-shirt before putting his practice jersey with the number 15 on it. "Ah, the one who called awhile ago?"

Hyuuga Junpei, Seirin's captain, placed his uniform inside his bag and stretched. "Yeah, that. I was wondering as well. You seemed quite uneasy while answering the one from the other line."

Kuroko closed the zipper of his bag and faced his teammates. "It was Akashi-kun."

"HUH?"

"Don't say he's threatening you because their team lost?" Izuki Shun, also one of his senpais, guessed. "Wait Lost—"

Hyuuga cut him off with a, "Shut up, dumbass. Go die."

"Die?" The one who possesses the 'Eagle Eye' repeated.

"No. He just asked me something." Kuroko lied and opened the door. The others followed right behind him as they re-entered the gym to start practice.

"Ok guys, let's enjoy another day of practice together!" Kiyoshi Teppei, the Uncrowned General, shouted with enthusiasm.

"Don't you know anything besides having fun, Kiyoshi?" Hyuuga countered.

"Hey now, calm down, Hyuuga." Tsuchida suggested.

"Of course, Hyuuga. Basketball is nothing if the players do not enjoy playing it." Kiyoshi replied to Hyuuga with a wide smile.

"You dumbass, shouldn't you be resting anyway?!" Their captain demanded.

"Nah. I'll feel restless if I won't play even just a little."

"Mmm…Aaahhh…." Mitobe Rinnosuke, the hook shooter of Seirin, tried stopping the two with his motherly way.

"Let them be, Mitobe. They'll stop later on." Koga uttered.

"It's quite weird thinking that those two are the ones who founded our team." Furuhata Koki, one of the Freshmen that do not usually play, whispered.

"It's odd, isn't it? But it's lively having them with us, though." Kawahara Koichi, another one of the three freshmen, agreed.

"But, sometimes…I think that they are fighting for useless thing." Fukuda Hiroshi, the last of the three freshmen, complained.

* * *

"Indeed." A new voice responded.

The ones sitting in the bench turned their heads and yelled a loud, "EH?!"

Everyone who is on the court stopped and turned, as well. They're eyes widened upon seeing who just entered their gymnasium.

"T-The Generation of Miracles?!" Tsuchida gasped.

"W-What are you doing here?!" Hyuuga demanded.

"Why do you always appear out of nowhere?" Izuki suspiciously added.

There behind the benches are the five members of the Generation of Miracles of Teiko Middle School. Kise Ryouta, the copycat, is wearing Kaijo Gakuen's uniform while standing there with a wide smile on his face. Midorima Shintarou, the miracle shooter, with his Shuutoku Gakuen uniform, pushed his glasses with his taped left hand's middle finger and clutched his lucky item of the day which is a magazine full of ….those kind of pictures. Aomine Daiki , the miracle power forward and all-around, stretched -revealing the name on his uniform which is Touou Gakuen. Murasakibara Atsushi, the miracle center ( no one has ever passed his defense except for his former teammates ), munched his potato chips which left few bits on his Yosen Gakuen's uniform. And lastly, Akashi Seijuro, the former captain of the Generation of Miracles and the one who possesses the 'Emperor Eyes', removed his arms from crossing them which revealed his school: Rakuzan Gakuen.

Beside Kise is Momoi Satsuki, the current manager of Touou and former manager of Teiko; the one who can gather any data she wants. She almost knows everything about each member of their opposing team. Outside the door is Takao Kazunari, Midorima's boy— teammate, yes, teammate; also the one who picks up and drives Midorima to wherever he wants with a rickshaw.

"Long time no see." Kuroko greeted with no emotion in his face. Like usual, his eyes are unreadable and his expression is blank.

"Why are you doing here?" Riko protested.

"I gathered all the members of Generation of Miracles to pick Tetsuya up." Akashi replied and sat down on the bench.

"Demo…Akashi-kun…"

"I know, Tetsuya. You don't want to miss practice. Don't worry, you won't. Truth be told, I have another plan, so going here early will be worth it." The smaller red-head tapped his fingers on the empty space beside him and looked up. He turned to Seirin's coach and asked, "Can we practice with you, guys?"

Everyone's jaw dropped.

"E-er…"

Akashi made a sadistic smile. "I'm sure you heard me well, so I won't repeat the question, Riko-san."

The said girl averted her eyes from the red-head's gaze. "Well…"

"I would like a reply. Now."

"Just reply, Riko-san." Kuroko said from the court.

The latter sighed. "Fine, you can."

* * *

"I would like to try something…Hm," The former captain of Teiko whispered to himself before narrowing his eyes. "Please go in the court all those who I will call. Red team: Kagami Taiga, Daiki and Tetsuya. Blue Team: Ryouta, Shintarou and Atsushi."

"Ehhh? But, Akashicchi—"

"Got any complaints, Ryouta?"

The said boy quickly went in the court. "None, I don't have any, Akashicchi."

The violet-head pouted. "But, I don't want to play. I'm tired."

The smaller red-head looked up before smiling. "I found a new flavor of pretz at the convenience store I pass to when I walk back home. I'll give you that if you win."

Murasakibara's face brightened before he hugged his former captain. "Promise, Aka-chin?"

"Of course, Atsushi."

The violet-head ran to the court.

"Daiki."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming in." Aomine mumbled and went in the court.

"Do I need to do this, Akashi?" Midorima sighed.

"You still haven't informed me about your love-life, Shintarou. How is it? Are you happy with him?" He mumbled with a menacing smile.

Shuddering, Midorima glanced at Takao, who has stiffened from where he is, before placing his lucky item on the bench. "Fine, I'll do it."

* * *

"Why do I need to be teamed up with you, of all people?" Kagami demanded and glared at Aomine.

The latter glared back. "Don't you dare get in my way once the game started, idiot."

Kagami huffed and grabbed Kuroko with his arm. "At least we're on the same team."

Every member of Generation of Miracles cringed upon seeing Kagami grab Kuroko.

The teal-haired teen nodded and spun a basketball with his index finger. "I am teamed up with both of my lights. I'm super happy." He muttered with a smile.

Kagami tried to cough his blush and petted Kuroko's head.

"What are you doing, Kagami-kun. Please stop it."

Kagami laughed. "It's your fault for having such silky hair. I'm envious."

Kuroko frowned. "Cut it out."

But, Kagami didn't, so Kuroko just let him do what he wants.

Getting pissed, Aomine pushed Kagami from Kuroko and grabbed Kuroko. "Hey, cut it out, will you?"

"Why are you interfering others' conversation, idiot?" The taller red-head protested.

"That's because I know that you'll just bring Tetsu down when you can't even do your job as his light properly."

"What did you say? If I am not doing my o\job as his light properly then he should have left me already!" Kagami countered.

Kuroko stood between the two and tried stopping them by pushing both with his hands to the opposite direction.

"At least, I'm stronger than you, Bakagami."

"I'm stronger than you, Ahomine!"

* * *

"Won't you stop them, Akashi-kun?" Momoi worriedly asked.

Akashi smirked. "No. Just wait and you'll see something hilarious."

"Huh?"

* * *

"Bakagami! I'm more suitable to be Tetsu's light, bastard!"

"Ahomine! 'I' am more suitable to be his light, idiot!"

Kuroko gave all his energy, but he just couldn't handle it anymore because both parties are strong and can push him. He gave up and removed his hands before resting on the ground.

The two, startled from the loss of Kuroko's force against them, accidentally moved and leaned forward. Because they couldn't stop the impact—their lips met.

_BOOM!_

The 'current' and 'former' lights of Kuroko froze in their places.

There was a long silence before the gym filled with laughter. "Look, look, they do not want to stop!"

Aomine and Kagami pulled away from each other and turned to the opposite direction before blushing.

"Don't say that was your first kiss, Dai-chan?" Momoi guessed.

The said boy's face reddened more. But a certain yellow-head couldn't help huffing and turning away.

* * *

The game started after five minutes of continuous teasing, laughing and gawking. And finished with shouts, yells and cheers.

"Red Team won with 89 to 80!" Riko shouted.

"Hey, Kuroko, we'll go to the arcade after this. Wanna come along?" Izuki offered.

"I—"

"Sorry, but we're going to borrow him today." Akashi interrupted and took Kuroko's hand.

"That's alright. We'll see you tomorrow, Kuroko." Hyuuga bade and left to go to the locker room. The other followed behind him.

* * *

Kagami, stopped behind the door and peeked a little. He saw Kise complaining about Aomine's meanness towards him and whispered something that made Aomine blush a little. He also saw Murasakibara cling to Akashi as he weeps about his snack. Midorima approached his underling, Takao and said something that made the latter grin; Midorima quickly added something, but that only made Takao smile wider and hug him shouting, "Ah! My tsun-tsun, Shin-chan!"

What surprised him the best was when Akashi caressed Kuroko's cheek and asked something. The latter shook his head. The smaller red-head whispered something to Kuroko's ear and the teal-head nodded.

The smaller red-head's eyes suddenly averted towards him and he quickly runs to the locker room.

"What is it, Kagami?" Furihata asked.

"Well, I suddenly realized something earlier…"

"Realized what?"

"I have never seen Kuroko hang out with anyone outside our and his former team. He always refuses anyone who asks him to hang out with them although they are his own classmates. I have never seen him go back home alone, either. When he has no choice but to do so, a member of GoM will suddenly come and pick him up which also surprises him sometimes. Everytime someone from the GoM calls him and asks him to come to somewhere or do something, he will definitely do it except when we have a match. He couldn't seem to refuse them especially Akashi Seijuro. Even though he has such unreadable eyes—I can see fear in them when a stranger approaches him." Kagami explained.

"You're really slow, aren't you? You just realized that now?" Hyuuga insulted.

"Wha—You mean you knew it all along?"

"Yeah, we kinda realized and noticed those things as time passed by. He knows how to hide his emotion—that's why it was hard to notice it at first." Izuki replied.

"Kuroko-kun's hiding a big secret. A secret only the members of the Generation of Miracles know." Riko mumbled. "And we're going to find it out." She said with her sly smile.

"Scary~" The others mumbled.

* * *

"Here you go, Kurokocchi." Kise handed Kuroko his vanilla shake.

They walked in the street with different drinks in their hands.

"Midorimacchi, don't you think you're punishing Takaocchi so much?"

"Takaocchi?" Takao repeated.

"I put –cchi at the end of the name of the people I acknowledge and become great friends with, and from what we've talked together I can get along with you well." Kise explained.

"Yeah, sure you can. You're both idiots." Midorima patronized before sipping his pork bean soup drink.

"Murasakibara-kun, please stop sulking now." Kuroko begged and patted Murasakibara's head. Quite impossible but he succeeded.

"B-But~"

Akashi sighed before opening his bag and handed a box to the violet-head. "Here you go. Although you didn't win—You did very good earlier." Akashi complimented.

The violet-head stopped sulking, opened the box and tried one. Everyone smiled with his blissful expression.

Kise licked his caramel ice cream and smiled. "Yum,"

"Let me try it." Aomime murmured from behind him and licked, as well.

The yellow-head blushed. "Aominecchi!"

"It was quite good. Here, try this. Minty flavor." Aomine commented and offered his popsicle to Kise. The latter pouted then took a bite.

"Waah. _Oishi~ (Delicious)" _Kise exclaimed with a grin that made Aomine smack the yellow-head's back.

"Where's Sa-chin?" The violet-head mumbled.

"Ah, she went ahead us. She said she needs to make food to replenish her teammates tomorrow at their game." Midorima answered.

"W-Wait, Satsuki will cook?! No!" The dark blue-head shouted.

"You're so noisy, Aominecchi."

"Shut up, Kise."

"Daiki, Ryouta, this has bothered me since earlier," Their former captain muttered. "Is there something between you two that I do not know?"

"N-Nothing." Aomine replied, looking at something else.

"N-none, Akashicchi!"

"Are you two going out?" The teal-haired boy guessed.

Both Aomine's and Kise's faces turned into tomato red. But it was a loud, "NO!" that they replied in unison.

"They're not, Akashi-kun." Kuroko concluded. "By the way they answered—it was just hypothesis for now."

"What do you mean with 'for now'?!" Aomine complained.

Kuroko, contented with his vanilla shake just continued to slurp and slurp as Kise still complains about Aomine's obliviousness; Murasakibara's non-stop asking Akashi where he bought his prize for him; Takao grunting about how Midorima always wins with rock-paper-scissors when it comes to who will pedal.

Laughter of several guys was heard. Kuroko stiffened.

"Kuroko-kun?" Takao asked.

"Walk beside me, Tetsuya." Akashi ordered.

The latter complied and looked at the ground as they walked together, _just like before._

* * *

**A/N: That's all for now, folks. I'm going to sleep now. **

**I hope you liked it.**

**Please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**By the way forgive my errors.**

* * *

_**SNEAK PEEK:**_

When Kagami turned he found a guy coming to Kuroko from behind with a handkerchief and a knife. His eyes widened and he quickly turned back, ready to run and save Kuroko.

He froze in place when the GoM who were just inside the court earlier suddenly appeared behind the oblivious Kuroko. Akashi narrowed his eyes that paralyzed the attacker. Aomine's fist quickly made contact with the attacker which sent him flying into the nearest tree.

The teal-haired teen blinked then turned. His eyes widened and his hands started to tremble as he looked at his attacker who was now sleeping while leaning at the tree behind him. Midorima covered Kuroko's eyes with his hand and said something.

Kagami frowned. _What's up with this group? What do they know that we don't? What is Kuroko's secret?  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I want to thank you all for all your wonderful reviews for the first chapter. Didn't expect that many reviews for just a trial-and-error kind of story. Now, I'm going to update as promised.**

* * *

_**Chapter Two:**_

Kuroko Tetsuya, the phantom player of the Generation of Miracles and also the one who uses misdirection in basketball, couldn't help feeling irritated when his cellphone rang wildly and vibrated continuously beside his pillow.

He sighed and took it before pressing the button 'answer'

"…Hello?" He mumbled and yawned.

"_Looks like I woke you up, Tetsuya."_ A _very _familiar voice whispered from the other line.

The teal-haired teen couldn't help sitting up and getting wide awake. "N-No, Akashi-kun. It's alright. It's almost time for my waking time, anyway." He replied and stood up.

"_That's what I figured. Six am is your time to wake up. I still remember it."_ The red-head replied.

The blue-head who's fixing his hair, blushed a little. "Please, do not remind me." He murmured.

His former captain chuckled. _"Alright then. Oh, by the way, I want you to go at the Amusement Park later at 10 am. Ryouta was given six free tickets by his fans and he invited us. He told me that he forgot to text you last night—that's why I just called you instead. At 10 am, got it?" _

Kuroko blinked. "..Got it, Akashi-kun."

"_Good. I'll be expecting you. Just call me if you need anything. Bye"_ Akashi responded and hung up.

* * *

The blue-haired phantom player placed his phone on top of his sidetable and fixed his bed. He's still wondering why his hair goes up even though he rarely moved side to side when he sleeps. He looked at his bed, blanket and pillow, if a stranger goes inside his room after he wakes up—he would say that no one slept in it. The blanket is still neatly lying on top of his bed. His pillows didn't sink even a little.

_Don't say even my bed doesn't know that I sleep there? _He thought and shrugged. "Nevermind." He mumbled; took a towel and went inside his bedroom's bathroom. He took a short shower –whole body—and after almost 20 minutes; he went out and dried his hair first with a s pare towel of his.

* * *

His rang wildly again and vibrated continuously like a dancing crazy cellphone. It almost fell from the table—it was a good thing Kuroko caught it right on time.

He sighed and clicked 'answer' again. "Yes? Kuroko Tetsuya here."

"_Kuroko-kun!"_ It was Riko Aida, their monster coach.

"Ah, Riko-san."

"_What kind of greeting was that? You sound so dull, Kuroko-kun. It's so early in the morning, you know."_ Is coach grunted and sighed loudly. _"Anyway, we're having a hang out. We'll go at the Amusement Park later at 10 am, you're required to go. The whole team said 'yes' already."_

_Except me._

"But, coach, I—"

"_You can't say 'no' Kuroko-kun. You just refused our invitation to the arcade two days ago. Kiyoshi won the lottery yesterday on the way home and got 15 tickets for the Amusement Park. You're required to go."_ She cut in.

"Um…Actually, Akashi-kun called few minutes ago and invited me to the same place at the same time today as well….and I already accepted his invitation. I couldn't take my words back, especially when it's Akashi-kun we're talking about, Riko-san…"

The other line sighed again. _"Now, that is a problem. Let me think of a plan…"_ There was a minute of silence._ "Ah! What about we all hang-out together? All the members of Generation of Miracles and all the members of Seirin Basketball Club! We can separate ways when we want to and then unite again when we want to again." _She shouted.

Kuroko blinked. "Er…"

"You agree, really?! Good. Now, I'll tell that to the others. See you at the gate of the Amusement Park later at 10 am, Kuroko-kun. Bye." The other interrupted before the teal-haired teen could even utter another words then quickly hung up before he could respond.

_Yes, 'I' agree. But…what about Akashi-kun and the others?_

* * *

He put on his picked clothes and sat on the edge of his bed before dialing Akashi Seijuro's number. After two rings, he answered.

"_Hello? Akashi Seijuro here."_

"Ah, Akashi-kun. Sorry for bothering you."

"_Oh, Tetsuya. It's alright. Is something the matter?"_ You can here concern in his tone.

_Just like how he sounded before when I called him._

"I'm alright… I just, uh, got into something about the Amusement Park thing. Well, you see—"

"_Let me guess, one of your teammates won the lottery on his way home and got free tickets in the Amusement Park and just awhile ago, your coach or captain called you and invited you. You were about to refuse but they reminded you that you just declined them few days ago so you cannot say no today. You explained about 'our' invitation and told him/her that you already accepted it. The other line tried to think of something and came up with a plan. A plan of us hanging out with you team, and we can separate ways with them when we want to and unite with them again when we want to." _Akashi cut in.

The phantom player became speechless with how his captain truly _does _ know everything.

_He does know everything but…it's kinda creepy._

"_Bull's eyes?"_ The red-head guessed.

"I believe that shouldn't be a question, Akashi-kun. You know it yourself: You're always right." The blue-head stated.

"_Indeed. But, back to the topic. I do admit that I do not like hanging out with other people except you and the Generation of Miracles of my other current teammates yet…I also do not want you to only hang out with them. Them, who don't know what danger you are in."_ The other line mumbled.

_The danger you are in._

Kuroko's mind flashback some of the scenes that happened few years ago…Many days has passed but the memory still haunts his dreams or even when he's awake time by time.

"_Tetsuya."_

The said boy stiffened. "Y-Yes?"

"_I will agree upon your coach or captain's suggestion. I'll tell the others right away."_

"Yes. I understand. Thank you, Akashi-kun."

"_Tetsuya…before anything, are you alright? Tell me the truth."_

"…Yes…Well, at least I'm not that terrified anymore. I can go out of the house and meet some new people without getting scared. I can go out with friends without thinking of negative things that might happen. And, at the very least, the bruises and pain aren't that fresh anymore. The memories just haunt me sometimes. But, so far, I believe that I'm fine." The blue-head murmured.

"_I'm sorry that I still couldn't find who the culprit was back then. There were so few clues, it's almost impossible to tell even a single thing about him; the only I know about him is that he is quite masculine, has a tattoo in his left shoulder and piercing in both ears. Just remember that you can call any of us, Generation of Miracles, when you need our help. We're always ready to help, you know that. I got to go. Don't be late." _He responded and hung up.

* * *

Kuroko placed his phone in his pocket and went downstairs to get breakfast ready.

Yes, he lied about being able to make the meanest boiled egg ever made in this earth when Hyuuga asked them who can cook back then. He can cook and he cooks _their _food everyday.

"Sheesh. My whole body still aches." A voice lazily mumbled.

He turned his head and found his older brother stretching and going downstairs. "Good morning, onni-san."

The latter grimaced and turned. "Since when were you there?"

"I was here for almost 3 minutes now."

"Ah." His older brother, Takumi Kuroko, replied and sat down in the couch, opened his laptop then started typing, ignoring his younger brother.

Kuroko took out four eggs and two bowls. He broke two eggs and placed them in one bowl. Then another two in the other bowl before stirring each bowl's contents. He took potatoes, cabbages other ingredients he found inside the fridge.

He chopped the needed ingredients. He put one scrambled egg in the pan with butter; he waited a little longer before putting some chopped vegetables on top of the half part of the scrambled egg and then flipped the half on top of the chopped vegetables. He waited for a little more and placed the finished omelet beside the all ready rice on the plate. He did the same thing on the other egg and remaining vegetables.

He placed the finished breakfast on top of the table; took out two glasses, a bottle of water a carton of milk. He then proceeded in making his brother's packed lunch.

While cooking, he glanced at his brother. His brother is 8 years older than him. His hair is a darker shade of Kuroko's hair. Takumi's eyes have the same color as his hair. He is a lot taller than his younger brother. He's working as the CEO of a Publishing Company and he's also a best-selling author. Takumi Kuroko is snobbish, work-a-holic, busy-body, hardworking, intelligent and successful. But, he rarely acknowledges his younger brother. He seldom talks with Kuroko. He's always buried with works, papers and his laptop that he's almost like their parents.

Kuroko's mom is Nuriko Kuroko. She's a fashion designer that always travels the world to meet celebrities and well-known people and make the dresses/ clothes they want that she rarely goes home; Kuroko and his brother haven't seen her for almost three years now and only get calls/texts/messages and their financial support by her.

Kuroko's father is the President of one of the most famous malls and companies here in on earth. The mall his father possesses is the Magic Mall or also known as MM, it has almost 20 branches here in Japan and more branches on other country and also: Destiny Corporation which helps well-known people make their houses his dad's corporation provide the things needed for making the houses.

He's son of well-known people, but he's not really that glad about that fact. He might be wealthy but he's invisible and unhappy.

* * *

He arrived at the Amusement Park at 9:55 am, five minutes before 10 but the members of Seirin and Gom were already there.

Aomine and Kagami are already glaring at each other. Some members of Seirin were getting irritated by Kise's continous talking. Murasakibara's already grumbling about being hungry. Midorima's already complaining about 'why he has agreed upon coming here'. Kuroko couldn't help smiling upon seeing all of them gathered there, waiting for him. He might be unhappy with his family but he has his friends that are always there to be there for him.

"Ah, Kurokocchi/Kuroko/Kuro-chin/Tetsu!" The other exclaimed and tried to hug him but they found no one in their arms.

"Am I already late, Akashi-kun?"

Everyone turned and gasped seeing Kuroko infront of Akashi.

The short red-head smirked. "Not at all. We were just early, Tetsuya."

"Ah, I see."

* * *

They all went inside and got wristbands indicating that they can ride any ride they want because the ticket they presented were like their only way to get in and out of the amusement park.

"Looks like there aren't that much people in here, huh." Kise mumbled and looked around.

"Well, of course. Some people have gone to their work and classes today, that's why." Midorima retorted.

"So, where should we start?" Riko Aida asked with a wide grin.

"Tetsuya, any request?" Akashi asked the teal-haired teen beside him.

"Uhm, how about that?" He pointed at the longest roller coaster that existed here in Japan.

The other gulped.

"A-Are you sure about your choice?" Kagami stammered.

"Why, are you scared Tiger Bakagami?" Aomine challenged.

"No, I'm not! Maybe it's you, who's scared, Ahomine!" Kgamai denied.

"Of course not!"

"That's settled then, we'll ride that one first." Riko decided and dragged Hyuuga, who dragged Kiyoshi, who dragged Izuki, who dragged Koganei, who dragged Mitobe, who dragged Tsuchida, who dragged the trio freshmen. Kise took Aomine's arm and dragged him. Murasakibara chose to bug Midorima and grabbed the poor green-head. Kuroko was left with two red-heads.

Akashi eyed the yellow-head who's holding onto the dark blue-head's arm. The latter tried to shrug the yellow-head off but the copycat just laughed which made the ace sigh. "They _are _going out."

"Who?" Kagami asked.

"Seriously Kagami-kun, you're so slow." His shadow bluntly replied.

"That's blunt, Kuroko. Oh, Kise and Ahomine? Yeah, they are. Maybe for almost two months now?" Kagami mumbled.

The taller red-head stiffened upon seeing the smaller red-head making a creepy smirk.

"You shouldn't have said anything." Kuroko scolded with his calm voice.

"Well, you should have said that earlier!" The other mumbled.

The members of Generation of Miracles stopped and turned to look at Kuroko and his current light but the latter just laughed and pinched his cheek. "Whatever, let's go."

The Generation of Miracles sighed breathe of relief and continued. The members of Seirin noticed their actions and exchanged looks and shrugs.

They rode the longest roller coaster in Japan. Everyone has different reactions when they rode it. Riko was laughing like a maniac. Hyuuga had a terrified expression in his face. Kiyoshi was smiling all the way. Izuki was grimacing the whole ride. Koganei was silently screaming for his life. Mitobe looked horrified but still hadn't said a word. Tsuchida looked like he wanted to jump off of it. The three freshmen were hugging one another. Akashi enjoyed the ride. Murasakibara was eating like he's not riding one of the most terrifying rides in Japan while the ride was on. Midorima's eyeglasses cracked, a proof that he's also scared for his life. Kise cried. Aomine enjoyed it the most; he was grinning all the way and wanted to ride it again later on. Kuroko just enjoyed the view the whole trip. Well, for Kagami, he was screaming the whole way and puked after the ride. I know it's disgusting but, hey, some are just like that.

"Such a scaredy-cat." The ace of Touou teased.

"Shut up, Aho—"

"To think Kagami is scared of Roller Coasters. My ears were about to be taken out awhile ago." Hyuuga muttered.

"Oh, I wonder who got a very terrified look while on the ride awhile ago." Izuki reminded.

Their captain stiffened.

"Kuroko, what's next?" Riko asked.

Kuroko looked around and pointed the 'Haunted Castle'. "I want to try that."

Aomine gulped. "That…uh, Tetsu."

"Looks like some so-called-panther is scared." Kagami took his chance and countered.

"I-I'm not, idiot! Let's go!"

Well, they all entered the Haunted Castle together but on the way got separated from one another. Some got paired, some stayed into trios. Some alone. Some as a group.

* * *

Riko was left with Hyuuga and Kiyoshi.

"It's not that scary," Riko mumbled.

"Y-Yeah, i-it isn't." Hyuuga agreed.

"Really? Then, what's that?" Kiyoshi pointed at the things on their feet.

They all looked at the ground and suddenly a hand grabbed Hyuuga's foot. It made him shout and run away. Kiyoshi ran and followed behind their captain. Riko sighed. "Such kids," She mumbled. "They're only fake." She added, squatted and poked the one who grabbed Hyuuga's foot.

_That didn't feel fake. _

The monster on the ground looked up at her. She screamed and ran to where Hyuuga and Kiyoshi headed to.

* * *

Koganei, Izuki, Mitobe and Tsuchida got stuck together.

"It was a good thing we're all together." Koga sighed in relief.

"True." Tsuchida agreed.

Mitobe's face made a weird expression.

"What is it, Mitobe?" Koga asked as he turned his head.

The said guy lifted his hand and pointed at something behind him.

Koga, and Izuki turned and found round ad lifeless eyes staring at them. "K-KYaaaaaa!" They yelled and grabbed one another. They tripped, stumbled and almost died just to be able to run away.

The one cosplaying the mascot removed his head's costume and grinned. "Whoa. That was worth seeing."

* * *

The trio freshmen were holding arms as they walk through the darkness.

"I-I think there isn't such a thing as ghost here." Furihata stated.

"I haven't seen even one." Fukuwa mumbled.

"Yeah, me neither." Kawahara seconded.

"Want to see one?" a different voice asked.

"Yea, su—" They were cut off when they saw who talked. It's a boy…I won't describe, I'm getting afraid myself. Just imagine a ghost boy, that's it then run to bed.

"Noooo!" They shouted and went back where they started.

* * *

Akashi, Midorima and Murasakibara handled each ghost thing-ys without any problem. Akashi even cut the hair of the girl cosplaying the main character in the grudge. Murasakibara just kicked the things that went out from the floor. Midorima sighed and used his lucky item, which is a hammer, to hit the thing that appeared on top of him.

* * *

Kuroko just held Kagami's collar at the back. Right when a ghost appear infront of him, he'll eventually run into some direction, leaving the teal-haired teen behind. Kuroko sighed. "To think he's called 'tiger'." He mumbled to himself as he watches Kagami gulp. Something liquid dropped from the ceiling. The phantom player took a hanging string, went up and kicked the just-ready-to-go-down ghost.

His current light turned. "Kuroko?"

"Nothing. We're near the end. Don't run off somewhere again, Kagami-kun."

"A-Ah, sorry."

The floor opened infront of Kagami; he stiffened. His shadow sighed and kicked it. "Let's go." He said and dragged Kagami to the light; taking his hand.

_He' creepier than that Akashi sometimes._

* * *

"Hyyyyaaaaa!" Aomine screamed and went to a corner.

"Seriously, Aominecchi…"Kise laughed.

"You dare to laugh at me?! You idiot!"

"Gomen, gomen." Kise apologized, they continued their path. Surprisingly, it was Aomienw ho's clinging to Kise this time. "It was just like yesterday when your team defeated us and then I cried."

Aomine's eyes widened. "Kise…"

"You're so strong, Aominecchi." The copycat whispered.

Aomine smirked. 'Shut up, copycat." He mumbled, took the yellow-head's hand and led him the way. "I'm not going to do that again. I might had become a monster in basketball few months ago, but Tetsu changed me back. I'm not going to turn my back to any of you anymore. I'm not going to be a prideful player anymore. I will be Aomine Daiki who enjoys basketball and never turns his back to his current or former teammates. I won't leave you broken again. I won't let anyone pick you up again, besides me, myself."

* * *

After that trial, they decided to stop and just roam around.

Upon roaming around with different snacks in their mouth, they encountered a small basketball court.

"Ah, a court inside the Amusement Park? Weird. But, fun!" Kise exclaimed and went inside since no one's playing in it.

The members of Seirin bade for awhile to go to the Ferris Wheel. Kagami declined, still feeling sick.

The members of Generation of Miracles went inside the court and started playing with one another. Kuroko just stayed outside the court and sat on a bench, taking some rest.

He saw some shadow but disregarded it after awhile of trying to look if there is someone there.

"Better buy some drinks. I'm thirsty." Kagami mumbled; put some coins inside the vending machine and pressed the button of the drink he wants.

It went out. He took it; opened it and started to drink.

When Kagami turned he found a guy coming to Kuroko from behind with a handkerchief and a knife. His eyes widened and he quickly turned back, ready to run and save Kuroko.

He froze in place when the GoM who were just inside the court earlier suddenly appeared behind the oblivious Kuroko. Akashi narrowed his eyes that paralyzed the attacker. Aomine's fist quickly made contact with the attacker which sent him flying into the nearest tree.

The teal-haired teen blinked then turned. His eyes widened and his hands started to tremble as he looked at his attacker who was now sleeping while leaning at the tree behind him. Midorima covered Kuroko's eyes with his hand and said something.

Kagami frowned. _What's up with this group? What do they know that we don't? What is Kuroko's secret?_

He threw his drink's container at the nearest trash can and approached his shadow.

"Kuroko, you alright?"

Kuroko removed Midorima's hand on his eyes and nodded with his usual expression. "I'm alright, Kagami-kun."

* * *

"I think it'll be better if we go somewhere else." Akashi decided and placed Kuroko beside him as they walked towards the so-called Arcade.

"I want to try this one…" Kuroko whispered as he stared at all the contents of the crane game. They're chicks with different colors and even some chicks have the same color as the others but just shades darker.

"But you're not good at crane games, Kuroko." Kagami stated.

"I'll do it then." Midorima volunteered. "I'm just going to do it because Oha-Asa said that it's good for Cancers to do some crane games for today."

"What do you want him to get then, Tetsuya?" Akashi asked.

"Er…I want all the chicks with all different colors." The phantom player replied.

"Alright then," The smaller red-head whispered, insert a coin and the game started. "This light blue one."

"Like this?" Midorima asked and got what Akashi pointed.

"Wow, he's still go at it!" Kise mumbled.

"Still?"

"He's always winning that game since we were in middle school." Murasakibara explained while munching another lollipop.

"This dark blue one. Then this yellow one, then this light red one, the this dark red one, then this green one, then violet one, then this pink one, then this orange one, then this, this and then this, this and then this, this, this and this, this, this, and then lastly, this." Akahsi pointed all the different colored chicks.

And Midorima got all of them one by one.

They got all they want after only half of the time given by the game.

"Here you go, Tetsuya. Consider it as a gift from everyone since each of them has the color of our hair." Akashi offered and placed all the chick toys inside a paperbag he has, which magically and suddenly appeared.

_I'll just stop myself from wondering where he got this paperbag._

* * *

They all went back home at about six in the afternoon.

The teal-haired teen got back home and found his brother locked up in his room again. The phantom player sighed and went to his room. He placed all the chick toys on the headboard before his bed's headrest.

He smiled by himself and laid on his bed. His phone vibrated, indicating that there was message.

He opened it, expecting message from his former or current teammates but…he's wrong.

**From: Him**

**To: Kuroko Tetsuya**

**Subj: Long time no see.**

**Message: Hey, it has been a while. About two years? Missing me? I know, I also do. Don't worry, soon, I'll come back there in Japan and look for you. Soon, my sweet sweet Tetsuya. Hope to hear you again. See you soon, my sweet. You won't miss me anymore, then.**

Kuroko quickly and forecefully placed his cellphone beside his pillow. He sat on his bed and his body started to tremble again.

"_**Oh, my Tetsuya…"**_

"_**No…Please, I beg you!"**_

The blue-head teen held his head and tears started to pour in his cheeks. "No…No…Please…"

His phone rang. He shakily took it and answered.

"Tetsuya, how—Tetsuya, did something happen? Tetsuya?!"

"Akashi-kun…He messaged me…He's coming back…He's…Akashi-kun!" He shouted.

"Don't go out. I'll call the others. We'll be there as soon as possible."

His hands trembled more.

"_**You were a good choice." **_

"_**No…No…I—"**_

"Stop it!" Kuroko shouted and threw his phone.

Takumi Kuroko heard the commotion in his younger brother's room. "Tetsuya…?"

"Akashi-kun…anyone…." Tetsuya Kuroko cried.

Takumi placed his laptop on his bed and went out of his room and leaned on his brother's door to listen.

"Cut it out! Please…Please! No more…" His younger brother shouted and cried.

He froze in place. He has never tried being Tetsuya's big brother…what was he supposed to do?

**A/N: That was too long for me. –take a deep breath-**

**If there were any mistakes, I beg your pardon, I'm in a hurry!**

**By the way the words which were italicized and bold at the same time were memories or dialogues from flashbacks.  
**

**Hope you liked it!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

* * *

_**Sneak Peek:**_

"Tell us what is going!" Kagami shouted.

Akashi wrapped his arms around the crying Kuroko. "You dare to shout at me, Kagami Taiga?"

"Why was he so afraid? Has something happened before that we do not know? What's going on?" Kagami ranted.

Kise blocked Akashi and Kuroko. "No. Take a step closer to Kurokocchi and you'll face us."

"I'm his light, damn it!"

This time, it was Aomine who went infront. "Your light is too dim."

"It's too dim, you didn't notice that your shadow was not happy anymore. That he's lost already in the darkness. He became too invisible." Midorima added.

"W-What?"

"Kuro-chin's breaking apart but you didn't notice that."

"Breaking apart?" Kagami repeated and he glanced at his shadow. He's still trembling helplessly at his former captain's arms. Tears are dropping on the floor as he silently cries.

"Yes, he's breaking apart." Akashi stated.

"But….why?"

**A/N: I wonder. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews minna-san! I truly appreciate them! I love you all! I am so sorry for all the errors I have done or will do in advance. PLEASE CONTINUE SUPPORTING THIS STORY OF MINE. I do not own KNB!**

* * *

_**Chapter Three:**_

Takumi Kuroko, our phantom player's older brother who stays at him at home, was startled when he heard the doorbell rang after few minutes of listening to his younger brother's cries. He just froze in his place outside, doing nothing. He cannot do anything. Well, he doesn't know what to do, actually.

"Akashi-kun…" Tetsuya whispered from the inside of the door with the sign: 'Tetsuya Kuroko's Room'.

Takumi took a deep breath and went downstairs before opening the door. Outside the locked gate were Tetsuya's former teammates. "What can I do for you?" He formally questioned.

Akashi Seijuro, his younger brother's former captain, smirked. "You do not have to ask that, do you, Kuroko-kun?"

Takumi knows each of them; as CEO of a well-known company, he must. The violet-head who's eating a pack of cookies is a son of the owners of the best-known pastry shops which has many branches here in Japan. The yellow-head who has a worried expression in his face is the son of a lady model which is well-known since she was a teenager and a gentleman who is a well-known photographer. The green-head who's holding a hello kitty stuffed toy is the son of one well-known musician and the president of 'Dew Hotel' which has many branches around the world for their five-star quality services. The dark blue-head who's yawning at the back, although he may look like a normal guy, is the son of the owner of 'Roses Airlines' a five-star airlines and a singer. And lastly, the red-head which is infront, is the son of one of the best lawyers in the whole world and also the president of another mall in Japan which has the same level as theirs.

"It's already 6:20 in the evening, you kids should be home now." He retorted.

"Cut that crap. You know well why we're here. We need to see Tetsu. Now." Aomine Daiki replied.

"Is that the way to answer to someone older than you?" Takumi demanded.

"He's so noisy~" Murasakibara Atsushi grunted. "I have good hearing and can hear Kuro-chin crying in his room. Let us in now."

"No."

"Sheesh. This is taking too long. I'm going in." The dark blue-head complained, held the grills of their gate, went up the steps in it and jumped to the other side. "I know you can also do the same; just do it already."

Murasakibara nodded and did the same. "Yay~"

"Isn't that trespassing?" Kise Ryouta asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Do we have time for those kinds of rule, Kise?" The ace grunted.

"Yes, yes, I didn't say anything." Kise replied, grinning and jumped to the other side of the gate.

Midorima Shintarou and Akashi Seijuro exchanged looks.

"Want me to help you jump to the other side, Shin-chan?" Takao Kazunari, Midorima's teammate and also the one who brought them in Kuroko's house, offered with a wide grin.

"Shut up, Takao." The green-head retorted and jumped to the other side.

"Well, I guess, I'll do the same." The red-head muttered and did the same as his former teammates.

"You're trespassing; I'm going to call the police." Takumi threatened.

"Uh, forgot to say that my father is part of the government handling the things regarding police thing-ys and my mother is an attorney and teacher at the same time." The black-head outside the gate and sitting in a rickshaw suddenly responded.

Midorima smirked. "Seriously…"

"Are you trying to threaten me—" Tetsuya's older brother was cut off when someone else talked.

"Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Takao-kun…you're here." The teal-haired phantom player of Generation of Miracles, appeared right behind his older brother and whispered those words.

"Waah! Kurokocchi, are you alright? You don't look fine." The yellow-head copycat anxiously asked.

Tetsuya went out of the door and forced himself to smile. "I think so…"

"Come here." Akashi murmured and placed the smaller teal-haired in his arms. "It's alright. It'll be fine. What did he say?"

The boy in his arms sobbed as he shakily handed him his cellphone.

Midorima took it and read it with the others. They all became quiet. "Can we please come inside, Kuroko-kun?" Kise asked with polite tone.

The latter gulped then sighed. "Fine."

"Takao, chain the rickshaw and come inside the house." Midorima instructed.

"Gotcha, Shin-chan."

The six went inside Kuroko's House and sat on the living room as the small teal-haired teen continued to tremble at his former captain's arms.

Takumi narrowed his eyes before turning away. "I'll be heading to my room now. Do what pleases you."

"Hmph. What kind of brother leaves his sibling to other people especially when he's in such pain? Are you really that irresponsible or just scared that you won't fulfill your duty as his brother? Oh, maybe, you just love your job more. Go on, then." Akashi murmured.

"Why you-!"

The red-head narrowed his heterochromatic eyes. "Why, am I wrong?"

Takumi Kuroko just clenched his teeth.

"I'm not wrong, am I? That's because I'm always absolute and I know exactly what you're thinking right now. Your mind is full of the question: 'Am I supposed to do something or continue my job?'"

The other gulped.

"I'm right again. Go on, now, Kuroko-kun. I think I've said enough." Akashi mumbled.

Takumi huffed and headed to his room and slammed it shut. After doing so, he slid through the door. "He was right. What kind of brother am I? I do not even know what's going on with Tetsuya…Ugh."

* * *

"It'll be alright, Tetsuya."

The said boy didn't respond.

"Tetsuya." Akashi mumbled and lifted the teal-haired teen's face. He couldn't help gulping after seeing the latter's face. His tears won't stop from pouring. His hands won't stop from trembling. He could almost see the same face Kuroko had the first time he cried like this and asked their help.

He doesn't know what to feel. He doesn't know if he should hug him or comfort him in a different way. The sky blue-head's lips trembled before they let out another sob. "I'm scared."

"Tetsu—"

"I was having fun earlier, I almost forgot what happened that time. But right after you dropped me home, the memories flashed in my mind again. I tried being positive again but it won't work. I tried smiling from the bottom of my heart but his laugh replayed again and again in my ears…"

"Kurokocchi—"

"The song I always sang when I was still young always plays in my mind when I was waiting for any of you to come. I felt like fifteen minutes was too much for me to wait…I thought no one would come to save someone pitiful like me. I thought you'll ignore my calls."

"We won't do that to you, you know that, Tetsuya."

The sobbing teal-haired teen looked up and stared at Akashi's heterochromatic eyes, and then he smiled. "Your eyes are so pretty, Akashi-kun."

The latter gasped with the words he just heard.

"The color of crimson and gold combined together. They're so beautiful; I want to stare at them the whole time. I want to stare at those eyes when I'm lonely, when I'm afraid, when I'm sad, when I feel broken, and especially when I feel that I'm too invisible for others to see."

Those sentences made the five teary. _Too invisible for others to see._

"No one's too invisible, even if he has misdirection, if the people that are surrounding him consider him important. If someone is special for others, then those others will always know when he's there, when he's not, when he's happy and when he's not." Takao stated.

The others stared at him.

"W-Well, that's just my theory, er, more like, opinion." He added quickly.

Akashi smirked and caressed Tetsuya's cheek. "It's just like what Takao-kun just said. We might get startled by your sudden appearance sometimes but that doesn't mean you're that invisible. You're never invisible from us, Tetsuya, sometimes, you just have so least presence. Whatever happens, we're always here for you."

"I'll always come whenever you need me, Kurokocchi. Even if it's raining, snowing, windy or sunny!"

"You know me, Tetsu, I'm always ready to accompany you. I will never leave you again, that was my promise right after you beat me!"

"Well, I might come when—"

"Shut up, tsun tsun Shin-chan. What he means Kuroko is that I'm always ready to bring him here when you need him with our rickshaw. Even if I'm not your former teammate, you can always call me as well."

Those words made Kuroko lean against the red-head's chest; wiped his tears before closing his eyes absorbing the heat of Akashi's arms. "…Thank you, Kiseki no Sedai."

* * *

_**MONDAY…**_

"Today, every teaching and non-teaching employees are having a meeting for the upcoming cultural festival, so we decided to make this day a whole club day. You must go to your clubs and do whatever you need to do. You mustn't ditch your club today or else you'll be suspended for three days—your moderator and president will report to the advisers what happened to our students. Oh, Kagami and Kuroko."

The two looked up. "Yes?"

"I want to congratulate your club for being the champion of the Winter Cup."

"Thank you." They replied in unison.

After being dismissed by their room adviser, Kagami approached his shadow and patted his head with a book. "Yo!"

"Ow, Kagami-kun, it's rude to pat someone using a book." Kuroko complained.

The other grinned. "Hey, I heard that we're having a practice game with a school from other region; I think their name is Hurion Gakuen. I wonder how good they are." Kagami reminded.

The other flinched. "Other school from another region?" He repeated.

"Yeah, why?"

_Strangers…_

The phantom player shook his head. "Nothing. We should head to the gym now or else coach will punish us."

His current light followed behind him. "Now that you mentioned that…Kuroko."

"Yes?"

"Who's creepier: Coach or Akashi?" The red-head asked in curiosity.

His shadow couldn't help smiling before glancing sideways at his light. "That's not something to ask, Kagami-kun."

The latter raised an eyebrow. "Is your former captain really that terrifying?"

Kuroko replied, "Well, yes."

"Define: 'Well, yes'."

"Alright then, I'll tell you some Akashi-kun-is-so-terrifying parts of our Teikou life. It's for you to imagine them." Kuroko replied and started.

**(A/N: The next part will be italicized because they are memories of Kuroko in their Teiko life. Enjoy.)**

* * *

"_I don't think this is a good idea, Aomine-kun." Kuroko mumbled._

"_You've already said that for almost ten times, Tetsu. It's just a simple prank; surely, Akashi won't get angry." His light grumbled._

"_Yeah, yeah, Kurokocchi, it's just a simple prank."_

_Kuroko stood up from squatting and waiting for Akashi, Midorima and Murasakibara. _

"_Where you going, Tetsu?"_

"_I'm thirsty—I'm going to buy a drink. I'm not going to prank them anymore." The shadow replied and turned._

"_Killjoy~!" Their ace teased._

"_That doesn't matter, Aomine-kun."_

"_Ne, Ne, Aominecchi, are they there yet?"_

"_Then I should have pulled the string already if they are already there, idiot."_

"_Waah! Hidoi! Ahomine!"_

_The dark blue-head stood up. "What did you say?"_

_The yellow-head stood up and started to run. "A-ho-mi-ne."_

_Kuroko reappeared. "Not done yet?"_

_Aomine grabbed the can on Kuroko's hand. "Come back here, Kise!"_

"_Ah, Aomine-kun, my drink…." But they were gone._

_Aomine chased after Kise with a can full of juice in his hand. "You copycat, come back here!"_

_Kuroko sat where the string the two were supposed to pull when Akashi/Midorima/Murasakibara were about to cross this path. Kise passed by the string. Aomine was coming right behind him._

"_Aomine-kun, my drink." Kuroko repeated._

_His light didn't respond so he pulled the string when Aomine was about to pass by it. His foot tripped over it. The can in his hand flew._

"_Noooo!" Kise shouted._

_The contents of the can fell on their incoming captain._

"_Yikes." The dark blue-head muttered._

_The redhead raised his head and glared at Kise and Aomine. "Daiki, Ryouta."_

"_No, it was Tetsu!"_

"_How will Tetsuya do it when he's just coming here with a soda in his hands?" _

_The two turned and found the teal-haired teen drinking his new soda and walking towards them. "Eh?!"_

"_Daiki, Ryouta, you'll have a different training menu later. Fifty push-ups, sixty laps around the court and you should be able to shoot 150 balls inside the ring."_

"_The last one doesn't sound so terrifying." Murasakibara commented._

"_Oh, it is, Atsushi. Because they're going to shoot from the other court. They're going to do what Midorima's doing everyday effortlessly."_

"_What? No!"_

"_Complaining? Make those fifty push-ups into eighty; those sixty laps into one hundred –without break—and those 150 shoots into 200."_

Evil! He's pure evil! _The two thought as they decided to start._

_**End of one flashback…**_

* * *

"You were supposed to be the one who'll get punished right?" Kagami asked, laughing.

Kuroko, trying to distract himself from the message he just got last night, nodded. "I quickly used misdirection and bought a new can of soda and pretended I just came."

"You devil. How were Kise and Aomine after that?"

"Oh, they're fine, at least. They got back home at about 12 in midnight and were called for their next punishment at school before 5 in the morning." The phantom player replied with an innocent look.

"Tell me another one."

"Alright then."

* * *

_**Flashback…**_

"_Let's pillow fight!" Kise suggested, feeling bored._

"_Yeah, yeah, it's just 8 in the evening anyway and I'm still not sleepy." Aomine agreed._

"_Cut me out." Midorima quickly replied and tucked into his futon._

"_I'll just read here in a corner then." Kuroko mumbled and sat on a corner and opened his book._

"_Yum~" Murasakibara whispered as he munched his popsicle._

"_It's already evening, Murasakibara, why are you eating popsicle?" The green-head among them demanded._

"_I want something sweet and cold, so I picked this." The violet-head answered and nibbled his popsicle, sitting beside the teal-haired teen. "Ne, Kuro-chin."_

"_Yes?"_

"_Can I lean my head on your shoulder? Mine-chin and Kise-chin are going to pillow fight and I'm between them—I do not want to get hit."_

"_It's fine with me."_

_The center leaned his head on the phantom player as he ate his popsicle._

_The green-head just listened to his Ipod as he closed his eyes._

"_The first one to get hit by a pillow will lose—you can dodge or pat it so it won't hit you—the loser will treat the winner lunch tomorrow!" Aomine declared and threw a pillow at the copycat's direction._

_The yellow-head dodged it then threw his attack._

_The other dodged it, too._

_They continued throwing pillows at each other. Aomine had his turn again so he threw with all the energy he has left since it's his last pillow. Kise was startled with how fast it was so his hand moved on its own and patted the pillow. It went to the upper right and hit…their captain who just went in inside tehri room._

_Kuroko stiffened; gulped then hid his face with his book. Murasakibara pretended that he didn't see anything and nibbled his popsicle as he closed his eyes. Mdorima heard the impact, opened his eyes, saw what happened, closed his again and brought the volume of his Ipod to maximum. _

_**End of Flashback…**_

* * *

"So, what happened to those two that time?" Kuroko's current light queried.

"Akashi-kun left them at the mountain when the bus picked us up. He just gave them their wallet and bags."

"That's it?"

"Ah, I forgot to mention that they got their hair cut."

"In what kind of haircut?"

"Semi-bald."

That made Kagami burst out laughing again; some students –especially girls—tried to get away from him because they fet like they just heard a monster roar.

"How far was it when you're just going to walk it?" Kagami asked.

"Uh, Kise-kun and Aomine-kun arrived at their houses after four days."

"Whoa."

"I'll tell you more tomorrow when we have spare time." Kuroko promised as they entered the gym.

* * *

"Ah, you're here! Go change now and we'll practice even just a little." Hyuuga instructed.

"Alright." The two replied.

After about five minutes, the two got back in the court again, just right after their opponent team went in their gym. "Here they are."

Their opponents removed their jackets and stretched.

"Hey, Kuroko-kun, can you bring this to their coach?" Riko Aida, Seirin's coach, asked and handed Kuroko a folder.

"Uh, but…"

"Please? I just need to check Kiyoshi's leg."

Kuroko gulped. "Alright."

The teal-haired teen was accompanied by his dog, Nigou, upon meeting their opponents' coach. He handed him the folder which the older man opened and looked inside. "Oh, the papers I asked her of. Thank you."

The phantom player nodded and turned.

He bumped into someone. "Eh? Ah! Why didn't I see you earlier? You're a regular of Seirin? Why didn't I see you? I was staring at each player since earlier."

"Uh, that might be because of my misdirection." He hesitantly replied.

"For a guy, you're cute. I'm Kakoru Hanaki. Hurion Basketball Club's captain."

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Oh, cute!" Another exclaimed and hugged him very tight. "I'm Dinou Guria."

Kuroko stiffened as he tried to squirm out of the guy's arms. "P-Please let me go. I'm going to practice."

"Did I hear the word cute?" A new voice asked.

"Sh*t." Hanaki cursed. "Yoruh." He warned to the guy who stopped infront of them.

"He _is _cute. I want him! Give him to me!" The guy named Yoruh Rue shouted.

They heard thunder and lightning and then big droplets of rain falling on the roof.

"No, Yoruh, he's an opponent. And you shouldn't act like that." Dinou scolded.

"Shut up." Yoruh grunted, got out of his other teammates' grasp and placed his palm on Kuroko's cheeks before lifting his face up. "So cute! Can you be mine? Please? Please? Promise, I won't be that bad."

"_**Don't worry I won't be that hard to you, my dear Tetsuya."**_

"_**No…I—"**_

"_**I won't be as hard as I did with your dear friend who sacrificed himself for you."**_

"_**No!"**_

The teal-haired teen remembered another scene from _that _time as Yoruh tried to hug him and his hands grasp roughly his arms. He suddenly recalled the way _he _held him.

"Let me go!" Kuroko yelled which startled everyone who was at the court, even his own teammates.

Yoruh let the trembling phantom payer go. "Even when you're scared or angry—you're still so cute! Hey, coach of Seirin!" He called out.

"Yoruh, cut this out." Hanaki commanded.

"When we win, lend me this teal-haired guy for a day, alright?"

Riko stood speechless.

"You agree? Thank you!"

"Wait, no—I—"

"Try disagreeing and I'll do a scandal here." Yoruh threatened.

The members of Seirin stiffened. Kuroko quickly departed and went back to their side of court.

"Kuroko, you alright?" His light asked.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." His shadow repeated with emotionless tone. He can see the blue-head tremble but he doesn't know what to do.

* * *

The game started and Kuroko was already pumped up even though it was just the first quarter. The phantom player tried hard not to face to face Yoruh again. The members of Seirin do not know the reason why and cannot figure it out. The game ended with Seirin winning with 109 to 79.

"UGH!" Yoruh shouted after assembling and bowing to one another.

"Let's go, Yoruh."

"No." He stubbornly replied and ran towards the Seirin's part of court and grabbed Kuroko by the arm. The latter gasped and turned.

"Let go of my arm, Yoruh-san, we need to leave."

"No, I want you. You'll be mine." The Hurio's ace retorted and neared Kuroko's face to his.

"_**You'll enjoy this, I promise."**_

"Please…No…" He cried and tried to push the guy away.

"Hey, let go of him!" Kagami shouted and tried attacking the guy himself but Yoruh just pushed the red-head away.

The door burst open. "So, that's why Kurokocchi seemed bothered when we called him earlier when he said he was taking a break from your match." Kise uttered.

"You dare to touch Tetsuya that way? Daiki."

The said boy quickly kicked Yoruh's foot which made the latter out of balance and then the dark blue-head punched his face hard that made the Hurio's ace unconscious. "Take him out of here or I'll kill him."

Hanaki quickly took Yoruh by his collar and dragged him out of the rain. The poor guy. Why? Yes, he was rescued from the fists of Aomine Daiki but his face was full of mud right after he arrived inside the bus. Uh…I do not know if his mouth has mud too.

Murasakibara patted Kuroko's head. "Chips?" He offered the pack of potato chips in his hand.

Kuroko, although still crying, couldn't help smiling at the violet-head's childishness before shaking his head.

"_**Oh, my **__**Tetsuya…!"**_

Kuroko gasped and covered his face. "No…"

The members of Seirin Basketball Club confusedly gaped at their phantom player. _What the hell is going on?_

"Tell us what is going!" Kagami shouted.

Akashi wrapped his arms around the crying Kuroko. "You dare to shout at me, Kagami Taiga?"

"Why was he so afraid? Has something happened before that we do not know? What's going on?" Kagami ranted.

Kise blocked Akashi and Kuroko. "No. Take a step closer to Kurokocchi and you'll face us."

"I'm his light, damn it!"

This time, it was Aomine who went infront. "Your light is too dim."

"It's too dim, you didn't notice that your shadow was not happy anymore. That he's lost already in the darkness. He became too invisible." Midorima added.

"W-What?"

"Kuro-chin's breaking apart but you didn't notice that."

"Breaking apart?" Kagami repeated and he glanced at his shadow. He's still trembling helplessly at his former captain's arms. Tears are dropping on the floor as he silently cries.

"Yes, he's breaking apart." Akashi stated.

"But….why?" Seirin Basketball Club members murmured in unison.

"Atsushi, carry Tetsuya at your back. Daiki, carry his bag. Ryouta, wipe his tears. Midorima hand him his lucky item. Satsuki, even though I know you're clueless about what's happening, please do try making Tetsuya smile and distracted. And Seirin," Akashi paused. "No word shall go to your teachers about what happened here. Alright, Riko-san?"

The others already went outside except for the green-eyed and heterochromatic-eyed fromer members of Teikou.

The coach of Seirin nodded. "Alright."

"Will Kuroko be alright?" Izuki Shun, Seirin's Eagle Eye, asked anxiously.

"We appreciate your concern to our former teammate and, yes, we'll take care of him. He'll be here tomorrow. We'll just talk to him." Midorima replied in place of his former captain.

"Can't you really tell us our own teammate's secret?" Koganei repeated.

They both shook their heads. "It will be better if you do not know about it. If you're really that curious, find it out yourself. I doubt that you'll figure it out rapidly." The one who possesses the Emperor's Eye murmured and left the Seirin's Gym.

The members of Seirin watch as the members of Generation of Miracles walk away with Kuroko. What struck their hearts is that Kuroko just smiled then laughed. Something he only did very few times with them.

"I hope I know what to do." Kagami mumbled, clenching his hands.

* * *

**A/N: Whoa?! I finished another chapter! Wow, wow, wow! I'm so amazed by myself! **

**Kidding! I won't be able to do this without you guys! You guys gave me inspiration and encourages me to continue to update more often than usual!**

**Hey guys, can I ask for a favor? Please pray for us to win the Mass Demo Dance Contest this January 10 or 11 in our school's foundation day! We're competing with freshmen, sophomores and seniors. We're Juniors! Please pray for us to win! **

**Oh, by the way, thanks for all those wonderful reviews! Gomen if I do not answer your reviews! Just too busy! **

**Sorry for any errors!**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**I'LL PUT MORE ROMANCE/LOVE TRIANGLES AT THE NEXT CHAPTERS FOR YOU GUYS! –evil laugh-**

**PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

* * *

_**Sneak Peek:**_

"Waah! Aominecchi, why are you so angry?" Kise shouted as he tried to catch up with Touou's ace.

"Shut up and go back in your team instead. Go back to your Kasamatsu-senpai." Aomine replied.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Don't bother me, Takao."

"Why are you in a bad mood, Shin-chan?" Takao demanded.

"That's because you're bugging me. Why are you here anyway? Miyaji-senpai's calling for you, go to him."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"I think you need to stop eating junk food, Atsushi." Himuro scolded.

"Don't wanna."

Himuro sighed and grabbed the pack of chips at the violet-head's hand.

"Give that back!"

"No."

The violet-head suddenly looked so flustered.

"Atsushi?"

"I want to say that I hate Muro-chin, but I can't because I really like him!" The center mumbled and hugged the black-head.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Akashi suddenly grabbed Kuroko's hand and squeezed it hard that made the teal-haired teen wince. "Akashi-kun?" He whispered and looked at the red-head.

He looks like he's….sulking?

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"Tetsuya, you're mine, right?" The red-head asked.

Kuroko nodded. "Of course."

"Then, do not ever be close to Kagami Taiga again. That's an order."

* * *

**A/N: Ok, that's a spoiler of our official pairings! Hope you liked it! Don't flame me if you don't! Don't worry more thrills will come. –grin-**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for all your wonderful reviews everyone! They made me want to update with a long chapter again, that's why I'm here again. Our competition is near, I need your prayers! **

**Hope for more reviews this chapter! –grin-**

* * *

_**Chapter Four:**_

"Generation of Miracles; the five players who excelled in basketball when they were still in Middle School in Teikou. The members of Generation of Miracles are Murasakibara Atsushi, the best offensive and defensive center; Midorima Shintaro, the miracle shooting guard who never misses a three-pointer even how far he is and can make a three-pointer even at the other court; Kise Ryouta, the miracle small forward, he can perfectly copy any moves he wants even the moves of his own current or former teammates; Aomine Daiki, the miracle power forward who is an all-around and can shoot in any form of his body, the well-known monster in basketball; and Akashi Seijuro, the former captain of this Generation of Miracles, he possesses the Emperor's Eyes which can see very movements of his opponent, such as: sweat, muscles contradictions, heartbeat, etc—a reason why others say he can almost predict the future. All former teammates of my 'shadow' Kuroko Tetsuya, who was also known as the sixth phantom player of the Generation of Miracles…They may look like normal bunch of students gathered altogether, but no, I'm pretty sure there's something more…" Kagami Taiga, Seirin's ace, as he munched another piece of Burger from Maji Burger as he stares outside.

"Something more? What is it?" a voice asked infront of him.

He sighed. "I also have no idea, that's why I'm investigating what had happened when they were still in Teiko Middle School to find out what's up with them being so overprotective over my shadow."

"You don't have to. They're born too overprotective." The familiar voice replied.

Kagami frowned before turning his head.

Kuroko raised a hand with emotionless look. "Howdy."

The red-head choked the food in his mouth, he quickly grabbed the can of soda he has in his side and drank half of it before catching his breath. "Sheesh! Say something when you suddenly appear!"

"…Something."

"You idiot, are you making fun of me?" He demanded and grabbed the teal-haired teen's head. "You're making fun of me, aren't you, Kuroko?"

The blue-head replied helplessly, "No, I'm not, Kgaami-kun. You said say 'something' when you suddenly appear, and since I suddenly appeared, I said 'something' just like what you asked me."

His light smacked his head lightly. "I mean, say something like: 'How are you?' 'I'm here, Kagami-kun' 'It's been awhile, Kagami-kun.' 'Looks like we meet again' before anything, Kuroko, or else I'll die because of heart attack.

The shadow blinked before nodding. "Understood."

Kagami smirked before grabbing the one piece of burger left in his tray before standing up. "Care to join me?"

The one drinking his vanilla shake responded, "To where?"

"Hm, wherever my feet will walk us to. I just want to enjoy our day off today from school and practice." Kagami answered.

Kuroko smiled before following beside Kagami. "Got it."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"That's rare of you, captain to call us just for us to be able to hang out like this." Hayama Kotaro exclaimed and made his stunts wherever he goes.

"Don't move too much, Hayama. You're making me dizzy." Mibuchi Reo scolded.

"It's not really a hang out but it's also not a practice day, so I may say that we're just taking some fresh air." Akashi replied as he flipped another page of the book he's reading.

He called his teammates, only the regulars who play with him usually, to breathe some fresh air.

"Captain, captain!" Hayama exclaimed.

"What is it this time, Hayama?" Their red-head captain sighed then demanded.

"Well, I'm just wondering if I'm really seeing what I'm seeing because I'm not sure if what I'm seeing is really what I am seeing." Hayama babbled.

Akashi looked up from his book and glared at the latter. "What?"

The light-head boy pointed at a distance. "Well, I think I'm seeing Seirin's ace: Kagami Taiga and…er, is that your former teammate: Kuroko Tetsuya?"

The red-head cringed upon hearing the last name mentioned and stood up before narrowing his eyes to look where his teammate is pointing at. Hayama was seeing what he was seeing earlier.

He is right. In the railing before the sea in the same park as theirs are Kuroko and Kagami, eating ice creams as they chatted and then the teal-haired teen suddenly blinked before chuckling a little. The shadow hand-chopped his light's side which made the latter wince. The dark red-head shouted something before messing his shadow's hair. The latter frowned before glaring at his light.

The two continued chatting; Kuroko pointed at the sky and Kagami looked where the blue-head is pointing to. The dark red-head made an amazed expression before grinning at his shadow.

"Captain, are you alright?" Nebuya Eikichi, another member of his, asked right after Akashi sat down on a bench again.

The red-head glared at a particular another red-head from a distance. "Oh, I'm perfectly fine; I'm perfectly fine." He replied with menace in his tone.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Kasamatsucchi." Kise mumbled.

The said guy grimaced. "What's up with that name, idiot?"

Kise blocked himself. "Don't kick me! I'm just trying the name out."

"Why are you trying it out, it's not like I am in the same level as your friend Kuroko or Aomine or anyone in Generation of Miracles or Kagami Taiga." Kasamatsu demanded before eyeing the standing figure outside their gym.

"Who said such? I wanted to call you Kasamatsucchi for a very long time now, but I know how to respect my senpais that's why I use -senpai instead. I put –cchi at the end of every person's name whom I acknowledge the best and you're one of them—it's just not obvious, Kasamatsu-senpai." The yellow-head copycat replied before making his usual smile that made Kasamatsu's heart doki doki.

The latter kicked his kouhai.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" The yellow-head protested.

"That's for being too cute," Kaijo's captain murmured.

"Huh? Didn't hear ya, captain." Kise asked.

"I said—" Kasamatsu punched Kise's head so hard it made a bump "—go back to practice. We're having a practice match , so we need to train. Therefore, stop slacking off."

Kise rubbed his head with teary eyes. "You meanie, and I'm not slacking off—just see!" He insisted and went inside the court and began stretching.

Kasamatsu, once again, glared at the standing figure outside their school's open gym's door. Guess who. Right, it's Aomine Daiki of Touou, waiting for Kasamatsu's Kise.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Aomine got bored of just sitting there on the bench outside the Kaijo's gym, so he decided to stand up—at least with it, he won't feel sleepy.

He put on his earphones and played some music before staring inside the gym to know what's happening inside. From his distance he can see Kise…and the closest senpai to him Kasamatsu Yukio.

Kise mumbled something by himself. Kasamatsu approached him and asked something. The yellow-head raised both of his hands as defense. The other smirked before crossing his arms and said something. The copycat pouted and countered what the other just said then suddenly made his usual friendly grin. The black-head blushed before kicking his kouhai's back. The latter demanded something and his captain mumbled something. Kise raised an eyebrow. Kaijo's captain huffed before punching Kise's head and replied more loudly now. Kise pouted and huffed, said something and went to the others to practice.

Aomine narrowed his eyes as Kasamatsu turned to his direction and glared at him. That lifted one corner of his mouth. _Looks like I found a rival._

Kasamatsu's attention was turned back to his members when Kise called him and waved for him with his wide smile. Aomine heard the words Kise said with how loud his voice was. "Kasamatsucchi, stop slacking off and join us! We want to try something out! You know we're incomplete without you!"

The said boy smiled before running to his members and smacked the copycat's head lightly again. The yellow-head laughed, from the bottom of his heart. That fact made Aomine bite his bottom lip and clutch his Ipod.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Shin-chan!" The Generation of Miracle's miracle shooter, Midorima Shintarou flinched with how loud his teammate called him with his weird nickname.

The green-head sighed and turned before making a frown. "Didn't I say before that you need to stop calling me 'Shin-chan'? It gives me the chills." He complained.

Takao Kazunari, his teammate and, well, you can say his partner, grinned wider. "Why not? It sounds so cute!" He exclaimed. "Ne, Shin-chan, how lucky am I today?"

"Why would I know? It's not like I'm a Scorpio."

The black-head nudged the green-eyed with his elbow. "That's mean!"

Midorima winced before pushing his glasses. "It's the Top One luckiest today. Why are you asking me that anyway? It's not like you believe in it."

The orange-eyed chuckled with a grin. I know it sounds weird but just imagine Takao grinning while chuckling, that's it. "Well, sometimes, Oha-Asa's horoscope could be accurate too."

"Hn," The tsundere mumbled before getting the ball on the ground then making his form before shooting it. The ball went up high before going inside the ring.

"As usual, you never miss." Takao, ready to rebound, groaned.

"Of course—"

"Oi, Takao!" Another voice shouted.

They both turned towards where their senpais are. Shuutoku's Miyaji was calling Takao. "Yes, senpai?"

"Stop fooling around there or else I'll throw a pineapple at you. Come here, I want you to go get something." Miyaji replied.

Takao looked at Midorima first. "You alright being alone here, Shin-chan?"

"Shut up or I'll throw a basketball on your head." The green-head retorted.

"Oh, you tsundere." The one who possesses the 'Hawk Eye' teased before running towards where their senpais are.

Midorima glanced back where the others are. They decided to have training today for the upcoming practice matches, that's why they're here at Shuutoku's gym. He dribbled the ball before holding it in one hand again. He knows that Takao is an idiot, naïve, slow, but the friendliest among them. He can befriend anyone he wants to be his friend –he even got a little close to Kuroko—but that still kinda tick Midorima off.

_I hate Takao. The way he doesn't get affected with how cold I answer. How he seems so indifferent with my horoscope beliefs. And the way he can seem to know me more than I let anyone know about who I really am._

Midorima glanced back again and saw the blonde mess Takao's hair before ranting something with a smile. The black-head replied with a snort then laughed as well – not refusing the way their senpai pets him.

The green-head dribbled the ball faster than usual, ran from one court to another then back to the first one before shooting a whole court shot. The sound of the loud impact of the ball to the ground from coming right through the ring made the others turn their heads. It caught everyone's attention because it was louder than how the green-head usually shoots, and another thing, Midorima sighed before taking his towel and bottled water before leaving the gym and slamming the door shut behind him.

"What's up with him?" Their coach asked.

"Is this day his 'that' day?" Shinsuke Kimura asked.

That earned him a lot of smacks in the head. "Stop making jokes; you're not funny at all!" They complained.

"Shin-chan?" Takao mumbled, raising an eyebrow.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Muro-chin, what are you staring at?" The Generation of Miracles' member Murasakibara Atsushi, the one who possesses the Shield of Aegis, asked as he chews his bubblegum.

Himuro Tatsuya blinked before turning his head. The tallest among all the players he has seen that participated in High School Competitions, is standing right behind him with bored look. "Oh, Atsushi, that's rare. You're outside."

"I was bored at home, so I went out and bought some snacks." The violet-head replied.

The black-head eyed the two plastic bags of snacks in his teammate's arms. "Aren't those too much?"

"It's enough."

That made Yosen's Shooting Guard chuckle before playing with the ring pendant in his necklace again. "I was staring at this ring. It's a friendship ring with Kagami Taiga, we were childhood friends and both have this ring."

"Ah, Kagami Taiga, Kuro-chin's partner in Seirin?" The violet-head asked before sitting beside the black-head.

Himuro nodded. "Yep, that's him. Ok, off the topic from me, I'm just curious— you're not really that close to anyone, are you?"

The miracle center shrugged. "I can say I'm quite close with Kuro-chin, Kise-chin and Aka-chin."

"That's kind of weird. Isn't your captain unsociable?"

"No. He's really kind and he brings the best out of us. He always takes care of us, even now that we're not his teammate anymore. Sometimes, he calls and asks how I and the others are. We even hang out sometimes, just to have some fun. Akachin is a great person." Murasakibara replied and popped his bubble.

Himuro eyed his ring before smirking. "You really like him, don't you, Atsushi?"

"I think so. I like hugging him and Kurochin too because their skin are so soft. I suddenly missed them."The violet-head mumbled before pouting.

Himuro sideways glanced at his partner before making a sober expression. "_I think so." That means 'yes', doesn't it?_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Is it just me or is my imagination right that Ahomine likes causing troubles to all of you, GoM?" Kagami queried.

"Well, he's quite mischievous and naughty." Kuroko replied.

"Two characteristics he still possesses until now. Two personalities that made me angry few times back in Teikou Middle School." A new voiced joined in.

Both the light and shadow turned. Kagami made an I-cannot-believe-it kind of face while Kuroko just remained impassive as he bowed. "Hello." He greeted.

"Perhaps you wouldn't mind if I take Tetsuya from this time of day?" Akashi took the teal-haired teen's hand and smiled…evilly.

"Er…" Kagami hesitated.

"You don't mind? Why, thank you." Akashi cut in before the taller red-head say another word. He quickly squeezed the blue-head's hand before dragging him away from his current light.

"A-Akashi-kun…what…?"

"I was with my teammates earlier, but I commanded them to buy few things and bring them to school, so they're gone now. It was a good thing Hayama informed me that you were at the same place as us right after he saw you. Yes, he saw you, surprisingly." Akashi explained then released the bluenette's hand. "I'm taking you back home. It's not safe for you being outside in this kind of day, Tetsuya." He scolded.

"Sorry," Kuroko whispered. His phone rang; he took it out and looked at the Caller ID. "It's Kagami-kun." He mumbled before answering. "He—"

Akashi grabbed Kuroko cellphone form the latter's hand before insisting, "You're going to see Tetsuya tomorrow, Kagami Taiga, he's in good hands, so go back home now and stop bothering Tetsuya." Then he hung it up.

"That was quite rude, Akashi-kun."

"You tell me."

Akashi suddenly grabbed Kuroko's hand and squeezed it hard that made the teal-haired teen wince. "Akashi-kun?" He whispered and looked at the red-head.

He looks like he's….sulking?

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"Tetsuya, you're mine, right?" The red-head asked.

Kuroko nodded. "Of course."

"Then, do not ever be close to Kagami Taiga again." The red-head snapped.

The bluenette blinked. "Could it be that you're jealous, Akashi-kun?"

Kuroko was expecting denial but his former captain frowned more before dragging him inside Akashi's car. He's already 16 and has driver's license, so you know.

Thankful for the tinted windows, Akashi trapped Kuroko's face with the windows. "Is it wrong for me to feel so?"

The shadow didn't answer.

"Is it wrong for me to get worried everytime you're with someone _I _barely know. I just do not want to see you in that state anymore, Tetsuya. You're important to me. I know you're naïve but do know that you're special for me so I believe I have the right to be jealous." He mumbled with dark tone.

Instead of a counter, Akashi received a tight hug, which surprised him more than anything else he experienced unexpectedly before. "Akashi-kun…"

"It'll be Seijuro-kun, Tetsuya. Call me in my first name or else."

"But…" The hugging bluenette murmured.

"Come on, it's just Seijuro-kun or better, Sei-kun. You choose but I command you to call me in my first name starting….NOW."

"…Se…"

"Come on, Tetsuya."

"Seijuro-kun." The phantom player whispered.

Akashi smiled to himself before repaying the latter a hug. "I'll always be here for you. Whatever it is, whenever and wherever it is; I'm always ready to be your company you."

"Thank you…thank you, Seijuro-kun."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kise eyed the bad mood Aomine who's sitting beside him. "Aominecchi?"

"Ugh, shut up, Kise!" The blue-head growled.

Kise grabbed the edge of the power forward's jacket. "Demo, Aominecchi…"

"I'm going now. If you're just going to practice the whole time I'm here—it would have been better if you didn't invite me to get out instead." The blue-eyed ranted.

"I…Don't leave Aominecchi, Kasamatsu-senpai will just talk to us after this break and we're free. I can't ditch Kasamatsu-senpai's 'sermons' or else I'll suffer from his kicks and punches. Kasamatsu-senpai kicks very hard I cannot feel my butt sometimes when he kicks it. He—"

"SHUT UP!" Aomine yelled; stood up and started to walk away.

"Waah! Aominecchi, why are you so angry?" Kise shouted as he tried to catch up with Touou's ace.

"Shut up and go back in your team instead. Go back to your Kasamatsu-senpai." Aomine replied.

"Demo—"

"Just go back inside, damn it!" Aomine shouted and pointed the gym.

The yellow-head frowned sadly before going inside the gym as they resumed their last 5 minutes practice. "Ok, let's resume now!" Kasamatsu shouted and threw the ball.

Kise looked outside and found no Aomine Daiki. He sighed as he caught the ball in surprise; one of his teammates stole it.

"Kise, focus!" Kasamatsu scolded.

"S-Sorry…" He apologized. _Aominecchi._

They resumed again and their last four minutes and forty seconds were either paused by Kise's wrong pass or Kise's shooting at the wrong court.

"Last 15 seconds!" One shouted.

Kise sighed before running as fast as he can on the other court; he received the ball and jumped to make a dunk, he was shocked when Kasamatsu jumped as well and tried to stop him. Their bodies collided and the copycat fell on the ground with a lot of impact that it made his leg a little numb and he fell again butt first.

"OUCH!" The yellow-head gasped and tried to stand up but failed.

"Kise!" Kasamatsu shouted, sounding anxious.

A hand was offered to him and he took it. He slowly stood up, limping. "Thank you, sen—" Kise was cut off upon seeing Touou's ace standing infront of him and holding his hand. "Aominecchi?"

The blue-head raised an eyebrow. "What?"

The yellow-eyed suddenly started to sob and tried to stop but his sobs only became louder.

Aomine rolled his eyes before supporting the limping yellow-head with his arm. "I'll take care of him now." He informed to the other Kaijo's members.

"But—" Kaijo's captain started.

"I think he has enough practice for today. Look, he even almost sprained his leg; want to injure him completely?" The blue-eyed demanded, glared at the black-head captain before leaving the gym while supporting the limping and crying Kise Ryouta.

"Stop crying, idiot." The power forward growled. "Why are you crying, anyway?"

"Because I made Aominecchi a little angry and I thought that you'll hate me forever—that's why I waited for you when you left. I thought you hate me now." The yellow-head sobbed.

Aomine opened the passenger's seat door of his Toyota car before letting Kise sit on the passenger's seat. He closed the door again and went inside the driver's seat and closed the door before taking a deep breath. "I was jealous."

"What?"

"I said, I was jealous." Aomine mumbled, looking outside the closed window. "I was jealous of your captain because I only heard his name come out of your name. It was so annoying especially when I'm with you."

Kise's tears stopped from pouring. "Aominecchi…"

Aomine composed himself before facing the copycat. He smirked, then petted the yellow-head. "I will never hate you, Kise."

The yellow-eyed small forward sniffed before grabbing the blue-head into a very tight hug. "Aominecchi!" He cried and sobbed at the power forward's chest. "Aominecchi doesn't hate me. I'm so happy!"

Aomine shook his head in disbelief before petting the copycat's head. "I will never hate you, Kise. Never. Even if you betray me—it won't change my feelings. I will never hate you."

Kise stopped from crying before stayed leaning at his "lover's" chest. _I love you, Aominecchi. _

"You're so cute when you're jealous, Aominecchi." Kise mumbled, grinning now.

That earned him a smack at the head. "Another word about the 'j' word and I'll kill you."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Himuro couldn't help it anymore. He stared at his seatmate, Murasakibara Atsushi, as the latter continues to eat different junk foods/snacks.

"I think you need to stop eating junk food, Atsushi." Himuro scolded.

"Don't wanna."

Himuro sighed and grabbed the pack of chips at the violet-head's hand.

"Give that back!"

"No."

The violet-head suddenly looked so flustered.

"Atsushi?"

"I want to say that I hate Muro-chin, but I can't because I really like him!" The center mumbled and hugged the black-head.

"Oh…" Himuro murmured, blushing before patting the center's head. "Alright, you're forgiven."

"Yay~"

"But no junk foods until I'm finished with what I'm going to say." The black-head negotiated.

The violet-head hugged the black-head tighter before absorbing his partner's warmth and skin's softness. "Muro-chin's so cute."

"Shut up, Murasakibara, I'm not cute." Himuro clarified before clearing his throat. "I want to ask you something, Atsushi…"

"Hm?"

"Can you promise me that these three years of High School, you'll only consider one person as your partner and it's me. Can you promise that?" The black-head whispered.

"Actually, I already consider you as my partner forever, Muro-chin. I like Muro-chin because he's so kind and caring to me. I won't let anyone be your partner but me." The center replied and hugged the bblack-head tighter from the back.

Heart racing, Himuro Tatsuya, raised his hand and petted the taller guy. "Promise."

"Promise, Muro-chin~."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Midorima Shintarou started taping his left hand; fingers when he heard a voice he currently doesn't want to hear.

"Shin-chan!" Takao shouted.

"Leave me alone, Takao."

"Stop being so mean and cold. I just came back from buying some drinks to our senpais. Here's yours." The black-head handed him his favorite drink.

The green-head accepted, it, then placed it beside him as he quietly resumed taping again.

"Shin-chan, talk to me…Don't ignore me!" Takao begged, shaking the green-eyed's shoulders.

"Don't bother me, Takao."

"Why are you in a bad mood, Shin-chan?" Takao demanded.

"That's because you're bugging me. Why are you here anyway? Miyaji-senpai's calling for you, go to him."

Takao blinked. "Wait, Shin-chan, are you—"

Midorima's phone rang. He opened it and answered the call. "Hello?"

Takao pouted as the green-head smiled upon hearing the other line's voice. "Oh, it's you, Akashi. It has been awhile. No, I have not found anything. You know that I will call you if I do." Midorima smirked and that made Takao frown angrily. "You're kidding me right? Thought so. Sheesh, just enjoy being with him or else he might be taken away."

The black-head beside him flinched. _Or else he'll be taken away._

"Oh, Haruki? Yes, I met him yesterday. He's a nice guy. Quite half Kise and half Aomine and quarter Murasakibara type of guy. I think I can get along with him well." The green-head replied to Akashi.

Takao clenched his fists as he stops himself from grabbing the green-eyed's phone and ending the phone call.

"That will be fine. He's an intelligent guy too. I'm sure he can help us and I'm sure he can help me with it. No!" The green-head's cheeks reddened. "It's not like that, Akashi! Fine, fine…Bye."

"Seriously…" Midorima grunted then locked his phone.

His eyes widened when Takao suddenly grabbed his face and pulled his cheeks. "W-What do you think you're doing, Takao?!"

The black head glared at him and that made him blink. "What is it?" Midorima murmured.

"You were jealous, weren't you?"

"Was not. I was just afraid that Miyaji-senpai will really throw pineapples at us if you're—"

"You were jealous with Miyaji-senpai!" Takao insisted, yelling now and pulling the green-head's cheeks more.

"Ugh! Takao!" He scolded. The black-head bowed his head and pinched the miracle shooter's cheeks more. "Stop it." He commanded but the owner of the 'Hawk Eye' didn't comply. "I said, stop it!" He grunted and removed Takao's hands on his cheeks.

"I hate you, Shin-chan." The black-head mumbled.

"What?"

Takao looked up and Midorima was startled upon seeing the black-head teary-eyed. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!"

"What's up with you?"

"I just hate you."

"Sheesh, come here." Midorima whispered.

Takao complied and thanked God that they are just alone inside the locker room. He approached the green-eyed and hugged him very tight, punching his chest. "Who was that Haruki?"

"Ah, just someone Akashi introduced to me."

"Stop communicating with whoever that guy is. I don't care if your former captain introduced that guy to you. Just go near him again." Takao protested.

"Huh?"

Takao looked up and frowned. "I know you were jealous—" "Was not!" "—And I was, also! You tsundere!"

"Stop calling me tsundere!"

Takao grinned before messing then emerald-eyed's hair. "Remember this, Shin-chan—" "And stop calling me that name!" "—This green-head tsundere is mine, mine and mine alone."

Midorima gasped before composing himself quickly and finished taping his fingers. "You'll pedal later."

"EHHH?!"

* * *

_**Setting Skip…**_

Akashi dropped Kuroko infront of the tail-head house's gate before nodding at the phantom player. "Just call me anytime."

Kuroko opened the gate with his spare keys and found his two guys sitting on the couch in the living room.

_Perhaps, a friend of Onii-san. _Kuroko thought and closed the door.

Takumi turned and nodded at him; he did the same. "Oh, by the way, Tetsuya, meet my best friend who just came back from Canada, Isshin Toshita."

The guy who has been bowing the whole time looked up; Kuroko's eyes widened. The guy stuck his tongue out with a grin. He has dark brown hair and scary gray eyes. The guy named Isshin Toshita…has piercings in both of ears, a barely seen but still visible tattoo in his left shoulder and quite masculine. "Nice meeting you, Tet-su-ya."

Kuroko quickly bowed before running quickly into his room; he locked all locks and sat on his bed into a ball. _That voice, those piercings, that tattoo, that kind of grin, t-that guy…he can't be…_

* * *

"_**Tetsuya!" **_

"_**Rio!"**_

"_**-laughs- Serious, you think you can escape me?"**_

"_**-hears a scream- Rio-kun?! Rio-kun!"**_

"_**He's gone. He quite satisfied me but I want more. Don't worry, you're next. –rustle-"**_

"_**NO! NO! Let me go! Remove these chains! No!"**_

* * *

After awhile of panicking and trembling, there was a knock on the door.

"Y-Yes?"

"Tet-su-ya-kun, want to hang out with me downstairs? I've got something for you." He murmured with the same voice he used back then. "I know you remember me and you also know my capabilities, Tetsuya."

Kuroko stared bewildered as the door started to sound like it's about to be opened. "No…No…No!"

* * *

**A/N: Done! Sheesh, it's so long and boring, isn't it? Sorry about that.**

**Thanks for all your wonderful reviews at Chapter 3! I'm so thankful!**

**Love you guys!**

**Sorry for all the errors!**

**PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

* * *

_**Sneak Peek:**_

"Kuroko's with you, isn't he?!" Kagami demanded; the other members of Seirin gathering behind him.

Akashi smirked before crossing his arms. "And what if he is?"

"He is our teammate! We have the right to know what's going on! His brother called coach, asking for Kuroko! What are you doing with him?!" The ace of Seirin yelled.

Akashi's smile vanished. "Daiki, you tell them something they do not know."

Aomine moved forward before punching Kagami who fell on the ground. "What the f—"

"Tetsu's sleeping at a very white bed in a very white room with dextrose connected to him. He almost died yesterday; he's currently at the Hospital, recovering his sprained leg and disconnected arm. Now, happy?"

"He…almost died...? What do you mean?" Hyuuga mumbled.

"Shintarou."

Midorima sighed and moved forward. "He almost died. That's all we got to tell you. But, there's one thing we want you all to remember—"

"You're not suited to be Kuroko's teammates." The Generation of Miracles said at the same time, with the same tone, with the same expression: expression of anger.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: More reviews please! They encourage and inspire me so, please! Thank you guys for the continuous support to this story of mine. I hope you will be loyal to me until this story is finished—just like how loyal I am to you. Thanks!**

* * *

_**Chapter Five:**_

_After awhile of panicking and trembling, there was a knock on the door. _

"_Y-Yes?"_

"_Tet-su-ya-kun, want to hang out with me downstairs? I've got something for you." He murmured with the same voice he used back then. "I know you remember me and you also know my capabilities, Tetsuya."_

_Kuroko stared bewildered as the door started to sound like it's about to be opened. "No…No…No!"_

The door continued making its noise. Kuroko panicked and quickly took his phone with trembling hands. He pressed '1' and it dialed a number. He picked it up after few rings. _"Hello, Akashi Sei—"_

"Seijuro-kun!" He gasped, staring at the still rustling and clicking door.

"_Tetsuya? What's wrong? What ha—"_

"He's here! He's inside our house and currently trying to open my locked door…W-What am I supposed to do? P-Please, help me."

"Tet-su-ya~"

"_Can you jump out of your window?"_

"I can't. It has grills and too small for me." Kuroko whispered.

"_Then, take anything very very hard. Wait for him to be able to open your door—right after he opened the door, hit him with that thing and run downstairs and go run anywhere else he doesn't know_." Akashi replied and Kuroko heard screech of tires at the background.

Kuroko looked around and found a baseball bat then picked it up. "Is a baseball bat enough?"

"_Don't you have anything harder?"_

"N-None…"

The door suddenly burst open. Isshin stood infront of his room, grinning like a wild an animal.

"Get away from me!" The teal-haired teen shouted and with all the energy he has left hit the maniac with the baseball bat he saw. Isshin fell on the ground but still conscious. Kuroko rapidly took his phone and ran downstairs.

"Get back here!" Isshin shouted.

Takumi opened the door of his room. "What's happening here?"

Isshin stiffened. "U-Uh, your brother suddenly ran downstairs then went outside the house." He lied.

"At this time of the day? Quickly, take him back! It's dangerous to run outside at this time of the day!" The taller teal-haired guy shouted and ran downstairs and followed his brother.

Isshin narrowed his eyes. "You damn bastard, Tetsuya."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"I'm out of the house, Seijuro-kun." Kuroko panted at the phone as he continues to run away.

"_I'm on my way."_ The red-head replied. _"I'll just hang up for a little to tell the others."_

"Is it alright for them to be bothered at this time of day?"

"_Surely, they have no complaints. Wait—Tetsuya, where are you?"_

"At the street, running." The phantom player responded, catching his breath. "Why?"

"_It's dan—"_

"Tetsuya!" Two voices shouted from few meters away.

Kuroko turned his head as he continued to run. His heart started to thump louder and faster upon seeing Isshin and his brother trying to catch up with him.

"Tetsuya, come back here!" Isshin shouted, pretending to sound concerned.

"No! Go away! Don't come near me!" Kuroko cried and ran faster.

"WATCH OUT!" Takumi yelled.

The small teal-haired teen turned his head to the right and froze in his place as a red car came running to his way. He saw the expression on the driver's face but the driver wasn't able to stop it on time. He suddenly felt a lot of pain. His whole body ached and became numb. He cannot feel any of his body parts.

"TETSUYA!"

His phone laid on his chest – it has survived- although it's the only thing he can feel; he could hear a voice he wants to hear so much shouting, _"Tetsuya, what happened? Answer me! Tetsuya, answer me, damn it! Tetsuya!"_ Akashi shouted from the other line.

Kuroko couldn't stop his eyelids anymore and they both closed at the same time, as his sight blackened and everything felt…empty.

Isshin stared at the lifeless body at the ground infront of him and Takumi. _That's what you get for running away from me._

Takumi hurriedly took his brother's hand and checked for pulse. "Tetsuya, wake up. Please, I'm begging you, wake up…" He whispered, his voice trembling and his hands quivering.

_Why does everyone love Tetsuya Kuroko so much? He's dull, boring, invisible and useless. No one notices his presence and he's not good at anything. He's nothing but a worthless child. He doesn't deserve to—_

"Isshin!" Toshita Isshin got back in the reality when he herad Takumi shout his name.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Call an ambulance, hurry. His pulse is slowing!" The older teal-haired boy shouted.

Isshin sighed before taking out his phone and unwillingly dialed the nearest Hospital for an ambulance. "Hello? Narita Hospital, there was an accident here at the Cherry Blossoms Street at the 3rd District of…"

A grayish black trailer stopped beside him. He gaped at it as the passengers went down from it.

"Kurokocchi!" A yellow-head exclaimed before approaching the almost dead body of Kuroko.

A pink-head girl went beside the yellow-head. "Tetsu-kun…Oh my god! Akashi-kun, he already lost so many blood!" She panicked.

A red-head glared at him. "You."

Isshin stiffened with how terrifying the red-head eyes are. He finally realized what was familiar about these people –except the pink-haired girl—they were the one who ruined his plan two years ago. They were the people who healed Kuroko.

"What are you doing here? You've got nothing to do with this, so get out of here." Takumi growled at the six individuals.

A dark blue-head smirked. "Us? We've got nothing to with this? Nothing?! Do you want me to kill you right now?!"

"Aomine, calm down. Being hot-tempered won't do anything. Akashi, what's your plan?" The green-head scolded.

"I can hear the ambulance coming this way. I and Kuroko-kun will accompany Tetsuya inside it. You five follow behind us using Shintarou's trailer." The so-called captain of theirs retorted and examined the teal-haired teen lying in the middle of the pool of his own blood. "Tetsuya."

Taking the opportunity, Isshin placed his phone back in his pocket; turned and ran away.

"Aka-chin, the white-head guy ran away." Murasakibara mumbled.

"Let him be. We'll do something about him after this." Akashi replied.

"What are you talking about? And what do you mean 'do something' about Isshin?" Takumi demanded.

"Do you know that guy?" The red-head whispered.

"Yeah. I met him two years and half ago and we became best friends since then. He went to Canada two years ago and just went back yesterday. He's Isshin Toshita." Kuroko's older brother responded.

"That guy is your best friend, huh. That will be a problem." The owner of the heterochromatic eyes muttered to himself.

"Huh? Wha—"

"Akashicchi! His pulse getting slower as seconds pass!" Kise shouted.

"Damn it, where is that ambulance?!" Aomine grunted.

The teal-haired teen on the ground half-opened his eyes before smiling. "…Ah, minna…domo…"

"Kuroko, it'll be better if you just lie down there." Midorima cut in.

"I will after I say few things to Onii-san and Seijuro-kun." Kuroko replied. "Onii-san…daisuki ne… Although I know you hate me…Daisuki (I love you)"

"I—"

"Seijuro-kun…I don't know what will happen next, but please take care of the driver of that car as well. I think he also hit his head or something…And, if ever something happens…take care of the Kiseki no Sedai—you're all important to me. Oh, also my Seirin teammates, please visit them tomorrow—please tell them that I'm sorry for being absent tomorrow. Take care of them for me, in case. "

"Tetsuya, don't talk like that."

Tetsuya smiled more, then closed his eyes. "…Sayo…nara…"

The ambulance came right after the teal-head said those words. Some nurses came out from the backseat and Aomine grabbed their collars, his eyes teary. "DAMN YOU! Why were so late?!"

"W-We're sorry, sir, we had difficulty in finding where you are…so…"

"Enough, Daiki. Let them take Tetsuya. Ryouta, drive the trailer and follow behind." Akashi ordered as the people of the Hospital placed Tetsuya in a stretcher and attached dextrose and oxygen mask on him, trying to keep him alive, and he and Takumi went inside to accompany Kuroko as well.

"Kuro-chin…"

"He'll be fine. I'm absolute about that. No matter the cost, I'll do everything for him to survive." The red-head responded as they closed the doors.

* * *

_**Setting Skip**_

Kagami went out of the bathroom, feeling refreshed after a long bath inside the shower room.

"Ah! Finally refreshed!" He mumbled before stretching. He put on his shirt before drying his hair.

The doorbell rang; he raised an eyebrow before opening the door. He gasped upon seeing his childhood friend Tatsuya Himuro stand outside his room. "Hey," The black-head greeted.

"Tatsuya! What are you doing here? And it's already 7 in the evening too."

"Oh, nothing. Just bored in the house so I decided to visit you. I brought your favorite foods." Tatsuya replied and went inside the red-head's apartment just like the latter asked him. He sat on the couch and sighed.

"Bored? You've got to be kidding me. Having an always-hungry-for-snacks-and-too-childish-for-his-gigantic-height kind of guy like Murasakibara will never make you bored." Kagami teased.

"Well, I _was _with him earlier but then his phone suddenly rang and his expression suddenly changed into fear and surprise –which is very seldom because he always has this bored look in his face. He hurriedly bade farewell and ran outside. I don't know what it is but it looks really urgent for that giant to suddenly leave." The black-head responded, drinking the orange juice Kagami offered to him.

The guest's room's door opened. "Ahh~" Alexandra, their basketball teacher when they were still kids, yawned. "Eh? Tatsuya?"

"Ah, hello there."

The blonde squealed before jumping to her black-head student, but the latter quickly stood up—dodging her. "That's so mean, Tatsuya!"

"Er, well…"

Clothes came flying to her face. "Try putting some clothes on first, idiot!" Kagami yelled.

The blushing Tatsuya chuckled. "Indeed."

Alex pouted before stomping one of her feet.

The two students continued to laugh but then the atmosphere changed when they heard a noise. "One of your picture frames fell, Taiga." Tatuysa mumbled as he picked the broken picture frame on the ground.

"What picture?" The red-head asked and approached the black-head. His eyes narrowed and his heart started to race upon seeing what happened with the picture frame. It's the picture of him and Kuroko. The glass of the frame got cracked in the middle. The right part which is where Kagami is wasn't damaged but the left part where Kuroko is was cracked into small pieces.

"As I remember…that's bad news." Alex commented.

* * *

_**NEXT DAY…**_

"Aominecchi!" An annoying yet cute voice shouted. Aomine stopped before turning.

"Kise?"

"Are you also here to visit Kurokocchi before going to school?" The yellow-head asked with a smile. "It was a good thing he survived ne."

Aomine smacked the copycat's head. "I think that was something so obvious."

"You didn't need to hit me! You act like Kasamat—"

Kise's mouth was covered with Aomine's hand. "Say that name again and I'll do something to you that you won't like."

The copycat shuddered before nodding. The ace removed his hand and went upstairs.

"Room 151, right?" The yellow-head asked.

Aomine twisted the door knob of the Room 151 with name: 'Kuroko Tetsuya' before entering.

"Eh, minna, you're also here?" Kise exclaimed.

His face was hit with a shoe. "Ow…"

"Know your place, Ryouta. We're in the hospital and Tetsuya's sleeping."

"Sorry, but who hit me?"

The violet-head raised his hand. "I did. That shoe was Mido-chin's lucky item and since Aka-chin asked me to, I threw it at your face." He replied, his expression indifferent.

"You sadists." Kise mumbled, stood up and approached Kuroko before caressing the latter's face. "Kurokocchi, recover soon—ssu."

"He's alright. He just needs few days of rest. Though he got his leg sprained, his arm disconnected and few ribs broken. He almost died while the surgery was ongoing—it was a good thing he survived. We only have few minutes before going to school right? I want you to head at Seirin High right after dismissal."

"Got it…Uh, does Takumi Kuroko know where his brother is?" Aomine asked patting gently the teal-head teen's head.

"He was with us when until we arrived at the operating room but since then I asked the doctors and nurses to never let Tetsuya's older brother know where Tetsuya is. If he'll know the room number of Tetsuya—he might tell Isshin about it and Tetsuya will be in danger. Let him suffer. He has done enough damage psychologically and emotionally for his brother for being too irresponsible." The red-head retorted then he squeezed the sleeping boy's free hand. "We'll be going now, Tetsuya. Recover soon."

* * *

_**Setting Skip**_

"That damn bastard, why is he absent?" Kagami grunted as he stood up from his seat after their subject teacher dismissed them. He gave a final glance at the empty seat beside him.

Kuroko Tetsuya, their phantom player and his shadow, is absent for today. The red-head checked every five minutes if the blue head really is absent or just using his misdirection. It was the first choice.

He changed into his jersey in the Men's Comfort Room before going inside the gym.

Everyone turned his head.

"What? Expecting someone else?"

"Yeah, Kuroko, he's not with you?" Hyuuga asked.

"He's absent." Kagami replied.

Everyone gave him an incredulous look.

"He _is _absent. I swear."

"Fine, we believe you. Besides, his older brother called and asked if we know Kuroko's whereabouts. He said he was with Kuroko yesterday night but then the boy suddenly disappeared again. I wonder what happened to him." Hyuuga mumbled.

"He was kidnapped?" Kiyoshi suggested.

Balls were thrown at him. "You idiot!" The panicking senpais of the freshmen growled.

_Where is Kuroko?_

* * *

_**Outside…**_

"They really do not know the truth, huh. Didn't even notice about Tetsu being quite distant with them after the incident with the snatcher few days ago." Aomine muttered, eavesdropping.

"They're that naïve." Midorima added.

"Stop being so mean to them. I know that they should notice it by know, but hey, there are really people like them. Thinking that everything will always be fine and cannot see the blind spots about it." Kise responded.

"I'm just sure about one thing though: -munch- Kuro-chin found a great team for team play and basketball but I think they still don't know him enough to be called his _teammates._ –munch-"

"Stop the chit-chat. And I get your point. You're all angry at them for being not there when Kuroko's just faking his smiles and expressionless face. You're upset at them for being too naïve and dense. Don't worry, I feel the same." Akashi interrupted and opened the door of Seirin High School's Gym.

* * *

_**Back Inside…**_

"Ok then, let's start—"

Riko Aida, Seirin's coach, was cut in when the gym's door suddenly opened and there are the Generation of Miracles again, gathered in one place.

"Kuroko's not here." Izuki muttered.

"We know." Murasakibara retorted, sipping his lollipop.

"Wha—" Tsuchida started.

"Kuroko's with you, isn't he?!" Kagami demanded; the other members of Seirin gathering behind him.

Akashi smirked before crossing his arms. "And what if he is?"

"He is our teammate! We have the right to know what's going on! His brother called coach, asking for Kuroko! What are you doing with him?!" The ace of Seirin yelled.

Akashi's smile vanished. "Daiki, you tell them something they do not know."

Aomine moved forward before punching Kagami who fell on the ground. "What the f—"

"Tetsu's sleeping at a very white bed in a very white room with dextrose connected to him. He almost died yesterday; he's currently at the Hospital, recovering his sprained leg and disconnected arm. Now, happy?"

"He…almost died...? What do you mean?" Hyuuga mumbled.

"Shintarou."

Midorima sighed and moved forward. "He almost died. That's all we got to tell you. But, there's one thing we want you all to remember—"

"You're not suited to be Kuroko's teammates." The Generation of Miracles said at the same time, with the same tone, with the same expression: expression of anger.

"He just asked us to see how you are, that's why we're here. But we're going now." Teiko's former captain spoke and turned the left. The others following behind him.

"Wait! What Hospital is he in? What room is he checked in at?" Kagami shouted.

Akashi sighed. "He's at 'Riverside' Hospital. Room 151. Do not tell this to his brother or else you'll taste the worst punishment in your whole life." He mumbled then continued to walk away.

* * *

_**Setting Skip**_

"Sheesh! Ugh! That Akashi Seijuro ruined all my plan again!" Isshin shouted, feeling frustrated.

"Ruined your plan to kill Kuroko Tetsuya?" a voice asked from behind him.

He turned before smirking. "Oh, it's you."

"I think you're forgetting your place, Isshin."

Isshin sighed before bowing. "I'm so sorry, Master Kotarou."

The guy named Kotarou went out of the shadows before licking his lips hungrily. He flipped his brown hair before opening his eyelids which revealed one brown and one golden eyes. "Seijuro Akashi, the owner of the Emperor's Eye, the one who can see the future movements of people. And Tetsuya Kuroko, a misdirection user and the only one who can change other people's view of things. He can change anyone with his characteristics and his personalities. So interesting. I think it's time for me to come out and show off."

* * *

_**Riverside Hospital**_

"I-I'm sorry but only two persons can visit each patient." A nurse stammered upon encountering the Generation of Miracles who is heading in the third floor to visit Kuroko and also the bunch being led by the red haired guy named Akashi Seijuro.

Akashi lifted his head. "We all need to see the patient, Miss."

"B-But the Hospital Policy says that only two persons can visit each patient and—"

"I said, we all need to visit him." The red-head uttered. The nurse suddenly fell on the ground, butt first. "My orders are absolute and no one shall ever dare to oppose me. Know your place."

He walked pass the nurse. Kise made a hesitant smile before helping the nurse. "I'm sorry but like what he said, we all need to see the patient. Don't worry no one will know you let us pass."

The pale nurse nodded before walking to her designated area, trembling and shuddering.

The other four followed behind Akashi as he went upstairs, walked the corridor and then stopped infront of Room 151 before twisting the door knob and going inside.

Everyone froze when the individual who was sleeping soundly earlier on the bed is now awake and watching basketball show in the TV.

The teal-haired teen looked at them with a terrified look before calming down.

"Domo." Kuroko greeted, bowing.

Kise cried in pain and was about to run to Kuroko but Aomine grabbed the back's collar. "No. You're going to crash him. Just stay there." Aomine pointed the seat near the door and far from where the phantom player is.

"Demo—"

"Stay there." Aomine repeated.

Kise pouted before sitting at his seat and pouted.

The other three approached Kuroko.

"Oha-Asa's horoscope truly is reliable. You ranked lowest yesterday and Oha-Asa said that you'll be in a trouble after the sun set. Today, I brought your lucky item, a dictionary." Midorima started.

"Thank you, Midorima—"

"But I just brought it because I don't want you to cause any trouble to us anymore. You've made the others very worried. You should know how to be careful. You troublesome fellow." The green-head quickly added.

_Just like what Takao-kun has said. Midorima-kun truly is a tsundere._

"Still. Thank you." Kuroko replied.

Murasakibara petted Kuroko in the head which made the teal-haired teen annoyed. "Murasakibara-kun!" He complained.

The giant grinned before handling him a box of pocky. "Vanilla flavored. Your favorite flavor."

Kuroko accepted it before smiling a little. "Thank you very much…"

"Waah! I want to be near Kurokocchi too!" Kise cried.

"You can do so, Kise-kun. Just please don't crash me with your hug." Kuroko permitted.

"Yay!" Kise exclaimed and went near the sky blue-head. He smiled before hugging the smaller boy. "I'm so relieved you're alright, Kurokocchi!"

"I don't think having a broken arm and leg make him alright, Ryouta." Akashi retorted.

The yellow-head released Kuroko. "Ah, well…"

The red-head sighed and shook his head in disbelief before approaching the teal-haired teen. "Isshin Toshita, that's his name right? Did he do anything to you?"

Kuroko shook his head as he took one piece of sliced apple Midorima sliced and peeled for him. "I was able to run away right after he opened the door. I hit him with the baseball bat I had just like what you told you."

"Baseball bat?"

"I gave all the energy I have back then. I even broke it into two pieces."

The others gulped.

_He might look weak but, even his strength is invisible much that no one can see it until he gives all he got. Scary…_

"After you recover, I'm going to punish you, Tetsuya." Akashi added.

The other blinked. "What? What did he do?"

"He dared to speak such things when he already knew that I will do anything for him not to die. You know that I'm absolute and when I said I'll take care of you, it means I'll take care of you, Tetsuya." The red-head complained.

The teal-head teen blinked before chuckling. "And I thought it was something major that I feared my life would end with your own hands, Seijuro-kun." He mumbled.

"Waah! Kurokocchi chuckled! Kurokocchi chuckled!" Kise exclaimed.

"SHHHH!" The others scolded.

The yellow-head covered his mouth before realizing something and removing it again. "Wait, did Kurokocchi just call Akashicchi 'Seijuro-kun'?"

Aomine raised an eyebrow. "Now that you mentioned it…he did. What's up with the first name calling?" He grumbled.

"Well, Seijuro-kun asked –more like threatened—me to…"

"Call me Ryouta-kun too!" Kise cried.

"No." was Kuroko's immediate reply.

"How about me? Call me in my first name too, Tetsu!" Aomine begged.

"…Daiki-kun?"

"Hey, I feel some serious discrimination here!" Kise complained.

The other laughed as Kuroko just apologized and refused Kise's request again.

"Waaah! So mean!" Kise sobbed.

What they do not know is that the members of Seirin are outside and eavesdropping.

"I feel like…soon, they're going to take Kuroko away from us." Izuki whispered.

"I feel the same. It feels like they're being united together and soon…Kuroko will be with them again." Hyuuga mumbled.

"No…we can't let them. I don't want Kuroko to be Ahomine's shadow again…"

"We're going to find out his secret after he goes out the hospital after two to three weeks." Riko added.

"I feel a bad vibe with what you just said, coach." Fukuda commented.

Their coach grinned up to her ears.

"She got a plan." Kiyoshi concluded.

"Yeah, a big bad and weird plan and I think we won't like it." Hyuuga finished.

_Kuroko…who's that 'him'? What are you afraid of? What's up with the overprotective Generation of Miracles? Will you even tell us your secret…? Will you remain as Seirin's phantom player or will reunite with the GoM?_

* * *

**A/N: Done! Sorry for the boring chapter but, I promise the next chapter will be a lot better than this and the other one!**

**PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**Thanks for the reviews guys!**

* * *

_**Sneak Peek:**_

"If you remember Isshin then you must also remember me?" A new voice asked.

The Generation of Miracles turned their heads as the person who just spoke came from behind the tree on their right and united with the other four.

"You…!" Kuroko gasped, his hands –which are holding onto Akashi's and Aomine's sleeves- started to tremble.

"Do you know them, Kuroko?" Midorima asked.

"They're called 'New Era's Generation' just like the Uncrowned Generals, their also overshadowed by the Generation of Miracles that's why they were not as known as us. New Era of Generation consists of Yuuta Fujiyama, Hurio Kotiyo, Touma Hiika, Isshin Toshita and its own version of Seijuro-kun: Kotarou Shin. Hyuuga-kun just said them to me, I didn't know they exist and I didn't know that Isshin Toshita's with them. Izuki-kun told me that they're like the opposite of you five."

"Their different version of me?" Akashi repeated.

The smiling Kotarou opened his eyelids which revealed one brown and one golden eye. "I posses the 'King's Eye'. An eye which almost has the same abilities as yours, Akashi Seijuro." He mumbled and smiled. "Nice meeting you. Now, we're finished with the introductions—let us take Tetsuya Kuroko."

"What do you want with him?"

"He's the main light of Seirin and Generation of Miracles, if he's gone, we'll be the number one team in the world. If he's gone—he can finally repay the death of Rio, his friend who died for him two years ago. Just like saying: a life for a life."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ahhh! Minna-san, I missed you!**

**How have you been?**

**Me, um, here feeling depressed because my grades became lower. I actually cried over it. **

**Thanks for all the reviews I received!**

* * *

_**Chapter Six:**_

"Is Kuroko-kun still in the hospital?" Koganei mumbled, munching his banana. Don't ask where he got that from, I also have no idea.

"Maybe. I still haven't seen him." Hyuuga replied, wiping his sweat with his towel.

"Hey, it looks like your towel is already wet with your sweat, wanna borrow mine?" Kiyoshi offered.

"D'aho! No way! Besides, yours looks wetter than mine!" Hyuuga complained.

"When will you two talk with each other without fighting?" Izuki blurted out.

"Hyuuga started it~" Kiyoshi singsang.

"Shut up or I'll kill you." Hyuuga threatened.

"Uwaa! I miss Kuroko!" Tsuchida yawned, stretching his arms in the air.

The heard a ball made an impact into the ground. They all stiffened and turned their heads slowly.

"Waah! Ghost!" Fukuda shouted, clinging into Furihata.

"Anou…I'm right here and I'm not a ghost." A hand was suddenly raised and in front of them—Kuorko suddenly appeared, wearing his jersey.

"...KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH HHHHH!" Everyone in the gym gasped, running away in shock.

Kiyoshi laughed. "Long time no see, Kuroko."

Kuroko bowed. "Long time no see, senpai."

"How many times did we say that you should speak when you're with us or else we'll all die with heart attack!" Riko complained.

"Ah, sorry." The teal-haired teen apologized, his face emotionless.

Riko facepalmed. "Anyway, are your arm and leg alright now? Can you do your usual training menu?" She queried, analyzing each body parts of Kuroko.

The blue-head nodded. "Yes. I'm fine now…Uhm, where's Kagami-kun?"

"He texted me saying he'll be here after—"

The door burst open and Kagami began to run around the court as Nigou playfully chased after him. "Make him stop or I'll die!" The red-head cried. "I hate him! I hate him!"

Nigou stopped. Kuroko picked him up and they both faced Kagami. "Kagami-kun."

The red-head turned, teary-eyed. "What is it?"

"Don't say you hate Nigou. It also hurts me." The phantom player made his puppy eyes, and Nigou also did his. "Here, try carrying him. He's cute, look, look."

"No!" Kagami shouted.

Kuroko started chasing after his light as the latter runs away from both him and his dog. "Kagami-kun!"

"NO! NO! NO!" Kagami shouted and ran as fast as he can.

"I suddenly felt envious of Kagamicchi~" A familiar (and also annoying) voice commented from behind Mitobe.

"What are you, kids?" a cold voice complained.

"That looks fun, I want to join~" A small voice mumbled.

"Don't even think so, Murasakibara. You'll crash the two of them. Besides, it'll be unfair with how long your legs are." A tsundere responded.

"No, actually, I will allow it. Atsushi, Kise, get inside the court and try cornering Kagami Taiga and near him the dog." Akashi ordered.

"Yay~" Kise celebrated and ran inside the court.

"O~kay." Murasakibara replied and walked slowly inside the court.

Riko and the other members of Seirin turned and found the Generation of Miracles behind them. "Why do you always appear?" Hyuuga demanded.

"We're protagonists in this story too, that's why." Aomine replied.

"Do you mean that we're the antagonists here?!" Hyuuga complained.

"Nope, I didn't say that." The dark blue-head responded. Aomine flinched upon seeing the face Hyuuga made as he stares at him.

"Remember that I'm a senior and you should know how to answer properly and respect your seniors, d'aho or I'll throw you at the drainage and kill you." Seirin's captain threatened.

"Uh…"

"You turned on captain's clutch time switch, Daiki-kun," Kuroko sighed and wiped his sweat.

"Clutch time?"

"He's becoming more gangster-like when a kouhai of his disrespect him." Izuki explained.

"I respect that of you, Hyuuga Junpei. That's something I also hate—when someone's disobeying me." Akashi offered a hand.

Hyuuga shook it. "I agree with what you just said, Akashi Seijuro."

"Sheesh, two sadists were combined together." Midorima grunted and adjusted his glasses.

Kise and Murasakibara continued chasing after Kagami. When the latter tried to run away, Murasakibara tackled him from behind and Kise neared Nigou to the red-head's face.

"Success." Riko mumbled, grinning. "Uh, Kuroko-kun, I think you've had enough training for today. You're arm and leg are still healing, you shouldn't force them and the running and some shooting you did earlier were enough. You can start the real practice tomorrow." She added.

"But—"

"Try saying your complain, Tetsuya, and I'll order you to wear any princess costume we can get from the theatre club of your school and then I'll command Daiki to carry your princess-like until we reach your house. We'll also take a picture of you and print out hundred copies of it and spread it to everyone we knows." Akashi threatened, smiling.

The phantom player flinched before nodding. "Understood. I will head back now."

"No, you'll come with us. We're going to the park and talk about some things you need to know." Midorima countered.

"Hey, by the way, Kuroko." Hyuuga interrupted.

"Yes?"

"We're going to have a match with Awase High School two weeks from now. They're super strong, so we're going to train hard starting tomorrow." Seirin's captain replied.

"Awase Gakuen…hm." Akashi murmured, thinking.

"Let's go, Kurokocchi!"

Right after the six disappeared, the members of Seirin exchanged looks, nodded at one another, took their bags and followed the six ex-members of Teiko Middle School to find out what their phantom player's secret is.

* * *

"…That's the way how to wrap your injury with the bandage. You should always change it, especially when it has already been there for almost 4 hours or so." Midorima informed as he cut the bandage.

"Is that how you tape your fingers too, Midorimacchi?"

"Shut up, Kise. That's none of your business."

"I'm hungry~" the baby of their group complained sitting on the ground then placing his chin on top of his folded arms on top of the sitting Akashi's lap. "Aka-chin, buy me potato sticks."

"But, you just ate, Atsushi."

"I'm hungry~ I want to call Muro-chin and ask him to buy me snacks~"

"Actually, me too, Akashicchi. I still haven't eaten yet because my fangirls didn't stop chasing me until I disguised." Kise sighed.

"We've been here for almost half an hour already, Akashi. Let's buy some food to satisfy our stomachs. Come on, man." Aomine grumbled.

"They're being too noisy, Akashi. Can't you just give them your consent already?" Midorima muttered.

"Fine. Buy some snacks and buy some for me, Tetsuya and Atsushi too. We're going to stay here to guard our things and Tetsuya." The red-head hissed.

They –except out tsundere- jumped in joy and ran towards the nearest convenience store.

* * *

"They can be kids, sometimes." Akashi sighed.

"Hm." Kuroko replied, leaned his head on the headrest and closed his eyes before covering them with his arm. "I bet we, ourselves, act like kids sometimes too, Akashi-kun."

"I guess that's true." Akashi replied and glanced at the teal-haired teen. "Is something wrong, Tetsuya?"

The blue-head shook his head. "Sometimes I wonder how my life would be if that thing didn't happen to me two years ago."

"You might be enjoying another practice match against another team right now without any hesitation and fear to face any stranger. You might be enjoying with your new light and forget about us. Truth be told, without us being bonded with you through that incident—I might be feeling a little lonely right now." The red-head responded and patted the phantom player's forehead. Everything will be fine. We'll find a way how to eliminate those who gave you such memories."

The violet-head snored silently as he fell asleep.

"Remember the day when I suddenly blinked and my eyes suddenly became teary when we were studying at the library?" Akashi mumbled.

Kuroko removed the arm covering his eyes and looked at his ex-captain. "Yes?"

The red-head smirked. "That was few days before the final exam of our third year in Teiko, right? I tried analyzing how you act, the way you socialize, the way you enjoy your time with other people to see how you five will be when we separate ways…and I saw it. I don't know how but my mind flashed images. An image of Atsushi being treated ice cream by a black-head with a mole under his right eye while wearing Yosen's jersey. An image of Shintarou smiling secretly as a black-head bugs him about the thing he's holding. An image of Ryouta being smacked by another black-head with the jersey of number 4 of Kaijo. An image of Daiki being called by Satsuki to go to practice and a brown-head bowing at him. I also saw an image of Ryouta having fun with Daiki, by the way. And you, you're with a red-head, you two were bumping fists and smiling at each other." He admitted and sighed.

"And those images came true…?"

"Yes. They did come true. That's the reason I suddenly thought, 'They're all going to leave and forget all the times we had together. They'll all forget and leave me.' And I suddenly felt so sad and lonely…"

"But, Akashicchi, we'll never leave you." A sweet voice interrupted from behind them.

"Yeah, besides, with or without the oath, we respect you as our captain and as our friend, Akashi." A badass voice added.

"Do you think we're going to be here if we really did forget about you?" A cold-tsundereish voice finished.

The red-head and teal-head turned; the violet-head opened his eyes and looked up and found the other three standing smiling behind them, holding sando bags of snacks.

"Whatever happens, wherever we are, we'll always be the one and only Generation of Miracles." Kise, Aomine, Murasakibara, Midorima and Kuroko said in unison to their former captain.

Akashi's eyes widened a fraction before he smiled. "And that's also the reason why I will also never forget and can leave any of you."

Kise licked his vanilla ice cream. "It's too bad they do not have chocolate."

"Here, Tetsu." Aomine handed the tea-head a piece of popsicle before he opened his own popsicle and ate it.

"Here, Murasakibara, Akashi." Midorima handed the violet-head a bag of snacks as he handed the red-head a can of soda.

Kuroko started to lick his popsicle. "The same flavor?"

"Yeah, the same flavor you placed on my back, Tetsu." Aomine sarcastically countered.

"I wonder what you're talking about, Aomine-kun." Kuroko replied, pretending innocent.

"Why you…!"

"The way you lick your popsicle is so erotic, Tetsuya. Wants me to lean mine with it and bite it until you cry in pain." A sadistic voice commented coming out of the shadow of the tree behind the six.

The teal-haired teen's hands trembled as his popsicle dropped into the ground. "No…You…What are you doing here?"

Isshin smiled. "Don't be so afraid, my Tetsuya. I just missed you; we haven't seen each other for almost three weeks—it makes me want to pin you in my bed and make you cry in pain like few years ago."

"Isshin Toshita, you." Akashi whispered with his cold voice as he stood up with the others to block their phantom player.

"Don't take all the fun, Isshin~" A voice grumbled and another three stood beside Isshin. "So, where's the one you were talking about?"

"Behind the five."

"Idiot. There's no there."

"There is. Just focus. He has little presence."

The three narrowed their eyes then blinked. "Waah! So cute! So that's why you chose him."

"Isshin…you…"

"If you remember Isshin then you must also remember me?" A new voice asked.

The Generation of Miracles turned their heads as the person who just spoke came from behind the tree on their right and united with the other four.

"You…!" Kuroko gasped, his hands –which are holding onto Akashi's and Aomine's sleeves- started to tremble.

"Do you know them, Kuroko?" Midorima asked.

"They're called 'New Era's Generation' just like the Uncrowned Generals, their also overshadowed by the Generation of Miracles that's why they were not as known as us. New Era of Generation consists of Yuuta Fujiyama, Hurio Kotiyo, Touma Hiika, Isshin Toshita and its own version of Seijuro-kun: Kotarou Shin. Hyuuga-kun just said them to me, I didn't know they exist and I didn't know that Isshin Toshita's with them. Izuki-kun told me that they're like the opposite of you five."

"Their different version of me?" Akashi repeated.

The smiling Kotarou opened his eyelids which revealed one brown and one golden eye. "I posses the 'King's Eye'. An eye which almost has the same abilities as yours, Akashi Seijuro." He mumbled and smiled. "Nice meeting you. Now, we're finished with the introductions—let us take Tetsuya Kuroko."

"What do you want with him?"

"He's the main light of Seirin and Generation of Miracles, if he's gone, we'll be the number one team in the world. If he's gone—he can finally repay the death of Rio, his friend who died for him two years ago. Just like the saying: a life for a life." Kotarou replied with a smile.

* * *

"_**Are you sure about this, Tetsu-kun?"**_

"_**There's no other way. The other path is blocked."**_

"_**But still…You know the rumors here."**_

"_**I'm your best friend, remember? You're the first one to talk to me and know what I'm really feeling without asking me –beside Akashi-kun though—You always protect me and I'll do the same whatever happens, Rio-kun."**_

"_**A-Alright then."**_

_**TIME SKIP…**_

"_**You said you'll do anything to protect me?!" **_

"_**I—"**_

"_**Try making another step, my Tetsuya and your throat will be cut into two." **_

"_**Rio—"**_

_***sounds of handcuffs***_

"_**No! Let me go! Tetsu-kun! Tetsu-kun! NOOO!"**_

"_**Rio-kun!"**_

"_**Tetsu-kun…you liar…"**_

"_**No…I..."**_

"_**Now, what should I do with you next?"**_

* * *

"Tetsuya, hang on! Tetsuya, wake up! Don't let it take you away! It's in the past!" Akashi shook his shoulders which took him back in the present.

"A…kasha-kun…?" The teal-haired teen's tears finally dropped in his hands and he collapsed in the arms of Aomine.

"Tetsu…Hang in there. Tetsu!"

"What kind of ability does your eye possesses?" Akashi demanded.

"Well, your eyes can see every movement of your opponent, right? Your eyes can see the physical weakness of someone. My eyes can see through other people's eyes and see their psychological weakness. Just like Kuroko Tetsuya's. His weakness is the past. I just say a single word about a person's weakness and it can crash that person's sanity into pieces. Though, I can't actually pinpoint yours, Akashi Seijuro." Kotarou replied, narrowing his eyes.

"Then that's too bad."

"But, I know that without the Generation of Miracles, especially Kuroko Tetsuya—you'll be nothing." Kotarou, the lime-head murmured, grinning.

Akashi narrowed his eyes as he clenched his fists. "With your conclusion, you truly don't know me well yet, Kotarou Shin."

"Do you mean you can sacrifice your friends just to win and to follow your plans?"

"Like my motto: I am always absolute." Akashi retorted.

Isshin glanced at the teal-haired teen. "I suddenly remembered the way he looked when he's under my orders. The way he cried, he screamed, he sobbed. It was such a pleasant memory."

The latter gasped when a pocket knife was unexpectedly pointed in his throat, ready to cut it into half. "Say another thing about that and I won't hesitate to kill you, Isshin Toshita." Aomine whispered menacingly.

"H-Hey, anyone, help me?"

"We can't…"

Isshin averted his eyes and gasped. The other three were being pinned in the back by Midorima, Kise and Murasakibara.

"Where's Kotarou Shin?" Aomine gasped.

"No!" They heard someone yell and found Kuroko in his knees, covering his ears.

"Don't go near him!" Akashi shouted.

"Let me go! No, don't!" A voice shouted from a cellphone beside the teal-haired teen. "Stop it…I beg you. Please…Plea—Nooo!"

Kotarou lifted the phone from the ground and neared it at Kuroko's ear. "Hear this. The way your friend screamed when he was dying painfully, but you did nothing? You promised to protect him, but failed. You're a liar. You're not fit to be anyone's friend. You're not even fit to be still alive. No one needs you. Your mother and father don't care about you. Your brother ignores you. You're too invisible that no one notices you. You're _just _a shadow. An unimportant person lingering in the world." He whispered.

"Didn't you hear me?" The red-head menacingly demanded and Kotarou suddenly fell on the ground as Akashi tower over him. "My orders are absolute. Know that. Now, leave or you'll go home without legs and arms."

Kotarou stood up and snapped his fingers. "Let my people go. We'll leave for now."

The other four were released.

"Bye bye, Tetsuya. We'll see each other again~"

And the New Era's Generation disappeared into the forest.

"We shouldn't have let them go, Akashi." Aomine grunted.

"That's not the important thing right now, Daiki. Get Tetsuya in the car. We're taking him back in his house." Akashi ordered.

"Don't you think what he said was right?" Kuroko suddenly mumbled after few minutes of silence.

"What…?"

"That I shouldn't have been saved. That I should repay Rio's death…? That I am just a shadow lingering without a purpose in the world…?" The teal-haired teen murmured, leaning his head against Aomine's shoulder. "Maybe I should have died back then."

"Kurokocchi—"

"Stop talking nonsense or I'll punish you!" Akashi snapped.

The other five stiffened with how harsh he sounded.

"Do you think I can just ignore the words you just said? Every decision I make is absolute. When I called the others to see what happened back then—I knew that you're involved. If it's someone else, I might have ignored it. I never regretted being with you back then, Tetsuya. So, if you are, then go call Isshin and tell him that you want to get killed by them right now. I won't stop you!"

Kuroko's tears dropped one by one. "I…No…I'm sorry. That's not what I meant…I was just…I'm sorry everyone. I didn't mean it to offend you…" He sobbed.

"Take the wheels, Shintarou. Let's change places." The red-head commanded, sat beside the teal-head teen as the green-head took the wheels and drove them towards the Kuroko's.

"I'm scared…I'm scared…What if he's there, Akashi-kun? What if he grabs me again and hurt me again? The scars might have healed but the memories still haunt me…" He whispered, trembling more.

Akashi wrapped the teal-haired teen with his jersey. "I won't let that happen."

* * *

They arrived at Kuroko's at about 7 pm and they rang the doorbell.

A furious Takumi Kuroko came out.

"Tetsuya!"

"N-Niisan?"

"I was calling you since earlier? Why didn't you say that you're going out with your friends until this time of the day?! Do you know how I felt?! Didn't I already say to ask my consent first before going anywhere?!" Takumi snarled.

Kuroko stiffened before bowing his head. "S-Sorry."

"W-Wait, it's not Kurokocchi's fault. We were the ones who—"

Kuroko looked at Kise before smiling and shaking his head.

"Demo, Kuro-chin…"

"You'll be locked up in your room without dinner tonight, Tetsuya. You better remember what I'm saying to you. You're my responsibility so know your place." Takumi complained as Kuroko nodded a goodbye to the GoM and went inside the house.

"You too, go home now." Takumi ordered to the other five.

"Someday, you'll realize what you have when you have finally lost it. And soon, I know, you'll realize how important your brother is. And how incomplete you feel when he's gone. I know, karma's on the way." Akashi murmured as he turned and went inside his car with the others. "And something lost will never ever return."

Takumi's eyes widened and as he wnet inside their house, he unconsciously glanced upstairs.

Kuroko curled up into a ball in his bed as his trembled. His phone vibrated and only one name registered as caller ID: Isshin Toshita.

_You're just a shadow. An unimportant person lingering in the world._

He looked at his wrists which he always covers with wristbands. It has cuts. Tears dropped into his bedsheet. "It was just like yesterday when I badly wanted to die."

* * *

**A/N: Ah, done!**

**Finally!**

**Sorry for any mistake!**

**I'm in a hurry, bye!**

**PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW BY THE WAY!**

* * *

_**Sneak Peek:**_

"Oi, Kuroko, what are those on your wrists?" Kagami asked, approaching him.

Kuroko panicked as he searched for his wristbands. "No-nothing."

Kagami narrowed his eyes as he grabbed the hands Kuroko just hid. "Hey aren't these handcuffs' marks….and cuts?"

His shadow looked away.

"What's really happening, Kuroko? What's up with those marks and cuts…? And just who the hell were those five who you talked with the other day?" Kagami blurted out.

The other Seirin members gasped. _Shoot. He slipped._

Kuroko's eyes widened. "You…You followed us…?"

"Yeah, I think Akashi knows it though."

"Do you really want to know it that bad, you cannot trust me and wait?" Kuroko mumbled.

"Well, we—"

"Then, know now! I was badly scarred and the only ones who stayed by my side were the Generation of Miracles. I owe them everything that I cannot refuse them! I even owe them my soul and life, that's why I cannot refuse them."

"W-What…?"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: MORE REVIEWS! Kidding. Thanks for all your support everyone, I truly appreciate them and they give me more inspiration to continue writing! Love you guys!**

* * *

_**Chapter Seven:**_

"_**Mom…?Dad…?" I murmured as I held onto my bunny toy and peeked through the door. Inside the master bedroom is my mother and father fighting again.**_

_**Tears formed in my eyes. "Mom…?Dad…?" I whispered.**_

"_**Don't even bother interrupting them, Tetsuya. You'll only get in trouble especially with father being a bad mood." His brother Takumi mumbled when he passed by the master bedroom which is beside his bedroom.**_

"_**But, Oniichan—"**_

"_**Ahhh!" He heard his mother cry and when Tetsuya peeked again inside he saw his mother kneeling on the ground, her cheek swelling. **_

_**He gasped and opened the door as he ran inside and approached his mother. "Mom…"**_

"_**Tetsu, get out of here." His father ordered.**_

"_**But, Dad…"**_

"_**Tetsuya!"**_

_**He stiffened. "No…Daddy, please stop hurting Mommy…" He begged.**_

_**His father's brows furrowed and he grabbed Tetsuya. "Are you commanding me, Tetsuya?!" He yelled.**_

_**Tetsuya sobbed and shook his head. "No…Daddy…"**_

"_**No, Kazuhiko! Don't hurt him! He's just a five year old boy!" His mother shouted.**_

"_**Be it a boy or an older person, I don't care. When I say: 'obey' I mean 'obey'!" He yelled as he pulled Kuroko with his blue hair. "Got it?!"**_

_**Tetsuya sobbed as he nodded. "Y-Yes…Daddy…"**_

_**Kazuhiko Kuroko smirked before throwing his youngest son on the floor. "You should grow up like Takumi. He has never disobeyed or tried to answer/question me. He's a model to you. He's always on the top, an achiever; he already knows things other boys in his age don't. Grow up like him and I might acknowledge you." Kazuhiko muttered and left the room before patting Takumi's head.**_

_**Tetsuya's tears dropped on the floor. "Does Daddy hate me that much?"**_

_**His mother approached him before wrapping her arms around him. "No, Tetsuya, he doesn't."**_

_**You're lying, aren't you? You, yourself hates me, Mommy…Everyone hates me…Everyone, even my own family…**_

* * *

Tetsuya Kuroko woke up sweating a lot. He looked around and realized that it was just a dream…a nightmare.

He closed his eyes and realized he was crying in his sleep. "Why did I dream such a memory…?"

_Everyone hates me…Everyone even my own family…_

He turned his head and found three photo frames on top of his sidetable. One picture of him with his family. One picture of him being with Teiko Middle School Basketball First String Members and the last one him being with his new teammates.

He stared at the first picture and knew that it doesn't deserve to be there, so he placed it down with its picture being unseen.

"Tetsuya, how long are you going to plan to sleep there?" Takumi, his older brother demanded as he knocked to his door.

"I'm coming. I'll be downstairs after 15 minutes."

"Hn,"

He sighed, fixed his bed and took a shower before putting on his Seirin Uniform. He stared at himself before lowering his wristbands. The cuts, marks and scars were still there.

Honestly, he was glad that his parents are not home. He would be happier if his brother's also not home. He'll be alone and free like what he has always wished for.

"_**Tetsu-kun…you liar…"**_

He blinked before covering his wrists again. "No...I'm not a liar…I'm not one of those liars."

He went downstairs and quickly finished his breakfast. "I'm going." He bade and stood up from his seat.

"Tetsuya,"

"I know Nii-chan, I will text you if something unexpected happened."

"That's not—"

"And I will go home before 7 pm today, don't worry."

"No, Tetsuya—"

"Please, can I leave now? I don't want to be late." Kuroko coldly stated and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

Takumi stared at the door which his brother has just closed (slammed) "Tetsuya…I'm sorry. I want to know what's going on, but I'm afraid to know the truth…I'm a total coward, and I hate myself for it."He mumbled and covered his eyes while smiling like a crazy person.

* * *

Kuroko stared at the ground as he walks towards his school. It was not usual for him to not listen to whatever other people's gonna say, but he currently doesn't want to hear lies.

He hates lies.

He lifted his head and found Kagami just few meters ahead of him. He walked pass by other students like he's one with the wind. "Kagami-kun,"

The red-head gasped before looking around. "Eh? Eh…?"

The phantom player sighed. "I'm right here." He stated before pinching his light's cheek so his head will turn towards him.

"Ouch! That was too much! Oh, Kuroko, 'mornin'."

"Good morning. So, what brings you here early today…?"

"We're going to practice the whole day because the practice game against Awase Gakuen will be broadcasted by media. Of course, our principal wants us to win, so he permitted us to practice the whole day today." Kagami replied with a wide smile.

_I hate strangers…they also mean 'danger'._

"Ah, I see." The shadow murmured.

The red-head eyed his shadow. He knows Kuroko's attitude and even if he doesn't show it—he's excited when fighting against great teams. But since the snatcher incident, his shadow has changed. And he doesn't like it.

"Hey, Kuroko…so, what did you do with the Generation of Miracles yesterday?" Kagami mumbled, bringing up anything to start the conversation. Even if, he chose a question which answer he has already known since yesterday.

He is not really the meddler type, but Koganei's words hit him.

"_**Why are we doing this again?" He has asked to his senpais.**_

"_**Hey, don't talk like that. Don't you want to know Kuroko's secret? Doesn't the way the overprotective Generation of Miracle hides his secret lights a fire in you to know it more?" Koganei asked, grinning.**_

That was definitely a decision he kind of regrets.

"…mi-kun….mi-kun!"

The red-head snapped back in reality when his shadow elbowed him in the stomach. "Ugh!" He winced and glared at the blue-head beside him. "What the hell, Kuroko?"

"I answered your question and asked you one afterwards, but you didn't answer, so I tried to get your attention." The phantom player stated.

Kagami smirked before elbowing his shadow's stomach, as well.

Kuroko's eyes widened with the pain as he suddenly recalled that he has a stitch in the stomach after few received few punishments by Isshin two years ago. He fell on his knees as his stomach started to feel more and more painful.

"Kuroko?" Kagami muttered before realizing that the blue-head's clutching his stomach.

"I'm fine. I just ate, that's why. I'm going to the infirmary; please just tell our subject teachers that I'm not feeling well." The phantom player uttered, painstakingly, and stood up before heading towards the infirmary.

"K-Kuroko, I'll accompany you!"

"N-No! There's no need, Kagami-kun. Just head to our room already or else you might get scolded for being late. I'll be fine. It's just stomach ache. It'll subdue." _I hope. _Kuroko assured.

Kagami just stood there until the bell rang and he gasped and ran towards their room; still unsure if his decision to let Kuroko go on his own is a good decision.

* * *

The blue-head held his stomach as he headed to the rooftop, breathless on the way, and then sat as he leaned against the wall. He lifted his shirt and saw the stitch in his stomach reddening. "Ah…these marks. Signs of what I had experienced few years ago." He murmured and sighed. _Even if I want to tell the police what Isshin Toshita has done…I don't want my brother to feel sad when he finds out that his best friend is a bad person. I don't want to make Takumi-niisan unhappy._

He stared at the sky and narrowed his eyes. He suddenly feels like he's one of the unluckiest people in the world.

"Ah, Rio, I wonder what you're doing right now and what you truly feel about your death which was caused by me." He murmured and looked at his wrists again.

His cellphone suddenly vibrated from his pocket and he took it out; afraid that it might be Akashi who's texting again.

His eyes widened with the name on the screen.

**From: Nuriko Kuroko**

**Subj: How are you, Tetsuya?**

**Message: Me and your father met in Canada few days ago and since we were both given two weeks break by our works, we're currently at home right now. Takumi's with us and working. We just came back few minutes ago. Hope to see you soon, son. We miss you. Don't worry, I've already talked with your father and asked him to be a little patient and calm these two weeks we're all together, and he agreed with it.**

Kuroko eyed the last sentence.

_A lie. He definitely just nodded, so mom will stop bugging him about it. He's definitely lying and I'm tired of it._

**To: Nuriko Kuroko**

**Subj: I'm so sorry.**

**Mess: Sorry, Mom. Something sudden was announced. Our adviser has just announced our project which will be passed the day after tomorrow and we're going to do it by pairs. My teammate who is also my classmate and the one I was paired with because we are seatmates, offered me to stay at his house tonight and finish it tonight, so there will be no rush. I already agreed and accepted his offer. I won't be going home for two days. We might see one another after two days. I'm sorry.**

_I hate lies._

After he sent that message to his mother, he was about to put his cellphone back in his pocket when it suddenly rang.

He clicked 'answer'.

"Yes, Kuroko Tetsuya here."

"_Tetsuya."_

"Ah, S-Sei-kun. What can I do for you?"

"_I just called to check how your condition is."_

"I'm fine."

"…_Hm? I wonder if that's true. Shouldn't your class be starting now? I was expecting for you to hang up on me." _

"Um,"

"…_Tetsuya? Where are you? Why is it so quiet there?" _

"I'm in the rooftop. My stomach suddenly started to hurt when I bumped into something. I remembered that I was stitched there after that incident; it looks like it's hurting again." Kuroko replied.

"_Bumped into something."_ Akashi repeated, sighing. _"From your tone, I know that you have a problem that you won't share to me."_

"There's none, Akashi-kun."

"_Your immediate answer proves that I'm right."_ Akashi stated.

"…Perhaps that problem of mine shouldn't be shared to you."

"_And why so?"_

"Maybe, this time, I just want to keep it all to myself—"

"_This time? Are you sure it's only this time? Don't you __**always**__ hide your problems and try to solve them all by yourself? If I didn't push you to the limit, you wouldn't tell me the truth about your problems. Don't you think you're being too self-sacrificing, Tetsuya?"_ The red-head in the other line snapped.

The blue-head gulped and bit his lips, because he knows that what his ex-captain's saying is true.

"_Guilty? I knew it. You are hiding something. And you decided to not share it, because you think that you might bother us, right?"_

"…Yes."

"_Well, I'm sorry, but no. I'm not going to agree with that. We're helping you, because we chose to. The others might not look like they are willing, but honestly, they are. They just called me one by one earlier, asking about you. I asked them why they won't just call you and they answered: 'we might only make him think that we're being too overprotective of him'. Sometimes, Tetsuya, please do learn that you cannot live alone in this world." _Akashi scolded.

"But, I have always lived alone in this world…from the very start, I was already alone." Kuroko murmured with cold tone.

"_You're just being para—"_

"I'm sorry, but I'm not. Try living a life with parents who don't love you and care about you like how normal parents do. Try living a life where your brother only does is face his computer and do his work all day without even greeting and caring about how you are. Try living a life where you're afraid that you're not sure if it's already your time. Try living a life being haunted by your miserable past and the dreaming about the screams of your friend who died because of you. Try living my worthless life, Akashi-kun!" Kuroko sobbed.

The other line became quiet before Akashi spoke with soft tone, _"That's the problem, Tetsuya, open your eyes and turn the other way. We, the Generation of Miracles, and also your teammates, Seirin Gakuen High School, are always there for you. We're just being overshadowed by your fear to trust. Overshadowed by your fear to lose something important to you and regret not protecting it. Open your eyes and we're here."_

Kuroko wiped his tears before clutching his phone. "...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for snapping at you, Sei-kun…"

"_I'll let it pass for today, Tetsuya, because I know you're facing a hard time. Now, tell me the truth."_

"I…Well, my parents just came back home earlier and Mother texted me how they want to see me. I-I'm afraid to face my father because he might hurt me again, so I lied and replied her that we're going to make a project and have a sleepover with a classmate of mine for two days…I typed those words without thinking how I'll accomplish it…I'm having trouble with my alibi and my fear with my father." The teal-haired teen murmured.

"_I can let you stay for two nights in our house." _

"N-No. That's not what I—"

"_I know that you'll disagree, so…this is an order: You'll stay in my house for two nights to fulfill your alibi to your mother."_

"Sei-kun, you don't—" Kuroko was cut off again.

"_My orders are absolute, remember that. I'll pick you up with the others later at your gym."_

"Sei—"

_"-beep—beep—beep-"_

The other line already hung up.

Kuroko sighed then stared at his phone. "He hung up on me again."

* * *

At their break, Kuroko quickly entered the room, but, as usual, no one noticed him.

Kuroko placed his bag behind the seat of Kagami's and opened his bag to get his food.

With his eating manners, Kagami accidentally elbowed one plastic of breads and it fell on the ground.

Kuroko, with bread still in mouth, stood up and picked it up. He approached the red-head and handed him the one piece that fell. "Kagami-kun."

Kagami's eyes widened and he choked his food. "C….C…Can't—breathe!" He gasped.

Kuroko, still impassive, handed the Kagami his drink. He drank it all before catching his breath. "Damn you, Kuroko, stop doing that!"

His shadow blinked twice. "It wasn't on purpose; besides, you should be used to it now."

"No way is that thing easy!" Kagami shouted then smirked. "Seriously," He mumbled and patted his shadow's head. "Why are your eyes swollen? Did you cry?"

"No. I just didn't have enough sleep."

"Ah, I see. " He mumbled, not believing his partner's answer. "Anyways, let do our best at the practice later." Kagami replied with a wide smile.

Kuroko's heart suddenly felt touched with how his current light could be so oblivious, but also so gentle and caring to him without being prejudice at the same time. "Yes." He mumbled.

"_Open your eyes and we're there."_

Kuroko smiled, even though Kagami can barely see it, and then placed his hand on top of Kagami's which is on his head. "Thank you, Kagami-kun."

"For what?" The red-head puzzledly responded.

"I don't know."

"Huh?"

"Maybe just for being there and for agreeing as my light."

"Ugh, stop saying embarrassing things again, Kuroko." Kagami complained and felt the warmness of Kuroko's hand on top of his and his cheeks reddened as he looked at the slightly smiling phantom player.

"Kagami-kun?"

The red-head pulled his hand away and looked away. "I-It's nothing. Go back in your seat and eat already or else you'll remain short and stop being mistaken as a kid, so—Oomph!" His sentence was cut off when his shadow hand-chopped his stomach before the latter went back to his seat. "Kuroko, you bastard."

"I already told you many times not to call me a kid and short. If you repeat that mistake again, Kagami-kun, I'll let you experience my wrath for a day." The blue-head threatened.

It was 30% joke and 70% truth- that is what Kagami knows and felt goosebumps rise in his arms.

* * *

"After five minutes, we'll start our practice. You should win the practice game against Awase Gakuen on Monday or else I'll order you to stay and move or go out of the very cold swimming pool for a whole day the day after our match. Remember it's almost Christmas and it's so cold, so if you don't want to freeze to death—do your best." Riko warned.

The others shivered.

"Yosh, let's do this," Hyuuga yelled before added in a whisper, "or else we'll die at such young age."

Let's now, go to other teams.

* * *

_**IN KAIJO GAKUEN…**_

"Oi, Kise!" Kaijo's captain, Kasamatsu shouted from the bench.

The yellow-head who just about to shoot a ball into the hoop using the phantom shot, stopped and turned. "Yes, senpai?"

"Your phone just vibrated twice. I think you got two text messages." The dark-head replied, wiping his sweat.

"Ah, thank you, captain!" The copycat replied in enthusiasm and approached the bench before taking his phone from his bag and opening it.

"Anyway, we don't have practice today and the others decided to make this their official day off, why did you come here?" Kasamatsu asked, finishing his bottled water's contents.

The yellow-head sat beside his captain before turning his attention back to the black-head. "Nothing. I just love this team and basketball too much I can't go home without making even one shot." He replied with a sweet smile.

Kasamatsu's cheeks reddened before he smacked his seatmate's head.

"Ouch!" Kise grumbled before laughing. "And of course, I love the Generation of Miracles and you too, senpai!" He added before grinning.

Kise covered his head in case he'll receive another smack in the head , but there was no impact, so he looked up and found his captain blushing and looking away.

"Waah! Kasamatsu-senpai's blushing!" Kise shouted and laughed.

He received a punch in the stomach. "Ouch! I think that's enough for today, senpai! That last one hurts a—" His sentence was cut in mid-sentence when a pair of lips leaned into his.

* * *

_**IN TOUOU GAKUEN…**_

"Sheesh, Dai-chan, just go in…there already!" Momoi Satsuki grumbled then pushed Aomine once more until he fell on the ground inside their gym.

"But, I don't want to practice…I'm so tired…"

"So tired? What did you do all day, Aomine?" Imayoshi, Touou's captain asked.

"Uh…slept, ate, slept, attended few classes, slept again…uh, that's all."

"That's all?!" Kosuke Wakamatsu grunted and huffed. "You lazy bastard." He mumbled.

"Fine, fine, I'll practice; beside, Kise's still in school, so I better occupy my spare time." Aomine muttered to himself before picking up a ball, dribbled it before he effortlessly shoot it into the hoop making a three-pointer. If a five-pointer is possible then he might have got it.

"As usual, he's always at his best." Imayoshi mumbled, then smiled. "I know that you'll meet up with the GoM again, so after making 20 consecutive shoots in different places in the court—you can go."

He picked another ball on the ground, he didn't bother to change his clothes, he was about to shoot when an image of Kise and Kasamatsu flashed in his mind. The ball made a rebound and fell on the ground.

The others stared at him. "He missed? Did something happen?"

"What was that…" Aomine mumbled before gritting his teeth and grabbing his bag.

"Dai-chan, where—"

"I must go or I'll lose something very very important!" He shouted and ran outside.

"Something important…?" Momoi repeated. "…Could that be…Kise-chin?" She mumbled and hummed a 'hm'.

* * *

_**AT YOSEN…**_

"I don't want to—"

"Here." Himuro handed the giant violet-head a new flavor of potato stick.

The latter continued walking with the black-head to the bus station to catch the next ride to Rakuzan. Atsushi was commanded by Akashi that they should go to Seirin together.

The two paid for their ride and sat beside each other, the violet-head beside the window.

"Demo, Muro-chin, Aka-chin will get angry if he finds out that you came to pick him up with me." Murasakibara mumbled, munching the new flavored potato stick in his mouth.

"I won't come with you in picking him up. I just want to talk with you while we're in this bus and then I'll head back home afterwards." Himuro promised.

"…Ok."

"So, Kuroko's hiding a past that only you Generation of Miracles know, right? It turned into a trauma about strangers…and right now, he's being supported by you. No one knows about it besides you five and him, am I right or am I right, Atsushi?"

"Aka-chin said that I shouldn't say anything to anyone."

"You won't. I already know and just clarifying it."

"Well then…hm…yeah, Kuro-chin does and we're his bodyguards. He's afraid of strangers and his parents. He experienced so much, so we're here to support him." The miracle center replied and finished the food in his mouth.

"I thought so. But, don't worry, I won't meddle much more after that. I just want to tell you five that some of us are always willing to help if needed." Himuro offered. "Anyways, Atsushi, what are you afraid of?"

The question caught the giant startled. "Muro-chin,"

"Just tell me so. I'm just curious about it."

The violet-head sighed. "I'm afraid of Aka-chin. And I'm afraid of being alone in a crowded room. Yes, I'm tall and can always catch attention, but what I meant was…I'm afraid of being left out and being ignored or hated. That's my fear—I think?"

Himuro glanced at his partner before his lips lifted in a corner. "Don't worry, Atsushi, you chose the right friend. They'll never ignore of hate you. You also have me."

"For that, I'm going to let you see something cute, Muro-chin." Atsushi replied, took out his phone; searched something then clicked an icon. "Watch this."

It was video of Akashi poking Kuroko's cheek. The latter blinked before turning and found his captain beside him. Kuroko poked Akashi's cheek too before pinching it lightly. "So soft." They mumbled to each other. Akashi touched his cheek to Kuroko's. The teal-head blushed before smiling more and rubbed his cheek with his captain's. They chuckled with the warmness and softness of each other's cheeks. It was back then when they were still second years.

"S-So cute…" Himuro whispered, wiping the blood running out of his nose.

"These were the others' reactions about it after they watched it with me secretly." Atsushi clicked next and there Midorima was in a corner, spacing out and frozen while smiling like he has seen heaven. Aomine's facing the wall and…the wall was cracked into a big whole as it was proven he smacked his head with it with too much cuteness. Kise was lying on the ground, his soul's coming out of his mouth and his soul was smiling and ready to face God.

* * *

_**AT RAKUZAN…**_

Akashi sat on the bench as he wiped his sweat after he dismissed the other team members.

They were already practicing for an hour and half.

Hayama shouted, "Mibuchi-chan!" He shouted and approached Reo Mibuchi and Eikichi Mebuya. "I found this really good..." Akashi didn't hear the other words Hayama has said after that as his mind blurred and he found his mind playing with him. Instead of his current members, in his mind, it was Kise talking enthusiastically with Aomine and Midorima instead of who they really are.

_I'm missing them?_

In a corner he found one of his members, a second string member who is talking to one of his third year senpai without smiling or making any reactions. The third year was currently eating a slice of lemon to replenish his energy and listens to his kouhai. Akashi's mind played with him again and instead of the original two, he could see Murasakibara talking with…Tetsuya.

_Oh, this is too much torture for me…_

_I'm missing them…especially Tetsuya..._

* * *

_**BACK AT SEIRIN…**_

"We'll take a ten minute break and resume. Don't worry, after this break the practice will only last for twenty minutes." Riko shouted.

The other collapsed on the floor, the others collapsed on the bench, the others collapsed on the court.

"You idiot, don't sleep on the ground! It's cold!" Hyuuga shouted, but also collapsed on the ground, lacked few inches to be able to arrive at the bench.

Kuroko approached the bench, removed his wristbands because they were already wet for too much sweat; placed them on top of his bag and then took out his phone to read his messages.

**From: Nuriko Kuroko**

**Subj: But, Tetsuya…**

**Mess: Oh, fine, I know that you're so busy, so I'll let you off the hook for these two days but after that—you need to go back home. I love you, son, always remember that. Take care and eat well. Tell me how you've been for these past months we're gone when you got back home. See you soon, Tetsuya! Love you! Muah! **

And another one; this time it was from his former teammates.

**From: Daiki Aomine**

**Subj: Ugh…**

**Mess: We're on our way. Hey, Tetsu, how will you feel if you see your lover being kissed by another person without your lover's consent? You'll get angry right? Can I kill Kasamatsu Yukio? If only I can! Ugh! Anyway, I'll tell you everything later. See you.**

**From: Ryouta Kise**

**Subj: Waah, Kurokocchi! T.T**

**Mess: Aominecchi's so angry at me! He won't even talk to me! But he also won't release my hand. He saw me...um…I'll tell you later. Please help me, Kurokocchi! I hate seeing Aominecchi angry at me. I dislike making him mad especially when I'm the cause. T.T**

**From: Atsushi Murasakibara**

**Subj: …**

**Mess: Kuro-chin? Anou…Aka-chin asked me to text you to say we're on our way…so…uh, see you…**

**From: Seijuro Akashi**

**Subj: We're on our way**

**Mess: Just stay there if your practice's already done. We're on our way.**

Kuroko decided not to reply; placed his phone back in bag then searched for his wristsbands. "Where are my wristbands?" He mumbled to himself and couldn't find Nigou. "Nigou…"

He looked at his wrists to double check if the scars are visible and they are. _How am I going to continue practicing? _He wondered as he stares at his wrists.

"Oi, Kuroko, what are those on your wrists?" Kagami asked, approaching him.

Kuroko panicked as he searched for his wristbands. "No-nothing."

Kagami narrowed his eyes as he grabbed the hands Kuroko just hid. "Hey aren't these handcuffs' marks….and cuts?"

His shadow looked away.

"What's really happening, Kuroko? What's up with those marks and cuts…? And just who the hell were those five who you talked with the other day?" Kagami blurted out.

The other Seirin members gasped. _Shoot. He slipped._

Kuroko's eyes widened. "You…You followed us…?"

Kagami gulped then shrugged. "Yeah, I think Akashi knows it though."

"Do you really want to know it that bad, you cannot trust and wait?" Kuroko mumbled, his voice raising.

"Well, we—"

"Then, know now! I was badly scarred and the only ones who stayed by my side were the Generation of Miracles. I owe them everything that I cannot refuse them! I even owe them my soul and life, that's why I cannot refuse them. That's my secret: I was 99% dead but they still saved me."

"W-What…?"

Kuroko frowned angrily; grabbed his bag and was about to get out of the gym when Kagami grabbed his wrist. "Wait, Kuroko—"

Kuroko pulled his hand away and looked at his light with emotionless eyes. "I've had enough. I—" He was cut off when an arm was wrapped around his waist. He blinked before turning his head. "Sei-kun…"

Akashi sighed before placing two wristbands on the phantom player's wrists. "Don't worry, Tetsuya."

"Like what Kagamicchi said before. This is our drama and we decide its plot."

"Fortunately, Seirin are not the antagonists. They're the supporting actors and actresses that will be useful when needed." Aomine added.

"_**Yum~"**_

"_**No…NO!"**_

Kuroko's eyes widened before he closed it. "No…"

"We still won't tell you the truth. But what we can for now is that Kuroko needs you. He's afraid of strangers. He's afraid to trust anyone. He's afraid to be hurt. He's afraid of the dark. He's afraid of being alone. And lastly, he's afraid of being an outcast, being ignored, being called useless, being called worthless, and being too invisible. He needs you, so do your part correctly." Midorima mumbled, pushing his glasses.

"So that's why…" Kagami murmured with the others. He approached his shadow and raised a fist. "I'm sorry for being too dense. Can you please continue trusting us especially me, your new light? I'll do my best."

Kuroko thought about it; raised his fist and bumped it with his. "Of course. I choose Seirin because I know that you won't leave me and that I can trust you—just like how I trust the Generation of Miracles."

Kagami smiled. The other members of Seirin also did and raised a fist like a symbol of being there to their phantom player.

"If we're not the antagonists, who are?" Riko queried.

"Hm," Murasakibara hummed.

"We are." Five different voices replied. Five individuals jumped from the most top benches in the gym and landed on the court.

Kentarou Shin the leader made a smile and slightly opened his always closed eyes. Isshin Toshita licked his lips before grinning. Yuuta Fujiyama, Hurio Kotiyo, Touma Hiika were the other three.

"You five…!" Aomine grumbled.

"Why are they here…?" Hyuuga gasped.

"You know them?" Midorima asked.

"They're our next opponent on Monday—Awase Gakuen High School. One of the most famous High Schools here in Japan." Izuki replied.

"Yes, Isshin, Kentarou, Hurio, Yuuta and Touma are all part of Awase Gakuen." Akashi seconded with angriness, menace and hatred in his voice.

"Good to see you again." Isshin greeted. "My Tetsuya."

Kuroko took a step backward. "You've got to be kidding me…Not you! Not you five of all people!"

* * *

**A/N: Well, damn.**

**I just love making conflicts. It's so exciting!**

**Thanks for all the reviews in Chapter 6 everyone! I really loved them!**

**Hope you support me more! By the way, a new story is coming up: Time Starts Now. I'll just post the summary on the next update!**

**PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

* * *

_**Sneak Peek:**_

"So all our schools do not have classes today because of the sudden snowstorm and the roads outside are all covered with snow?" Kuroko repeated, sipping his hot chocolate as he changed channels.

"That's the truth." Akashi replied behind him.

Kuroko turned his head and his cheeks reddened upon seeing Akashi only wearing his boxers and his bathrobe as he dries his hair. "I…I'm so sorry." He mumbled and focused on the screen.

Akashi eyed the blue-head before he tossed his towel on the other couch then approached the phantom player and sat beside him. "Tetsuya,"

Kuroko gasped before slowly turning. "Y-Yes, Sei-kun?"

Akashi eyed the teal-head before he smirked. "Let's have fun today, Tetsuya."

* * *

**A/N: ATTENTION! UHM…IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, DO YOU WANT ME TO PUT SOME ROMANCE BETWEEN THE MAIN PAIRINGS? I WON'T PUT YAOI SCENES JUST FLUFFIES AND UHM, SWEET SCENES, YOU KNOW. YOU CAN TELL ME IF YOU WANT TO PUT SOME YAOI SCENES. I'M AT YOUR COMMAND. PLEASE JUST REVIEW YOUR REQUEST FOR WHAT WILL HAPPEN ON THE NEXT CHAPTER! THANKS!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Waah! So many reviews! O.O**

**Thanks a lot, everyone! I really appreciated your reviews! :3**

**As a gift, there will be fluffies, sweet moments and some yaois…? I'll think about that. XD**

* * *

_**Chapter Eight:**_

"It's so cold outside!" Kise complained as he removed his boots after he came inside _his _house.

There was no reply from the blue-head boy who came in first ahead of him.

"Aominecchi, are you still angry at me because of yesterday~?" Kise mumbled, closing the door behind him as he tossed his bag in floor beside the door.

The blue-head still didn't reply, sat in his house's couch, placed the socket in the plug, and lastly clicked 'On' in the remote.

"Aominecchi! If you're just going to ignore, why did you ask me to come here?" Kise grunted, pouting as he strangled the ace's neck from behind.

"…Ungh! Kise, stop it, you idiot!" Aomine grumbled and struggled.

"No. Not until you'll stop ignoring me! We've revealed a lot at Seirin yesterday—do you have any ideas how to help Kurokocchi? Stop ignoring me! And we're still not done about yesterday—why won't you hear me?!" Kise growled and pulled Aomine's hair in annoyance.

"I said, stop it!" The blue-head snapped, stood up and pushed the yellow-head away.

The latter fell butt first on the floor. He tried to stand up but his legs trembled and he fell again.

"That's what you get for not listening to me." Aomine mumbled, although feeling guilty, stood his ground and was about to sit again. But he stopped in mid-motion when he heard a sob.

His eyes widened and he turned. He gulped upon seeing tears drop on the floor where Kise is. "Ki—"

"Aominecchi, you meanie, you stupid, idiotic meanie…" Kise muttered, still sobbing. He lifted his head and looked back at the blue-head with tearful eyes.

The latter couldn't help but to approach the copycat and kneel beside him. "Come on, Kise. Stand up already, and will you stop crying already?"

"B-But Aominecchi's angry at me. I hate it when I make you angry. And worse, you won't listen to what I'm trying to say. I hate being ignored by you. I hate it. I'm so sorry about yesterday, that was what I have always wanted to say. P-Please, listen to me, Aominecchi." Kise cried as he wiped his tears away but more just continue to fall in his cheeks.

Aomine sighed before raising Kise's chin. He poked the latter's forehead. "I'm not angry at you. I'm angry at the thought of you being kissed by that bastard."

"Kasamatsu-senpai…he…he murmured the words: 'I like you' before he did that. I pushed him away once saying that I am already…yours, but with blushing cheeks he explained why…why he has liked me. He said it was because of my friendliness, the way I do not judge other people, the way I show who and what I really feel, and the way that I always smile even how big my problem is. He said that I never hated him and that is what he likes about me. Of course, I was surprised…and happy about the words he murmured. Before I could even utter a word, he pulled me into a hug. I repaid him…it was just a hug, I thought. But then, his eyes suddenly snapped somewhere; he narrowed his eyes then forced his lips into mine. It was like he didn't want to let me go. I couldn't push him away…I couldn't, so I had no choice but to comply until he stopped. That's when you opened the door and dragged me away. I know you were angry and I hated it. I hated the thought that you hate me so much you—"

Kise's sentence was cut off Aomine suddenly pulled his face near to his and then the blue-head's tongue licked the remaining drops of tears in his eyes. "I said it before. I can never hate you, Kise. Never."

"Does that—Mmmnnn!" Kise's words were muffled when Aomine leaned his lips with his and held his head in place. "Ao—Mmmnnn!"

Aomine's hands traveled from Kise's shoulder towards his chest. The blue-head effortlessly opened Kise's jacket's buttons one by one while kissing him. "Ugh! Why are you wearing too much clothes?!" Aomine grumbled after he cut the kiss.

"I…"Kise trailed off when Aomine didn't even bother to hear his reply and removed his jacket. "Aominecchi…I—"

Aomine snickered before, this time, unbuttoning the remaining tops of Kise. "I won't let you get away today, Kise. No excuses and no lame reasons to escape. Whether it's cold or not, I will take you where I want to take you." Aomine whispered in the copycat's ear before trailing his fingers from the latter's chest to his pants.

"I-It's quite cold…" Kise mumbled, shivering from both coldness and the rising atmosphere between them.

"Like I said, it doesn't matter."

After awhile, only the innocent TV could hear moans and groans inside the Aomine's Residence. "A-Aominecchi! W-Wait!"

"Shut up, Kise or I'll cover your mouth with mine."

"B-But, i-it hurts! Ahh….A-A-Aomiencchi!"

"…Sheesh, Kise. Relax."

"That's easy for you to say—Nnnggg! Aominecchi! Ha! Ha! W-Wa—Ahh!"

Aomine intertwined his hands with Kise's. "Ready to take it all in?"

"No…wait, I—Ahhh! C-Chotto! A-A-Aominecchi! Ahhh! Mnnggg! Aominecchi, daisuki (I love you)"

"…Ugh!" Aomine groaned. "You idiot..." He mumbled. "I feel the same, don't worry." He added before he made the final thrust.

"Ahhh!"

Afterwards, Aomine thanked heavens for making his parents and annoying brother away into vacation to Kansas for two weeks and he also thanked heavens they do not have classes today for the strong snowstorm outside. No one will disturb them and Kise's all his.

Kise's silently thanked Kuroko. He decided to text the teal-head later to thank him. Why? It was because of this:

**To: Ryouta Kise**

**Subj: Daiki-kun doesn't like seeing YOU or anyone in Generation of Miracles crying. Take advantage of that.**

**Mess: Like always, I know that you're a crybaby, so take advantage of your weakest point. He hates seeing you crying and just say the truth and he'll hear you out. He might look like he will never forgive you again, but Daiki-kun is a kind person and he loves you so much he cannot afford not talking to you for even a day. He's dying inside seeing you sad, he texted me all about what he feels few minutes ago. So…have fun, I might say.**

* * *

_**~LFMH021~**_

"You alright with hot chocolate and cookies, Atsushi? Anything else you want to eat?" Himuro offered as he sat down beside the violet-head giant.

The center shook his head. "I can't eat another snack while eating one right in the moment. I'll accept your offer later."

"So…what brings you here? Especially in this kind of weather?" The black-head queried, changing the channel because he's already tired of the news about the snowstorm.

"Mom and Dad are both still at work even at this kind of weather…and I feel lonely being alone in the house. I suddenly thought of Muro-chin and went here."

"Just curious…but why didn't you go to the members of Generation of Miracles instead?"

"I don't know. Sometimes, I just feel like they also have their own lives and I must not interrupt. When I thought of Muro-chin, I thought: 'He always welcomes me without hesitation and he's always smiling even when I'm being annoying, sometimes. Surely, he'll be there for me even today'" Murasakiabar explained and smiled sweetly at the black-head with few crumbs of cookies still remain in his cheeks and in the corner of his mouth.

Himuro's heart thumped loud and he couldn't couldn't help smiling back. "Oh, Atsushi…" He mumbled; took few cuts of tissue and wiped the violet-head's cheeks.

"Muro-chin…"

"Hm?"

"Even if others hate you! Atsushi will always still like you!" Atsushi shouted.

Himuro dropped the tissues on the floor, knelt instead of sitting and then hugged the giant. "Thank you, Atsushi."

Murasakibara blinked before hugging the black-head back. "…Uh, you're welcome, Muro-chin."

After that, the two spent their remaining time together chatting…and eating while Himuro's sitting between the giant's legs beside the living room's table. They were contented with it.

_Kuro-chin was indeed right._

**To: Atsushi Murasakibara**

**From: Tetsuya Kuroko**

**Mess: No, Murasakibara-kun, no one hates you. No one will ever hate you, especially Himuro Tatsuya-kun. I heard stories of him from Kagami-kun and I know he's a great person. Surely, he's not just faking the way he always welcomes you and the way he never gets annoyed by you. Try visiting him and ask him personally. He'll definitely care more about you.**

* * *

_**~LFMH021~**_

Takao closed his green umbrella before opening the Midorimas' Residence's door with his spare key then he went in and locked the door behind him.

He removed his boots before rubbing his gloved hands against each other. "C-Cold…" He murmured and breathed into his thick scarf.

He left his bag in the couch and headed downstairs, knowing well that the green tsundere is taping his fingers right now. He also fully knows that there's no one else in the house and the tsundere's all alone until Christmas. That's why Takao's here to accompany him…although the green-head doesn't know about it yet. He went upstairs and twisted the green-head's door's doorknob.

"Who's the—" Midorima wasn't able to finish his question when the black-head suddenly threw himself at him. He had no other choice but to catch the latter. "What the—Takao? How did you get in?"

"With spare keys."

"What spare keys? I didn't give you any."

Takao grinned. "Remember the day when you asked me to bring your bags home because you were going somewhere and also lent me your house's keys?"

Midorima finished taping his fingers and looked at the owner of the Hawk Eye. "What's with that day?"

"I actually know a person who can perfectly copy any key and after I went here, I brought your house's key there and asked him to copy it. Now, I have spare keys of your house's door and your room's door." Takao explained with a wide smile.

Midorima's eyebrows furrowed. "I never gave you the consent to do such things, Takao."

"Come on, Shin-chan, don't be so stingy." The black-head pouted.

Midorima stood up removed his glasses before putting them in their case. "I'm not being stingy, Takao. I just don't like people trespassing at my house."

Takao remained silence before replying in a mumble, "But, I'm jealous…"

Unfortunately, the green-head didn't hear what he has just said.

Midorima huffed before opening his room's door. "Stop saying ridiculous things, Takao. I'm going downstairs—it's warmer downstairs; are you going or not?"

"…Coming."

They went downstairs and both of them sat at the opposite corners of the longest couch which is also infront of the Television.

There was almost ten minutes of silence which is very rare for the black-head beside Midorima and it made him curious and confused at the same time. He doesn't know if he'll just ignore the black-head or talk to him.

He chose the latter, anyway.

"Takao."

"What?"

"Since you're already here and I can't do anything about your spare keys. Tell me what brought you here." Midorima muttered.

The black-head raised his head and turned towards his partner. "You're so naïve, Shin-chan!"

"Huh? What—"

Midorima stopped mid-sentence when he saw the black-head's angry and pouting expression. "Just tell me what the matter is, Takao."

"It's you and the Generation of Miracles. I'm jealous of them! You've been hanging out with them much more than usual and I go home alone these last few days! Is it wrong for me to miss you? Is it wrong for me to wish that you won't be with them again today? Don't you know how happy I was when I saw you inside your room earlier and wearing your usual clothes which you use at home. I suddenly knew that you won't be going out with the GoM again. Is it wrong for me to pout because you're ignoring me, Shin-chan?" Takao grumbled, bringing out his anger with Midorima's shirt in his hands which he found in the sidetable.

"Takao."

"What—" This time, it was the black-head who was cut off when Midorima squatted infront of him and kissed his forehead. "Shin—"

Midorima pushed Takao and bit the black-head's earlobe. "S-S-Shin-c-chan…"

Then, the green-head licked Takao's earlobe. Takao shuddered and panted, "S-Shin-chan…"

Midorima knelt on the couch as he pushed Takao into a lying position. "Shin—Aah!" Takao gasped when Midorima suddenly bit his neck. "W-Wait, Shin—Hyyaaah!"

Takao gained all his energy although he's already feeling aroused and fuzzy, and knelt as well—taking Midorima's hand and then hugged him. "Shin-chan~"

"Wasn't that what you want?"

"It was and we're going to continue it after I do this." Takao hugged Midorima tighter and started to cry.

"H-Hey, what—"

"Thank you, Shin-chan! Thank you!"

"What are you thanking me for?" The green-head asked wiping his partner's tears.

"I'm so glad you've become my partner and teammates instead of someone I'll face in the court. I learned many things about basketball. I learned new things about friendship. And I learned that winning is the best when you have someone to celebrate it with! When I was still Middle School, I always feel out of place in our team and dreamt of being part of the team with great people…those were you, Shuutoku. I also wished for someone whom I'll accompany and someone I'll spend my life with. That's you, Shin-chan and I'm so glad! Thank you, Shin-chan!"

"Sheesh, stop thanking me already, Takao. And about the GoM, I just agreed upon going with them because Kuroko needs us. He's experiencing something no one knows how to solve but us. And with you, being jealous. I don't know how to solve that, so just ask me for a repayment." Midorima offered before adding because he's a tsundere, "I'm just doing this because your pouting expression bothers me and so that you'll stop whining already."

Takao grinned. "Anything?"

"…Anything."

"Then, let me be the guide you today."

"Guide in what?"

"Oh, Shin-chan, let me continue what you have left earlier."

"What—Aah! Takao, what—Nnnggg!" Midorima groaned as Takao pushed him on the couch and unbuttoned his shirt's buttons and licked neck. "W-Wait, Taka—Mnnnn…."

Takao grinned before leaning his lips against the green-head and unbuttoning the miracle shooter's pants.

"Takao—"

I wouldn't elaborate, but after awhile the Television was ignored and since it's a no-class day and they are free for the whole day, they decided to continue it at the green-head's bedroom. Why deny it when you know you want it?

"W-Wait, Takao, I'm—Ha! Ha! A-Ahhh…"

"Just relax, Shin-chan. Breathe in, breathe out."

"That's easy for you to say! I—N-nggg! T-Takao! A-Ahhh! R-Relase my hands…" Midorima moaned, squirming.

You can hear rustles and sounds of metals…like handcuffs?

"No way, Shin-chan~"

The green-head's eyes widened and he cried, "A-Ahh! T-Takao!"

"Just a little more patience, Shin-chan~" Even Takao's breathing got more uneven than normal.

(Author: I'll stop because I think I wrote too much already. It's up to your imagination what happened next! XD)

**To: Shintarou Midorima**

**From: Tetsuya Kuroko**

**Mess: Ah, Miyaji-san? Yes, I have seen him before. The one with blonde hair and the…hot-tempered one? So, you're jealous of him? Alright, I know you'll deny that last question, so I won't force you to admit the truth. But, I think Takao-kun will never choose him over you. I saw some of your match especially against Rakuzan and that's when I –we- fully concluded that you two are really for each other. You never let others bug you especially on practice and game time, but it was different with Takao-kun—it was like you two are just the persons who know each other more than anyone do. Just give each other a chance, maybe, you'll find the answer.**

* * *

_**~LFMH021~**_

"_**If we're not the antagonists, who are?" Riko queried.**_

"_**Hm," Murasakibara hummed.**_

"_**We are." Five different voices replied. Five individuals jumped from the most top benches in the gym and landed on the court. **_

_**Kentarou Shin the leader made a smile and slightly opened his always closed eyes. Isshin Toshita licked his lips before grinning. Yuuta Fujiyama, Hurio Kotiyo, Touma Hiika were the other three.**_

"_**You five…!" Aomine grumbled.**_

"_**Why are they here…?" Hyuuga gasped.**_

"_**You know them?" Midorima asked.**_

"_**They're our next opponent on Monday—Awase Gakuen High School. One of the most famous High Schools here in Japan." Izuki replied.**_

"_**Yes, Isshin, Kentarou, Hurio, Yuuta and Touma are all part of Awase Gakuen." Akashi seconded with angriness, menace and hatred in his voice.**_

"_**Good to see you again." Isshin greeted. "My Tetsuya."**_

_**Kuroko took a step backward. "You've got to be kidding me…Not you! Not you five of all people!" **_

_**Kagami turned his head. "Kuroko? What's the matter?"**_

_**The five blocked the teal-haired from the members of New Era's Generation. "Oh no, you don't."**_

_**Kentarou smirked. "Hm?"**_

"_**Oh my, how defenseless you all are." Hurio mumbled from behind all the members of GoM and Seirin. **_

_**They turned and found Hurio biting Kuroko's earlobe. "Mmm, yum~"**_

"_**Let him go!"**_

_**Yuuta took a step forward and was blocked by the not-so-oblivious-in-the-moment Murasakibara. Yuuta grinned before taking another step and suddenly he was moving like he's dancing or something. "Looking for someone?" Yuuta mumbled.**_

_**The violet-head looked up and found Yuuta standing on the railings of the bench on top of the phatom player. The latter jumped down and approached his teammate. "Let me take a shift too, Hurio."**_

"_**Do what you want."**_

_**Yuuta snickered before pulling the teal-haired teen's hair backward. "You piece of trash," He snapped in a whisper.**_

_**Touma took a ball on the ground, dribbled it thrice. "Let's finish him off, Kenta-chan." He mumbled, sighing then synchronized with his steps, he dribbled the ball before stopping a meter away from the GoM. He smirked before shooting the ball, whole court and his back is facing the hoop.**_

_**THUD!**_

"_**S-Shoot?"**_

_**Touma grinned before pushing Kise on the ground and jumping over to accompany the other two.**_

_**Isshin grinned and jumped over Midorima and then stood beside Kuroko. "Missed me?"**_

"_**Wha—"**_

_**The Seirin members were about to move when Kentarou suddenly said the words, "Weak people aren't suited to exist anymore. Stop or I'll force you."**_

_**They stood paralyzed even Midorima, Kise, Aomine and Murasakiabar weren't able to move.**_

"_**I see, so you're immune with my ability huh?"**_

_**Akashi narrowed his eyes. "I'm an Emperor and I'm absolute."**_

"_**Well, I'm a King and I'm supreme."**_

"_**Hm,"**_

"_**Let's make a bet—" Kentarou started.**_

_**Akashi's eyes widened when there was no one infront of him anymore. He turned and stopped himself from attacking upon seeing the leader of NEG pinning Kuroko and pointing a small gun at the teal-haired teen's head. "Wondering why I have this kind of thing? Well, just for emergencies such as this moment. Anyway, let's make a bet, if we win against Seirin, you'll let us take this boy away."**_

"_**What if I decline this request of yours?" Akashi stated, crossing his arms.**_

_**Kentarou's smile widened. "I'll finish this boy now." He pushed his fingers few centimeters; just enough to make Akashi shout, **_

"_**STOP!"**_

"_**So, deal?"**_

_**Akashi clenched his fists. "…Deal."**_

"_**Good." Kentarou murmured. The paralyzed people fell on the ground, and tried catching their breath. "Let's go boys."**_

_**Yuuta huffed before throwing Tetsuya onto the wall. **_

"_**Ugh!" The teal-haired teen gasped.**_

_**Isshin knelt inront of him and lifted his chin. "You'll be mine, soon."**_

Kuroko's eyes widened upon getting back in reality. He's sweating so much from just a simple memory of what happened yesterday. He was just watching some news when he suddenly drifted off into his memories. Good thing, the sound of the click of the door of the bathroom brought him up.

"Tetsuya?" Akahsi called out.

"U-Uh, I'm here."

"I'll be right there. Where did I put my clothes?"

"They're here. On the smallest couch." The teal-head replied.

"Ah, I see."

Few moments of silence passed between the two.

"So all our schools do not have classes today because of the sudden snowstorm and the roads outside are all covered with snow?" Kuroko repeated, sipping his hot chocolate as he changed channels.

"That's the truth." Akashi replied behind him.

Kuroko turned his head and his cheeks reddened upon seeing Akashi only wearing his boxers and his bathrobe as he dries his hair. "I…I'm so sorry." He mumbled and focused on the screen.

Akashi eyed the blue-head before he tossed his towel on the other couch then approached the phantom player and sat beside him. "Tetsuya,"

Kuroko gasped before slowly turning. "Y-Yes, Sei-kun?"

Akashi eyed the teal-head before he smirked. "Let's have fun today, Tetsuya."

Akashi pulled Tetsuya's face closer to his.

Kuroko willingly closed his eyes and waited for the next thing that'll happen. "Sei—"

_**Isshin pulled his hair backward. "You're mine! Stop shouting your teammates' name!"**_

"_**L-Let me go, p-please!"**_

_**Isshin licked his lips. "No way will I let you go."**_

"_**But, w—No! Wait! Ahhh! S-Stop it…" Tetsuya cried. "A-Akashi-kun…"He whispered.**_

_**Isshin narrowed his eyes before bumping the teal-haired teen's head against the wall. "You're mine, body and soul, Tetsuya. And next, you'll be Kentarou-sama's. Just wait."**_

Kuroko gasped and suddenly pushed the red-head away.

Akashi's eyes widened by the sudden rejection. He frowned before standing up and putting on his clothes. "I'll just prepare something to eat." He mumbled and strode towards the kitchen.

Kuroko's hands trembled and his whole body started to shake. "…No…"

The red-head stopped and turned. "What? Did you say some—Tetsuya…?"

"I'm sorry, Sei-kun." He sobbed.

Akashi panicked a little and knelt infront of the phantom player. I forgave you, Tetsuya. You don't need to cry and besides, it was me who was forcing you to—"

"I'm so sorry! I badly want to comply, Sei-kun but I just can't get the image out of my mind. The way he touched me. The way he pointed a knife on my neck if I didn't nod. The way he mercilessly killed Rio infront of me after he violated him. The way he called me trash. And those hands…I always feel like I'm so dirty, too dirty to even face any of you."

Akashi stared at the phantom player before patting him. He intertwined their hands and hugged him. "Does this hurt?"

"…No."

"It means I'm not him and I won't do the same. I'm Akashi Seijuro, Tetsuya and you're important to me. Always remember that I'll never ever dare to hurt you. If I do, I'll kill myself."

Kuroko stared at his ex-captain's crimson and golden eyes before gathering all his courage then pulled the red-head's face and leaned his lips with his—which caught the latter off guard—The memories re-gathered but he forced them away.

"Thank you, Sei-kun…" He whispered.

Akashi returned it. "Don't worry, Tetsuya. I'll never hurt you."

The kettle full of water which Kuroko was preparing for Akashi sang, but it was overshadowed with two persons' moans and groans.

"A-Ahh! M-More…"

"Patience…"

"But, I-I…Ahhh! S-Sei-kun…"

Akashi snickered. "Oh, Tetsuya."

"Mmmngg! S-Sei-kun…Ha! Ha! S-Sei…A-Ahhh….Nnnggg!"

"Not yet."

"B-But…A-Ahhh! C-Can't hold it anymo—A-Ahh…"

"Just few more moments, Tetsuya."

"M-mmnggg! Ha! Ha! Ha! A-Ahh-Nnnggg…"

After awhile both climaxed and Akashi lay on top of the teal-haired teen. "Did I hurt you, Tetsuya?" He murmured wiping the tears from the blue-head's eyes.

Kuroko smiled before shaking his head. "No, Sei-kun. You didn't."

**To: Kuroko Tetsuya**

**From: Midorima Shintarou**

**Mess: I thought you would like to know about your horoscope, so here: Today, Aquarius will feel a lot of pain and sadness, but never fear! There's someone there to accompany you. Never let him/her go. You two will protect each other. Enjoy your day and fight over your fear, even just for today. Your lucky item, well, I can say, just do something enjoyable and you'll feel not just lucky but also happy. But, beware of the surprises which will start to happen tomorrow.**

* * *

_**~LFMH021~**_

"So, you two are Hanamiya and Haizaki, huh."

"Yeah, so?" Haizaki retorted.

"What do you want with me?" Hanamiya demanded.

"Help up take Tetsuya Kuroko away."

"What is it for us?"

"You can get anything you want." Kentarou offered.

The two glanced at each other before smirking. "Deal."

* * *

**A/N: Missed me? I missed you too!**

**Sorry if this chapter's not so enjoyable.**

**Finally, those two have came out already!**

**Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Thanks for all the reviews! I love you!**

**PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

* * *

_**Sneak Peek:**_

"**We're here again to pick Kurokocchi up!" Kise excitedly shouted after opening Seirin's gym.**

**Seirin's members gasped before looking away.**

"**Eh, where's Kuro-chin?" Murasakibara mumbled.**

**Akashi's emperor eyes saw Seirin's members gulp. "What happened?"**

"…"

"**Answer me or I'll kill you, what happened?!" Akashi demanded.**

"**K-Kuroko-kun's missing. We called his phone, but he won't answer. We asked his parents, but they said he hasn't gone home. We called at your house, but the maids said the blue-head with you has left. H-He has been missing since yesterday after he left from your house." Riko replied, her voice trembling.**

"**WHAT?!"**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for the late update everyone! Been kinda busy for awhile now. **

**Thanks for all the reviews for Chapter 8, I appreciated them! Thanks a lot guys for the continuous support!**

**I hope you'll stay with me until the end!**

* * *

_**Chapter Nine:**_

"I'm done, Akashi-kun." Kuroko stated and went inside the master bedroom to look for the red-head, and he blinked upon seeing Akashi sleeping peacefully in his bed.

It's still the same day and it's still snowing –hard- outside, the color of white is the only thing you can see when you look outside.

Kuroko dried his hair and sat beside the sleeping red-head. He has seen Akashi being off guard before, but he has not seen Akashi sleep when there's only the two of them.

"I suddenly wondered how it will be when the Generation of Miracles re-unite as a team again? I wonder how strong this group will be." The blue-head mumbled to himself and looked at the ground. "Everyone has grown stronger and changed. Aomine-kun learned to enjoy basketball again and he can play with his team with teamwork now. Kise-kun is the same, he has changed, he's not the clinging type and he has already enhanced his perfect copy to the level of all the Generation of Miracles. Murasakibara-kun has now proven the truth; he does enjoy playing basketball and he has learned to not only play basketball because he's good at it, but also for his teammates. Midorima-kun learned to trust other people as well, he has opened his heart up and let his teammates be part of his life. And, Akashi-kun, he has become better in playing and can use his Emperor Eyes fully now." He added and, this time, looked up at the ceiling. "How about me? Have I changed? I'm still weak and useless." He finished and closed his fists.

"You have changed." A voice replied to his spoken thoughts.

He turned and was surprised to see Akashi's face infront of his.

"S-Sei-kun, you surprised me. I thought you were still sleeping." Kuroko muttered and stood up. "I'm so sorry for disturbing your sleep. I might as well leave, so you can continue your nap and—"

"Calm down, Tetsuya. I don't bite." Akashi cut in and sat up. "I heard everything and was just pretending that I was asleep to hear your words. I agreed about the others changing, but I disagree with you being weak and useless. Tetsuya, have you not noticed yet?"

"Notice what?" The teal-haired teen responded.

Akashi laid down in his bed before pulling the blue-head beside him. "Think about this. Since we've met, you always say that you're just a shadow. A supporting actor. The shadow that can only be seen when his light's bright. A shadow, you say, but Tetsuya, both GoM and Seirin see you as our light."

"No, Sei—"

"You are, and I'm absolute about the things I'm saying. Yes, currently Kagami is your light, but without you he won't learn that he can manage to get that strong. With you being on his side, he learned to lessen his bad manners and because of you, he learned to not only use his own ability in playing but also depending with others. Seirin sees you as their light, because they won't be on this level without you; you taught them things they don't know before. You taught them to love this sport. And us; we all see you as our light, because when there's a problem in our group—you're the first one to find a way to solve it; your passes make a lot of difference in each game you faces. You're important, and that's why we protect you." Akashi explained and turned to the blue-head.

"I'm speechless, actually." Kuroko admitted. "I'm still scared of strangers. I'm still scared to face death. I'm still scared to trust, but I'll make exception for all of you. Because my destiny is to be with you all."

Akashi snickered before leaning his forehead with Kuroko's. "Yes, Tetsuya. You're destiny is to be with us and to be mine."

Kuroko closed his eyes and placed his hands on top of Akashi's which is on his cheek.

* * *

The next day came and Akashi blinked when he heard the door open.

"Tetsuya?"

Kuroko stopped from his tracks and turned. "Yes?"

"Are you going to your school already?"

The teal-head nodded. "I have to or else I'll be late."

"But, it's still snowing outside. It's so cold right now and your school's so far away from here." Akashi disagreed.

"I—"

Kuroko was cut off when his phone rang.

He took it out and answered to Hyuuga before answering the words, "Yes…I understand…I'll be there…No, I'm fine…I'll be there before the time..Yes, captain, I promise…Thank you…"

Akashi raised an eyebrow. "What was that all about?"

"We were given another day to practice because our game against Awase next week will be caught by media. Seirin, Kaijo, Shuutoku, Tuouo, Yosen, Rakuzan and Awase Gakuen are all be part of Basketball Monthly. We need to practice more, because we know Awase High School members are all strong opponents." Kuroko explained.

Akashi sighed. "You're still going to go even if I say you must wait for me, will you?"

Kuroko looked away.

"Alright then, I'll let you go to yours school alone today. Just be careful on the way and wait for me after dismissal; you're still going to stay here tonight right and leave tomorrow?" The red-head asked.

"Yes."

Akashi sighed and approached the blue-head before fixing the left bed hairs of the latter.

Kuroko blinked and looked up to the red-head. "Sei-kun?"

The said boy frowned before caressing the blue-head's cheek. "Promise me that you'll be careful, Tetsuya."

"What's the matter? Why are you panicking like this?"

Akashi shook his head and stared at the phantom player's blank eyes. "Tetsuya, promise me that you'll be careful. I don't want to let you go to school alone because it's dangerous, but I need to do other things. Please be careful on your way."

The blue-eyed looked at the red-head's serious eyes and nodded. "I will be careful, Sei-kun."

Akashi exhaled and patted the blue-eyed's head. "Alright then, you may go. Keep your promise and text me if there's an emergency."

"You sound like a mother, Sei-kun." Kuroko blurted out.

Akashi narrowed his eyes. "What did you say, Tetsuya?"

"E-Er, nothing. I will be going now."

Akashi nodded and shut the door after the blue-head went out.

He turned and started fixing the table where they just ate.

_CRACK!_

Akashi dropped one of the glasses they used after an image flashed in his mind. An image of Kuroko tied up and deeply bruised and injured. He suddenly regretted his decision.

_**~LFMH021~**_

The phantom player went outside and ran towards the bus station; because of the snowstorm yesterday only few students decided to go to school. Even he, himself, knows that only few of his classmates will come. He can only see two people walking towards the bus station few meters away from him.

He sighed and looked at the sky. It's still gray and he's sure that it will snow again later. He exhaled, then rubbed his gloved hands. He smiled to himself upon remembering that he's going to buy gifts for Christmas tomorrow after class. He was about to mumble something to himself when he felt like someone's following him.

He stopped then turned and found no one but snow behind him. He shrugged and rubbed his hands while walking again. "So cold…" He mumbled.

He sensed eyes watching him intently, so he stopped and turned again, and like earlier, there's no one.

"I wonder what I should buy for Sei-kun." He sighed and was about to exhale when a handkerchief covered his nose and mouth.

"How about showing him yourself dead. That will be a great present." Haizaki Shougo, a former teammate of his which was exterminated from the team because of using too much violence, muttered as he pulled Kuroko into a dark corner of a street.

"Mmmm…" Kuroko squirmed and tried escaping but two hands tied both of his hands together behind him. This person also blindfolded him and wrapped his mouth with the handkerchief.

The phantom player tried using his feet and kicked, but he failed.

"Nuh-uh-uh." Haizaki whispered, snickering. "Oh no, you don't, Tetsuya." He whispered and lifted the blue-head boy.

_W-What are they doing?_

"Hurry up, Haizaki, someone might see us." A familiar voice grunted.

"Coming. Sheesh." Haizaki replied after tying Kuroko's feet together and then walked fast before throwing the boy on the back seat of a car.

_T-That other voice…I've heard it before…Right! It's Hanamiya Makoto's voice. I'm sure of it._

Kuroko tried squirming, but his escape plan failed. _Not this again. I beg you, Kamisama. Not again. Please…_

The trip started and he heard Haizaki talk someone over the phone.

"Yeah, we got him. He's at the back seat. Yeah we'll be heading there now. It's nice working for you too, Isshin Toshita."

Kuroko's heart thumped loud after hearing the name the badass has just mentioned.

"Yeah, that's all I ask for. Just give me Kise Ryouta and I'm already satisfied. And for Hanamiya, he said that you should be able to make Akashi show his weak side, show how angry, depress, and useless he is. He requested that you should make the phantom player a lot, so that Seijuro will blame himself for not taking care of the one he loves." After those sentences, Haizaki laughed out loud. "We're almost there. Alright, we'll be there in few minutes."

A hand touched his cheek. "Ah, Tetsuya, how pitiful you look right now. Let me take care of your teammates and Generation of Miracles for you." Haizaki took his phone out of his pocket and he knows that he started texting, pretending as Tetsuya to deceive his ex and current teammates.

"Anyway, why do Awase members want Kuroko Tetsuya?" Hanamiya mumbled.

"I heard that they want to get rid of him to make both Seirin and GoM weak."

"Not that. I mean, what are they going to do with him? Kill him?"

He heard Haizaki smirked. "Well, Isshin said to me that he'll let the boy suffer first. When I say 'suffer' I mean 'suffer'." He emphasized.

"Looks fun. I almost want to join." Hanamiya muttered with happiness in his tone.

"_**When I say 'suffer' I mean 'suffer'"**_He echoed in his mind and remembered each seconds of what happened two year ago. The screams, the pain, the tears, the emptiness, the hopelessness, the guilt, the dirtiness he felt, the darkness that almost consumed him, the feeling of death just few inches away from you, and the thought of not seeing the ones important to you ever again. _Please, I beg you…No…Not again. Not today. Not ever…_

Tears escaped the blue-head's eyes as he waited for the things that might happen to him after few minutes.

_**~LFMH021~**_

"Oi, Bakagami, where's Kuroko?" Hyuuga demanded, tapping his foot.

"I don't know."

"Don't you know anything, Bakagami?!"

"Don't call me 'Bakagami'! And the only thing I know is that he's staying overnight with his ex-captain for an important appointment." Kagami replied, stretching.

"Let's try calling Akashi, then." Riko suggested.

"Su—Wait, you have the number of Akashi Seijuro?!" Izuki gasped.

"I only have his houses number. I saw Kuroko-kun's phone innocently lying on top of the bench, so I kinda looked the contents and saw it. I took it in case of emergency." Riko explained and started dialing.

She started to talk and only after minute, the call ended.

"What did he say?"

"I was only able to talk to the maid; they said Akashi has already gone to school and the blue-head with him yesterday already left earlier." Riko muttered.

"How about his home's phone?" Koga suggested.

Riko dialed the given number and talked over to whoever picked it up. The conversation lasted for almost 3 minutes.

"The one who picked it up was his older brother—"

"He has an older brother?!"

"Yeah, he does. He's brother is a CEO of a well-known company. Anyway, his brother said that Kuroko-kun has not yet gone home. He even lectured me about knowing where my members are or else I'll be responsible when they are gone missing." Riko grumbled.

There was a long silence.

"You idiots!" Hyuuga suddenly shouted.

"What's your problem?!" The others protested, surprised by their captain sudden outburst.

"Have you tried calling his phone? He has a phone, you know." The glasses-boy sarcastically pointed out.

"Ah, you've got a point." Riko responded and dialed. They all waited, waited, waited, waited, and waited.

5 minutes have passed and she closed her phone. "He's not answering it."

"Let's wait until…tomorrow. Maybe he suddenly caught a cold and decided to stay at another Generation of Miracles' house and forgot to unsilent his phone." Kiyoshi suggested, still optimistic.

"He's got a point. Let's do that."

"Let's."

Kagami's feeling uneasy and he knows that something had happened to his shadow. He just do not know what.

_**~LFMH021~**_

Akashi stayed composed when his phone vibrated from his pocket.

When his teacher said the word: "Dismiss"

He quickly took out his phone and stood up to go to the library. He opened his new message and blinked. "Tetsuya texted me? Shouldn't he still be in class right now? Their break is 10:00 am and it's still 9:30 am." He mumbled and opened it anyway.

**From: Tetsuya Kuroko**

**To: Seijuro Akashi**

**Mess: Akashi-kun, I will not stay overnight anymore at your house later. Mom's coming to school to pick me up. Do not bother to pick me up later. I need to talk to my parents later. Thank you for the overnight rest yesterday. Take care. See you soon, Akashi-kun. **

Akashi narrowed his eyes. He has seen a lot of mistakes in this message. He could see that there's something wrong because this is not how Kuroko will text him.

The teal-haired do not call him 'Akashi-kun' anymore, even in his texts. He doesn't say 'See you soon, Akashi-kun'. Another thing, never in the blue-head's life especially when his parents are at home, they never pick him up, even at emergencies—he goes home alone. He never talks to his parents, they always start the conversation.

_I'll let this suspicious thing until tomorrow. We'll know the truth tomorrow. Besides, Tetsuya must have asked Kagami Taiga to text me for him because he's busy with something. _He open-mindedly thought and continued on his way. Feeling uneasy with his reckless decisions regarding Kuroko.

_**~LFMH021~**_

"We're here." Haizaki shouted and Kuroko heard him open a door.

"Ah, they're here." He heard Kentarou whisper.

"Good job. My Tesuya's finally here again." Isshin Toshita mumbled. "Lift him; remove the ropes, blindfold and handkerchief on him then throw him inside that room." He added.

He felt himself being lifted and then the ropes in his hands and feet were both removed. Before Haizaki removed the handkerchief in his mouth and then lastly his blindfold.

The house they're in is a mansion, big and spacious. He tried struggling and escaped fro Haizaki, but Isshin quickly closed the main door and blocked him.

"Going somewhere, Tetsuya?" Isshin demanded with a sly grin.

"You may go now, Haizaki, yours and Hanamiya's prizes will be given few days from now." Kentarou dismissed.

Isshin opened the door for the two persons who kidnapped him and the closed it again.

"W-What do you want with me?" Kuroko stuttered, backing away.

Isshin pulled his hair and then lifted the blue-eyed's head. "Oh, I just want to hear your cries and pleas." He mumbled then hit Kuroko's head against the wall. Hard.

"Ahh!" Kuroko gasped.

Isshin pulled his hair again and neared his face against his. "We're going to make you remember everything. **DON'T YOU REMEMBER, YOU'RE THE CAUSE FOR YOUR FRIEND'S DEATH AND ALSO THE REASON WHY AKASHI SEIJURO HAS HIS LEFT EYE TURNED INTO GOLDEN.**"

The last sentence made his heart jump. "No, I—"

"You want to deny the truth?" Isshin hissed and hit the blue-eyed's head into the wall again before collaring the latter. "You're only good at the bed."

"No, I'm not! Beisdes, it was you who forced me to—Ahh!" He gasped when Isshin slapped his cheek, hard again.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that? I'm still your brother's best friend and you don't want to make him feel depressed, do you?" Isshin threatened, smirked before taking out a pair of scissors from his pocket –Akashi much?—and then pointed it at the phantom player's throat. "Let's start the fun, can we, Kentarou-sama?"

Kentarou laughed. "Oh, sure, Isshin."

Isshin smiled gladly before pulling the blue-head inside the room that looks more like a prison and then threw him inside. Only a big bed exists inside, and the latter fully know why.

"I beg you, please don't…" He mumbled but Isshin hasn't heard it.

He licked his lips and then pushed the phantom player on the bed. "And you're mine from now on. Mine; all mine!" He yelled and pinned Kuroko's wrists above his head.

"No…"

Isshin laughed before one by one unbuttoning Kuroko's uniform's buttons. "Cry, my Tetsuya, cry."

"No, I won't. I might plead but I'll not cry and—Hyaahhh!" He gasped when Isshin trailed the sharp part of the scissors from his chest to his neck. It left a long wound that made him wince and stifle his tears in pain. _It hurts…It hurts…Sei-kun…Sei-kun…_

Isshin unbuttoned his pants' button and pulled his zipper down. "You'll do as I wish or else."

Kuroko made his expressionless gaze. "Or else what?" He replied, with some sarcasm.

Isshin gritted his teeth before strangling the blue-head's neck. "This. I also own a whip, a lot of scissors, blades and knives." He responded.

Kuroko squirmed. He couldn't breathe and he couldn't say any word. He could only widen his eyes when Isshin suddenly started rubbing _him. _"Let's make you hard and then let's start the ride. You're ride towards your slow and painful suffering."

He felt the pain of the one on top of him's harshness, punches and only the thought of him touching and violating him made him more disgusted at himself more than he already does.

Isshin laughed loudly before blindfolding Kuroko's eyes. "Let's start now~"

"No, please, I—N-NO! PLEASE!" He shouted when he felt the pain instead of the pleasure he feels with Akashi. Tears escape his eyes as he felt the pain become more painful and more painful. "N-NO! P-PLEASE!" He screamed but then he gasped and bit his lip. _Kill me, just kill me. Please, just kill me._

"Y-Yaah! A-Ahh! N-Noo!"

Few minutes after that, they heard Kentarou calling Isshin's name. The latter quickly stood up and just left the blue-head alone in the bed like he's some kind of trash that was over-used already.

Kuroko looked at the blood on the bed before wiping his tears. He covered his body with the blanket beside him and then cried, "Sei-kun…Find me…Sei-kun…"

More tears escape his eyes. "Please, just kill me. Just kill me…Sei-kun, Sei-kun…Minna-san…"

_**~LFMH021~**_

Takumi picked each cup on the table and placed them on a tray.

"_**Onii-chan?"**_

"_**Hm?"**_

_**Tetsuya grinned with his few teeth showing. "Tetsu loves you." He shouted and hugged Takumi. "You love Tetsu too, right?"**_

_**Takumi squatted and then patted the three-year old's head. "Of course, Tetsu. I do. And Onii-chan will always protect you!" **_The memory suddenly flashed in his mind.

"_Minna-san…Minna-san…Onii-chan…" _He heard the current Tetsuya's voice whisper in his mind.

He gasped before he accidentally dropped Tetsuya's cup which was coincidentally placed there as well.

It broke into small pieces and they scattered on the floor.

"Takumi, what's wrong?" Nuriko Kuroko asked.

Takumi fell on the ground. "Tetsuya…" He murmured, feeling restless and uneasy for his brother's safety.

_**~LFMH021~**_

"He's still not here?" Izuki whispered`.

"Yes. He's still absent." Kagami replied.

"The ones I called still answered the same." Riko added.

"Looks like what we've concluded is right." Tsuchiuda whispered.

"You mean…he's missing? Like kidnapped or something?" Koga asked.

"Stop joking." Hyuuga uneasily mumbled.

"We're here again to pick Kurokocchi up!" Kise excitedly shouted after opening Seirin's gym.

Seirin's members gasped before looking away.

"Eh, where's Kuro-chin?" Murasakibara mumbled.

Akashi's emperor eyes saw Seirin's members gulp. "What happened?"

"…"

"Answer me or I'll kill you, what happened?!" Akashi demanded.

"K-Kuroko-kun's missing. We called his phone, but he won't answer. We asked his parents, but they said he hasn't gone home. We called at your house, but the maids said the blue-head with you has left. H-He has been missing since yesterday after he left from your house." Riko replied, her voice trembling.

"WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US EARLIER?!" Aomine demanded and slammed his fist with the wall. "DAMN YOU ALL!"

"We were waiting! W-We thought that he might be feeling ill and then it struck us…maybe, he's missing or kidnapped." Riko explained, trembling.

Akashi was about to burst something when his phone suddenly rang.

He opened it and answered the video call.

"Hello, who is—T-Tetsuya?!" Akashi gasped and stared at the person on the other line. It's a video call and the red-head can fully see Kuroko. "Where are you?"

"I don't know. Isshin just left and I took the opportunity to call you since I still possess my cellphone." Kuroko replied rapidly.

"What—wait, are you naked?" Akashi whispered. The others were behind him, looking at his phone and listening to their conversation.

"Yes…He has gotten what he wanted."

"What—Tetsu—" Aomine started, but Midorima covered his mouth.

Akashi tried composing himself. "Please, stay strong. We'll find you, we will, I promise."

"I don't know how long I can stay strong, Sei-kun. I've had enough." Kuroko murmured and tried changing his legs but winced loudly.

"Tetsuya, let me see your whole body."

"But—"

"Just do it." Akashi hissed.

Kuroko roamed his phone around his body –he's wearing his pants—and Akashi noted the new scars, bruises and wounds. "I-I-i…Make them stop, Sei-kun. I beg you, please…" Kuroko cried. "I'm tired of this, Sei-kun. Can I kill myself?"

"NO! Don't you dare do that, Tetsuya!" Akashi yelled.

"But, I'm tired, Sei-kun. I want to go home. I want these pains to vanish suddenly. Please make them go away. Please make them stop…" He sobbed.

"Oh, Tetsuya…" Akashi muttered and frowned sadly. "We'll find you. I promise you that, Tetsuya. As soon as possible, we will." He added.

Kuroko wiped his tears but he still couldn't help crying. "Sei-kun!" He cried hard. "Sei-kun!" He spread his arms like he wants to hug his former captain.

Akashi's heart broke into pieces with the way the teal-haired teen looks. "Tetsuya, we-"

Akashi was cut off when he suddenly couldn't see Kuroko and then he heard words.

"No! Let me go! Let me go!"

"Like what I've already told you, you're going to be mine and mine alone!"

The phone was picked up ad Isshin faced Akashi. "Oh, hello there. I was caught off guard, so he was able to do that, but he will never do so anyway because I'm going to hide this where he won't be able to get it."

Isshin picked up the phone and faced the camera at Tetsuya who is now bruised, injured and wounded head to toe. He's silently weeping and his hair and clothes are in a mess.

"YOU BASTARDS! Let Kurokocchi go!" Kise shouted.

"Don't worry, Kise, you're next. You're going to be someone we know's present." Isshin replied to the yellow-head.

"Eh?" Kise mumbled.

Aomine gulped and blocked the yellow-head from the other line's view.

"Be careful with Haizaki-kun and Hanamiya-kun! Please don't be deceived by them! I—Ahhh!" Kuroko was strangled before Isshin faced the camera again.

"Don't listen to him. Don't you dare call the police or you'll see your precious Tetsuya with pool of blood surrounding him." Isshin threatened, then the cellphone wasn't viewing anything, but they could hear,

"NO! Please, stop! Let me go! Stop it, please!"

"You friend murderer! Stop trying to escape from me!"

"It was you who killed him!"

"How about Seijuro Akashi's left eye! It was also your fault!

"I—"

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Seirin's members exchanged looks. "W-What was that?" Hyuuga gasped.

"Don't you dare meddle with this matter or else we'll really kill you." Aomine grunted.

"We have the ri—"

"I don't give a damn who you are to Tetsuya." Akashi snapped and went out of the building. The other members of Generation of Miracles following behind him.

* * *

"Aka—"

Kise elbowed Aomine. "Shhh!"

Aomine frowned before peeking at the red-head's expression. His expression raised goosebumps and he quickly shut up beside the yellow-head.

_I have never seen Akashi so angry before…_

Midorima pushed his glasses. _Akashi's planning something and if I'm those Isshin and Kentarou, I would really regret going against Akashi Seijuro._

Murasakibara munched his remaining potato chips. _I wonder how Aka-chin will solve this. Hmmm…_

Akashi clenched the cellphone in his hand. _Remember this day, Awase Gakuen High School Members. The day I find where you're hiding—I will surely make you regret that you're still living._

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! How are you?**

**I know, it's a lame and boring chapter and that's because I'm so sleepy and I don't know what my fingers typed. Sorry, everyone, I will do better at the next chapter.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

* * *

_**Sneak Peek:**_

"Damn it! Kise!" Aomine shouted for the tenth already and fell on his knees. "Ugh! Kise!" He cursed and groaned.

"So, they got Kise as well." Midorima mumbled, frowning.

Akashi bit his bottom lip. His phone rang before he opened it and answered the video call.

"Daiki, it's for you."

"Huh?"

Akashi handed the blue-head his phone.

"Aominecchi!

"K-Kise?"

"Aominecchi!" Kise cried on the other line. "Kurokocchi's beside me. On the way, I saw the path we went to. It looks like this mansion is inside the Maze Forest and it's the one with big windows and prison like grills." He clarified and they all heard rustles. Aomine saw Kise shudder.

"Kise?"

"They're here for me. They're going to give me to him."

"Wha—"

Kise looked up on the camera. "Gomen ne, Aominecchi."

"Hey, Ryouta~" A familiar voice called from somewhere near Kise and Kuroko.

"I-Is that Haizaki?"

Suddenly Kise disappeared.

Kuroko picked the phone up. "They took him away. Don't worry, they just placed him on another room…with Haizaki…"

"WHAT?!" Aomine demanded.

Akashi took the phone and went to a corner. "How are you?"

Kuroko looked up and he has a log wound from under his left eye until the corner of his left part of his lips. He tried hard to smile before he couldn't help his sob. "I heard them, Sei-kun. I heard them talking about how they'll kill me and Kise-kun…And they're planning to do it later at 5 pm…" He whispered.

Akashi just stared at him.

"Sei-kun?"

Akashi made an expression Kuroko has not seen before. A tear dropped from one of his eyes,

"Se-Sei-kun, wha—"

"I'm so sorry for looking so weak…I'm just…I…Just wait for us. We're currently infront of Maze Forest…Wait for us."

Kuroko reached him on the phone and pretended like he wiped the red-head's tear. "I'll be waiting,"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Who thought that the story is nearing its end? No guys, not yet! We still have a long way to go!**

**We're just getting into the middle of it! Don't worry, there's more!**

**THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE SUPPPORT! I want to cry in happiness! Thank you very very much!**

**Here's my present, a chapter I did with all I have!**

* * *

_**Chapter Ten:**_

**(AUTHOR: I SUGGEST THAT YOU LISTEN TO THE SONG: 'VANITY' BY YUKI KAJIURA WHILE READING THIS CHAPTER. YOU WILL FULLY ABSORB THE EVENTS IN THIS CHAPTER WITH IT. IT'S JUST A SUGGESTION THOUGH. ANOTHER THING; I MIGHT CHANGE SOME WORDS FROM THE SNEAK PEEK FROM CH. 9)**

Kuroko took the empty seat from beside his table and sat on it before staring outside the window; the only existing –yet so small- window in this prison of his.

"Hey," He heard Yuuta of New Era's Generation call out from outside his prison's gate.

He stiffened but didn't bother to turn.

"Tsk. Still trying to prove that you're strong? Give up, stupid. Later at 5 pm; you will leave this world, so better enjoy your remaining hours." He grunted. "By the way, you might want to call your friends and say goodbye, so here." He threw Kuroko's phone on top of the latter's prison's bed, then left.

Kuroko clutched his polo and felt the pain of his wound. He also feels so tired; he hasn't eaten yet; he hasn't sleep yet; he hasn't rested yet; he hasn't done anything except murmuring Akashi or his other friends' name, hoping that one of them might come; he hasn't done anything but to listen to Isshin's hurtful words about him being useless and such; and he hasn't done anything except thinking about the ones he loves.

He stood up and painstakingly walked to his bed before sitting in the edge. He picked up his phone and unlocked it. His wallpaper is a picture of his complete family. He clicked 'all' and then clicked 'Gallery' next. Lastly, he clicked 'GoM Images' and looked at the pictures he has of the members of the Generation of Miracles.

There's a total of 250 images and he spent his remaining time looking at each photo. Refreshing the happy and sad memories he has with his former teammates. He's happy being part of Seirin and being Kagami's shadow, but he's missing Teiko; he's missing the Generation of Miracles.

And one of the things he remembered was when Akashi's left eye turned into golden in their third year of Middle School.

He clicked at one of Akashi's photo. It's a picture of him resting in one of the benches.

His eyes were still red back then. Kuroko gulped and sighed.

Then, clicked 'next' and it's a picture of a serious looking Akashi with one red eye and one golden eye.

He suddenly felt cold and took the scarf he still has. It was the scarf Akashi lent to him before he went out of the house to go to school.

He now completely and purposely recalled the reason of Akashi's eyes and the reason why he left Teiko.

"_**Tetsuya, you replace Kise for now; he needs to rest his perfect copy." Akashi commanded.**_

_**Kuroko nodded and let Kise sit in his place in the bench and went in the court.**_

"_**Teiko, please choose who you'll sub in; you're wasting time." The referee ordered.**_

"_**I'm already here." Kuroko sighed and raised his hand.**_

"_**EEEEEHHHH? When—" The referee started but Akashi cut him off.**_

"_**Just continue the game already. YOU are wasting time." He stated with the same tone the referee used earlier.**_

_**Teiko Basketball Regulars, or also knows as the Generation of Miracles was having a hard time dealing with their current opponent: Gunjoku Middle School. This school was just like Kirisaki, which hadn't left the court not having one of their opponents injured.**_

_**The captain was marked to Kuroko and he couldn't pass by him.**_

"_**You look so fragile. I almost want to crush you into pieces or maybe, kill you." His opponent snarled, distracting Kuroko.**_

_**Still hasn't gotten over his trauma, Kuroko froze and stared wide-eyes at his mark.**_

_**Since Gonjoku's captain and Kuroko were just under the hoop, Gonjuko's captain signaled for the one who was holding the ball to pass it to him.**_

_**Akashi glanced at the teal-haired teen and predicted what the Gonjuko's captain will do. He left his mark and blocked Kuroko from the ball which was heading towards him. It had a lot of force in it that made Akashi dizzy and then he was suddenly crying tears of blood from his left eye. **_

"_**Referee time-out!" The referee shouted and approached the red-head.**_

"_**Captain!/Akashi!/Aka-chin!/Akashicchi!" The other members of Generation of Miracles anxiously approached him.**_

"_**Are you alright?" Aomine mumbled.**_

_**More droplets of blood escaped from the red-head's left eye which was hit by the ball.**_

"_**I'm fine. If you really are concerned then win this game and avenge for me. I will just go to the clinic. Midorima, I put you in-charge. Win this game or I'll make you all bald." He ordered. "I'm not joking."**_

_**Midorima nodded. "I understand. Just go to the clinic already and we'll win this game."**_

"_**Last thing;" Akashi added. "Don't let any of you be injured too." He finished and followed behind the medical personnel.**_

_**Kuroko knew that he's to blame and did all he can, just like each of the GoM did. They are a team but they play like their playing one on one with each of their marks. This si what he hated about the Generation of Miracles. **_

_**They were not like this back then. They were not selfish when they were still in 1**__**st**__** and 2**__**nd**__** year. Just because they became stronger and stronger…they thought no one could beat them with one on one and even refused to trust one another. He hated this. He hated this. The ball was passed to him and he tapped it to Midorima's direction. Instead of passing it at Kise, he made his form and shot the ball.**_

_**Kuroko frowned, unnoticeable though, and clenched his fists. They were still the same but also different. They still supported him, but played like each of them was alone…they even left him behind in the shadow.**_

_**After the game with Teiko: 119 and Gonjuko: 78, they quickly went to the hospital where Akashi was transferred to when his left eye wouldn't stop bleeding.**_

_**They went to Room 112 and knocked. **_

"_**I know it's you five. Come in." Akashi replied.**_

_**They turned the doorknob and went in; Kuroko in the farthest back.**_

"_**So, how's you left eye?" Midorima asked.**_

_**Akashi paused for a minute before whispering, "Looks like the impact really did something with the organs of my left eye and one hour from now, I will have a surgery. I asked them if I could change my eye instead, that maybe they can change it just like for blind people. They told me that they have a spare one, but it has the color of golden. I cannot wait for a red eye to suddenly appear right? So I agreed."**_

_**Kuroko's heart started to race. 'It's my fault' he thought.**_

"_**What? Then, you'll have one red and one golden eyes?" Kise gasped.**_

"_**Yes. It's the same. It's not a big deal." Akashi lied.**_

"_**If that's what you think, then I guess it won't be such a big deal. Hey guys, let's buy something to eat for us six and get back here before Akashi's surgery." Aomine replied. Midorima, Murasakibara and Kise followed behind him. "Tetsu?"**_

_**Kuroko shook his head. "You can go without me."**_

_**After the four left, the room was filled with silence.**_

"_**What's wrong, Tetsuya?" Akashi went out of the bed and approached the teal-haired teen.**_

_**Kuroko bowed his head and clenched his fists.**_

"_**It wasn't your fault. It's fine. I know that you're still in process of recovering from your trauma and that person said something that triggered your trauma. It wasn't your fault." Akashi murmured and patted the phantom player's head.**_

_**Still, Kuroko didn't say anything. **_

"_**It'll be better if you go and accompany the four and they might spend all their money just for food. Guard them." Akashi commanded.**_

_**Kuroko nodded, head bowed and went out of the room.**_

_**Akashi sat on the edge of the bed and touched his bandaged left eye. "It'll be fine. I can cope up with it. I'll be fine; it's not a big deal." After he mumbled those sentences; a tear escaped his right eye.**_

_**Kuroko heard his words and noticed the change in the red-head's voice. **_

"_**It's my fault." He stated to himself and exhaled. "I'm going to quit the club and stop troubling them." He decided.**_

_**The day Akashi went out of the hospital and also the day he started having a golden left eye, a letter was passed on to him by Momoi.**_

"_**What's this?"**_

_**Momoi just remained silent.**_

_**Akashi opened the letter and read it. His eyes widened.**_

**Dear Akashi-kun,**

**I know this is an idiotic decision, especially having only a month before graduation, but…I want to quit the Basketball Club. Our school didn't give any rule that says a student needs to have two clubs. I want to quit the club for several reasons which I know you already figured out. I'm sorry for all the troubles I've brought you, and I will never forget the oath, don't worry. I'm sorry for the pain I caused you a week before. I'm sorry for everything. It's up to you if you start to hate me from now on; I deserve it. Take care of the others and also yourself. Thank you.**

**Sincerely yours,**

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

_**Yes, he quitted the Basketball Team, but the five members of GoM didn't stop talking to him anyway, especially when they were classmates.**_

_**Midorima still talked to him, although Kuroko knew that the green-head didn't really trust him.**_

_**Aomine turned cold; he still talked to the phantom player but not he was not as lively as before.**_

_**Murasakibara still gave him snacks and patted his head, but it was not as gentle as before.**_

_**Kise, well, he hadn't really changed, he still clung at Kuroko and smiled when they bumped into each other.**_

_**And Akashi; he was upset about the resignation of Kuroko, but still chose to stay by the latter's side especially Kuroko having that experience when they were still 2**__**nd**__** years.**_

"I'm such a troublemaker." He whispered to himself and locked his phone before lying in his bed and closing his eyes.

"So, what exactly is your plan? I know that it's not just for our team to become number one." Isshin mumbled to Kentarou.

"So, you know huh."

Kuroko opened his eyes and eavesdropped.

"Of course, I do." Isshin replied.

"Truth be told, I want him to become as my gift to my uncle."

"Huh? I don't get it."

"I want us to pretend like we'll kill him, take him away then bring him to my uncle." Kentarou replied. "It's hitting two birds with one stone. We can get rid of him and can make my uncle happy."

"Who is this uncle you're talking about?" Isshin demanded.

"Helden Nomaki. You'll know soon." He replied.

The name was quite familiar to Kuroko's ears and his heart started to race again.

_Who is Helden Nomaki…I think I've heard that name before, but where?_

"Hm, oh, hey, Tetsuya~ You awake yet?" Isshin singsang. He opened Kuroko's prison's door and sat beside the pretending-to-be-asleep-Tetsuya. He smirked then touched the 'Kuroko'.

The blue-head stiffened.

"Ha. You are awake." Isshin mumbled and lifted the blue-eyed's chin. "Give me some more~"

_**~LFMH021~**_

While searching for each place the New Era's Generation could have brought their phantom player, Kise's cellphone suddenly rang wildly.

"Ugh, stop that thing, will you?" Aomine complained.

Kise pouted. "Well, I'm so sorry!" He grunted and answered the call.

"Hello? Kise Ryouta here."

"_Ah~ It has been awhile, hasn't it, Ryouta?"_ Haizaki whispered from the other line. _"Let me have you now~"_ He added.

Kise's eyes widened and he was about to call for Aomine, but the others were already away. He ended the call, anxiously. He was about to run towards the other members of GoM, but someone suddenly went infront of him and placed handkerchief on his nose and mouth. He breathed in and felt himself feeling tired. He wasn't sleepy, just tired. He got out of balance and collapsed, still conscious, at his kidnapper's arms. He heard Haizaki laugh and then he was already inside a car.

_Minna! Aominecchi!_

Aomine blinked after hearing a whisper calling his name.

"…Mine-chin?"

Aomine turned and searched for a certain yellow-head. "Where's Kise?"

"Eh? He was just behind us." Midorima whispered.

"Damn! Haizaki!" Aomine realized and cursed. "Kise!"

"Kise-chin!"

"Kise!"

"Ryouta!"

"Kise!" Aomine repeated and cursed loudier now. "Damn those bastards. Damn them all. KISE, answer if you could hear us! KISE!"

"Mine-chin…"Murasakibara whispered.

"Kise! Come on, answer us! KISE! Kise! Answer us, Kise! KISE!" He shouted.

"Daiki." Akashi demanded.

But, Aomine still didn't stop.

"Damn it! Kise!" Aomine shouted for the tenth already and fell on his knees. "Ugh! Kise!" He cursed and groaned.

"So, they got Kise as well." Midorima mumbled, frowning.

Akashi bit his bottom lip. His phone rang before he opened it and answered the video call.

"Daiki, it's for you."

"Huh?"

Akashi handed the blue-head his phone.

"_Aominecchi!"_

"K-Kise?"

"_Aominecchi!"_ Kise cried on the other line. _"Kurokocchi's beside me. On the way, I saw the path we went to. It looks like this mansion is inside the Maze Forest and it's the one with big windows and prison like grills."_ He clarified and they all heard rustles. Aomine saw Kise shudder.

"Kise?"

"_They're here for me. They're going to give me to him." _Kise mumbled, trembling and tears escaping his eyes.

"Wha—"

Kise looked up on the camera. _"Gomen ne, Aominecchi." _He apologized with a bitter smile.

"_Hey, Ryouta~"_ A familiar voice called from somewhere near Kise and Kuroko.

"I-Is that Haizaki?"

Suddenly Kise disappeared.

Kuroko picked the phone up. _"They took him away. They placed him on another room…with Haizaki-kun…"_

"WHAT?!" Aomine demanded.

Akashi took the phone from the blue-head who was now cursing to the loudiest volume he could and went to a corner. "How are you?"

He has such tired eyes and paler complexion; he also looks like he still hasn't eaten anything for the whole day. He tried hard to smile but he couldn't help his sob. _"I heard them, Sei-kun. I heard them talking about how they'll kill me and Kise-kun…And they're planning to do it later at 5 pm…"_ He whispered and lied. That was not all he found out.

Akashi just stared at him.

"_Sei-kun?"_

Akashi made an expression Kuroko has not seen before. A tear dropped from one of the red-head's eye.

"_Se-Sei-kun, wha—"_

"I'm so sorry for looking so weak…I'm just…I…Just wait for us. We're currently infront of Maze Forest…Wait for us."

Kuroko reached for him and pretended like he wiped the red-head's tear. _"I'll be waiting,"_

Akashi looked at his watch. "It's already 3 pm. They'll go missing again later at 5 pm, so we better hurry and go inside the Forest."

"You might want a tour guide inside the Maze Forest?"Few voices offered.

They all turned and found Kasamatsu, Takao, Himuro, Hyuuga, Izuki, and Kiyoshi inside one van.

"Wha-?" Aomine raised an eyebrow.

Hyuuga parked the van in the sidewalk and locked the doors and windows before they all went down from the van. "We just ditched our practices. We're all concerned about Kuroko you know." Kagami mumbled.

"They got Kise as well."

Kasamatsu collared Aomine. "You idiot, you were expected to protect him, right?!"

The blue-head brushed the black-head's hands away from him. "Shut up."

"We might not be able to help against those people, but we know how to get to the mansion inside without getting lost."

_**~LFMH021~**_

"4:58 pm. Looks like they won't make it." Kentarou staed, amused. He peeked at Kuroko, who is exhausted like a withering flower inside his room. "4:59 and 25 seconds." Isshin stated.

Kuroko's eyes are closing. "I'm…tired…"

"4:59 and 50 seconds."

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two…one. Time's—"

"Not yet!" Voices shouted from behind the tree infront of the waiting NEG members.

Kentarou smirked. "Your time is up, so—" He was cut off when the five of them were suddenly being pointed with pocket knives on their throat. Akashi let the blade touch Kentarou's flesh, it opened and blood started to drop.

"No, don't continue what you're planning. We'll give him back. We will!" Hurio shouted.

"You asshole!" Isshin shouted, but Aomine already let the blade touch his flesh as well and Isshin winced.

"You going somewhere?" Hyuuga said to the escaping Hanamiya and Haizaki.

"I was able to see Akashi Seijuro weak, at the very least. He even cried." Hanamiya murmured, smirked, then suddenly disappeared.

"Hyuuga, sub." Aomine said and threw the knife to Hyuuga who guarded Yuuta.

Aomine approached Haizaki. "YOU BASTARD!" He shouted, grabbed the latter's head and hit it to a tree's trunk.

"No, Aominecchi, don't kill him or else you'll get arrested!" Kise shouted, coming out of the mansion.

"Kise!" Aomine gasped and ran to the yellow-head, leaving Haizaki panting and still in awe knowing that he's still alive.

Kise made a very warm smile before jumping into the blue-head's arms. "AOMINECCHI!" He cried in the ace's shoulder. "He almost…He almost…I almost…Uwaaahhh!" He cried.

Aomine wrapped his arms around the copycat, not bothering closing the yellow-head's pant's zipper and shirt's buttons. It's enough, knowing Kise's alive, not touched and in his arms.

"I said, give him back." Akashi snarled at both Isshin and Kentarou.

"H-He's inside that door." Isshin pointed Kuroko's bedroom.

"Kiyoshi Teppei, substitute me." Akashi commanded and went to the said room, opened it using the key and opened the door.

His eyes widened. Kuroko's in the bed, both of his wrists tied and his eyes are both closed. A blanket covers his body, but Akashi knows what happened.

He quickly ran to the blue-head and untied the latter's wrists. "Tetsuya?"

Kuroko opened his eyes. "Sei-kun…you came."

"Of course we did. I'm always absolute, right?"

Kuroko made a smile and touched the red-head's cheek. "I'm…so…glad…"He exhaustedly mumbled.

"Oh, Tetsuya." Akashi whispered and hugged the phantom player.

Hot tears escaped Kuroko's eyes.

"You can cry now." Akashi whispered.

Kuroko couldn't keep all anymore and cried like a baby. "Uwaaahhh! Sei-kun! Uuuu!" He cried and hugged the red-head tight with all the energy he has.

"I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry…"Akashi whispered and caressed Kuroko's cheek. "I'm so sorry for making you feel those kinds of pain again, Tetsuya. I'm so sorry."

"I-I thought you are not gonna come…"

"Tetsuya—"

"I thought I will end like this. That I will end that time. I thought I will never see you and the others again. I wanted to be in your arms since the day before, Sei-kun. I wanted for you to hold my hand again and comfort me. I thought I will never be by your side again…" Kuroko hiccupped.

Akashi touched the blue-head wound in the chest, then the blue-head's arm's bruise. He couldn't say those three magic words yet and ended with, "I missed you, Tetsuya. I'm so glad you're back."

Kuroko whispered, "Hm…I missed you too….Sei-kun…"He barely made it to Sei-kun and fell asleep at the red-head's arms.

Akashi finally let tears escape his eyes as he stared at the blue-head. "I was so afraid. I thought I won't make it on time. I-I…" He trailed off and touched Kuroko's hair. "Sleep well; I'm here; I'll never let anyone harm you again."

_**~LFMH021~**_

"Ugh, damn them." Aomine grunted as he held the still-a-bit-dazed Kise in his arms.

"Where did the members of New Era's Generation go?" Akashi asked, going out of the house with Kuroko in his back.

"K-Kuroko?" Hyuuga gasped and quickly opened the backseat's door. Akashi placed the blue-head in the seat and let him sleep.

"A car suddenly stopped infront of us. I don't know who, but two guys grabbed each member's wrist and pulled them inside the car. We were too astounded and tired to even chase after them." Midorima explained and wiped his sweat.

"Takao Kazinari, Kasamatsu Yukio, Himuro Tatsuya, Hyuuga Junpei, Izuki Shun and Kiyoshi Teppei, I expect you to never tell anybody else about what you've witnessed today especially your teammates. We don't want Tetsuya's reputation to be ruined." Akashi ordered.

"Uh, sure." Still in awe, the six replied those words.

"If ever you spill it, I'll gouch your eyes out." Akashi, with all honesty, threatened.

"…Mmm…Mi…Minna…?" Kuroko mumbled, his eyes half-opened.

"Don't move too much, I'll bandage your wounds." Midorima offered, without being tsundere, and went to the backseat to get the medicine kit.

"Better get in and let's go on our way." Hyuuga said.

The others complied.

Midorima applied alcohol on Kuroko's wounds before bandaging it. He also placed ice pack on top of Kuroko's bruises and then bandaged them as well. After that, they bought some food from nearest convenience store they saw and fed him.

Slowly, Kuroko's pain has gone away. Kise has regained his energy as well and held onto the dark blue-head beside him.

"Aominecchi," He mumbled, his voice trembling.

"What?"

""Can you tell me something to distract me? When I try to close my eyes, I can see and hear again the words and things that Haizaki has done. I couldn't stop thinking about them. He might haven't succeeded, but…" He trailed off.

Kasamatsu glanced sideways from the passenger's seat as Aomine nodded and told the copycat about his team's match against Seirin. Kise told him that he hadn't seen the ace cry like them; Aomine laughed and told him the truth: he cried at the Men's room after the match. Only Momoi knows about it.

Kise imagined it before laughing. "Aominecchi, you idiot."

Sitting in the farthest back, Kuroko took his time and sat up straight beside the red-head. "Sei-kun?"

The latter didn't reply.

Kuroko poked the emperor's cheek. "Sei-kun?"

Akashi blinked before turning. "Hn?"

Kuroko touched his aching head before asking, "Is something the matter? You've been so quiet for awhile now."

"I don't know why, but I feel a little uneasy."

"I want to ask something Sei-kun."

"You're welcome to."

"Are you still with me about the accident last year…about your left eye and me, resigning the club?"

It made all the members of Kiseki no Sedai silent.

"Hm…what a taboo question." Akashi murmured and exhaled. "I couldn't bring the past back anymore, Tetsuya, and I know why you also quitted: it's because you were blaming yourself about what happened with my left eye."

"How—"

"I know everything, Tetsuya. And, it's one of your characteristics; you don't like bringing troubles to others. But know this; I never blamed you about it, Tetsuya."

The members of GoM smiled and nodded; knowing that Tetsuya saw their heads' movements.

"Don't you hate me, Sei-kun? I've brought a lot of troubles to all of you. I actually thought of asking you to quit being over-protective about me, but I was afraid. I was afraid that I might not see you again, that I might not be able to approach you again. That I might become just somebody that you used to know." Kuroko whispered and covered his eyes with his bangs. "I-I'm afraid that you'll—" He lifted his head and looked at Akashi, his eyes teary. "That you'll forget all about me, and I'll be all alone again." He finished.

Akashi sighed. "Sometimes, I do not really know what you're thinking Tetsuya. But, you surprises me with the thoughts that suddenly come into your mind. I'm not blind. And I'm not dumb. I know what you're facing. I know what you are feeling. I know everything about what you really feel. The loneliness, the sadness, the darkness, the guilt, the emptiness, the pleas, the cries, the tears, the sobs and the pain—you experienced all of them, but still, you're standing, firm and strong. You said you were about to let go, but you didn't. He might have touched you physically, he might have violated you, he might have made you feel filthy and dirty, but those things will never change my point of view of who you are. You're not as invisible as you think, Tetsuya. You're too important to be forgotten." The red-head murmured in reply.

Kuroko leaned his forehead against his former captain's chest. "Thank you…Sei-kun…Thank you…Thank you for everything."

"Kise, so, what did Hai—Kise?" Aomine asked and looked at the boy who is leaning his head against the blue-head's shoulder.

"Mmm…N-No…G-Get away from me…A-Aominecchi…" Kise cried in his sleep.

Aomine patted the copycat's head. "I'm here now." He whispered.

Suddenly, the yellow-head stopped from rolling side to side and comfortably slept beside Aomine. A tear escaped his eye.

"Ne, Shin-can…?"

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell me about your plan to go here and about Tetchan's secret or what happened to him?" Takao whispered.

"…Maybe because I don't want to involve you. Perhaps, I don't want to see you in pain because of me." The green-head replied. "Maybe…"He repeated.

Takao leaned his face against the green-head's lucky item: a bear pillow.

_You idiot. Shin-chan, you idiot. _Takao grunted. _And here I thought, you were being reckless. I was scared. Because Oha-Asa said cancers will get in trouble today, and that if you ever leave, you'll never come back. I was scared to death especially knowing that you forgot to bring this lucky item of yours….Shin-chan…you…you…_

"Atsushi," Himuro started.

"Yes, Muro-chin?" asked the innocent violet-head.

Himuro sighed. "Next time you'll go into this kind of adventure, tell me about it. I almost searched every place I could when I heard that you were absent and also not home."

Muraskaibara wrapped his arms around the black-head's neck and hugged him from behind. "Gomen, Muro-chin. I won't do it again. Gomen ne?"

"Just don't do it again, alright?" Atsushi requested and patted the violet-eyed's head.

Atsushi innocently nodded.

"You'll stay in my house, so we could check your wounds. I will ask your older brother's permission about it. Just rest and we'll take care of you." Akashi murmured.

"Ne, Hyuuga—"

"Shut up, Izuki, Kiyoshi. I'm driving." Hyuuga grumbled.

The two exchanged looks.

"No…we just want to thank you for letting us come too."

"I have no other choice."

"Hey, Aomine," Kasamatsu called out.

"What is it?" Aomine complained.

Kasamatsu handed an ice pack. "Place this on top of his bruised arm, so it'll heal faster."

Aomine accepted the offer. "Uh, thanks man."

"Remember that I'm doing this for Kise."

"Ah, I see…."

Kuroko yawned before placing his hand on top of Akashi. "Ne, Sei-kun…"

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry."

"Didn't I already—"

"I mean…you cried because of worry about me, right? I'm so sorry that I made you feel such pain." Kuroko apologized and closed his eyes. "I'm so sorry."

Akashi squeezed the latter's hand. "It's alright. It's alright."

"And I'm sorry about our eye."

"Tetsuya, just rest. Please."

"You're not going to leave, are you?"

"No, I'll never leave you alone." Akashi mumbled.

The blue-head's expression brightened before he completely fell into a deep slumber.

Because of fatigue, the red-head slowly fell asleep as well.

_**~LFMH021~**_

"Where is that boy?!" Kazuhiko Kuroko yelled, looking at the clock on top of the main door in the livng room.

"He must have extended his stay in his friend's house." Nuriko replied in calm voice.

"He's going to pay for not asking my permission about things like this!" Kazuhiko shouted and broke the glass in his hands. "He'll taste my fury when he comes back home."

"Kauzhiko, don't—"

"Shut up, woman or I'll also punish you."

Nuriko gasped and suddenly shut her mouth.

_What? You're also keeping quiet now, Mom? You're not going to protect Tetsu against Dad? _Takumi thought, frowning.

"Father—" Takumi started but was cut off when his father punched the wall.

"Damn that child!"

"K-Kazuhiko, you're friend is on the phone, his name is Helden Nomaki, I guess?" Nuriko stated.

Kazuhiko immediately took the phone from her hand and answered his call.

_**~LFMH021~**_

Akashi cut the bandage and then helped Kuroko to put on his pajama top.

The blue-head sighed.

"How are you feeling?" Akashi asked after he also sat in his bed. He decided that Kuroko must stay in his bed as well, for security.

Kuroko made his usual blank expression. "The same. Few aches in my body."

Akashi gently pulled Kuroko to lie in the bed beside him. "Let me release my desire, Tetsuya." He whispered and tenderly placed his lips against the blue head's.

Kuroko willingly closed his eyes and accepted it.

Akashi cut the kiss and wiped the single tear that escaped the blue-head's eye.

"Welcome back, Tetsuya."

More tears escaped the said boy's eyes and he startled to tremble and cry again. Remembering the memories. Akashi let him release all the pain he has kept in.

The two fell asleep…their hands intertwined and their foreheads leaning against each other.

* * *

**A/N: That feeling when you don't know what to feel about the chapter you've just finished. Sorry if it was super long. **

**I don't know if it's boring or interesting or whatsoever, so I'm sorry if it's the second one.**

**ANYWAY, THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS IN CHAPTER NINE! I TRULY APPRECAITED THEM ALL!**

**PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**An intense preview? Here it comes!**

* * *

_**Sneak Peek:**_

"That red-head boy where you stay over at…what is his name?" Kazuhiko queried.

Kuroko gulped. "…Akashi Seijuro, father."

The name made Kazuhiko narrow his eyes. "An Akashi huh...Tell me something I don't know; are ou, perhaps, kind of attracted to that red-head who has such sharp eyes?"

Kuroko stared at his father with blank expression.

"'I'll take that as a yes." Kazuhiko stated and stood up from his seat. He approached the phantom player and raised his chin, so their eyes would meet. "From now on, you must not approach and let that red-head talk or come over to you again, or else."

_No. Not this kind of condition. Not this. _

Kuroko frowned. "You've took everything away from me. You've let me feel pain, sadness, loneliness, darkness, emptiness and even took my mother and brother's love for me because they are afraid that you'll hurt them because of it. Please, I've had enough." Kuroko politely replied.

Nuriko and Takumi stood speechless.

Kauzhiko gritted his teeth before pushing his son on the ground. "You bastard! Remember this day, Tetsuya. Remember this day. Do what I asked you or else we'll transfer to USA, so you two will never see each other ever again."

Kuroko's eyes widened. "You can't do this to me,father."

"Oh, I can, Tetsuya. I can. I repeat, avoid talking or even meeting with that Akashi Seijuro or else we'll relocate to USA and forever to stay there, and another thing: we might as well find you a wife there."

"No…" Kuroko murmured.

"Understood the condition, Tetsuya?" Kazuhiko demanded.

The teal-haired teen covered his eyes with his bangs before standing up. "I understand, father. I will avoid Akashi Seijuro from now on."

"Good."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Guys, thank you for all the support you're giving me. I almost want to cry!**

**Um, I'm so sorry if I put too much conflicts but I just love putting drama in my stories. XD**

**Hope you can still cope up with me; just patience and you'll know the whole truth soon. We're nearing the middle of the main plot, so don't worry. After this story, which will probably end after a year (XD) I will surely make another one with the same genres and with the same pairings, but different plot—something dramatic again.**

**Love you guys!**

* * *

_**Chapter Eleven:**_

**(Author: To absorb this chapter more, try listening to Yuki Kajiura's: My Long Forgotten Cloistered Sleep. Thank you.)**

Akashi sat beside the sleeping teal-haired teen and took the latter's hand. He caressed each finger and smiled after feeling their smoothness.

He lifted it near his lips and kissed it.

Kuroko mumbled a, "Mmm," before rolling to the other side.

Akashi chuckled before fixing the phantom player's messy hair. "I missed seeing his bed hair." He muttered to himself and grinned.

It's already 8 in the evening and Akashi decided to not let Kuroko go back home until 5 pm of the next day. He caressed the blue-head's cheek and caught a glimpse of the bandage around his wound in the chest to stomach. And also the bandages around his bruises in his arms, legs, neck and shoulders. Even he, Akashi, himself, never thought Tetsuya would survive such tortures with all those wounds and pain.

He intertwined their hands and stared at the blue-head' pale complexion. "You must have waited for a long time, Tetsuya." He murmured and touched his left eyelid. "Truth be told, I was glad I chose and decided to use this eye as replacement of the older one—with this, I can use my Emperor Eye more and can fully enhance them." He added and leaned over to kiss the blue-head's forehead.

The small movement woke the blue-head's senses and his eyes half-opened. "Hmmm…?"

Akashi released the phantom player's hand and laid beside the latter. "It's me, Tetsuya."

"Ah…Sei-kun…" The blue-head murmured, still in daze and half-asleep.

"Do you want to eat anything?"

"Mmm…"

"Want curry?" The red-head offered.

Kuroko fully opened his eyes now and nodded. "That sounds good."

Akashi snickered before standing up and putting on his slippers. "Then, just wait here and I'll just bring your food here."

The blue-head nodded and stared at the leaving figure of his former captain. He looked at his wrists and remembered the days after the accident two years ago. He couldn't get over the fact that he what he experienced wasn't just a dream and decided to cut himself, but Akashi had always caught him and stopped him, and lastly he was being punished by being a starting player on their practice game the next day against a stranger team.

Slowly, he coped up with dealing with people and decided to enter Seirin.

It was a good decision. Meeting a dense Kagami and supportive teammates was something he always wished before the first day of High School started.

He touched his bruised arm and winced.

"Do your injuries still hurt?" Akashi asked, coming with a tray of food.

Kuroko sat up and bit his lip before shaking his head. "Not really."

Akashi raised an eyebrow before poking the blue-head's forehead.

"Ow…" Kuroko mumbled.

"You must never lie to me, Tetsuya. I am absolute and I know when someone's lying, so better stop trying."

"I'm sorry…"

"And one more thing," Akashi added. "Make a promise."

"A promise?" Kuroko repeated after he swallowed the food in his mouth.

"Yes. A promise that you'll never lie to me. An oath." Akashi clarified.

Kuroko blinked before looking away. "Lying is part of my life, Sei-kun."

"It is, when you're with other people, but remember, that you don't need to do the same with me—I know the whole truth, Tetsuya. There's no reason to hide anything to me. Vow it."

With trembling hand, Kuroko raised his right hand and murmured the words, "I vow not to lie to you, Sei-kun."

Akashi knows that it's a hard deal, but it's the only way for the blue-head to [try] never to lie to him and always say the truth. With that, it'll be easier for him to think of a way to help the teal-haired teen.

Kuroko finished the food in his plate and was about to get back in resting, but Akashi stopped him.

"Not yet, Tetsuya. You still need to finish your dessert and then drink your medicines as pain reliever."

Kuroko covered himself with the blanket. "No. I'm already full. I might vomit if I eat more."

Akashi smirked. "Seriously? The food I gave you is only 1/8 of what Kagami Taiga eats. That's why you never grow up bigger."

The last sentence was a taboo sentence. Kuroko frowned. "You're one to talk. You're just 2 centimeters taller than me."

"At least, I'm still taller than you." Akashi countered.

"Compare your height with Murasakibara-kun's."

Akashi frowned. "And what do you mean with that?"

"You can't even reach his level. We're just the same, but I already accepted it, but you, you still hate being called shorty." Kuroko added.

Akashi frowned more. "That's because being small is in our gene, so they have no right to call me that."

"Hn. At least, they are just being honest about you being short." The last sentence was also a taboo sentence for Akashi.

Akashi huffed and pinched Kuroko's cheeks.

"Mmmmnnnnn!" Kuroko gasped.

"The only one who can counter me like that is you, Tetsuya. Amazing. Let me reward you with a painful pinch." Akashi mumbled and pulled Kuorko's cheeks more.

"Waah…Sei-kun…" Kuroko tried removing the red-head's hands in his cheeks, but in the process, he accidentally moved and his wound and bruises suddenly became very painful. He flinched and froze.

"Tetsuya?"

"T-They hurt…" Kuroko mumbled and touched his chest.

"…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—"

"No, it was also my fault. Anyway, I am already full, so I won't eat those anymore. Lastly, to finish this argument, we're not short—they are just tall." Kuroko declared.

Akashi couldn't help chuckling. "Oh goodness, Tetsuya, you are a wise lad, oh you really are." He mumbled.

Kuroko just blinked his expressionless eyes.

The next day, as Akashi, himself, decided to go to school; Kuroko is left alone in the red-head's house.

The teal-head stood and faced his reflection in the whole-body mirror of the guest's room. He unbuttoned his shirt's buttons and touched the scar in his chest. It's covered with bandage, but he can still the feel pain.

"How will I play against them after that incident? How will I be Kagami-kun's shadow, if once again, I'm afraid to face anyone except the ones who saved me? How can I be Kagami-kun's shadow if I couldn't even face him?" He muttered to himself.

He then looked at his wrapped-with-bandage head. "Me against the world. The latter will win, of course." He added and stared at his pale image. He then placed his palm on the mirror. "The least I can right now is to vow to myself to never cry again. In private maybe, but never before someone again—especially Sei-kun." He murmured and looked at the ground.

* * *

_**Setting Skip…**_

"Are you ready, Tetsuya?" Akashi asked to the teal-haired teen beside him in the back seat. They just arrived infront of the blue-head's house.

"I have to, even if I don't want to." Kuroko replied, opened one of the backseats' door and went out.

Akashi followed after him, but even if the phantom player arrived before their house's gate, his trembling hands and fingers don't want to push the doorbell's button.

The redhead sighed and pushed the button, himself.

"But, Sei-kun—"

"Nothing will happen if we'll just stand here all night long. You need to face them, what's the difference of this time to next time?" Akashi stated and lifted his head when the door opened and Kuroko's mother opened the gate and hugged the blue-head.

Akashi flinched upon seeing Kuroko wince with pain with how tight his mother hugs him. But the blue-head didn't complain about it, anyway. He's not that kind of person.

"Oh, Tetsuya, I missed you! How are you? Are you alright? How's school? Why weren't you answering your cellphone? Did you receive my messages? Were you lonely when we were gone? Your dad's asking a lot of questions." Nuriko Kuroko said without breathing.

"So are you, Mom. I'll answer them one by one: I'm fine. Second: Yes, I'm alright. Third: School's fine. Fourth: Because my battery was exhausted and since my cellphone is one of a kind, without my very own charger –which I obviously forgot—I will not be able to use it. Fifth: Yes, I received your texts you sent me the days when my battery's still full. I do not know what to answer to the last one." Kuroko replied with his usual emotionless tone.

"Ah…so who is he?" Nuriko glanced at the still Akashi.

"He's Akashi Seijuro, he was my former captain in Teiko Middle Basketball Club. He let me sleep with him when…I was doing some project."

Nuriko frowned. "Another thing, why is your head bandaged? What happened?"

"I fell on the stairs when I was hurrying to school yesterday and I hit my head. I was hurried to the hospital after that and was advised to bandage it because it bled." He mumbled, lying.

"Lastly, why were your friends in school looking for you?"

Kuroko gulped.

"Uh, that might be because I go home early, I also pick Tetsuya from school early. And like he said, his battery's out, so he wasn't able to tell his teammates that he's skipping their practices." Akashi filled in with a fake smile.

"Ah, I see."

"What's taking you so long, Nuriko?" A husky voice growled.

Both the mother and son stiffened. Akashi narrowed his eyes. _I think I can guess who that person might be._

A guy who looks like Takumi Kuroko appeared.

"A-AH, S-Sei-kun, this is my mother, Nuriko Kuroko—I think you've met her before…and my father, Kazuhiko Kuroko…" Kuroko introduced with shivering tone.

"I see." Akashi murmured.

"So, you're finally home, huh." Kazuhiko mumbled. "Go inside, both of you. Tetsuya, you're in lot of trouble."

Kuroko was forced to go in and Akashi was forced to watch the blue-head's hair being pulled by his father to go inside more rapidly.

Nuriko padlocked the gate. "I'm so sorry for my husband's attitude." She apologized with a bitter smile.

"Why don't you just divorce him?" Akashi asked bluntly.

Nuriko gasped before looking away. "He'll surely kill the kids if I do that. My family helps a lot with his business, so he wants us to stay together as family. If I divorce him, he'll surely do something bad to the kids due to anger and for revenge." She replied.

Akashi didn't bother to reply.

"I gotta go." Nuriko excused and went inside the house.

The red-head went inside the car, opened his laptop and searched for the words: 'Kazuhiko Kuroko' and then 'Helden Nomaki'.

He opened some articles and read them while the trip's ongoing.

Akashi found no unusual information until he got into a website that he couldn't access. He suddenly felt uneasy, so he did a trick and hacked it.

His eyes widened.

_Helden Nomaki. 45 of age and currently living in Narita, Japan. He has a bad background since High School for his weird hobbies. He's a genius, but he doesn't use it for good things. What others know is that he's just researching to invent something others have not done, but the truth is…He's using teenagers to get what they let out when having sex and then uses them for his experiments. He loves using boys in the age of fifteen to twenty. He loves experimenting and using a poor boy he let his servants kidnap. Some teenagers were said that died because of being used by him. _

_Type of teenagers he kidnaps; uses and experiments with: good-looking, obedient, innocent-looking, afraid of him, easily-aroused, good in the bed_

Akashi bit his bottom lip. "This is bad."

_**~LFMH021~**_

Kuroko was released with a lot of force by his father. Nuriko gulped and was forced to sit beside his older son, Takumi. The latter stopped, typing, saved the file he's working on and narrowed his eyes. They both stood up when Kazuhiko glared at them.

"That red-head boy where you stay over at…what is his name?" Kazuhiko queried.

Kuroko gulped. "…Akashi Seijuro, father."

The name made Kazuhiko narrow his eyes. "An Akashi huh...Tell me something I don't know; are you, perhaps, kind of attracted to that red-head who has such sharp eyes?"

Kuroko stared at his father with blank expression.

"'I'll take that as a yes." Kazuhiko stated and stood up from his seat. He approached the phantom player and raised his chin, so their eyes would meet. "From now on, you must not approach and let that red-head talk or come over to you again, or else."

_No. Not this kind of condition. Not this. _

Kuroko frowned. "You've took everything away from me. You've let me feel pain, sadness, loneliness, darkness, emptiness and even took my mother and brother's love for me because they are afraid that you'll hurt them because of it. Please, I've had enough." Kuroko politely replied.

Nuriko and Takumi stood speechless.

Kazuhiko gritted his teeth before pushing his son on the ground. "You bastard! Remember this day, Tetsuya. Remember this day. Do what I asked you or else we'll transfer to USA, so you two will never see each other ever again."

Kuroko's eyes widened. "You can't do this to me, father."

"Oh, I can, Tetsuya. I can. I repeat, avoid talking or even meeting with that Akashi Seijuro or else we'll relocate to USA and forever to stay there, and another thing: we might as well find you a wife there."

"No…" Kuroko murmured.

"Understood the condition, Tetsuya?" Kazuhiko demanded.

The teal-haired teen covered his eyes with his bangs before standing up. "I understand, father. I will avoid Akashi Seijuro from now on."

"Good."

Right after that, Kuroko grabbed his duffel bag and went to his room and locked it.

"Kazuhiko—" Nuriko started.

"Shut up or I'll hit you, woman." Kuroko Kazuhiko grumbled.

Nuriko shut her mouth.

Takumi shut down his laptop and closed it. _I wonder what happened with his head, arms and ankles…Tetsuya, what truly happened to you?_

"Don't you agree with me, Takumi? I'm right about Tetsuya finding something else to do right?" Kazuhiko asked to the glasses-boy – Takumi Kuroko.

Takumi placed his laptop inside its case. "I don't know, father. Sometimes, I wonder how Tetsuya could cope up with it, but I think you're being too much of a dictator. I was just shutting my mouth, but not this time." He fixed his glasses.

"You—You're also against me now?!" Kazuhiko growled and was about to grab his oldest son, when the latter slapped his hand away and glared at him with the same eyes he has.

"You taught me to fight, father. You taught me martial arts when I was younger, this time, I will use them against you." Takumi stated with cold tone.

Kazuhiko cursed before heading to the master's bedroom and slammed the door shut.

"How long, mother?" Takumi mumbled. "How long will you turn your back on your own son? You know what I noticed when you were gone?"

"W-What is it?"

"He was happier. He was greeting me with a little smile in his lips. He even competed into the Winter Cup with his school's basketball club and won. Yes, he's happy when you two are not home. I also noticed that he never hated me, know why? It's because I still cared. When you fought and he got abused, I secretly treated his wounds. Sometimes he still teases me with the word 'tsundere'. I love him, I just show it with my own ways. But you two? I wonder." He mumbled.

Nuriko stood with teary eyes.

"I'm going to prepare him some soup and other food to eat. He's become paler. I think knowing you two are home made him lie that he's making a project. I know when he's lying, he averts his eyes, but why am I saying these things anyway? You don't care, anyhow." He added and went to the kitchen.

Nuriko fell on her knees as tears poured from her eyes. She covered her face with her hands.

"Truth always hurts." Takumi murmured and started to boil some water. "But, lies hurt more."

_**~LFMH021~**_

Kuroko winced as he tried to finish bandaging his chest. He's having a hard time wrapping it around his body. "Ugh…" He groaned.

"You could just ask me to help you, right, Tetsuya?" a familiar voice asked from the doorframe.

Kuroko's eyes widened and he turned to only find his older brother leaning against the doorframe and his arms crossed.

"O-Onii-san, please don't scare me like or I'll get angry." Kuroko mumbled.

"Wha-?! You do that to me everytime you appear from nowhere!" Takumi complained and then he laughed. "You were just teasing me, weren't you?"

"Maybe?" Kuroko replied.

Takumi playfully punched his younger brother's shoulder. "You idiot."

Kuroko's eyes brightened. "Onii-san, why…" He trailed off.

Takumi wrapped his arms around his brother. "I'm sorry, Tetsuya. I'm so sorry. I didn't stand up for you these last 16 years and then, you still consider me as your older brother. I'm so ashamed of myself. The days you were gone missing…I knew that something bad happened, and as I typed like a robot….I realized that I'm such a stupid person to let father harm you, to let him abuse you. One time, you tried to reach for me for help, but I turned my back on you…I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry." He whispered.

Our phantom player hugged his brother back. "How could I stop considering you my brother when you were just afraid of being hurt? I would never forget the moments you stayed with me and treated my wounds when I was injured. Thank you, Onii-san…"

Takumi smiled and took the bandage roll on top of the table. "Let me help you with that." He muttered, wrapped the bandage around his brother's body and covered his scars. "What happened? Where did you get all these injuries? What truly happened Tetsuya?"

_Will telling him the truth help me? Maybe…? Then, I must not mention about Isshin Toshita; he'll be heart-broken if he'll know his best friend's one of our enemies._

So, Kuroko gave him a brief explanation. After his injuries were treated, he put on his uniform and picked up his bag. "I'm going now, Onii—Onii-san?"

"Are you sure you still want to continue attending school, Tetsuya? You could just home school, you know, and then Mom and Dad will go back after two weeks, so you can peacefully study at home. Why don't you try?"

"No, Onii-san." Was Kuroko's immediate answer.

"But, Tetsuya—"

"I'll be fine, just see."

Takumi frowned. "Fine, I'll let you go to school. Just be careful, alright?"

The blue-head nodded.

"What about Akashi Seijuro?"

Kuroko's heart thumped loud. "I…I need to obey father. I'm sure he has assigned someone to spy me if I truly obeyed him. I don't want to avoid Sei-kun, but I need to or else father might also hurt him and I don't want that…"

"If that's really your decision, then I cannot disagree with you. Just be careful on the way."

Kuroko nodded again, feeling a little happy knowing that someone in his family still believes in him. "Thank you, Onii-san."

Takumi smiled and patted his younger brother's head. "You're always welcome."

_**~LFMH021~**_

Kuroko stared at his classroom's door.

He exhaled and opened it. No one turned his head.

_I forgot that I possess such low presence…_

He sat in his seat and opened a book.

"W-Wait, am I just hallucinating or are you really here, Kuroko?" Kagami gasped.

He looked up from reading the book he brought and found a bewildered red-head. "Hello, Kagami-kun." He greeted.

"What 'hello'?! Where were you? What happened to you?" Kagami asked without breathing.

"Calm down, Kagami-kun or you'll collapse. My battery was out when you tried calling me and I was just in Sei-kun's house. He picked me right after dismissal few days ago and I wasn't able to tell you that I would skip practice that day. The days afterwards…I got a fever and was advised to stay at his house for a little while."

"Sei-kun…?" Kagami repeated.

"Akashi Seijuro-kun." Kuroko clarified and turned the pages of his book.

"We have practice later, so better attend, alright?"

Kuroko nodded. "I understand."

Kagami patted the blue-eyed boy's head. "Few days from now and we'll face Awase Gakuen High School. I'm excited, 'bout ya?"

Kuroko's eyes narrowed. "Perhaps." He mumbled which mad ethe red-head raised his eyebrows.

_What a weird reply from him. _Kagami thought. "Sir is here. I'm going back to my seat."

The blue-head nodded, closed his book and greeted with his classmates.

"_**Never meet with Seijuro Akashi again or else we'll relocate to USA and find you a wife." **_

"_**Never lie to me, Tetsuya. You must never betray and lie to me. Promise me that."**_

He looked outside the window and glanced at the blue sky. _Whom between them should I obey? Who?_

_**~LFMH021~**_

Kuroko blinked before opening the door of their gym.

The members of Seirin basketball club were busy practicing shooting and dribbling, so they didn't notice his entrance. Once again.

He went to the locker room and changed his clothes into jersey and went back to the court.

"First year on my right side, second year on my left side!" Riko shouted.

Everyone assembled and went to their designated places.

She role called. "…Kuroko Tetsuya?"

"He's still absent?" Izuki asked.

"I think."

"Uhm—" Kuroko started.

Kagami grabbed him. "He's right here." He shouted and pointed at his shadow.

All the other members looked at the red-head and then at the blue-head being wrapped with one of his arms. "EH?! Kuorko?!" They gasped and examined him like he's a ghost that resurrected from heaven or something.

"Are you really Kuroko?" Koga gasped.

"I am."

"Waah! We missed you! Kagami told us everything, but we didn't expect that you'll attend today's practice!" Riko hugged the blue-head and almost squished him.

"…Ca…Cannot…bre…breathe…" Kuroko gasped for air.

Riko released him. "Oops, sorry about that. We just missed you."

"_**We just missed you…"**_

The words touched Kuorko's heart. He made his usual emotionless expression then bowed. "Tank you very much."

"Huh?" His senpais mumbled and then lifted their hands. "Glad to have you back."

Each of his teammates high-fived with him.

"Thank you, Hyuuga-senpai for keeping what happened yesterday."

"It's no problem."

"You too, Izuki-senpai."

"It's nothing."

"And you too, Kiyoshi-senpai."

"Nothing to thank me about."

_**~LFMH021~**_

Their practice ended at exactly five pm and the freshmen, once again, won against their senpais having the light-shadow duo back.

"That was such an amazing match!" Kagami shouted and stretched right after they went out the men's locker room for changing their clothes back into uniforms.

Kuroko sat on the bench and took a deep breath. "That was exhausting."

"Hey, Kuroko, want to come with us to Maji Burger? We've not done it for awhile now." Hyuuga offered.

"Uhm, I'll—"

"Kurokocchi!" An annoying—I mean, familiar voice shouted.

They all turned and found Kise running towards the phantom player. When he was about to jump to Kuroko, the latter quickly stood up and step aside, so the copycat landed on the ground.

"Waah! That's harsh!" Kise grunted.

Kuroko narrowed his eyes. "What…are you doing here?"

"We're here to pick you up, of course. After what happened few days ago, we can't let you go home alone." Kise slipped.

"After what happened few days ago?" Riko repeated, raising an eyebrow.

Kise received a pinch in the cheek from Akashi as he placed him behind him. "Yeah, he was hurrying back home and tripped. The reason for the bandage around his head." Akashi filled in with a fake smile.

"Ah."

Izuki, Hyuuga and Kiyoshi silently sighed in relief.

"You idiot." Aomine grumbled at Kise's ear.

"G-Gomen…"

The emperor looked the teal-haired teen. The latter instantly looked away.

"Tetsuya, wha—"

"I-I'm not going to go home with you five for today. W-We are going to have an important meeting about defeating Awase Gakuen at Maji Burger. You can go back home without me." Kuroko lied.

Akashi narrowed his eyes. "Hm….Is that true, Riko Aida-san?"

Riko flinched with the tone of the smaller red-head. "I…Uh…" Her eyes caught Kuroko's pleading eyes. She took a deep breath. "Yeah, it's true."

The owner of the emperor eyes clenched his fists. _They're obviously lying…but why? Why, Tetsuya?_

"Can't you just tell him about it tomorrow at your practice?" Midorima suggested.

"I have missed a lot of meetings, so I have to catch up with them. I'm so sorry." Kuroko bowed.

The second years nodded at one another and went out of the gym one by one. The freshmen decided to follow behind their senpais. The light-shadow duo being the last ones to go out.

Kagami went out first, the blue-head behind him.

Kuroko didn't raise his eyes to meet Akashi's and passed by his former teammates.

"Kuro-chin, are you avoiding us?" Murasakibara asked, his tone sad.

Kuroko turned. "No, I'm just in a hurry."

"You rotten liar, what are you hiding from us?" Aomine demanded.

"I'm hiding nothing." Kuroko replied.

"You may have deceived your teammates, but not us. Did you father say anything to threaten you, Kuroko?" This time, it's Midorima.

"No, he said nothing to threaten me. Like I already said, I'm just in a hurry and experiencing a lot of stress."

"Kurokocchi!" Kise grumbled. "Kazuhiko Kuroko said something, didn't he? Tell us! Kurokocchi!"

Kuroko gave the yellow-head a glare. "I have nothing to inform you. If ever something new happened inside the house, I'm not obliged to tell you everything, right?"

Kise was astounded with how cold the blue-head's tone has become.

Akashi's eyes turned darker with the unusual attitude Kuroko's portraying.

The blue-head was about to pass by him, as well, but he caught the latter's wrist and turned him. "Tetsuya."

Kuroko quickly averted his eyes elsewhere.

"I thought you promised me to never lie and betray me? You know that you must never break a vow you made with me."

"Let me go, Akashi-kun."

"And we've already agreed upon you calling me Sei-kun. Tetsuya, tell me what's happened." Akashi urged in.

"Let. Me. Go. Akashi-kun." Kuroko repeated.

Akashi didn't comply. "No."

"You promised me as well to never to let anyone harm me again, but the way you hold my wrist right now hurts, Akashi-kun. Please let me go." Kuroko tried to pull his hand away.

* * *

_**Kuroko stiffened when his phone suddenly vibrated from his pocket. **_

_**He put down his chopsticks, stopped from eating and excused himself from Kagami-kun's accompaniment.**_

_**He went to a corner. "Hello?"**_

"_**Tetsuya."**_

"_**F-Father…"**_

"_**I believe you still remember the deal we made yesterday."**_

"_**Yes, I still do."**_

"_**I add another condition upon it."**_

"_**W-What…?' Kuroko mumbled, bewildered.**_

"_**It'll be better if you push that red-head away, avoid him and be cold towards him, anything, just push him away—he'll only ruin your life. He's a son of some prestigious person, we can't mess with him. If you do not comply with this, I'll hire someone I know to do it—I'll let him do what he needs to do in a way he knows."**_

"_**No…You don't mean…"**_

"_**Of course, I'll let him hurt your precious Akashi Seijuro as long as I separate you two."**_

"_**No..You can't."**_

"_**I can, Tetsuya, I can. Understand my terms?"**_

_**Kuroko's eyes darkened with sadness. "Yes, father. Just don't harm him."**_

"_**I'll think about that."**_

* * *

"You're obliged to obey me, Tetsuya. From the moment you agreed to do our oath, you're obliged to comply with my orders." Akashi snapped.

"LET ME GO!" Kuroko shouted and forcefully pulled his hand away which made the members of the Generation of Miracles gasped and freeze. "I'm sorry, please excuse me."

Kuroko quickly kept the same pace as his current light.

Akashi stared in astonishment at the disappearing figure of the blue-head.

"Akashicchi, we—"

"Go back home or just go wherever you need to go." Akashi ordered.

"But, Akashi—" Aomine started.

"Go or I'll pull your eyes out from their sockets. I'm not kidding so, scam!" Akashi yelled.

The four looked at one another, nodded and left one by one.

Akashi gritted his teeth, went inside his waiting car and looked at the picture of the former Teiko members which is inside his wallet. He touched where the teal-haired teen is, and unexpected angry tears escaped his eyes. "Tetsuya…why? Why? Damn it." He cursed and crumpled the picture in his hands.

_**~LFMH021~**_

A car stopped beside Kagami and Kuroko.

The passenger's seat's window was rolled down and an older version of Kuroko appeared.

"EH?" The others gasped.

"Onii-san, what are you doing here?" Kuroko mumbled.

"Onii-san?! He's his brother?!" The others repeated. They all received a smack in the head afterwards.

"Know your manners, idiots!" Riko shouted.

"I'm here to pick you up. I encountered your red-head friend's car and I saw him glaring at nothing. Perhaps…you've done what you were forced to by father?"

Kuroko made no reply.

"I thought so. I'm here to pick you up, you still need some rest. Don't try saying 'no' because I'll force you in." Takumi threatened.

Kuroko sighed, bowed at his teammates. "I'll see you tomorrow." He excused, went inside the passenger's seat, closed the windows and let his brother drive him wherever he plans to. "Onii-san, does the world hate me?"

"Huh?"

"I'm trying my best to be a good boy, but why does the world still hate me?" Kuroko murmured.

"Sometimes, you just need to experience some things first, Tetsuya."

"Have I not experienced enough?"

Takumi has nothing to reply with.

"I don't want to avoid him. I don't want him to hate me. But why? Why does this need to happen to me?" Kuroko mumbled.

"I don't know, Tetsuya. I don't know. I'm sorry."

Kuroko stared at the picture of Akashi which is inside his wallet. "He hates me now. He truly does…"

"I'm so sorry, Tetsuya." Takumi mumbled. "By the way, Tetsuya, Isshin wants to meet us tomorrow, after your dismissal, will you be available? I hope you can be, he's a nice person and you two will surely get along well."

Kuroko gulped. "I—"

"_**I hope you can be available." **_His brother rarely makes a request, does he has the guts to say 'no'?

"….Yes, I'm available."

* * *

**A/N:Another boring chapter… Sheesh, Blessie, can't you do better?! –sad-**

**Sorry for the late update. I just had my first prom last Friday! And it was the best!**

**Thanks for waiting!**

**HOPE YOU REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

_**Sneak Peek:**_

"I...uh..."

"What is it, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko mumbled.

Kagami gulped. "Uh..."

Kuroko rasied an eyebrow. "Kagami-kun?"

Kagami exhaled. "I like you, Kuroko."

Kuroko's eyes widened.

"I...Uh...liked you, more than a bro or teammate, Kuroko, I know it's weird but I just cannot keep it anymore..."

Kuroko stood speechless.

_**"Remember, Tetsuya. I will always love you, alright? Even if we need to separate for awhile. I will still love you as you love me."** _Akashi's words in his call echoed in Kuroko's head.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: -crying- Thank you very much, everyone. I was so surprised with all the reviews I've received in Chapter 11. It was astounding, that I'm still speechless until this very moment.**

**Thanks a lot for being always there to support me with my story!**

**By the way, forgive me for all the Out-Of-Character Scenes I've made. I didn't notice some of them, that's why.**

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

* * *

_**Chapter Twelve:**_

**(A/N: How about you try to listen to Corey Gray's The One That Got Away while reading this chapter? Although this one's a shounen-ai/yaoi type. XD)**

"Is that you, Takumi?" Kuroko's father asked from the living room.

Takumi sighed. "It's me and Tetsuya."

"You and Tetsuya, huh. I see." That was all the response their father has given them right after they went in. They went to the living room and greeted both of their parents, a tradition they go used to.

Nuriko smiled and caressed his youngest son's cheek. "How's school?"

"It's the same." Kuroko replied, his tone indifferent.

Nuriko, ignoring her husband's glare, squatted and tilted her side in one side. "Did something happen?"

Kuroko looked at the ground with his usual expression. "I didn't know pretending is a very hard thing, Mother."

"I…So, that's what this' about." Nuriko mumbled and stared at her son.

The phone rang wildly, so Takumi stood up from his seat and answered it.

"Kuroko Residence. How can I help you? Ah…Kise Ryouta…You're the blonde friend of Tetsuya, aren't you? Yes, he's here….I will ask him first." Takumi consecutively replied to the other line and turned. "Tetsuya, Kise Ryouta wants to talk with you."

Kuroko gently pulled his hand away from his mother's tender grasp and walked to the phone before getting it. "Hello?"

"_Kurokocchi…?"_

"Kise-kun, what is it?"

"_Kurokocchi…Why are you angry with us? Did we do something that made you mad? Are we being too overprotective to the point that you're not free to be with Seirin anymore? We're sorry…-sob- Please stop ignoring us. –sob- Kurokocchi…" _Kise cried on the other line.

Kuroko smiled by himself and touched his wrists. "That's not it, Kise-kun. I just couldn't disobey my father. I need to avoid you or else we'll relocate to USA and will never come back. I need to push Sei—kun away or else my father will find me a wife, and I can't let him do that." Kuroko explained, his fist clenching.

"_T-That's horrible! Does Akashicchi know about this?"_

"He doesn't and he shouldn't. You need to keep this as a secret, Kise-kun. Please." Kuroko whispered, he can feel his father's stare at him, so he tried not to let the latter hear what he's saying.

"_Sure. I'll definitely keep it. But Kuroocchi…until when? Until when will you avoid Akashicchi? Do you know how upset he was when you pushed him away earlier? He almost broke their car's door for slamming it so hard…S-Scary…"_

"I don't know, Kise-kun. I don't know."

"_But Kurokocchi—"_

Kuroko gasped when his father suddenly removed the line of the telephone as he took the phone away from the teal-haired teen. "Who was that?" Kazuhiko, his brown-head father, demanded.

"A-A classmate of mine. Asking for what he missed because he was absent earlier." Kuroko lied, his heart beating fast.

Kazuhiko narrowed his eyes. "Why did you need to whisper then?"

"Because you're watching and if my voice is loud, you might get angry because you couldn't hear whatever you're watching." Kuroko lied again, his heart almost bursting.

Kazuhiko pulled his youngest son's hair before lifting him using his hair. The phantom player winced in pain and tried to struggle to escape. "H-Hurts…" He murmured.

"Father, let him go!" Takumi shouted, trying to remove his father's hands from pulling his brother's hair. "Let Tetsuya go, father!"

"Don't you try opposing me, Takumi!" Kazuhiko snapped and slapped his oldest son's cheek very hard. "Remember who taught you all the things you know right now. Remember who gave you the company you manage right now. Remember who you owe all you have right now. It's me! It's me, damn you!" He shouted.

Takumi stood frozen in his ground.

Nuriko covers her mouth with her hands as she fell on her knees.

Kazuhiko collared his oldest son with his free hand. "Do you want to feel what your brother feels?"

"No, father!" Kuroko gasped and tried reaching for his older brother. "Please, not him! Just hurt me! Don't involve mom or onii-san! Just hurt me! Don't involve them! Please!" He insisted.

Takumi gasped for air right after his father released him. His eyes widened when he saw his still-in-process-of-healing younger brother trying to protect himself as his own father beats him up.

"You good for nothing child! You're so weak! You're so damn useless! You're so damn worthless! You're just trash!" His father shouted at him.

Nuriko stood up and tried approaching the two, but the phantom player raised his hand and shook his head. "Don't."

"But—"

Tetsuya received another slap. "Just don't…" He whispered.

Nuriko still tried, but her oldest son prevented her from doing so. "Stop, mother."

"But, Takumi—"

"If you try to stop him now; he'll only get more upset and thinks that Tetsuya asked you to protect him and hurts him more. At least, father's not using his whip or anything to hurt Tetsuya more. Just…Just…let him, for now." He explained. "I can't believe I just said that." He mumbled to himself and gritted his teeth.

"You garbage! Those annoying eyes! That irritating expressionless face! Your bothersome characteristics! Don't look at me with those damn eyes! You garbage!"

After almost a hundred of slaps and smacks, Kuroko's body gave up and he collapsed on the ground, he's still conscious but couldn't stand up anymore.

"Tsk. You assholes." Kazuhiko grunted, turned and went to the master's bedroom. "Don't disturb my sleep or I'll rape you, Nuriko."

Nuriko gasped before trembling.

"You can sleep with me, mother." Tetsuya offered, trying to sit down.

Tears started to pour down on Nuriko's face as she stares at her youngest son's body. It's full of injuries and blood staining his uniform. "T-Takumi, T-Tetsuya's bleeding! He's bleeding!" She shouted, getting hysterical.

Takumi let her sit down on the couch as he approached Tetsuya and quickly unbuttoned the latter's uniform and opened it. "Damn, your stitches in the chest have opened." He cursed and made Tetsuya sit down, leaning against the wall. "Call this number, Mom."

Kuroko blinked, feeling the unbearable pain in his chest. He sighed and slowly closed his eyes. When they were completely closed, images of him and Akashi flooded his mind.

"_**Akashi-kun!"**_

"_**Oh, Tetsuya, what is it?"**_

"_**Is it alright if I ask you to accompany me to the store first?"**_

_**Akashi smiled and nodded. "Yes, of course."**_

Another one.

"_**Good job, Tetsuya. Nice pass."**_

"_**Thank you, Akashi-kun."**_

"_**Could I try being your light in this game, Tetsuya?"**_

"_**Uh, sure."**_

"_**Let's go!"**_

_**Akashi lifted a fist. Kuroko bumped his fist with the red-head's with a smile.**_

And another one.

"_**Happy birthday, Tetsuya." Akashi handed him a red box with a tag looking like a pair of scissors.**_

_**Kuroko accepted it. "Thank you, Akashi-kun."**_

"_**Open it."**_

"_**Can I?"**_

"_**Why not?"**_

_**Kuroko opened it and lifted the thing inside it. It's a scrapbook. A scrapbook of the Teiko practices and games. Almost all pictures contain the members of the Generation of Miracles. "Thank you, Akashi-kun."**_

"_**I had nothing to do last night, so I figured to do it for you."**_

_**Kuroko smiled in pure happiness and Akashi couldn't help leaning his lips against the blue-head's soft cheek. The latter blushed before glaring at the red-head. "What was that for?"**_

"_**You got a complaint, Tetsuya?"**_

"_**Fine, I didn't say anything."**_

Kuroko slowly drifted to slumber.

"…Sei…kun…"

_**~LFMH021~**_

Kuroko woke up and quickly sat up and regretted doing so. "Ow…"

"Good timing. It's almost time for you to wake up anyway." Takumi greeted.

Kuroko looked around and found out that he slept on the couch. "My chest…"

"It was a good thing your friend Shintarou Midorima's father was at home last night and quickly came here after finding out what happened with his son's friend." Takumi explained as he typed and type in his laptop's keyboard.

"Friend…Midorima-kun still considers me as his friend even if I had avoided him, as well." Kuroko mumbled, stood up and took the clothes prepared in the table.

"Mom prepared those, just in case you don't want to see father upstairs." Takumi said in advance.

_I definitely don't want to…_

_**~LFMH021~**_

Kuroko couldn't believe his eyes. He is surprised, although you wouldn't see it in his eyes. _Y-You've got to be kidding me…_

"Today, Rakuzan High School's principal asked our principal if they could make Seirin one of the places they'll visit for today. So, don't be surprised and greet any students you see coming from Rakuzan when you always meet one. These are Hayama, Mibuchi and Akashi of Rakuzan Basketball Team which is one of the best basketball teams in Japan. They'll accompany you for your first and second period for today, be nice to them." Their adviser explained, gesturing to Seirin basketball team's opponents months ago.

"Yes~" 1-C answered.

"Akashi, Akashi, isn't that Kuroko Tetsuya?!" Hayama pointed to Kuroko as he pulls Akashi's sleeve's edge.

Akashi looked astounded at first before he looked where his annoying –I mean, irritating, ok I know it means the same but, I just couldn't describe Hayama more- teammate points to.

Just right after he looked at the blue-head's direction, the latter was called out by Kagami. The taller red-head whispered something and laughed. Kuroko blinked and nodded. Kagami said something again and this time Kuroko's eyes brightened like he heard such a worthy joke.

"Ehem Mr. Kagami!" 1-C's adviser called out.

Kagami quickly sat up straight. "I-I'm sorry, sensei!"

"You three could sit on the three remaining seats at the back." 1-C'S adviser offered and pointed the three seats on the back.

As the three walk towards their seats, Akashi gave an order in a whisper, "Hayama, Mibuchi, at lunch, I'm going to talk with Tetsuya in private, wherever it will be, guard it and tell me if a suspicious persons is coming."

"Got it."

_**~LFMH021~**_

The bell rang and Kuroko was quite surprised how fast the time passed by for this day. He almost lost track of it. He sighed and looked at the seat infront of him. Kagami's already gone. Kuroko took the bread he bought earlier and a pack of milk before standing up and then decided to eat alone on the rooftop.

He painstakingly only took a step in the staircase and his chest started to hurt. He held onto it.

"_**L-Let me go."**_

"_**Shut up."**_

_**WHIP!**_

"_**Ah!"**_

"_**You should have learned your lesson now, Tetsuya. I'll kidnap you even if I need to repeat it for a hundred times just to satisfy myself. Get some rest and I'll use you again after an hour."**_

_**CLICK.**_

_**Then Kuroko was left all alone in his prison, drops of blood in his bedsheet. He covered his eyes and silently cried.**_

He finally reached the rooftop and went outside the door. Fortunately, there was no else except him.

He placed the plastic of his food on top of the bench and went to the railings and stared at the gray sky. "Looks like the sky goes with my mood." He murmured.

"How so?" a voice asked from behind him.

He was about to turn when arms were wrapped around his waist and Akashi gently spoke in his ear, "Forgive me for intruding, but I just couldn't live another day without talking to you."

Although, he's pleased. He just couldn't let things go in the red-head's way. "Please let me go, Akashi-kun. I'm going to the cafeteria and buy something."

"Ryouta told me everything."

His heart thumped loud. "I told him not to."

"Well, he just couldn't refuse me, could he?"

"Akashi-kun, you…"

"I threatened him, Tetsuya. I know he knows something. The way he talked to me when I talked to him on the phone…I knew that he learned something new, so I forced him to tell me the truth. He was about to decline my request, so I threatened him." Akashi explained, his tone indifferent.

"Why are you doing this, Akashi-kun? Can't you just go on like nothing happened? Like you never met me?"

"I can't, Tetsuya. I'm not an idiot to let it slide." Akashi replied, his hand gripping Kuroko's arms.

"L-Let me go, Akashi-kun." The phantom player murmured, feeling his arms and legs hurting for the smacks and slaps they received last night.

"Are you pushing yourself away from me again, Tetsuya? Because of your father's orders? Because of his threatens? Can't you just—" Akashi's interrogation was cut off upon seeing the blue-head shifting uncomfortably like he's in a lot of pain. "Tetsuya?"

"I-It's nothing." Kuroko lied, averting his eyes.

"Didn't I already told you that you should never lie to me?" Akashi demanded and forcibly lifted the blue-head's uniform's sleeves and stood frozen upon seeing the purple bruises on the phantom player's arms. "What happened?"

Kuroko averted his eyes and exhaled. "It's the usual, Akashi-kun, I'm used to it."

"Used to it? It's not as simple as that, Tetsuya!" Akashi shouted.

"What else am I supposed to answer?! Even if I say that I hate being beat up by him, will it change the fact that he's my father and I'm his son? No one wants to live a life like mine, Akashi-kun, I'm just forced to."

Akashi gulped before touching the other's cheek. "I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to apologize for, A—"

Akashi leaned Kuroko's head in his chest."I love you, Tetsuya."

Kuroko didn't expect those three words, so he was astonished.

"Do you really want to love me, Akashi-kun? A broken person. Someone who lives in a world full of lies. Are you sure you want to love a weak person and trash like me, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko replied. "I love you too, and I know you already know that, but you're beyond my reach. I will never reach you."

"I already said that I love you, and nothing can change that." Akashi firmly responded.

Kuroko gently pulled his hand away from Akashi's grasp. "I…"

"Remember, Tetsuya. I will always love you, alright? Even if we need to separate for awhile. I will still love you as you love me." Akashi still urged with a warm smile.

Traitorous tears were about to fall from the blue-head's eyes, but he hid them. "Thank you…Sei-kun."

His smile grew brighter with Kuroko's way in calling him. "Tetsuya,"

"Please leave now. Someone might be watching us by my father's orders, so it'll be better if we'll be both out of suspicions." Kuroko pushed the red-head towards the door.

Akashi frowned. "I can leave on my own, Tetsuya. You don't need to push me away."

"One more thing, you took almost all the time for me to eat my lunch, so when I got to get out of the house, you have to treat me vanilla shake." Kuroko complained.

"Vanilla shakes are unhealthy."

"Stop sounding like onii-san." Kuroko grunted.

"That's because you sound like a spoiled child." Akashi countered.

"That's because I'm a spoiled child." Kuroko retorted.

"Since when, hn?"

"Since I met you guys. I feel like I'm the second baby of the Generation of Miracles. You're way too overprotective to the point you won't even let my own teammates talk to me." Kuroko responded, still pushing the red-head out of the door.

"We're just being cautious and whose supposed to be the first baby of GoM?" Akashi replied.

"You're definition of 'cautious' is kinda scary and that's obviously Murasakibara-kun although supposedly, its' both of us."

"Why so?"

"Because we're both small."

"I'm not small. They're just tall." Akashi retorted.

"You still don't want to accept the truth, Sei-kun?" Kuroko asked.

"I already accepted it. I already accepted that they're just tall." Akashi countered.

"You're hopeless, anyway, get out and I'm hungry."

Kuroko opened the door and pushed the red-head out. "Finally done." He sighed and started eating.

_**~LFMH021~**_

Kuroko and Kagami were assigned on cleaning duty for today, so both started cleaning to go home early. Surprisingly, Kagami started a normal conversation.

"I saw Akashi Seijuro leave earlier with his loyal servants after lunch. He looked a lot better, have you two met?"

Kuroko nodded. "We already talked."

"Is he special to you?" Kagami suddenly blurted out.

Kuroko doesn't seem to mind it and shrugged. "…Yes?"

Kagami stopped mopping before facing his shadow.

Kuroko stopped as well and looked up. "Kagami-kun?"

"I need to tell you something." Kagami said without breathing.

"What is it? Spit it out while we clean."

Silence passed.

"I...uh..."

"What is it, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko mumbled.

Kagami gulped. "Uh..."

Kuroko rasied an eyebrow. "Kagami-kun?"

Kagami exhaled. "I like you, Kuroko."

Kuroko's eyes widened.

"I...Uh...liked you, more than a bro or teammate, Kuroko, I know it's weird but I just cannot keep it anymore..."

Kuroko stood speechless.

_"Remember, Tetsuya. I will always love you, alright? Even if we need to separate for awhile. I will still love you as you love me."_Akashi's words in their conversation earlier echoed in Kuroko's head.

Kagami laughed. "I don't expect you to answer quickly. Think about it clearly."

"_**I already said that I love you."**_

Kuroko gulped before placing the cleaning materials in a corner.

"Kuroko-kun?" Riko asked.

"I have an errand to do, so I'll be heading back now."

"Uh, sure?"

Kuroko quickly grabbed his bag without changing and opened the door, so he could run outside and sort his scrambled head.

"Kuroko!" Kagami called out.

"I'm fine." He answered and finally opened it. He was taken aback upon seeing Akashi outside waiting for him. "Sei-kun…?"

"I figured out he'll make a move today." The red-head mumbled to himself and took Kuroko's free hand. "Let's go."

Akashi pulled the blue-head towards the parking lot without saying another word.

"When you think about it, Sei-kun. Each person has his own problem, be it small or big. Dad turned into this kind of guy when he inherited the company and I started to turn quite cold towards them. He uses a whip to hit me when he doesn't want to make his hand dirty. It's funny how I survived my life in hiding these marks, it's surprising I am still sane until this very moment." Kuroko said suddenly.

Akashi pulled Kuroko inside his car.

"But, Sei-kun, onii-san's going to pick me up and we're going to meet—" Kuroko covered his mouth. _Shoot. I slipped._

"Meet who, Tetsuya?" Akashi demanded.

"…Isshin Toshita."

Akahsi gritted his teeth. "And you agreed upon it?"

"I have no other choice."

"Oh, you do. You can choose to decline your brother once in awhile."

Akashi instructed the driver to head towards Kuroko's residence as fast as possible.

"You're not going to meet Isshin Toshita, and I vow that to you." Akashi mumbled. "You're not going to break into pieces again, Tetsuya. I was not able to do anything last night I didn't even know about it, so I'm not letting you feel it again."

Kuroko hid his face against Akashi's chest as he silently cried. _I already broke into pieces, Sei-kun, you're just picking them up and re-arrange them again like nothing happened. You're just brave enough to pick the dangerous broken pieces and fit them together. _Kuroko thought and held onto his aching chest.

* * *

**A/N: Waah! I was rushing that's why it turned bad! I'm so sorry I messed the whole chapter.**

**I'm so sorry this chapter's lame and boring. I'm so sorry! I'm just too occupied with school works!**

**Thanks for all the reviews you gave in Chapter 11!**

* * *

_**Sneak Peek:**_

"Okaa-san, what is it? Why are you bothered?" Tetsuya demanded, shaking his mother's shoulders.

Nuriko still didn't move nor respond.

"Okaa-san! What did you see on the news? What happened?"

Nuriko finally looked up at his younger son.

"Okaa-san?"

"T-Takumi's car got into an accident, he's currently at the hospital. T-The polices said the accident was on purpose." His mother murmured, her voice trembling.

An emotion showed at the blue-head's face: being broken again.

" The Akashi's and Midorima's are also having business problems…" Nuriko added. "Looks like the Nomaki's were in fault in both problems."

"_**You'll regret declining going with us this time Tetsuya. You'll regret declining a Helden Nomaki's offer." **_Kentarou's words earlier whispered in the phantom player's head.

"_**You better just give yourself up and let me make you my experiment toy. I'll assure your friends' safety if you agree. If you decline, then, BOOM!"**_**  
**Helden Nomaki's words made his heart beat faster, knowing that the researcher still has a lot in mind if he doesn't agree with his terms.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: -still crying- Why you no review? I guess you really didn't like Chapter 12. Even I, myself, found it quite boring and regretted not re-examining it.**

**How are you? Our finals is almost near and I'm gonna be super busy, but of course I'll still try to update as fast as I can.**

**Gonna change some events and add some events which I didn't write in the sneak peek.**

**PLEASE, PLEASE,PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

_**Chapter Thirteen:**_

**(AUTHOR: Try listening to any very emotional music as you read this chapter. It'll help a lot. Thanks.)  
**

"Aominecchi!" a loud voice shouted from few meters away.

The blue-head tanned boy stopped leaning against the wall and turned. "Finally, what took you so long?"

Kise scratched his head and laughed shakily. "Our pictorial just ended and I hurried to get here. I also had an interview, that's why."

Aomine sighed. "You busy-body."

"That's just life for me. It's also my hobby, anyway. It's my way to spend my spare time." Kise explained with a grin and put on a hat to disguise himself.

"Ah."

"Anyway, let's go already, we're wasting time!" Kise grabbed the ace's arm and dragged him to the town.

"Where are you taking me?" Aomine demanded.

Kise grinned wider. "I heard there's a bazaar going on from yesterday until tomorrow in the town. I want to try going there."

Aomine raised an eyebrow. "Haven't you gone to that kind of thing before?"

Kise sadly shook his head with a smile. "Nope. I'm always busy, that's why I have no time to enjoy my life and know the outside world."

Aomine patted the yellow-head and grinned. "Then, let's go and quit being emo there or I'll grab you and throw you in the drainage." He warned, grabbed the copycat's arm and they both ran towards the town.

_**~LFMH021~**_

"Shin-chan, Shin-chan." Takao bugged the green-head as the latter continued typing something the black-head doesn't understand.

"Stop bugging me, Takao." Midorima growled.

"I'm bored~" Takao complained.

"Then, open the window and jump until you die." Midorima suggested, still focused in the screen.

"As if!" Takao replied with a frown and opened the window anyway and looked outside as he let the fresh air come in. "Such fresh air. I love this~"

He closed his eyes and tried to absorb how peaceful the surroundings is.

"Stop feeling so at ease there, Takao. We still need to finish our report at Psychics." Midorima grunted.

"Aw~ I don't want. I'm feeling lazy and besides, this day's supposed our day off." Takao retorted with a puppy pout.

Midorima smirked and glanced at the black-head. "I'm not surprised you're saying such things."

Takao grinned back. "Oh, of course, of course, Shin-chan."

Midorima continued typing their report as Takao continued staring at the quiet environment outside the green-head's house. The latter is yawning when he saw a figure move behind a post. He narrowed his eyes and activated his hawk's eyes. Yes, there's someone wearing black leather coat and he's secretly spying Midorima's house. Like he's planning something.

"Shin-chan…" Takao murmured.

"What is it?"

Takao's uneasiness slowly faded away. "Uh, no, it's nothing." But his heart started to race again when he saw the same figure and shadow move, waiting for the right time. "Who's that?" He mumbled.

_**~LFMH021~**_

Kuroko yawned and sat up before looking at the clock in his bedside table. "It's already 9 am? I overslept." He mumbled and fixed his bed. Then, he took some change of clothes and a towel before going inside the bathroom.

He almost took 15 minutes changing clothes, taking a quick hot shower and…another 20 fixing his bed hair.

He went outside his room afterwards and went downstairs.

"Ohayoo, Tetsuya."His mother and brother greeted him at the same time.

He blinked –surprised that his mother and brother quickly felt his presence- before bowing politely. "Domo,"

His mother smiled before gesturing towards the dining table. "You two, eat already or else the food will get cold." She instructed.

Tetsuya sat and waited for the other two to join him.

"I'll eat later, Mother." Takumi replied.

Nuriko grabbed her older son's ear. "Just eat first."

"Hai, hai." Takumi responded.

Tetsuya slightly smiled before realizing something. "Anou, where's Father?"

The two stiffened before composing themselves.

"He'll be out from today until tomorrow." Nuriko replied and sat infront of Tetsuya.

"It's a wonder why you still care about him although he's such a bad person." Takumi grumbled and sat beside his brother.

"He's still my father…" Our phantom player replied and started eating.

"That's what I'm so proud of two of. Even if you think oppositely, you still know how to balance it with your relationship."

The older and younger Kuroko looked at each other before smiling. "Hm, maybe."

_**~LFMH021~**_

Akashi's eyes' widened a fraction when the phone beside him suddenly started ringing. He sighed before picking it up and answering it.

"Akashi Seijuro speaking." He stated.

"Ah, Sei! I missed you!" His mother exclaimed at the other line.

His brows flinched. He looked at the phone before deciding to hang up. But, his mother quickly insisted, "DON'T YOU DARE HUNG UP ON ME, SEI!"

Akashi stiffened before placing the phone beside his ear again. "What is it, mother?" He sighed.

"It's actually…we are having some difficulty here…" She murmured, her tone anxious.

His eyes narrowed. "Difficulty?"

"Somehow, some of the mall we're managing here at Australia are having some problems like customers complaining, some shops have been losing some things and such. Our company's ratings are getting lower. Could you help us? We're having some cases here that need our lawyerism, if that's even a word. I will send you the file and please look into it for us."

Akashi nodded. "I understand."

After about 5 minutes, he received an email. It contains videos, files and suspects.

After re-reading them and re-watching each video. He finally concluded something, "Looks like Helden Nomaki's making his moves to take down the Akashis, Midorimas and Kurokos." He then smirked. "Try and die."

_**~LFMH021~**_

As they were eating ice cream, Aomine suddenly blurted something unexpected. "Do you know what I like the best among your all you features?"

"Eh? Where did that suddenly come from?" Kise gasped with wide eyes.

"Can't I just state some things. It's so boring without any of us talking, you know."

Kise licked his ice cream. "Then, what is it?"

"Hm, your eyes." Aomine replied and finished his ice cream before biting his ice cream's cone.

"My eyes?" Kise repeated, almost finished with ice cream as well.

"Mmmm…"Aomine nodded. "I don't know. I just find them captivating. Especially when you smile, they glint like the sun. Even without knowing what you feel, your eyes will reveal it. That's why I like thm the most, especially when you look at me, they look so pretty."

Kise blushed before pouting. "Waah! Aominecchi! You just made me blush!" He shouted.

He earned a smack in the head afterwards.

"Ouch!"

"You're so noisy, idiot."

"Let's go inside the Photo City Aominecchi! Let's take a photo together!" Kise shouted and dragged the blue-head with a cap in his head that they bought, towards the photo booth.

Aomine blinked upon feeling a little uneasy. "Wait, Kise."

"Come on, Aominecchi! We rarely do this, let's go." Kise continued dragging the blue-head inside the photo booth. "Hello?" Kise shouted.

"No one's in here. Let's just go out and come back later, Kise." Aomine replied.

Kise opened the door. "Let's go inside and maybe he just fell asleep."

"Kise, wa—" But the copycat is gone inside.

Aomine sighed and followed behind the yellow-head.

"Eh? This is just an empty living room-type of room." Kise grunted and looked around.

"I think it's better if we go outside now, Kise. This is trespassing."

Kise looked around once more and found something hanging on top of a shelf. He approached it and tried reaching for it. "It's alright, Aominecchi, just…wait…there…"

Aomien's eyes widened. "Kise, watch out!"

Kise blinked before raising is head. A white bottle came down at his face and it opened and the chemical inside it were spread not only his face but also inside his eyes.

"Kise!"

"My eyes burn!" Kise cried.

"Kise! Can anyone hear me? Help us!" Aomine shouted and tried helping the copycat stand up.

_**~LFMH021~**_

"We need to buy a folder fit for it, Takao."

"Wasn't the one you bought yesterday enough?" Takao followed behind the in-process-in-going-out Midorima. _ I think we should not go outside…_

"I bought the short one; it should be the long one."

"I could just buy it." Takao suggested.

"No, we'll both buy it." Midorima replied, locking the gate.

"Demo, Shin-chan…"

"What is it, Takao?" Midorima faced him and asked while raising an eyebrow.

"It's—" Takao's gasped before pulling the green-head behind him and he suddenly felt pain enveloping his right side.

"Takao!" Midorima gasped. He looked in front and found the one who stabbed his teammate running towards a corner. "Hey, get back here!"

"Shin-chan…."Takao mumbled.

"Hang in there, Takao. I'll call an ambulance now."

As Midorima waited for the nearest hospital to reply, he suddenly wondered, _Why did all of these suddenly happen? Why did my parents have problems with Dew Hotel in Japan? And who's that person who tried attacking me? Damn it…_

_**~LFMH021~**_

Half an hour after his older brother left, Kuroko Residence's doorbell suddenly rang.

"Can you get it for me, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko stood up from his seat and went outside before taking a backward step in surprise.

"Hello there." Kentarou of Awase High School greeted with a sweet smile. Beside him is almost an older version of him and behind him is Isshin Toshita, who looks really pissed as of the moment.

"You must be wondering who I am. I am Helden Nomaki, Kentarou's uncle and also a scientist or you can also call a researcher. I heard from my nephew that you'll be a very good person to ask to assist me with my experiments." The older Kentarou version introduced.

Kuroko still didn't show any emotion in his face as he stared at the three.

"All we want you to do is go with us, right now, Tetsuya Kuroko and all will be fine." Kentarou suggested.

"No." It was firm decision from the phantom player.

"It'll only take about two weeks or almost a month and I'm done with you, so it'll be better if you agree already." Helden urged.

"I said no." Kuroko retorted.

"Why you—" Isshin started.

Helden stopped him. "No, it's alright. Let him be for now. He'll surely regret it. We'll just come back after few days and I'm sure that you'll already agree on that day. You better just give yourself up and let me make you my experiment toy. I'll assure your friends' safety if you agree. If you decline, then, BOOM!" He then laughed.

Helden went back inside their car. Isshin narrowed his eyes before licking his lips disgustingly. "I missed playing with you. How's your brother doing? I bet he's regretting right now why he decided to befriend and become a great brother to you. Don't worry, not long from now and everyone will hate you, even Akashi Seijuro." He warned, smiled and went inside the car as well.

"You'll regret declining going with us this time Tetsuya. You'll regret declining a Helden Nomaki's offer. I'm looking forward to our game on Monday, Kuroko Tetsuya." Kentarou smiled slyly before he wnet to the driver's seat and their car disappeared slowly.

Kuroko sighed before going back inside the house.

Nuriko dropped the cup in her hands and her eyes widened.

"Okaa-san, what is it? Why are you bothered?" Tetsuya demanded, shaking his mother's shoulders.

Nuriko still didn't move nor respond.

"Okaa-san! What did you see on the news? What happened?"

Nuriko finally looked up at his younger son.

"Okaa-san?"

"T-Takumi's car got into an accident, he's currently at the hospital. T-The polices said the accident was on purpose." His mother murmured, her voice trembling.

An emotion showed at the blue-head's face: being broken again.

" The Akashi's and Midorima's are also having business problems…" Nuriko added. "Looks like the Nomaki's were in fault in both problems."

"_**You'll regret declining going with us this time Tetsuya. You'll regret declining a Helden Nomaki's offer." **_Kentarou's words earlier whispered in the phantom player's head.

"_**You better just give yourself up and let me make you my experiment toy. I'll assure your friends' safety if you agree. If you decline, then, BOOM!" **_Helden Nomaki's words made his heart beat faster, knowing that the researcher still has a lot in mind if he doesn't agree with his terms.

"We need to go. Now." Kuroko grabbed a sweater before switching off the TV and grabbing his mother to the car.

Nuriko went to the driver's seat and started driving.

_No…They even involved my friends and brother…No…No…_

_**~LFMH021~**_

Nuriko cried as she hugged her older son.

"I'm alright, Mom. It's just few bruises and wounds. But nothing major." Takumi assured while patting his mother's back.

"It's a luck that Kuroko-kun acted quickly and jumped outside his car's window when he found out his car's gonna bump into the truck which is going out of control. It's also luck that he landed on a soft pile of grass and not anywhere dangerous." His doctor said with a smile.

"Oh, Takumi…" Nuriko cried and hugged her son tighter.

After the doctor left, the room was silent and only their mother's sobs could be heard.

"Tetsu—"

"Helden Nomaki, Father's best friend is behind all of these." Tetsuya suddenly murmured. "And Isshin Toshita, your best friend, is also with him."

The two who are on the bed sat frozen.

"Wh-what?"

"Two years ago, two guys cornered me and Rio, my best friend in my 2nd year of middle school, whilew e were heading back home…and…that's when everything in my life changed." Kuroko sobbed.

"You mean…they…" Nuriko trailed off, more tears are pouring in her cheeks.

"Isshin Toshita and Kentarou, Helden Nomaki's nephew, were those two and they just came back in Japan this few months. They hate the Akashis and hate the Generation of Miracles, even Seirin; and the only way to get rid of their enemies was to get rid of me first." The phantom player of Generation of Miracles and also Seirin, added in a whisper. "I didn't agree upon what they want, that's why their doing this."

"W-Why didn't you tell us, Tetsuya?" Nuriko gasped and tried reaching for her younger son.

Kuroko stepped backward and avoided his mother's caress. "You two were very busy with your work that I don't want to interfere."

"How about me, why didn't you tell me, Tetsuya?" Takumi demanded.

With his bangs still covering his eyes—the invisible man replied, "Because you still did not care about me back then."

"Tetsuya," his mother and brother murmured.

Kuroko took hold of the door knob and twisted it. "I'm going outside, so you can both rest. Excuse me." He excused and left the room.

"So, that's the reason why one day in his 2nd year, he suddenly disappeared and didn't go home. The next day Akashi Seijuro called me on the phone and asked permission for Tetsuya to stay with Generation of Miracles with them for a week for a training camp or something. Of course, I agreed. The day he went home, his eyes turned into empty ones. His tone became scared and cold. He couldn't even look me in the eyes. And every night I could hear him cry. So, that's the reason." Tkaumi mumbled. "To think I didn't know. And he's hurting because of my best friend too… Damn it! How could I be so dense?!" He shouted and pulled his hair in annoyance.

Nuriko Kuroko fell on her knees. "I'm such a worthless mother!" She cried.

_**~LFMH021~**_

After waiting for two whole hours, the red light on the Operation Room finally went off and the door opened.

Aomine stood up from his seat. "How is he?!"

The doctor exhaled before shaking his head. "The chemical which got inside his eyes were too strong for his own sake. It was a good thing that chemical don't affect the skin or else." He started.

"What about his eyes?!" He demanded.

The doctor made a sad expression. "It's a bad news, my boy. Due to too much chemical going inside his eyes…his eyes' nerves started malfunctioning the moment he was inside the ambulance…"

"Get to the point, damn it!" Aomine yelled.

The doctor raised his head. "Your friend's blind."

Aomine's hands dropped in his sides and his expression turned into a pitiful one. "No…No, it can't be…NO!"

_**~LFMH021~**_

Midorima looked at the heart monitor. Ten minutes have passed since Takao got out of the Surgery Room and the doctor said it was nothing that serious.

"Takao…" He whispered.

"_**Ne, Ne, Shin-chan. Can you teach me how you do your specialty?"**_

_**Midorima lenT the black-head the ball and instructed him what to do.**_

_**Takao tried it but the ball landed on Miyaji's head.**_

"_**YOU TWO!" Miyaji burst.**_

_**Takao laughed. "Gomen nasai, Miyaji-senpai!"**_

"_**Seriously, Takao…"Midorima sighed.**_

_**Takao grinned. "Heh. Gomen, gomen, Shin-chan."**_

And another one.

"_**Sin-chan."**_

"_**What is it? Why did you want to meet me here?"**_

_**Takao gulped. "I like you, Shin-chan."**_

_**Midorima's eyes widened. "Stop kidding."**_

"_**I'm not." Takao insisted and took the green-head's hand and placed it on his cheek. "Mm, I was right."**_

_**Midorima's cheeks reddened. "W-What?"**_

"_**That your hands are so warm and I also love them like how much I love you." Takao stated with a smile. **_

Tears started to form on the corner of Midorima's eyes. "You idiot. Wake up, idiot. Wake up. We still need to go back home using the rickshaw. I will pedal today. Just wake up, Takao."

The fingers of the hand he's holding moved a little.

"Takao?" Midorima murmured.

The black-head's eyes opened before he grinned. "…Hello, Shin-chan."

"Takao…"

Takao snickered before weakly wiping the tears on the green-head's eyes and cheeks. "What? Shin-chan's crying? That's weird."

"Shut up. I was just so sleepy and tears formed because of too much yawning." Midorima lied.

"Liar~" Takao teased and smiled. "I'm fine, so don't cry anymore, alright?"

Midorima frowned.

"Come on, Shin-chan. I'm just fine. Just got a little stab but that's nothing. Come on, smile, Shin-chan."

"I don't smile for nonsense reasons, Takao." Midorima stated.

Takao chuckled before pinching the miracle shooter's cheek. "Stop being stubborn and just kiss me."

Midorima stiffened before composing himself. "Just on the cheek."

"Alright."

Takao closed his eyes and Midorima quickly kissed the black-head.

"Eh~ That's fast."

"Shut up."

"At least you actually did it."

"Just sleep and heal already, Takao."

"Sir, yes, Sir!" Takao teased and closed his eyes relaxedly now.

Midorima squeezed the black-head's hand. "Sweet dreams."

_**~LFMH021~**_

"You can go inside now." Kise's assigned nurse suggested.

Aomine nodded before looking at name on the door.

**Room 207: KISE RYOUTA**

He exhaled, twisted the door knob and went inside. Kise's lying there, his eyes closed.

He locked the door before quietly approached the copycat's bed.

"Boo!" Kise shouted.

Aomine fell on the floor in surprise.

Kise laughed. "You didn't know I was awake, did you?"

Aomine huffed, stood up and looked at the now-sitting-up-on-the-bed Kise. He gritted in teeth and tried controlling his tears of anger of himself.

Kise searched for the blue-head's hand and held it with both of his hands. "It stills feels the same." Kise murmured. "I'm so glad, I can still feel right."

Aomine stifled his tears more.

Kise looked up –his eyes closed—like he's actually looking at ace player. "Ne, Aominecchi…" He made a unsure smile. "I'm sorry."

Aomine placed his forehead on top of Kise's shoulder. "What are you apologizing for? You should be blaming me right now…You should be angry at me right now...I saw it coming but I just stood there frozen. You should be upset at me right now, Kise."

Kise shook his head before lifting the blue-head to look at him. Tears started to come out of his closed eyes. "I never blamed you. Even when I woke up blind, Aominecchi. Because I saw you desperately calling for me when I was becoming half-conscious. I saw how much it hurt you seeing me in that state. I'm happy that even at the last time I could see, it was you whom I saw…" Kise replied before sobbing, "I'm so sorry, Aominecchi…I can't look at you with those eyes you love so much anymore. I'm so sorry that I was so careless. I'm so sorry, Aominecchi. You can hate me now. You can stop loving me now." Kise cried.

Aomine started crying as well as he hugged the copycat. "Never will I do that, Kise. It's not only the eyes I loved about you. It's all about you. It's all you. I love all of you. I will never hate you just because you've become blind. There's always another chance. Maybe we'll find someone who'll donate his eyes for you. You'll see again."

Kise continued crying. "But, they won't be the same eyes."

"I don't care!"

Kise sniffed.

"As long as I know you're alright and happy, I'm fine whatever changes in you. Even if your face change, I don't care. My feelings won't change."

Kise hugged the blue-head tighter. "Aominecchi!" He cried.

Aomine kissed the copycat's head. "Oh, Kise…"

_**~LFMH021~**_

It started raining after half an hour and Kuroko still continued wandering in the street with no umbrella and letting himself get wet.

"I can almost hear their cries. I can almost hear their agonies as they get involved in all the trouble I get into." He murmured. "It's a good thing, Takao-kun has Midorima-kun and vice versa. It's a good thing Kise-kun has Aomine-kun and vice versa. It's a good thing…Sei-kun has his team with him." He added and looked at his soaked clothes.

"If I agreed, will I be able to change the past?" He mumbled.

He was expecting someone to answer but no one did. There's no one on the street expect him.

"I'm sorry everyone…"He whispered and stared at the crying sky. "I'm so sorry…"

He was expecting arms that'll wrap around his waist and tell him that everything will be fine, but he was disappointed when it didn't come true.

"Sei-kun, do you love me?" He blurted out.

Still. No one replied.

"I should take that as a 'No' right?" Kuroko murmured and turned towards the hospital. "I probably should go back…"

No one still replied.

"Who am I talking to anyway?" Kuroko added.

"Arf!" A familiar bark astounded him.

He turned and found a soaking Nigou looking at him. "Nigou."

The dog quickly approached him and barked again. He picked it up and place dhis sweater on top of the dog. "What are you doing here?"

The dog whimpered before licking his face – more like his tears—"I'm alright, Nigou…"

The dog whimpered again before leaning its head on his chest.

Kuroko silently cried as he tried to find comfort from the dog he found on the park few months ago. A dog that never left his side. "Nigou…I wonder if everyone hates me now…I should not even ask…How dare I…when all I did is cause them trouble…I'm so sorry, too, Nigou. I'm so sorry."

_**~LFMH021~**_

Akashi got awake when his phone vibrated beside his head.

He rubbed his eyes and looked at his phone. He has five missed calls and ten messages.

"What the-?"

_**From: Daiki**_

_**Subj: Kise's…blind now…**_

_**Mess: A bottle of chemical dropped into his face and some got in his eyes that caused a lot of damage in his eyes and he's blind now…I think that accident was made in purpose. Can you tell me anything you know? I'm gonna beat them up, whoever did that to Kise.**_

* * *

_**From: Shintarou**_

_**Subj: Takao got stabbed earlier…**_

_**Mess: Some of our companies are having some problems and someone tried attacking me, but got Takao instead. It was a good thing that it was nothing major. I'm quite sure you know what's happening, Akashi.**_

* * *

_**From: Atsushi**_

_**Subj: Found it, Akachin**_

_**Mess: Looks like that Helken? Helfen? Helden? Whoever that is really Kentarou of Awase High's uncle. Why did you ask? Is something wrong, Akachin?**_

* * *

_**From:Tetsuya**_

_**Subj: I'm so sorry about your company…Sei-kun**_

_**Mess: I hope I can help, but I don't know how.**_

* * *

_**From: Tetsuya**_

_**Subj: Brother got into an accident…**_

_**Mess: And it was my fault for not agreeing to come with them…**_

* * *

_**From: Tetsuya**_

_**Subj: Sei-kun?**_

_**Mess: Is something wrong, Sei-kun? Why are you not replying?**_

* * *

_**From: Hayama**_

_**Subj: I saw Kuroko Tetsuya! ;D**_

_**Mess: He was alone infront of the park…He looks so sad and all broken…I wonder why…**_

* * *

_**From: Mibuchi**_

_**Mess: I heard that Seirin going to face Awase.**_

_**Subj: From what I can see with Kuroko Tetsuya and the members of Awase…I think it'll be better if you ask him no to face them with the others, captain. I just feel uneasy about it.**_

* * *

_**From:Tetsuya**_

_**Subj: The rain feels so good…**_

_**Mes: It feels good to blame yourself and reflect in the rain, I never knew…**_

* * *

_**From; Tetsuya**_

_**Subj: I hope that you'll watch our game against Awase on Monday**_

_**Mess: If it'll be a bother; you don't have to force yourself to come. I know that I have caused a lot of trouble, so I don't deserve your kindness. Thank you in advance, Sei-kun.**_

* * *

"He broke into pieces again earlier…He probably heard about what happened with Ryouta and Kazunari. He's probably blaming himself about what happened with them as well. His fragile heart was broken into smaller pieces again and I was not able to pick them up and fix his heart. He went back to the hospital without fixing his heart…He's still broken, and I fell asleep and left him…" Akashi mumbled and threw his phone in the bed. "UGH!" He grunted and punched the wall, his fist started to bleed but he didn't care.

"He waited for me in the rain he expected that I know what happened and knew where he'll be going. He might have waited for me, but I wasn't there…I'm sorry, Tetsuya…I…How could I say I love him when all I did was fall asleep as he cried…" He added before lifting his head and his eyes turned darker. "You'll pay for all of these, Helden Nomaki, Kentarou, and Isshin Toshita…You'll regret making them miserable. Soon. You'll taste your own medicine and cry as well as much as they did."

* * *

**A/N: I'm done? YES! I'm done!**

**Thank GOD!**

**I hope you liked it.**

**Please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! I BEG YOU! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT!**

**Sorry for any mistake.**

* * *

_**SNEAK PEEK:**_

Akashi quietly watched as Kuroko face to face Kentarou.

He narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists when he saw what violation Kentarou did. Yes, he saw It but the referee didn't and he can't do anything.

Kagami passed it to Kuroko, and the latter passed it back. Kagami made an alley-loop and made another point.

"Seirin's counter-attacking!" Hayama exclaimed.

Yuuta gritted his teeth before changing marks and went to Kuroko. He smirked and stepped on the phantom player's foot.

"H-How could they see Kuroko?" Mibuchi mumbled.

"It's Kentarou, their captain's, eyes. He has King's eyes and Kuroko's misdirection don't have any effect on him." Akashi replied.

This time it was Hurio who secretly elbowed the blue-head's side. The referee didn't see it.

"You good for nothing referee." Akashi grunted.

"They're targeting Tetsu." Aomine mumbled.

"Kurokocchi…How's Kurokocchi…?" Kise anxiously demanded.

This time it was Kentarou who grinned and unnoticeably elbowed Kuroko's stomach. The latter gasped and gasped some drops of blood on the floor.

"STOP THIS MATCH RIGHT NOW!" Akashi, who was not able to stop his anger, snapped.

"But, Akashi Seijuro—" The referee started.

"Sub number 11, 10, and 5 of Seirin. I, Aomine Daiki and Midorima Shintarou will substitute them." Akashi instructed.

"But that's against the rules and—" The referee began again.

Akahsi narrowed his eyes as the three of them stepped on the court. "Any complaints?"

"N-No, of course! Substitution!"

Riko quickly took Kagami, Kuroko and Izuki –they were all injured or bruised—out of the court.

Akashi faced Kentraou. Aomine faced Isshin. And the other three to the other three left of Awase.

"You'll regret messing with us." Aomine grunted and then grabbed the ball as the referee blew the whistle for the tip off.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Waaah! When I re-read my latest chapters, I suddenly wanted to re-write all of them, but then again, I'm so busy that I can't do that right now, so please bear with them for awhile. Gomen nasai ne!**

**Thanks for all the reviews, sorry I was pushy, I just wanted to know what you can say about it.**

**Here's another chapter for all of you! Please enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter Fourteen:**_

"I'm leaving now. I don't know what time I'll be back." Kazuhiko bade and put on his coat.

"Where are you heading this time?" Nuriko curiously asked.

Kuroko silently cut the bandage around his brother's leg and glanced sideways towards his father.

"Is it done, Tetsuya?" His brother asked.

He blinked and nodded.

Takumi smiled and ruffled his younger brother's hair. "I bet you want to separate with us now, having a father like him." He murmured.

The phantom player shook his head. "Father might be difficult to handle but whenever I think about how you and mother still care about me—I'm still happy that I am a Kuroko."

"How are your injuries, by the way? You have a game today right? Will they be alright?"

"I think and hope so." Kuroko whispered.

"Takumi, let's go now. You have a schedule with your doctor for today." Nuriko called out.

Tetsuya stood up and pushed his brother's wheelchair towards his mother. "Be careful on your way."

_SHUT!_

Nuriko eyed the door Kauzhiko just closed and kissed her younger son's cheek. "We'll be back on the before 7 in the evening. Be careful and don't let any stranger come in. Don't talk to strangers."

Kuroko made a face. "Mom, I'm not a 5 year old boy anymore."

Nuriko smiled ruefully. "After you told us about what happened a year and half ago; I started questioning my decisions about leaving you alone seldomly when we have work."

Kuroko raised his hands. "Please. Don't even think about home-working. I'll be fine."

"Alright, I trust you. Be careful."

They all gasped when Kauzhiko slammed open the door. "HURRY, YOU SLOWPOKES! I NEED TO MEET HELDEN!"

"H-Helden Nomaki?" Kuroko repeated and frowned.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" Kazuhiko collared his son and met his eyes.

"No…none."

Kazuhiko let Tetsuya go. "Good. LET'S GO, THIS MEETING IS IMPORTANT!"

Kuroko's father dragged his wife and older son outside and slammed the door.

Kuroko placed his plate, bowl, and drink on the table and opened the lights in the dining room.

He stared at the lonely dining table. He'll eat alone, again, today. He'll be alone, again, today. He'll be lonely, again, today. He glanced at the picture on the table in the living room.

It's a picture of him with his family. When his father still hasn't met the Nomakis. And when his brother still wasn't pressured with a lot of work. It was when everything was just normal and they enjoy every moment.

Kuroko approached it, lifted it and then the glass on top of the picture of the picture frame slowly was filled with drops…drops of tears.

He then looked at his phone with tears blinding him… "Have I ever told anyone how lonely I am? I haven't, have I?"

He looked at his cellphone's wallpaper of him with Akashi. "Sei-kun? Do you hate me for being so melodramatic? For bothering you all the time? For being a nuisance? For being Kuroko Tetsuya?"

* * *

_**~LFMH021~**_

Kise hesitantly knocked on the door of their gym's door.

He gasped when he suddenly heard it slam.

"YOU'RE LATE!" His team's captain yelled. He tried searching for Aomine's hand which is supporting him all this time when Kasamatsu grabbed his arm and pulled him inside the gym.

"Hey, wait! Don't—" Aomine started and followed behind.

Kasamatsu -Kise just knows it's him—placed his hands on top of the yellow-head's shoulders and shook him. "Open your eyes, Kise! You're already late and you dare to close your eyes to try not looking into my angry eyes." He accused.

The copycat shakily laughed. "I-I can't, Kasamatsu-senpai."

"What do you mean, you can't? Open your eyes, Kise!" Kasamatsu yelled.

"Stop being so pushy and he already said he can't and he literally can't." Aomine gambled and covered the already-closed eyes of Kise.

"Tsk. Stop kidding with us. Time to start practicing, Kise. Open your eyes and change your clothes already."

Kise sighed with a smile, easily removed Aomine's hands which are covering his eyes and then lifted his chin. "Alright, I'll open my eyes."

Kise slowly opened his eyes and saw nothing. Nothing but darkness.

The whole team of Kaijo became speechless. Everyone froze. Everyone became quiet. Everyone couldn't believe his eyes.

Their ace's eyes don't portray anything emotion. They're so dark and you could easily say that they don't or can't even perceive light or colors.

"W-What happened?" Their coach mumbled.

Aomine closed the yellow-head's eyes before messing the copycat's hair. "A bottle of chemical for photo printing dropped from on top of the shelves onto his eyes when it suddenly opened. The chemical was too much for his eyes that it burnt some of his eyes' nerves which also made him…blind…We're currently waiting for anyone that would donate his eyes for him." Aomine explained and gave Kise the ball which is beside his foot.

"Blind?" Kasamatsu repeated.

"Yeah." Aomine muttered and looked at the dribbling without eyes Kise.

"Will his blindness stay forever?" One of Kise's teammates murmured.

"I hope it doesn't." Kise, himself, answered.

He heard some of the second strings mumbling their disappointments and some are whispering how their team would be if he would not play in the upcoming games.

Kise sadly smiled. "I'm so sorry for being useless, minna. I told you that I would do better and make you proud in making me your ace…but here I am, blind and worthless. How will I use perfect copy when I couldn't even know who my opponent is? I think from now on, I deserve to be on the third strings." Kise apologized.

"We never said that we would stop believing that you are our ace just because you became unable to see. We're not that kind of team, Kise. We're fighting as a team ion our games, so we're fighting as a team in waiting for your recovery. We'll wait, even if we already graduated, we'll still wait for your recovery." Kasamatsu smacked the yellow-eyed's head and grinned.

Aomine cleared his throat.

"Oh, you still exist?" Kasamatsu demanded with insulting tone.

Aomine frowned. "I will let that slip. The reason why we're here is because I want to excuse Kise from today's practice. Today is Seirin practice game against Awase High and if we weren't there…something might happen that we'll regret."

Kasamatsu passed the ball in his hands towards one of the second strings' member and the latter shoot it. "Something you'll regret?"

Aomine looked at his watch. "Tetsu's life is in danger." He mumbled.

"What time is it, Aominecchi?" Kise asked with serious tone.

"It's already 8. Their match will start on 8:30, so it'll be better if we go now." Aomine replied and took Kise's arm. "We'll get going now."

"Wait-!" Kasamatsu wasn't able to stop the two as the latter ran as fast as they could. "Tetsu? Kuroko Tetsuya? Life? In danger? What-?"

* * *

_**LFMH021**_

Kuroko looked at his current light which is beside him.

Kagami blinked and looked back. "What?" He demanded.

Kuroko looked at his eyes before blinking twice. "You weren't able to sleep again?"

Kagami looked away, guilty.

"Are you a kid?" Kuroko accused.

"Wha-?!"

"Why are you getting excited over something like this?" Kuroko asked and put on one of his wristbands.

"Well, I love basketball, that's why." Kagami enthusiastically replied and saw a glimpse of some scars on the blue-head's wrists. "Are those cuts or just wounds?"

Kuroko looked up before looking at his wrists. "Both."

"Isn't the one who tried to kill you one of Awase's members?" Kagami queried, took a ball and dribbled it.

"He is. He's that one. And his boss is technically that one." Our phantom player pointed at both Isshin and Kentarou.

"Ah, so they're the ones we need to beat." Kagami mumbled and ran towards half of the court. Kuroko tapped his feet on the ground before following behind his light. Kagami passed the ball towards his shadow and jumped before the latter passed it and the red-head dunked it.

"Nice pass!" Kagami exclaimed, raised a fist. Kuroko bumped his own fist with Kagami's. Kagami took the ball again before turning then stopped. "Aren't those the members of the Generation of Miracles?"

Kuroko froze before turning as well. On the front bleachers are his former teammates. Even Akashi's there.

"Let's go greet them! I want to ask Aomine one on one tomorrow!" Kagami grabbed the blue-head's arm and dragged him towards the direction he doesn't want to go to at all.

"Hiya!" Aomine teased at the shadow and light.

"You got time for tomorrow? I want to play a one on one against you; I want to beat you again." Kagami challenged.

"I think you're forgetting from whom your shoes came from, Bakagami." Aomine retorted with a smirk.

"That's because you still didn't ask for the payment, Ahomine." Kagami countered.

"Ah, so it was Kagamicchi who you were talking to, I didn't recognize his voice." Kise muttered with a smile.

Kuroko frowned sadly before reaching for the copycat's sleeve. "Kise-kun…"

"Kurokocchi!" Kise exclaimed, stood up and slowly hugged the blue-head tightly. "It's a disappointment I can't see your face and the way you'll play."

"How are your eyes?" Kuroko let the yellow-head hug him because he knows that the latter still hasn't recovered from the shock of losing his field of vision.

Kise's smile slowly faded away. "Oh, they're alright; just kind of useless as of the moment." He replied with a forced grin.

"I'm so—"

Kise covered Kuroko's mouth. "NO! Don't you even dare apologize! Kurokocchi, seriously, why do you think that each of our problems is your fault? I was reckless and careless, so it was basically my fault. Try apologizing and I will never talk to you again." Kise threatened with a pout.

"I won't apologize then." Kuroko said in reply and glanced at the green-head. "Midorima-kun—"

"Takao's fine. He just needs to stay in the hospital for few days and he'll fully heal. He has an armored body and an everlasting energy, you don't need to worry about him. He's strong." He cut in with a nod.

"…I see."

"Starters of each team, please assemble!" The referee shouted and whistled.

Kagami stiffened. "Already? Oh well, let's go, Kuroko."

"Why didn't you speak?" Midorima demanded to the short red-head beside him.

Akashi simply re-read the files in his hands as he examined each member of Awase Gakuen. "I don't like forcing people to talk to me. If he's going to avoid me, then be it."

"Be careful, Akachin, you're turning into a tsundere too; are you already infected by Mido-chin? –OI!—" Murasakibara commented as he munched his potato chips.

"I'm not turning into a tsundere, Atsushi. I just don't think that it's my fault that he's avoiding me. And it's not my fault that we're in this state." The red-head stated.

"Pride." Midorima mumbled.

Akashi flinched before glaring at the miracle shooter beside him. "What was that?"

"Pride will bring you down, Akashi. Your pride won't solve Kuroko's problem." The green-head explained.

"He, himself, said that not all his problems are ours." Akashi countered.

"Who are you fooling, Akashi? And you're trying to play dumb even though you have files how to defeat the Awase in your hands." Midorima retorted.

Akashi grimaced before hiding the files in his hands.

"Seirin, can you please call your fifth member, we need to start now!" The referee shouted politely.

Aomine sighed. "It's a wonder how Tetsu got his misdirection; I would like to have that."

"Don't say that when Kurokocchi's here. He's not really that proud about being a phantom player. And he doesn't enjoy being a sacrifice inside a game, he just said that losing is less enjoyable than being a sacrifice." Kise complained.

Kagami laughed before pointing at his so-called shadow. "He's here from the very start."

The referee screamed in surprise before inspecting Kuroko. "Y-You're really there from the very start?"

The teal-haired teen nodded. "Yes, I was."

The referee gulped before nodding. "Alright then, whatever, let's start!"

The game started after the referee blew his whistle and Awase and Seirin fought for the ball.

Kagami got it and dribbled into their opponents' court.

Akashi's eyes didn't miss the way Kuroko run and the way he breathes. "He's obviously still feeling some pain in his chest and the exhaustion of his legs." He murmured and narrowed his eyes.

"Aominecchi, is Kurokocchi's team winning?" Kise asked, squeezing the ace's hand below his own.

"As of the moment," Aomine anxiously mumbled.

Ten minutes passed and the second quarter will start after half a minute. With scores of Seirin: 20 and Awase 19.

The referee long-whistled and the game resumed.

Akashi quietly watched as Kuroko face to face Kentarou.

He narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists when he saw what violation Kentarou did. Yes, he saw It but the referee didn't and he can't do anything.

Kagami passed it to Kuroko, and the latter passed it back. Kagami made an alley-loop and made another point.

"Seirin's counter-attacking!" Hayama exclaimed.

Yuuta gritted his teeth before changing marks and went to Kuroko. He smirked and stepped on the phantom player's foot.

"H-How could they see Kuroko?" Mibuchi mumbled.

"It's Kentarou, their captain's, eyes. He has King's eyes and Kuroko's misdirection don't have any effect on him." Akashi replied.

This time it was Hurio who secretly elbowed the blue-head's side. The referee didn't see it.

"You good for nothing referee." Akashi grunted.

"They're targeting Tetsu." Aomine mumbled.

"Kurokocchi…How's Kurokocchi…?" Kise anxiously demanded.

This time it was Kentarou who grinned and unnoticeably elbowed Kuroko's stomach. The latter gasped and gasped some drops of blood on the floor.

"STOP THIS MATCH RIGHT NOW!" Akashi, who was not able to stop his anger, snapped.

"But, Akashi Seijuro—" The referee started.

"Sub number 11, 10, and 5 of Seirin. I, Aomine Daiki and Midorima Shintarou will substitute them." Akashi instructed.

"But that's against the rules and—" The referee began again.

Akashi narrowed his eyes as the three of them stepped on the court. "Any complaints?"

"N-No, of course! Substitution!"

Riko quickly took Kagami, Kuroko and Izuki –they were all injured or bruised—out of the court.

Akashi faced Kentarou. Aomine faced Isshin. And the other three to the other three left of Awase.

"You'll regret messing with us." Aomine grunted.

Akashi removed his jacket and fixed his messy hair. He exhaled before glancing sideways where the phantom player is. The latter's currently sweating a lot while sitting on the bench.

When Riko stood up to get the mineral water bottle, Kuroko looked up and caught Akashi's eyes. The red-head quickly looked away.

"The game will resume in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3…2…-"

"PLEASE WIN, SEI-KUN!" Kuroko, unexpectedly, shouted from the bench.

Akashi's eyes widened. "Tetsu—"

"1!" The referee threw the ball in the air. Midorima took the ball and started with a long-distance three-pointer.

"The second quarter just started but the atmosphere's already chilly!" One of the announcers commented.

"Another three-pointer by Midorima Shintarou of Shutoku! Looks like he's fired up!"

Kiyoshi got the ball from Aomine and passed it towards Akashi. The latter received it perfectly and started running towards their opponents' court. Kentarou blocked him. Akashi continued dribbling before activating his emperor eyes. "No one must ever dare to look at my eyes without my consent." He muttered and made Kentarou fall on the ground without using force. The red-head passed by Awase's captain and shoot the ball in the hoop. "And no one hurts Tetsuya before facing me!"

He took the ball again and passed it to Aomine. The latter received it and faced to face Isshin. "It was truly your plan all along, wasn't it? What happened with Kise's eyes and what happened to Takao; they were all part of your plan, weren't they?"

Isshin narrowed his eyes and tried stealing the ball.

Aomine smirked before making a freestyle throw. "You'll pay for it. You'll pay for making Kise cry. You'll pay for being who you are right now."

* * *

_**LFMH021**_

The King's eyes could see things normal people don't, but an emperor's eyes are still stronger, so like what Akashi concluded, Seirin –due to their help—won against Awase. In their mysterious ways, Akashi, Aomine and Midorima were able to take their revenge and also beat Awase members by making unseen fouls. The three of them learned it from Mibuchi who was sitting right behind them the whole first quarter. Well, he didn't actually gave it willingly but taught the three anyway after Akashi threatened him; a threat you won't want to hear.

"Could we ask all the members of Seirin High School to assemble here to take a picture for Sports Magazine's new cover?" The photographer instructed.

Kuroko stood beside Kagami while holding his still-aching stomach. He tried his best to even make a small smile as lights flash as the photographer smiled.

After some interview, Akashi grabbed his school jacket and started putting it on.

Kuroko watched silently as his own teammates bade farewell to one another. Even Kagami patted his head and bade farewell and a see you. The blue-head doesn't know if he should follow someone and ask that someone if he could go home with him, it's embarrassing and quite uncharacter for him.

He was about to grab his current light's back but he covered his mouth and tried not to cough again or else he'll gasp blood again.

All the audience is leaving and used the back gate. His teammates are heading towards the locker room and Awase members already left. He has no one to call upon.

"Waah! Didn't think you'll play with Akachin and Minechin, Mido-chin." Murasakibara commented and passed by the phantom player.

"I didn't plan to actually. I was just forced to." Midorima replied and passed by Kuroko.

"Stop being a tsundere, Midorimacchi." Kise teased, holding onto Aomine's sleeve as he unconsciously passed by Kuroko as well.

"Leave him be, Kise or else he'll use his lucky item for today at us." Aomine grumbled and passed by his former light.

"What lucky item?" Murasakibara asked.

"A hammer." Midorima proudly responded.

"That's not something to be proud of, Shintarou." Akashi sighed; Kuroko's figure stiffened with the voice.

_Do you hate me, Sei-kun? For being Kuroko Tetsuya? For existing?_

The red-head was already in half before fully passing by his former teammate when Akashi suddenly turned.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

But Tetsuya's gone.

"Aka-chin?" Murasakibara called out.

"Where's Tetsuya?" Akashi asked.

Right after he asked that question, the lighting struck in the sky and heavy raindrops dropped on the roof of the gymnasium.

"Tetsu? Isn't he in the locker room with his teammates?" Aomine responded, confused.

"Are you blind? He was just standing there about 5 seconds ago." Akashi insisted.

"Eh? Why didn't I even feel his presence?" Kise asked.

"Are you quite sure with what you're saying, Akashi?" Midorima queried.

He earned a glare with that. "That's something you should not have asked, Shintarou. Are you forgetting who I am?"

Midorima quickly composed himself and exhaled. "No, I'm not opposing against you, Akashi. All I'm saying is that—"

"Ah, why are you still here?" Kagami greeted.

"Where's Kurokocchi?"

"Huh? Wasn't he with you?" Kagami replied, confused.

"No, he wasn't." Aomine responded.

"If you're looking for Kuroko, he bade that he'll go ahead of us. He said his stomach hurts and he wants to go home already."Hyuuga cut in.

"Without umbrella?" Akashi demanded.

"I think?" Hyuuga mumbled.

Akashi huffed. "IDIOTS." He cursed, grabbed Aomine's umbrella, opened it and ran outside of the gym.

* * *

_**~LFMH021~**_

Kuroko sat on the bench like he's not soaking wet and he's not under a heavy rain.

He breathed in then out. "I want to go home."

"Can I sit beside you?" a voice asked.

Kuroko just nodded, with eyes closed.

"How's your stomach?" that voice asked, this time.

"It's fine now. It's not—" He stopped, opened his eyes and looked at his seatmate. "I-Isshin Toshita…"

Isshin smiled slyly. "I heard that you already told your mother and brother everything…Way to ruin our plans." He mumbled as he went near the teal-haired teen.

Kuroko froze on his place when Isshin slowly and slyly trailed his fingers from Kuroko's thighs until he's already touching him from outside. "N-No, wait…"

Isshin's eyes widened before he made a maniacal expression. He released the blue-head's pants before encircling his hands around the latter's neck. "Why don't you just die?"

Isshin's hands fully encircled his neck now and tightened it. "Augh!" Kuroko tried squirming but couldn't breathe properly under the rain.

…_Sei-kun…_

"I hope I could toy with you again, but I think knowing that your mother and brother already know that truth, it's not advisable. So, it'll be better if I just strangle you to death now." Isshin with menace whispered and tightened his hands around Kuroko's neck.

"…P-P-P-Please…Augh…Ca-Can't…"

His vision started to blacken.

"…Die…Die…Tetsu..die…"

"Isshin Toshita! What are you doing-?!" familiar voices protested and he felt himself catching his breath.

He saw something red but…then, everything was black.

* * *

_**~LFMH021~**_

"**Kurokocchi…"Kise whispered and tried reaching for Kuroko's hand.**

**But the latter slapped the yellow-head's hand away and hid behind the door.**

"**Kuroko, please, come out. We're not those men. We'll not hurt you." Midorima pleaded, for the first time, in his whole life.**

"**Liar." Kuroko accused, and threw a pillow at the three guys extending their hands for him.**

"**Kuro-chin…" Murasakibara picked him up and Kuroko struggled. **

"**Let me go or else, Murasakibara-kun! Let me go! All of you, liars! All of you will just hurt me! All of you will just leave me behind! All of you are just fakers." The teal-haired teen hysterically shouted. "Let me go!"**

"**Let him go." Akashi ordered. " .go."**

**Murasakibara released Kuroko suddenly and the latter fell on the ground, butt first. "Ow."**

**Akashi sighed and nodded at his other teammates. "I'll handle this."**

**Murasakibara, Midorima, Aomine and Kise looked at one another before leaving Akashi's room. **

**The red-head squatted and looked at his phantom member. "Tetsuya."**

**With trembling body, the teal-haired boy looked away more.**

"**Tetsuya."**

"**Go away." Kuroko mumbled, his arms embracing himself.**

"**Tetsuya," Akashi repeated.**

"**Please, just go away." He sniffed.**

**Akashi sighed and knelt on the floor before turning Kuroko's face, himself. "Once I said your name, turn my way." He clarified and touched Kuroko's bruises in the face. **

**Kuroko flinched and pushed the red-head away.**

**Akashi fell on the ground before sighing and kneeling again.**

**Kuroko's body continued to tremble. "Please, don't go near me. Please, leave me. Please, stop. Please, I beg you. Please…Please…"He cried**

**Teiko's captain exhaled before slapping his phantom's cheek. Hard.**

**Kuroko's eyes widened before he slowly looked at Akashi. The latter smiled. "Calm now?"**

**Tears flowed continuously and cries were shouted in Akashi's room. All of those noise came from the always-silent Kuroko Tetsuya of the Generation of Miracles. Akashi smiled pitifully before wrapping his arms around Tetsuya.**

"**R-Rio…died…because of me! H-He's…gone…and…-sniff- it was…-sniff-…my fault! Akashi-kun, please…-sniff- make….me…forget…-sniff—all…of…those!" Kuroko cried and gripped Akashi's shirt in the back. "Akashi-kun…!"**

**Akashi stared at the crying teal-haired before gently leaning his lips on the phantom player's lips. The latter was surprised but slowly reciprocated the kiss.**

**After only few seconds, Akashi, himself, ended it. "Akashi-kun…"**

**Akashi leaned his lips on Kuroko's forehead. "From now on, I'll always be by your side. I'll always love you."**

**Kuroko raised a hand and remembered Rio and his way in making a promise. He lifted his hand more, closed it then just left the pinky raised. "Promise?"**

**Akashi just stared at Kuroko's pinky for few moments before laughing and intertwining his own pinky with the blue-head. "I promise."**

* * *

_**~LFMH021~**_

Kuroko opened his eyes and blinked. _Why did I dream that?_

_This is a very familiar place… _He wondered and sat up.

He painfully stood up, his throat dry and his sight blurry and walked towards what-he-remembers-as the living room. "Sei-kun?" He whispered.

No one responded and he heard the gas stove being turned on.

He painstakingly walked to the kitchen.

There's someone cooking…cooking stew. "Sei—"

His hope shattered upon seeing…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kagami standing before the stove and cooking.

"K-Kagami-kun…"He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Ah, Kuroko, how are you feeling? Can you breathe properly? How—" Kuroko slowly and without energy approached his current light and leaned his forehead against Kagami's chest. "Kuroko, what—"

_He didn't come…He didn't save me…He wasn't beside me…_

"About your confession…" Kuroko whispered.

Kagami laughed. "Forget about it. It's not like you feel the same besides, I know it's awkward for you, so just forget about it and—"

Kuroko took Kagami's hand. "I will go out with you."

"Yes, that's right, You're right, you probably should forget about it and-WHAT?!" Kagami demanded, then gulped. "Stop making fun of me, Kuroko or I'll kill you, myself."

Kuroko forced to smile. "Bakagami-kun."

"What-?!"

Kuroko wrapped his arms around Kagami. "Please…take care of me from now on."

"Kuroko, are you serious?"

Kuroko nodded. "I still have no sense of humor, Kagami-kun, so I'm technically serious."

Kagami smiled ear-to-ear before lifting the blue-head and spinning the latter around. "Oh, Kuroko!"

"Please stop!" Kuroko panicked.

Kagami immediately stopped and put the blue-head down.

"But, before anything, I want you to know something. The incident that happened when I was still in second year in Teiko. I want you to know my darkest past. And my life. After I tell you everything, you must promise me that you'll keep it."

Kagami turned off the stove. "Whatever it is, it'll not change my opinion about you."

Kuroko smiled and took both of Kagami's hands. "Then, follow me in your bedroom."

_What are you doing, Tetsuya Kuroko? Are you getting insane? _His heart shouted.

_What am I supposed to do? Let myself get hurt more? And hope for someone that never really cared from the very start? _His mind countered.

_But, you just met Kagami Taiga. _His heart retorted.

_Yes, I've met Sei—Akashi-kun for more than a year now…but I never really bonded with him. _His mind responded.

_Still, I think Akashi Seijuro's still better than him. _His heart replied.

_You're just the heart, I'm the mind. I control everything, even you, so I choose Kagami Taiga whether you like it or not. _The mind clarified.

**Kuroko looked outside. At 3 in the afternoon on a Monday, Kuroko Tetsuya decided to follow his mind and not his heart. To continue playing basketball. To continue fighting against his fear of strangers. To continue trying to make Helden Nomaki, Isshin Toshita and the other members of Awase stop trying to get rid of him. To continue living his lonely life. To continue being Kuroko Tetsuya. To continue enduring the pain. **

**AND TO STOP LOVING AKASHI SEIJURO, HIS FORMER CAPTAIN IN TEIKO AND IN GENERATION OF MIRACLES, HIS EVER-SUPPORTIVE TEAMMATE, THE BEST RIVAL HE HAD AND THE ONLY PERSON WHO MADE HIM HAPPY AND BE GLAD FOR BEING ALIVE.**

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Thank you for being my supportive readers, I know some of you hate same already for liking conflicts so much, but what is fanfiction with multi-chapters if you don't use creative conflicts. We'll finally know what truly happened at Kuroko's second year in Middle School in the next chapter.**

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**I apologize for all the errors I made!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

* * *

_**Sneak Peek:**_

"No. I will not drink my medicines." Akashi stubbornly insisted and rolled to the other side.

Kuroko sighed. "Sei-kun, please. How will you recover if you're being as stubborn as that?"

"No. I will not take them," Akashi repeated.

"What am I supposed to do then, for you to take them?" Kuroko demanded, feeling a little impatient now.

Akashi faced Kuroko with such a red face and determined eyes. "Say that you love me. Say that you still love me. Vow that you'll come back to me."

"_**Promise me, Kuroko, that you won't leave me." Kagami –while blushing—mumbled.**_

_**Kuroko couldn't chuckling with how embarrassed his light is. "I promise."**_

_**Kagami looked around before kissing Kuroko. **_

"_**Oi, Kagami!" Hyuuga called out.**_

_**Kagami grinned at Kuroko before going to where their captain is. Kuroko touched his lips. It felt different. He didn't blush. His heart didn't race. He didn't feel...happy.**_

* * *

**(AUTHOR: POLL! I DIDN'T MAKE ANY. JUST VOTE THROUGH THE REVIEWS! WHO DO YOU LIKE MORE, SO FAR? AKASHI OR KAGAMI? WHO DO YOU WANT KUROKO TO CHOOSE? PLEASE ANSWER THROUGH THE REVIEWS!)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! It has been awhile and once again, I'm crying because of happiness!**

**Thank you for all the reviews you've given at Chapter 14!**

**Please continue in supporting my stories! **

**Here's what you're waiting for; I hope you'll like it as much as you liked the previous chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter Fifteen:**_

Kagami bit the footlong he made as he waited for Kuroko to start the story he'll tell. The latter is still painstakingly eating the stew he made, so he'll recover faster.

"I apologize for the trouble I brought you, Kagami-kun." The blue-head mumbled.

"That's already the tenth time you've said that to me, Kuroko and this will also be the tenth time I'll say: 'It's alright. It was just luck I was passing by that time'."Kagami grunted and took another big bite from his hotdog sandwich.

Kuroko took the last spoonful of his stew and took a deep breath before thinking how to start.

"Ready to start, Kuroko?" Kagami asked. The red-head suddenly felt his heart sink with sadness upon seeing how painful Kuroko's expression is. Like it's so hard for him to say what he's going to tell out loud.

"In the middle of my 2nd year in middle school, I have a very close friend of mine named Rio Natsuhiko. He's a very cheerful person and one of the people who can truly understands me. He's been my best friend since we started our 2nd year life. But between October to November…an unbearable and indescribable incident happened to both of us. Something we –I especially—will never forget." Kuroko started with a voice Kagami can barely hear.

"What accident was that?" Kagami blurted out.

His shadow raised his head and looked back at him with painful eyes. The next words Kuroko mumbled made Kagami freeze. "I was the cause of Rio's death. And I lost my ability to trust people and to even talk to strangers. Supposedly, I'm pushing you away right now."

"W-Wha-?"

Kuroko took a deep breath. "I think it was October 15 when that happened…I was left with the other regulars for training and Rio waited for me so we could go back home together. I excused myself for the members of Generation of Miracles' plans for that night. Since the usual path we use was closed due to construction matters, we were forced to use the other route, which was the start of my dark past…"

* * *

**(AUTHOR: I will just use flashback to portray what really happened in his second year in middle school. When I used both 'bold' and 'italic'; it means those scenes were flashbacks.)**

"_**Tetsu! Here!" **_

_**Kuroko looked where his light was and quickly changed the direction of where the ball is heading. Aomine received it and quickly ran to the opposite court and shoot it in the hoop.**_

"_**That's all for today!" Akashi shouted, also panting.**_

"_**Good work, everyone!" They praised to one another.**_

"_**Ryouta, Shintarou and Daiki, you're in duty for today to fix the equipments and pick up the balls. Be sure there will be 50 balls in the basket, you three." Akashi ordered, took the towel on top of his sports bag and wiped his sweat. His eyes saw a glimpse of indigo-colored outside the gym's door. "Tetsuya, Rio Natsuhiko's already outside." He informed.**_

_**The teal-haired teen bowed a 'thank you' to his captain; grabbed his uniform and ran towards the locker room to change. **_

_**After about 8 minutes, Kuroko went out of the locker room, took his bag and faced his captain. "I'll excuse myself now, Akashi-kun." He bade.**_

_**Akashi raised his head –because he's sitting—and raised an eyebrow. "That's rare. You won't hang out with us in the usual place today?"**_

_**Kuroko shook his head. "I'm so sorry, but I'll pass today."**_

_**Akashi nodded. "That's alright. I understand; besides, as I remember Ryouta wants us to accompany him in a new place he discovered—it's quite far so it'll really be better if you go home first."**_

_**The phantom player bowed before going out of Teiko's gym.**_

_**Rio Natsuhiko, his classmate, and his best friend—is already standing outside waiting for him. His indigo eyes and indigo hair shining under the bright moon.**_

"_**Let's go?" Rio enthusiastically asked.**_

_**Kuroko nodded and kept the same pace as the indigo-head.**_

_**They were chatting about the greatest mystery books when they came into a dead end. "Eh? But this route was just open the day before yesterday…Geez." Rio grumbled.**_

"_**We can use the other route." Kuroko suggested.**_

_**Rio grimaced. "Eh? But that's a dangerous path, Tetsu-kun." He mumbled.**_

"_**It's just 8 in the evening. I think it'll be alright."**_

"_**Er…"**_

"_**We can't just stand here and wait for the route to be opened." Kuroko pointed out.**_

_**Rio sighed. "You're right. Fine, let's go. Since you're my best friend, if something comes out of nowhere and attack us, you should protect me, alright?"**_

"_**As if that would happen, but, yes, of course, I will do my best to protect you." Kuroko replied and started the topic this time about what's the good school to attend to on their High School. **_

_**Their laughter was turned into gulps as they got into the dark part of the route they've taken.**_

"_**Are you sure about this, Tetsu-kun?"**_

"_**There's no other way. The other path is blocked."**_

"_**But still…You know the rumors here."**_

"_**I'm your best friend, remember? You're the first one to talk to me and know what I'm really feeling without asking me –beside Akashi-kun though—You always protect me and I'll do the same whatever happens, Rio-kun."**_

"_**A-Alright then."**_

_**Their heart thumped loud when their mouths were covered with handkerchiefs and laughter of a bunch guys could be heard behind, infront and beside them. They were suddenly dragged into a dark part of the street, the part where bodies of killed, raped persons were being founded.**_

"_**So, these are Tetsuya Kuroko and Rio Natsuhiko…" a guy mumbled.**_

"_**They look like the ones in the pictures 'he' gave to us." Another one replied.**_

"'_**He' said that we should make them suffer and we could even kill them…but that'll be boring. What if we have fun first?" Another one suggested.**_

_**Kuroko and Rio met each other's terrified eyes.**_

_**Kuroko heard rattles and then he can't move his hands like…their chained. One's also pinning him so he can't struggle and escape.**_

"_**Don't even try to shout for help because people rarely pass by here, so no one will technically help you." The first one warned.**_

"_**You." The second one pointed at the third one. "You keep Tetsuya Kuroko from struggling as we have fun with this guy first."**_

"_**Sure. But let me have fun when it's already Kuroko Tetsuya' turn, alrighty?"**_

"_**Yeah, yeah."**_

_**Kuroko tried to shout but no one came. The one holding him just laughed. "We warned you." He mumbled and pulled the teal-head teen's hair.**_

"_**Tetsu-kun, help…No…don't come near me!" He heard Rio shout from few meters away.**_

"_**Rio!"**_

_**Kuroko heard rattles and unzippering of zipper. And unbuttoning of buttons.**_

"_**No! Don't…I beg of you! Don't! Just kill me!" He heard Rio yell.**_

_**He then heard laughter and then thrusts. Groans, moans, cries, screams.**_

"_**Mmmm…"**_

"_**Hyyaaa…N-No…" Rio cried. "Tetsu-kun!" He sobbed.**_

"_**R-Rio!"**_

"_**You said you'll do anything to protect me?!" **_

"_**I—"**_

"_**Try making another step, my Tetsuya and your throat will be cut into two." His guard whispered.**_

"_**Rio—"**_

_**He heard sounds of rattled of handcuffs and gasps. **_

"_**No! Let me go! Tetsu-kun! Tetsu-kun! NOOO!" **_

"…_**Aaah…That was nice." One of their prosecutors moaned.**_

"_**Rio-kun!" Kuroko called out.**_

"_**Tetsu-kun…you liar…" He heard Rio cursed and then saw the hatred at the eyes of his best friend. Hatred being thrown at him. **_

"_**No…I..."**_

_**He froze when he heard a scream of pain and then a pool of blood few inches away from his feet.**_

_**The 'leader' –Kuroko thinks—approached him and raised his chin up. "Now, what should I do with you next?"**_

_**Kuroko tried taking a step backwards. "NO!"**_

_**He gasped when he felt fingers tracing his chest and his buttons being unbuttoned.**_

_**The one behind him was the one who unzippered his pants' zipper. "No, I beg you!" **_

"_**Yum~" The first one snickered.**_

"_**No…NO!"**_

"_**You were a good choice to toy with after all." **_

_**The pain overwhelmed his body and he can feel blood coming out of him. What he wants to happen this instant is for him to die. **_

_**Almost an hour passed but his body just wouldn't want to die yet.**_

"_**I beg you…Please stop already…"**_

"_**No."**_

_**THRUST!**_

"_**Mmm…Hiyaaa!" Kuroko cried and squirmed.**_

"_**Ooh, look…He's coming~"**_

"_**Stop it…No more…I beg you…" He sobbed.**_

_**THRUST!**_

"_**Nnnnggghhh! No! No…I beg you…No more…" He cried.**_

_**THRUST!**_

_**He heard laughter and he suddenly remembered his teammates.**_

"_**Kise-kun…Aomine-kun…Midorima-kun…Murasakibara-kun…and Akashi-kun…will I ever see you again?" He murmured as he cannot feel anything else but pain.**_

* * *

"…_**Then, Aominecchi suddenly threw the box of magazines at him that made him fall in his knees." Kise chuckled.**_

"_**You idiot, that was because he's being an ass." Aomine defended.**_

"_**Mine-chin, you're such a sadist, maybe that's why your parents won't give you money." Murasakibara teased.**_

"_**SHUT UP! Why do you know that?!"**_

_**Midorima sighed. "It's so obvious, Aomine. And your mother even went to school just to scold you for stealing 10 bucks from her wallet."**_

_**Aomine's face turned red. "Ugh! Shut up!"**_

_**Akashi couldn't help grinning with how childish his members still are. It's unbelievable they are also the ones being called members of the Generation of Miracles. **_

_**The red-head suddenly felt an unusual sensation from the part where accidents usually happen. His sharp ears heard cries and pleas. Cries of a familiar person.**_

"_**Akashicchi?" Kise asked.**_

_**Akashi's brows furrowed and he changed direction and went towards where he hears 'his' voice and cries.**_

"_**Aka-chin?"**_

_**The others followed behind him and he quickly stopped few meters away from where he hears the cries.**_

"_**No more…Please! No! Nnngghh…Augh! No…"**_

"_**Isn't that Kuroko's voice?" Midorima gasped.**_

_**Akashi bit his bottom lip, took the pair of scissors in his bag and threw it on the one holding Kuroko Tetsuya.**_

"_**Gyaah! W-What was that?" One gasped.**_

"_**S-Scissors?"**_

"_**Che, it's the Generation of Miracles. Run!" The we-can-call-now-murderers tsked before running towards the other direction.**_

"_**Atsushi, Daiki, try catching those three. We'll take care of Tetsuya."**_

_**The two quickly complied and disappeared.**_

* * *

_**~LFMH021~**_

"Are you still listening, Kagami-kun?"

Kagami closed his open jaw and nodded. "I unconsciously imagine what you're saying and…"

Kuroko looked down. "I know it's disgusting but should I continue?"

"Yes, please do so."

* * *

_**~LFMH021~**_

_**Unfortunately, the trio disappeared and Aomine and Murasakibara weren't able to catch them.**_

_**Right after the Generation of Miracles found Kuroko in the dark street, he suddenly fainted.**_

_**After about 6 hours of sleeping, the teal-haired teen opened his eyes and looked around. "This isn't my house…"**_

_**He painstakingly sat up. "I-I'm still alive…" He murmured and clenched his fists. "I shouldn't be alive…What..happened?"**_

_**There's no one around so he stood up and painfully went downstairs.**_

"_**Whose house is this?"**_

_**Memories of what happened several hours ago started to flood Kuroko's mind that he suddenly started screaming.**_

_**His teammates which were sitting in the couch in the living room gasped and quickly ran towards him.**_

"_**Tetsu, are you alright?" Aomine tried reaching for his shadow's shoulder but Kuroko slapped his hand away, stood up and ran towards where the room where he came from. He slammed the door shut and covered himself with blanket.**_

"_**W-What's happening, Akashicchi? Why does Kurokocchi looks at us with scared eyes? Like he doesn't know us and like he's…afraid of us." Kise mumbled.**_

_**Akashi narrowed his eyes. "Looks like due to the traumatic experience he just faced…he lost the capability to trust people and open his heart to other people. His heart built a barrier against strangers. He built a fear of strangers."**_

"_**But we're not strangers." Murasakibara pointed out.**_

"_**As of the moment, we are, Atsushi. He doesn't know anyone but himself." Akashi clarified and clenched his fists. "If only I didn't allow them to walk alone…If only I was more careful…If only I could erase his memories of what just happened. If only I have the ability to change everything…If only…Tetsuya…"he murmured.**_

* * *

_**~LFMH021~**_

Kagami was waiting for more as he stares at the ground.

Instead of understandable words, what Kagami heard from the blue-head's mouth is…

.

.

.

.

Snore.

The red-head shook his head in disbelief. "He must be still tired from all of that." He took a blanket from the drawer and placed it on top of his 'shadow' before touching the latter's cheek. "It must have been hard dealing all of those. Especially facing your molester one on one on court and your life in the edge of death everytime you go out." He took Kuroko's hand and kissed the back of it. "After that…what happened? I wonder how he overcame his fear in strangers."

"_**They saved my life." **_He remembered Kuroko's words back when he still doesn't trust Seirin enough to let them help him.

"He didn't literally mean 'life', did he?" He whispered and looked at his partner's peaceful face. "Sleep tight. Sweet dreams, Kuroko."

The said boy rolled to the other side and mumbled, "Sei…kun…"

Kagami's eyes darkened into a color you've never seen in his eyes before.

* * *

_**~LFMH021~**_

"Last one!" Hyuuga shouted; he tried getting the ball which is going nowhere but Kuroko suddenly appeared and tapped the ball towards his 'light's' direction. "Gaah…" Hyuuga mumbled.

Kagami grinned, received the ball, jumped and dunked it.

Riko made a long whistle after the dunk.

"Yeah! We won again!" Kagami celebrated with his co-freshmen. He raised a fist.

Kuroko also raised his and bumped fists with his partner in crime—I mean, in basketball.

But the red-head received a smack in the head afterwards. "Wha—"

Riko's tapping her feet. "Don't you know anything but dunking the ball, Bakagami?!" She demanded. "You could have just made a three-pointer from where you were!"

Kagami scratched his head. "Well…"

"You're still no good with long range shots?" Riko guessed.

Kagami just looked away.

"AH! Geez, Bakagami!" He earned another smack in the head.

"Ouch! Hey! Stop it!"

"Are you commanding me?" Riko demanded with a sly smile.

"Uh…er…" He hesitated. "Oi, Kuroko, help me."

Kuroko started picking up the balls. "I didn't hear anything." He said.

"Kuroko, you bastard!" Kagami protested.

"Guys, only Bakagami's on duty for today! You can now all rest!" Seirin's coach announced.

All of Kgaami's teammates grinned at him before turning towards the locker room. "Ah, so tired! Good thing I'm not on duty today!" Hyuuga teased.

"Eh? Hey!" Kagami protested.

"Let's meet after five minutes outside! Let's go eat in Magi Burger!" Izuki followed.

"What about me?" Kagami insisted.

Everyone pretended that they didn't hear him.

"I should go change clothes and go visit Kise-kun today. I wonder how he is." Kuroko mumbled and turned too.

Kagami made a face before grabbing the teal-head's wrist. "Oi, wait."

Kuroko turned. "Yes?"

Kagami's face turned beet red. "…I just want to ask something."

The phantom player blinked.

"…We're officially…you know…now right?"

Kuroko tilted his head in one side that made Kagami blush more. "Maybe?"

Kagami grabbed his 'shadow's' head. "You're making fun of me, aren't you?"

"No. I'm not." The blue-head replied.

The red-head released his head. "Seriously though, Kuroko."

Kuroko smiled slightly. "It's up to you, Kagami-kun."

"Then, I'll take that as a yes."

"Then, it's a 'yes'." Kuroko clarified and turned.

Kagami grabbed his arm this time. "Last!"

"Yes?"

"Promise me, Kuroko, that you won't leave me." Kagami –while blushing—mumbled.

Kuroko couldn't chuckling with how embarrassed his light is. "I promise."

Kagami looked around before kissing Kuroko.

"Oi, Kagami! Clean already or we'll leave you! Kuroko, hurry up and change!" Hyuuga shouted/

Kagami grinned at Kuroko before going back to the court and started picking up the balls and arrange the equipments. Kuroko touched his lips. It felt different. He didn't blush. His heart didn't race. He didn't feel...that happy.

* * *

_**~LFMH021~**_

"Hey, Kuroko, where are you going?" Koga asked when he noticed that their phantom player's going to the opposite way.

"Uh, I'll pass for today. We have many assignments and I missed some lessons, so I need to catch up." He excused and bowed. "Thank you for today." He bade and went back to walking.

Kuroko looked at the clear sky and then remembered the song which he and Akashi usually listen to when they don't have anything to do.

'**Your heart is too dazzlingly bright,  
Walking down this empty road,  
I knew this was the end.'**

He suddenly remembers the times when Akahsi shows his rare smile to him when they win a game against a team with older members.

'**The distant, far away future,  
I wander to the edge of the world,  
Stretching out my hand for the longest time.  
Please, someone take it.'**

Yes, he agreed upon going out with Kagami but that was what his mind wanted, not his heart.

For the very first time in his life, he listened to his brain.

'**That won't happen, I know that.  
It becomes all the more painful.  
With only my desires left,  
I say goodbye.**

**Forever…**

**When I want to cry, I recall you  
Looking up at the big blue sky,  
Please, I ask  
That your smile  
Will continue for all eternity.  
I hope one heart with you.'**

Yes, this time he's sure that he won't be hurt again—we're talking about Kagami so he'll probably have no problem with him.

Tears unconsciously formed in his eyes.

_I won't be hurt again? How sure am I? How sure am I, that right now I'm already crying, missing Sei-kun? Missing everything that we've shared? Missing our special moments when he became my light? _

The sun started setting and then the clear sky turned into an orang-ish color.

'**Now, existing here,  
I can see the blue sky.  
I feel happiness,  
From just loving you.'**

He stopped from walking and continued crying.

_I'm still crybaby until now…it's humiliating. It's a good thing no one's around._

"Sei-kun…"

* * *

_**~LFMH021~**_

Akashi knows what he's feeling.

He has a fever due to looking for Kuroko under the heavy rain yesterday.

He's currently inside their car, and on the way towards their house.

He cancelled practice because he's not feeling well…and because he's emotionally unprepared today.

He saw everything yesterday, the way Kagami saved Kuroko. The way the other red-head fought Isshin just to save Kuroko and the way Kagami cared for his 'shadow'. It's 100% love.

All he could do was watch and assure that Kagami safely bring Kuroko home. That was all he did. Watch.

'**To need me,  
Out of joy, I wouldn't be able to speak.  
I want to be useful to you, even if only a little. **

**For all of eternity…'**

The words of the song they usually listen to resonate in Akashi's mind and he just couldn't stop it.

For him, crying is a weakness, that's why he hates tears being shed.

But that motto of his was proven wrong when he met Tetsuya Kuroko, the blue-head who cries because he cares. Who cries because he can't keep all his emotions bottled up anymore. Who cries because sometimes even strong people break. Who cries because he's happy. Who cries because he's sad. And someone who cries because that's his way to show how he feels and his way to show his love.

' **When I am happy, I recall you,  
Looking up at the stardust of the night,  
I ask  
Are you happy? You must be.  
Your heart, your dream.  
I hope one heart with you.'**

"Seijuro-sama?" Their driver called out.

"It's nothing. I'm fine." He lied with husky voice.

On the other hand, he cries because he misses him. Misses the only person who breaks his mask, mask of coldness and aggressiveness. Misses the only person he loves with his whole life.

He looked outside the window again and caught a glimpse of teal-colored. A very familiar teal color.

"Stop the car!" He ordered, opened the backseat's door and ran towards where he saw the glimpse of teal-colored thing.

He ran faster and proved his hypothesis true. "Tetsuya!" He shouted.

'**When I want to cry, I recall you  
Looking up at the big blue sky,  
Please, I ask  
That your smile  
Will continue for all eternity.  
I hope one heart with you.'**

The phantom player gasped and slowly turned his head. Before he could even fully see if he's just imagining things; he's already being wrapped with warm arms of Akashi Seijuro.

"S-Sei-kun?" He whispered.

"Tetsuya…" Akashi whispered and hugged him tighter.

'**When I am happy, I recall you,  
Looking up at the stardust of the night,  
I ask  
Are you happy? You must be.  
Your heart, your dream.  
I hope one heart with you.'**

"Sei-kun!" Due to so much happiness, the teal-haired teen unconsciously hugged the red-head back and smiled. Smiled a smile that reaches his eyes and came from the bottom of his heart.

Akashi stood up after awhile and offered a hand. "I don't feel right now, so just come back to our house with me, Tetsuya."

Kuroko took the hand and clumsily stood up. "Don't feel well?" He touched the red-haired's forehead and blinked. "Y-You have—"

But before he could even finish his statement, Akashi already dragged him inside the car. But, nevertheless, he won't complain about it, this time.

* * *

_**~LFMH021~**_

Currently, Kuroko's regretting that he even thought about the idea of being Akahsi's nurse for just few hours before the clock strikes 7 in the evening. 7:30 is his curfew due to his father's orders.

"No. I will not drink my medicines." Akashi stubbornly insisted and rolled to the other side.

Kuroko sighed. "Sei-kun, please. How will you recover if you're being as stubborn as that?"

"No. I will not take them," Akashi repeated.

"What am I supposed to do then, for you to take them?" Kuroko demanded, feeling a little impatient now.

Akashi faced Kuroko with such a red face and determined eyes. "Say that you love me. Say that you still love me. Vow that you'll come back to me."

"_**Promise me, Kuroko, that you won't leave me." Kagami –while blushing—mumbled.**_

_**Kuroko couldn't chuckling with how embarrassed his light is. "I promise."**_

_**Kagami looked around before kissing Kuroko. **_

"_**Oi, Kagami!" Hyuuga called out.**_

_**Kagami grinned at Kuroko before going to where their captain is. Kuroko touched his lips. It felt different. He didn't blush. His heart didn't race. He didn't feel...happy.**_

Kuroko averted his eyes and removed Akashi's hands. "I apologize."

"Tet—"

He bowed his head and clenches his chest. It hurts but he needs to say the words, "I…"

"You what?"

"I…" He hesitated.

"I can't say 'I love you' anymore…" He whispered.

"And why?" Akashi demanded.

Kuroko gulped and bowed his head more. "Because, I…I…love…Kagami-kun."

_LIES. LIES. LIES. I AM a liar. _

_SLAP!_

His eyes widened when Akashi's palm made contact with his cheek.

He raised his head but Akashi won't meet his eyes. "S-Sei-kun—"

"It was just like yesterday when I met you. It was just like 23 hours ago when we became the Generation of Miracles. It was just like 20 hours ago when that accident happened. It was just like 18 hours ago when I saved you and you trust no one but me. It was just like 15 hours ago when we parted ways. It was just like 10 hours ago when we're smiling with each other. And it was just like 5 hours ago when you met Kagami Taiga. And it was just an hour ago when you were hugging me tightly, crying my name. I never expected that you would also lie to yourself, Tetsuya. Just answer this question, Tetsuya."

"W-What question?"

"Do you love me or not?"

"That's—"

"Just answer the question, damn it!" Akashi cursed and threw the vase on his bedside table to the wall.

Kuroko gasped. "I—"

* * *

**A/N: Waah! That was such a no-good chapter once again! It was a rush! It's because I'm on vacation but have so many chores to do and have no time to update often.**

**Sorry for a dramatic chapter, I'm so sorry if it was no good!**

**The song which I used was 'Eternal Song' by Vanan'ice. No copyright infringement.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

* * *

_**Sneak Peek:**_

Kuroko cannot help but gulp as Shizuo Akashi inspects every part of Kuroko's face and body.

"Mother, what are you doing?" Akashi shouted, right after he went inside the door.

Kuroko blinked when Shizuo Akashi suddenly hugged him. "No. Kuroko Tetsuya will be mine from now on."

"He's no one's property, Mother. So let him go." Akashi insisted. "It'll be better if I take you home now, Tetsuya. Let's go."

"Nuh-uh-uh." Shizuo took steps backwards with Kuroko in her arms. "No, I will not let you. He's too cute and you know how much I love cute and polite children. He's mine now."

Kuroko sweatdropped when Akashi grabbed his arm and tried pulling him away from his mother. "Mother, for the second time, Tetsuya needs to go home."

Shizuo shook her head. "No."

"Mother."

"No."

"Mother."

"No."

_How did I get into this mess? _Kuroko wondered.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey! It's been awhile. Looks like everyone's so busy ne~**

**T.T Looks like Chapter 15 wasn't that interesting, even I, myself, really didn't like it so much.**

**I've re-read the chapters I've posted and figured out how much mistakes I've done, so I belatedly ask your pardon for all of those errors.**

**By the way, if ever some of you are waiting for updates of 'A Crazy Story' and 'Tick Tock'. It might take time before that happens because I'm having some sort of writer's block on those stories especially that my mind already thought of another weird plot. Geez, mind, can't you focus on one thing first? I hope you'll also support that incoming fancition of mine. Anyone of you who also reads in Wattpad? Please try my stories, my penname is: lovefadesminehas021 **

**I HOPE YOU'LL LIKE THIS CHAPTER THOUGH. PLEASE SUPPORT!**

**Thanks! ENJOY! PLEASE REVIEW! Onegai shimasu!**

* * *

_**Chapter Sixteen:**_

Kuroko stares at his former captain as the latter stares back at him with demanding eyes.

"Answer me, Tetsuya." Akashi snarled as his cheeks turn into redder color.

"P-Please rest first, Aka—Se—Akashi-kun." Kuroko replied and tried making Akashi lay on his bed.

"Don't dodge my question, Tetsuya." The red-head impatiently snapped.

"I'm not, Akashi-kun. I'm just worried for your health." Kuroko countered.

"Just answer me, and then I'll rest." Akashi vowed.

Kuroko looked at the ground before gulping. "I—"

The red-head's room's door suddenly busted open and a smaller Akashi is standing in the doorframe.

"Sei-niichan!" The miniature version of Kuroko's former captain shouted while panting.

Kuroko looked at Akashi first then to the smaller red-head then back at Akashi again.

Akashi blinked before painstakingly stood up and approached the miniature of him. "Seitaro, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back tomorrow?"

"But, I heard that Sei-niichan has a fever. I can't just let that go." The smaller red-head countered. "What kind of brother am I if I just let your fever slip and won't even check on you?"

Teiko's former captain bent, speechless.

As Kuroko watches, he couldn't help laughing at what he's seeing. His former and terrifying-to-the-bone captain was countered by a kid who might be just seven years old.

The bigger and smaller Akashi turned and looked at him.

"Ah, when did you come here?" the miniature Akashi asked at our phantom player.

_I forgot that I have such small presence. _"I've been here from the very start."

The reaction he was expecting was for the kid to make a surprised expression and say the words: 'Seriously?!' but, instead, the kid's eyes widened before his lips curved into a small smile.

"Ne, nii-chan, does that guy has misdirection?" The kid queried to the bigger Akashi.

The latter surrendered; took his medicines, and nodded. "He does. Why?"

Kuroko knelt on Akashi's bed as he waits for Akashi to say that the red-head's already fine and the teal-haired could go now, but Akashi's just as stubborn and didn't say the words.

The miniature Akashi approached him, stared at him for few moments then tilted his head in a side. "Name?"

"Huh?" Kuroko mumbled in surprise.

"I'm asking for your name." The miniature Akashi stated.

Kuroko blinked with how blunt and stern the boy named 'Seitaro' is…he's just like how his former captain acts.

"Uh, Tetsuya. Kuroko Tetsuya is my name." The blue-head replied and sat up properly.

The smaller red-head blinked then narrowed his eyes before sitting beside him. "I'm Seitaro. Akashi Seitaro. Since me and brother has 'Sei' in both of our names, you can just call me Seita."

"Seita?" Kuroko repeated in a question form.

Seita's eyes widened with how innocent Kuroko murmured his name and couldn't help smiling. "Ne, nii-chan?"

Akashi sat on his bed and yawned before turning towards his brother. "Yes?"

Suddenly, Seita took the blue-head's hand and smiled widely. "Can I steal Tetsu-niichan from you?"

In process of tucking in his bed, Akashi halted and glared at the smaller version of him.

"Anou, Akashi-kun, may I ask what your relationship with Seita-kun is?" Kuroko asked as Seita plays with his hand.

The taller –yes, he's taller—red-head opened his closed eyes and smiled slightly. "Seitaro is my younger brother. He's just six years old and lives with my parents. Sometimes, he visits just like today. We're almost like twins except that one of my eyes is golden but his are both red." Akashi explained and rolled to the other side. "I'll let my question slip today, Tetsuya and will give you more time to answer my question. I hope to get an immediate answer when I ask that question again."

"I understand, I understand; just get some rest already, Akashi-kun." Kuroko mumbled, went to the bathroom with a towel, wetted it and then placed it on top of Akashi's forehead.

"Ne, Tetsu-nii." Seita mumbled and placed his hand on top of Kuroko's. "Don't you want to live separately from your father?"

The blue-head's eyes widened. "How—"

"Seitaro, I already warned you about looking into other's memory without his consent, haven't I?" Akashi snapped.

"Just ignore brother. -Hey, Seitaro!—If brother has emperor's eyes then I have…I don't know what to call them eyes. I don't know but when I was still four years old, I got into an accident when I tried catching my ball in the street; after that accident, my eyes suddenly can see what others think and others' memories. When I touch their hands, it's like I'm reading a book with graphics of what you think, feel and what you've been through. Sometimes, my eyes terrify me…" Seita explained and placed Kuroko's palm on his cheek. "Tetsu-niichan…"

"Don't cause too much trouble…to your…Tetsu…niichan…Seita…" Akashi barely whispered and then drifted into a deep slumber.

"How high is his temperature?" Seita asked after the blue-head checked his former captain's temperature.

"It's 37.6 degrees Celsius. He'll be fine in the morning." Kuroko replied and looked at the clock. "It's almost seven. I need to go."

"Already?" Dejected, Seita protested.

Kuroko nodded. "I'm sorry."

Seita shook his head. "I understand."

The smaller Akashi escorted Kuroko to the gate and smiled. "Take care on your way home, Tetsu-niichan!"

Kuroko nodded and turned.

"See you soon, nii-chan!"

_**~LFMH021~**_

"I'm home." Kuroko mumbled and managed to be back home at exactly 7:30.

No one answered him and the whole house looks gloomy and dark.

He heard tapping and went to the living room.

While he's still in his wheelchair, Takumi Kuroko fixed his messy hair and continued typing.

_Looks like he's recovering._

"Um…"

Takumi blinked before turning his head. "Ah, Tetsuya. You're back."

"I'm home. Where's Mom…?"

"And Dad?" Takumi filled in and typed some more.

Kuroko hesitantly nodded.

"They've already went back abroad. They have an urgent meeting with a big sponsor company the day after tomorrow, so they already need to go to Australia this time." Takumi explained and typed some more.

_TAP. TAP. TAP. TAP. TAP. TAP. _

_Pause…_

_TAP. TAP. TAP. TAP. TAP. TAP. _

_Pause…_

_TAP. TAP. TAP. TAP. TAP. TAP._

"Do you want me anything to eat or drink, Nii-san?" Kuroko offered.

Takumi shook his head. "None, but thanks. I really need to submit this tomorrow, so I'm in a rush."

_Can I take even a minute of your time, Nii-san?"_

Kuroko shook his head. "I understand. I'll be going to my room now."

"Won't you eat anything first?" Takumi queried. "There's lasagna on the fridge."

"I'm not in the mood to eat." Kuroko replied and turned to the stairs.

The blue-head headed to his room, and then locked the door. He placed his bag on his bed and opened his laptop.

As he waited, he changed his clothes into pajamas fixed his things.

After few minutes, he logged in and looked if he has new mails.

**3 NEW MESSAGES**

He puzzledly looked at the four new messages. His eyes widened and with trembling hands, opened the first message.

**From: Isshin_Toshita**

**Subj: -evil grin-**

**Mess: You may have won against our team, but remember that I still haven't stopped and given up on getting you, Tetsuya. I still want to hear you cry, moan, groan, scream and beg. One day, sooner or later, you'll be in my arms and feeling a lot of pain and pleasure. When that time comes, I'll chain you and then blindfold you, seal your mouth and then restrain you, and put you in a home-made cage-like room where only I, can go inside. Once that day comes, I'll never let you go and once that day comes and you try to escape, I'll let you learn how to fear me. Don't worry, that day will come soon. I feel it. So, if I were you, I'll just surrender, if you do, I might change my mind about blindfolding you.**

After reading the message, Kuroko's heart started racing, memories started to fill his mind, and his hands started trembling.

He clicked the other one.

**From: Helden_Nomaki_6**

**Subj: Oh, Tetsuya.**

**Mess: Looks like you still haven't learned your lesson. I just want to warn you, be careful on everything you do, because one of my slaves might just be beside you and catch you. And know this, once I've already caught you, I will never let you escape. Continue living, I still need you. See you soon, my toy. –laughs-**

He gritted his teeth and sighed. "Why are all of these happening to me?"

"Arf!" Nigou barked.

He blinked before looking down. His dog is beside his foot and wagging his tail, in a form of welcome.

He picked Nigou up and petted him. "How are you? Didn't you bother Kagami-kun today?"

Nigou barked more and licked his owner's face.

"I see, I see. Hm, let's look into the last message. Don't say it's from Kentarou of Awase? I'll throw my laptop outside the window."

Nigou barked as if he's laughing.

**From: Kamura Hideki**

**Subj: I'm one of your brother's subordinates so don't worry.**

**Mess: I am Kamura Hideki. One of your brother's subordinates/friends. He's a very nice guy, so I therefore conclude that helping you will be a great pleasure of mine. Few days ago, I visited him and we've talked about few things…and the atmosphere turned chilly when he started to tell what he and you experience at home. He specifically told some things about what you've been through and since I'm an only child in the family, your brother treats me like his own sibling; that's why I offered help. I work as an investigator and part-time assistant of your brother; in our department when we've already gathered enough evidences, the suspect/molester/criminal won't have any trial and go into jail immediately. If only you can give us enough evidences, I think we could help you. I hope you'll cooperate with us. **

Nigou curiously looked up at him. Kuroko couldn't help making a smile and petted his dog's head. "This is it, Nigou. I've finally found an answer."

"Arf!"

"But how will I present evidences when I don't have any?"

Kuroko spent the whole night thinking of a way and then realized something.

_**~LFMH021~**_

Aomine ran from the other court, jumped and then dunked the ball into the hoop.

"Yataa!" He mumbled and turned.

His eyes widened when he suddenly bumped into something. He looked down and found the pale-looking Akashi infront of him.

"G-GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH !" He screamed and ran backwards, if that's even possible.

"What the hell, Daiki? What's with that girl-ish scream?" Akashi demanded as he covers his ears.

"W-What the f***, Akashi?! When did you ever get misdirection?" Aomine countered. He glared at the laughing Kise in the bench although the latter doesn't know what the blue-head's doing at him.

"I don't have misdirection, Daiki. You were just plain concentrated towards your practice." Akashi pointed out.

"W-Whatever; what are you doing in this place, anyway?" Aomine protested and picked up the ball.

Akashi looked at his clock and blinked. "What month is it today?" The red-head suddenly asked.

"Did you purposely dodge my question? And all of the questions you can ask, why month?" Aomine demanded.

"Answer me or I will shoot _you _into the hoop, Daiki. I mean that." Akashi threatened.

"Er, it's currently December…"

"I forgot…" Akashi mumbled as he looked at the date written in his digital wrist watch.

"Forgot what?" Aomine demanded.

Kise gasped before standing up. "Waah…So cold!" He murmured before slowly approaching two of his former teammates.

"Kise?" Aomine mumbled.

Kise grinned before hugging his former captain. "Akashicchi, happy birthday."

"Ah! I also forgot! Happy birthday, Akashi. Sorry if we forgot and weren't able to prepare you any gift." Aomine apologized and greeted at the same time.

"I think I'll let it pass. I also forgot what date it is today, so it's excusable." Akashi replied and petted Kise's head. "Thank you, Ryouta, Daiki. I think I can manage even just a small celebration; text or call the others—I'll let the car be ready to bring us home."

"Alright!"

Aomine grabbed Kise by the neck and laughed. "I wonder if everyone's available." Kise mumbled.

"We should also call Takao of Shuutoku, Himuro of Yosen and do we also need to call Bakagami?" Aomine mumbled.

"Don't invite the latter or I'll kill both of you." Akashi ordered as he dials their driver's number.

"Eh~? But why?" Kise singsang.

"Just do it." The red-head, with tone full of irritation, responded.

Kise gulped and nodded. "…Ok."

After two rings, his driver finally picked up. "This is Akashi Seijuro, pick us up. We're currently at the park. You should be here after 8 minutes or else." He commanded and hung up immediately. "To think it's already December 20. It was just like yesterday when we just separated and—" He cut his own sentence.

Just in the process of painstakingly dialing Midorima's number –he remembers their numbers—Kise turned to where he heard Akashi talk. "Yes?"

"Crap." Akashi cursed. "They'll be home today!" He panicked.

He clutched his cellphone and remembered Kuroko's text message.

**From: Tetsuya Kuroko**

**Subj: Will it be alright to visit again later? I…need to give you something.**

**Mess: Um, Happy birthday. I hope you enjoyed this day, Aka—Sei-kun. I will skip practice today and will be heading to your house. I want to give you something as a present, I just hope you'll like it. See you. Once again, Happy birthday. I'll always be by your side, Sei-kun. More birthdays to come…and also…I…nevermind. **

_**~LFMH021~**_

Kagami wondered silently why his shadow excused himself from practice today.

It's so cold to the point that he's wearing three layers of clothing and also a scarf and gloves.

He went inside Magi Burger and ordered 30 pieces of burgers before sitting at his usual seat, but the seta infront of him is literally empty today.

He sighed and took a bite before looking outside of the big window.

It's just 5:30 in the afternoon and he's…

"I wonder what Kuroko's up to." He mumbled and chewed. He stopped chewing upon seeing a familiar teal color inside the bus which just passed by. He narrowed his eyes and took a closer look. It's Kuroko and he's inside a bus which is heading towards an unfamiliar district to Kagami.

"Wha—Why's Kuroko going to that district?" He wondered aloud.

"Wanna find out about it?" A voice asked from behind him.

He turned and found a in midthirties smiling and he's wearing eyeglasses and doctor-type of clothes.

"Who the heck are you?" Kagami demanded.

"I'm Helden Nomaki, and I willingly want to share the facts I know about Kuroko Tetsuya and Akashi Seijuro." He introduced and smiled wider. "I'll tell everything I know in one condition."

"What condition? And why do you know so much?"

"I won't answer the latter, but for the first question: you must let me meet up with Kuroko Tetsuya two days after Christmas infront of Humid Store. I'm an acquaintance of him, but he's quite upset with me, so I want us to make up; you'll help me, right?"

_**~LFMH021~**_

"I'll excuse myself now." Midorima bowed before taking his bag and went outside the gym.

He's surprised to see Takao –his partner in crime—I mean in basketball—waiting for him with the rickshaw. "Yo!"

"What are you doing here?"

Takao pouted then grinned. "That's harsh! You must have already figured out though."

Midorima pushed up his eyeglasses with his middle finger. "You were also invited?"

Takao grinned wider. "Yep."

After few moments, Midorima sighed. "I'll pedal."

"No, I will."

"I will."

"No, I will, Shin-chan."

"I will."

"No. I. WILL. DO. IT." Takao countered.

Midorima tried sitting at the driver's seat of the rickshaw but Takao didn't let him. "I will do it, Takao. You're still healing. You're wounds might open and it'll be my fault."

"I already recovered. I'll do it." Takao retorted.

"No, I will—"

Midorima was cut off when Takao suddenly tiptoed and kissed his cheek. "Stop being stubborn, Shin-chan. Just go to the backseat."

Midorima frowned but it has no effects on the black-head, so he surrendered and sat on the backseat.

Takao started pedaling. "Ok, yosh! Ne Shin-chan, I have candies here, you want some?"

The green-head didn't respond.

"Shin-chan?"

Still no reply, so Takao just shrugged it off, thinking that the miracle shooter has drifted off to slumber.

But, truth be told, the green-head's covering his reddened face. He wasn't expecting the kiss and wasn't expecting how much it'll affect him.

_**~LFMH021~**_

Murasakibara grabbed his bag, and the two paperbags beside it. "Yosh~" He mumbled and went outside the gym.

"Going to Akashi's birthday party, Atsushi?" Himuro Tatsuya queried with a smile.

"Ah, Muro-chin! Eh~? How did you know?"

The black-head chuckled before taking one of the paperbags. "I assume that this one with a box covered with wrappings is for Akashi as a present, isn't it?"

Murasakibara grinned. "Yep. How did you know?"

Himuro snickered. "Oh, Atsushi, you're denseness is what makes others like you so much."

The violet-head pouted. "I'm not dense."

"Then, how much do I love you? Answer ir using percentage." Himuro challenged.

The giant hummed a, "Hmm" before blinking. "45%?"

Tatsuya couldn't help laughing. "Oh, Atsushi, you really are dense." He murmured and offered a popsicle.

"Eh?"

"It's Rainbow flavored. I bet you'll like it, so I bought one before picking you up."

Murasakibara accepted it, started nibbling it before smiling. "Arigatou, Muro-chin~"

_**~LFMH021~**_

Kuroko pressed the doorbell, and Seitarou went out instead of his former captain.

"If you're looking for nii-chan, he'll be back here after about 10 minutes." Seita said in advanced, opened the gate and hugged the blue-head. "Welcome, Tetsu-niichan!"

The phantom player smiled slightly and petted the red-head's head. "Arigatou, Seita-kun."

Seita took Kuroko's hand and pulled him inside. "Come inside! The cooks and other maids are preparing because nii-chan ordered them that he'll at least celebrate his birthday just for this year. He also invited some of your friends; I bet they're already coming this way. Feel at home." The younger Akashi explained and offered the teal-haired teen a glass of juice and some cupcakes before sitting beside the blue-head. "Try the cupcakes, nii-chan."

Kuroko nodded before taking a bite of the cupcake. "D-Delicious." He murmured in awe and made the same expression he showed when he ate the hotdog sandwich given to them by their senpais.

"Really? I made that myself!" Seita proudly replied with a grin.

Kuroko took another bite. "Just like your brother, you're also very talented."

The younger red-head smiled and hugged Kuroko. "Waah! You're so nice, Tetsu-niichan! You're so honest, simple, kind and thoughtful! Not just that, you're also cute."

"C-Cute?" Kuroko repeated.

Seita nodded. "Sei-niichan told me few things about you and never thought that you're actually a very nice person. Will it be alright if I consider you as my older brother too, from now on?"

Kuroko blinked.

"Tetsu-niichan?"

"I just couldn't think of anything to reply. You know what I've been through. I've spent most of my life being abused by my own father, ignored by my own brother and mother. I also had a very dark past about being molested and then some people are trying to get rid of me. I've been through a lot and until now, I'm wondering why I am still living and have survived all of those. There are only few people who really know who I am, what I feel and where I came from. I never thought that even you, Akashi's younger brother, would treat me so nicely after all you've heard about me…I just couldn't think of anything to respond to your offer."

"Don't cry or else, Tetsu-niichan!" Seita warned and hugged the blue-head. "I seldom ask people that question and I know it's worth it with you! Let's greet Sei-niichan a 'Happy birthday' together, alright?"

Kuroko nodded.

"Seita, who're you talking to there?" A woman voice asked.

The phantom player blinked upon seeing a brown-head woman standing in the hallway towards the kitchen while wearing a formal dress being covered with apron. She has red eyes just like what Akashi and Seita possess.

"Uh, Mom, this is Kuroko Tetsuya. He's brother former teammate. He's here to celebrate Sei-niichan's birthday with us. He's a very nice person. He's the one Sei-niichan's talking about. Tetsu-niichan, this is our mother, Shizuo Akashi." Seita explained.

"Huh? What are you talking about? You're not even talking to anyone but a box."

Seita looked beside him and realized that Kuroko has covered his figure with the box he has in his lap as a present.

The younger Akashi sighed and put down the box. "He's right here." He gestured towards the now-visible Kuroko.

The blue-head gulped with how Akashi's mother looked at him.

_**~LFMH021~**_

Akashi quickly went out of the car and ran inside their house.

"What's up with Akashicchi? He seems like he's in a hurry. Although I cannot see, I can feel that he was tense." Kise wondered and went out of the car with hands full of paperbags from shopping with Akashi and Aomine few things they could use for the small party.

"I wonder." Aomine mumbled and painstakingly held all the 5 full and heavy paperbags in his arms.

He gasped when one was taken, then another one, then another, then another and then another runtil he's just holding one.

"Huh?"

"You could ask for help, you know." Takao suggested and grinned.

"We're already complete! Let's go inside!" Kise shouted.

_**~LFMH021~**_

Kuroko cannot help but gulp as Shizuo Akashi inspects every part of Kuroko's face and body.

"Mother, what are you doing?" Akashi shouted, right after he went inside the door.

Kuroko blinked when Shizuo Akashi suddenly hugged him. "No. Kuroko Tetsuya will be mine from now on."

"He's no one's property, Mother. So let him go." Akashi insisted. "It'll be better if I take you home now, Tetsuya. Let's go."

"Nuh-uh-uh." Shizuo took steps backwards with Kuroko in her arms. "No, I will not let you. He's too cute and you know how much I love cute and polite children. He's mine now."

Kuroko sweatdropped when Akashi grabbed his arm and tried pulling him away from his mother. "Mother, for the second time, Tetsuya needs to go home."

Shizuo shook her head. "No."

"Mother."

"No."

"Mother."

"No."

_How did I get into this mess? _Kuroko wondered.

"Geez, nii-chan, okaa-san, cut it out. You're going to tear down Tetsu-niichan's body! And he still doesn't need to go home, he just came, you already want him to leave?" Seita demanded and removed his brother's and mother's hand son the blue-head's arms. "Looks like every person you invite finally came, nii-chan, it'll be better to start now!"

Shizuo huffed. "Tetsuya Kuroko will still be mine. Right Tetsuya-kun~?" She mumbled and pinched the phantom player's cheek.

_Ow!_

Akashi frowned. "Mom!"

_**~LFMH021~**_

After about one and half hour of celebrating and chatting with one another, Kuroko suddenly felt his chest hurt and excused himself to take a breather.

He went to the garden and looked at the starry sky. "So beautiful." He whispered.

"That's one of the reason why I chose this place. It has a good view of the sky." A voice replied ina distance.

He gasped and turned. "Aka—"

Akashi covered his mouth. "As a present, you're going to call me 'Sei-kun' again."

"But—"

"Or else I'll kill you and say that it was suicide." The red-head threatened.

"Scary." He mumbled then laughed.

Akashi laughed with him after awhile.

"It has been awhile since we've had time like this. It's kinda relaxing."

"And cold." The emperor added.

Kuroko blinked before he began to look into his stuffs.

"Tetsuya?"

Akashi blinked ins surprise when the blue-head suddenly handed him a wrapped box. "Present?"

"Yes."

The red-head accepted it and started to open it. After awhile he opened the box inside the wrappings and was astounded. "This book…and scarf…"

"I knew that you've always likes that book since you've always borrowed it from the library and have no time to buy one, so I thought that I should give it as a present and the scarf…well, I just noticed that you don't use a scarf and when I went to your room, I found no scarf hanging from anywhere near your closet...so…"

Akashi smiled before approaching the blue-head.

"Sei-kun?"

Akashi placed the book and scarf on top of the table near them before lifting the phantom player's chin and leaned his lips into the other's. "I actually thought that you wouldn't come, so just seeing you celebrate with me after all I've done and after all the words I've said…it's enough to be called as a gift given from you to me."

"My presence here is already a present?"

"Yes, of course."

"Then, I take my gifts back." Kuroko teased.

"Tetsuya." Akashi warned then snickered. "To think only I know this side of you." He mumbled and messed the blue-head's hair.

Kuroko frowned then slowly intertwined their hands. "I know that it's like I'm cheating on Kagami-kun, but Sei-kun…"

"Yes?"

"Can I stay over tonight?" Kuroko hesitantly whispered.

Akashi's eyes widened before he patted the phantom player's head. "Anytime you want." He replied and wrapped his arms around their former sixth player and hugged him tightly.

"Happy birthday, Sei-kun." Kuroko whispered.

_**~LFMH021~**_

"See?" Seita mumbled.

"Oh, so, he's the one." Shizuo replied and smiled. "That's the first time I saw Seijuro so happy."

"I actually like Tetsu-niichan too." Seita confessed.

"Oh, Seita, don't steal Tetsuya from your brother." Shizuo scolded quietly.

"I won't, I won't. I'll just stick into being his younger brother thing-y." Seita surrendered and smiled. "Do you approve of him, Mom?"

Shizuo peeked again to where the blue-head and Akashi is and smiled. "To think he can make Seijuro smile for just simple things. Of course, I approve of him, Seita."

Seita grinned. "It's just a pity that Kuroko Kazuhiko is his father."

Shizuo Akashi frowned. "That's one of the problems. Kazuhiko Kuroko hates your father. If he finds out about this…he'll definitely punish Tetsuya-kun…"

Seita blinked. "Ah, Mom, now that you've mentioned 'punishment'. I think Tetsu-niichan and Sei-niichan has something to say…"

Shizuo heard anxiety through her son's voice. "It's trouble, isn't it?"

Seita nodded. "Yeah, kinda."

_**~LFMH021~**_

Kagami recalled all the things that Helden Nomaki said to him.

And frowned.

"So that's what's between Kuroko and that Akashi…" He mumbled and gritted his teeth. "And he's probably in Akashi's house right now."

"Yes, that's right." Helden Nomaki agreed.

Kagami narrowed his eyes. "I think you've given me enough information. How should I Pay you? Cash? Credit—"

Helden laughed. "No, no. I already told you; I only want to meet Kuroko-kun two days after Christmas and apologize to him because we kinda argued about something. I just want to ask your help to meet us up there infront of Poseidon Park?"

"The isolated park?"

"Yeah, that. We can talk more peacefully if we see each other there."

_Don't. Don't do it, Kagami. Don't. _His heart shouted.

_Do it. He made you a favor; pay him with just that at least. _His mind argued.

Kagami took a deep breath. "I'll do it."

* * *

**A/N: Yes! Finally done! Yes, I know, Kagami's being an idiot here, so I apologize for anyone who likes Kagami.  
**

**Hope you liked it!**

**PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

* * *

_**Sneak Peek:**_

"You're sweating more than you usually do, Kuroko." Hyuuga commented. "Only 10 minutes has passed."

Kuroko wiped his sweat with his jersey and panted. "Um, I also do not know why."

Kagami touched his forehead. "You don't have a fever though."

"Maybe it's because of unusual weather?" Izuki mumbled.

"There's nothing unusual about the weather, you idiot! It's December and it's cold, what's unusual about that?" Hyuuga demanded.

_No, it's not the weather or fever… Maybe all the stress, and fear I've been feeling because of my father is filling up, that's why I'm feeling a little more tired than usual._

"_**Be prepared. Few days from now; you'll be mine. You'll scream until you die."**_

The words echoed in his mind and his heart suddenly thumped loud. He suddenly remembered where his father punched him earlier and he felt like he's drowning.

"Let's restart!" Hyuuga shouted.

The others followed behind their captain and started, but he couldn't move.

"Oi, Kuroko!" Kagami shouted. "Hurry up."

_Can't breathe…_

He tried taking a step forward but his body suddenly collapsed into the ground.

"KUROKO!"

It was like his heart is being torn into pieces and he's being strangled because he couldn't breathe. It's like he's

.

.

.

.

dying.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Waah! Gomen ne, minna-san! I've been inactive for almost a week?! I'm so sorry, and I also want to apologize about the not-so-interesting previous chapters which I've done.**

**I'll do my best in this chapter.**

**For all of those who have reviewed, I truly appreciated them! Thank you!**

**Ready For the next chapter? Here it comes:**

* * *

_**Chapter Seventeen:**_

"_**Didn't I already tell you to process those documents? Why are half of them still left untouched on my office table?" That was the first thing Kuroko heard when he woke up.**_

_**He quickly stood up; opened his room's door and ran downstairs.**_

_**Kazuhiko, his father, is pulling his mother's hair. "You're not even doing any right job as my wife! Be more useful!" **_

"_**I-I has a meeting with one of my sponsors; i-it was a rare opportunity so I had no choice but to meet with them…" Nuriko murmured, wincing with the pain she's feeling.**_

_**Kazuhiko pulled her hair even more that made her groan in pain. "Stop making excuses!"**_

_**Kuroko ran to the living room and pulled his father's hand away from his mother's hair. "Stop it."**_

"_**That damn woman needs to be beaten up so she'll learn, so get out of the way you worthless garbage!" Kauzhiko shouted.**_

"_**Don't call him like that, Kauzhiko!" Nuriko defended.**_

_**Kuroko's father gritted his teeth and raised his fist. Kuroko quickly shoved his mother backwards and took the blow. It was just coincidence that his father hit his chest, the specific area where the heart is placed.**_

_**Kuroko gasped and tried to catch his breath. **_

_**Kazuhiko huffed. "That's what you get if you're interfering upon what I want to do." He grunted and went upstairs.**_

_**In some way…the phantom player suddenly felt like that coincidence will be much more trouble than what they are expecting.**_

Kuroko woke up in jolt and sat p immediately. He's panting so hard and clutching his chest as he tries to catch his breath. It was like it wasn't a dream; like it really happened again and he felt like he's drowning.

He took a deep breath and looked outside of his window. The streets are covered with snow and the people outside are wearing almost five layers of clothing. He stretched and then fixed his bed. He then took a hot shower and put on four layers of clothing before going downstairs.

Takumi Kuroko, his hardworking brother, is reading a document while highlighting some important details. He narrowed his eyes and then highlighted something again.

Kuroko blinked. "Onii-san."

No reply.

"Onii-san!"

Takumi gasped and turned towards where his brother is and made a surprised expression. "T-Tetsuya—since when—?"

"About a minute ago. You're so concentrated towards your work, what is it about this time?" The phantom player replied and went to look for the key of the gate.

"It's a message from Kamura Hideki. I heard he already sent you a message. We're currently finding some ways to gather evidences against Isshin and his allies. He gave me some suggestions and I'm still considering them because they might bring you some danger."

Kuroko grabbed the key which is placed on the hook behind the door and smiled slightly. "Sorry for bothering you with these things, Nii-san. Thank you for being there."

Takumi shook his head and smiled widely. "I've spent most of my life ignoring you and abandoning you; not this time Tetsuya; I'll never do that again. Oh by the way, are you heading somewhere?"

The teal-haired teen nodded. "Why?"

"Can you buy me a new Record Book? You can find them in Nagi Bookstore."

"Blue one, right?"

Takumi handed his younger brother money and nodded. "Yeah. Be careful on your way, Tetsuya. I don't want to lose you." He mumbled and patted the blue-eyed's head.

Kuroko flushed before nodding. "I'll be going out now."

As the phantom player walks in the street towards his school, he remembered his brother's words earlier.

"_**I don't want to lose you."**_

_**~LFMH021~**_

The blue-head isn't really planning on going anywhere. He just wants to breathe fresh air and relax even just a bit. Only few more hours and it's Christmas, but he doesn't really get the feeling of the special occasion.

Few days has passed since his parents left home again to go to their works. His mother went to USA to meet up with a frequent costumer and his father went to Austria for another business meeting—he's going to make another branch in that country that's why he'll be long gone again.

The phantom player sneezed and looked up. He's surprised to read the words: **Seirin Gakuen High School Gymnasium.**

He doesn't know how he ended being infront of this facility and how he even passed the securities guarding the school gates.

The blue-eyed took hold of the doorknob and blinked upon realizing that the door is unlocked.

He pushed it open and his eyes widened. Almost every member of Seirin Basketball Team are inside and having fun playing basketball.

"Why…"

Since he accidentally kicked the empty bucket for cleaning and the thing made a lot of noise; the Seirin Basketball members couldn't help turning his way.

They all became quiet at first them screamed.

He blinked then looked down at his clothes. He's wearing nothing but white clothes. Even his scarf is white and his hair was covered with snow.

He went inside and the members crawled for their lives.

When he saw that the members are almost crying in fear, he sighed and took off his scarf and removed the snow on top of his head.

"K-Kuroko?!" They all gasped.

The blue-head smiled a little, as if he's amused. "It was such a waste that I need to remove them already. You're faces were so funny that it made Riko-san cry while laughing."

The red-head with two eyebrows ran to him and shook his shoulders. "You bastard! You want me to die already?"

Kuroko blinked. "Maybe."

The red-head was about to grab his head when he lifted Nigou and faced the dog towards Kagami. "Come on Nigou, kiss Kagami-kun. He missed you."

"No, I didn't!" Kagami protested and ran for his life as the blue-head chased after him with Nigou in his hands. "Go near me and I'll make you bald!"

"Such threats won't have an effect on me. If it was Riko-san or Akashi-kun who said that, I would have stopped already."

"Are you saying that I'm not fearful enough?!" Kagami demanded and stopped to face him.

"Perhaps?"

"Why you—Oomph!" Before Kagami could even finish his protest, Kuroko took the open chance and made Nigou lick the red-head's lips.

"Oh my, they kissed." Riko teased.

Hyuuga couldn't help laughing. "Don't say that was you first kiss, Kagami." He added.

Seirin-'s captain stopped laughing at what he just asked when the red-eyed suddenly turned into a stone and fell on the floor. His soul coming out of his mouth.

"Waah! To think captain was right! It's a miracle!" Koga shouted.

"What do you mean with that?! I'm always right, you dumbass!" The glasses-guy demanded and ran to chase after the cat-mouthed member. "Get back here!"

The blue-head ignored all the chaos going around him and approached their coach. "Looks like we all really are work-a-holics."

Riko smirked. "Yep, you're right. So, are you gonna join in?"

Kuroko removed his coat before nodding. "This time I want to fight against Kgamai-kun, so can I be teammates with Hyuuga-senpai?"

Hyuuga stopped from running and made a sly smile. "That's a very good choice, Kuroko."

_**~LFMH021~**_

"To think Kagami's quite weak when his shadow's not there." Riko mumbled with a disappointed look.

"That's because I didn't play basketball for few days that's why I'm still adjusting!" Kagami defended.

"Eh? Really?" Their coach asked with doubtful look.

"Really!" The red-head shouted.

Kuroko nodded at Izuki who was holding the ball. The blue-head received the ball Izuki passed and tapped it towards Kagami. It ended hitting the red-eyed's head. "OW! What the hell?! Kuroko!"

The blue-head was about to disappear using misdirection but he ended not doing what he's planning when he started to feel a bit tired than he should be. Even his light stopped mid-tracks when he saw blue-head painful expression.

"You're sweating more than you usually do, Kuroko." Hyuuga commented. "Only 10 minutes has passed."

Kuroko wiped his sweat with his jersey and panted. "Um, I also do not know why."

Kagami touched his forehead. "You don't have a fever though."

"Maybe it's because of unusual weather?" Izuki mumbled.

"There's nothing unusual about the weather, you idiot! It's December and it's cold, what's unusual about that?" Hyuuga demanded.

_No, it's not the weather or fever… Maybe all the stress, and fear I've been feeling because of my father is filling up, that's why I'm feeling a little more tired than usual._

"_**Be prepared. Few days from now; you'll be mine. You'll scream until you die."**_

The words echoed in his mind and his heart suddenly thumped loud. He suddenly remembered where his father punched him earlier and he felt like he's drowning.

"Let's restart!" Hyuuga shouted.

The others followed behind their captain and started, but he couldn't move.

"Oi, Kuroko!" Kagami shouted. "Hurry up."

_Can't breathe…_

He tried taking a step forward but his body suddenly collapsed into the ground.

"KUROKO!"

It was like his heart is being torn into pieces and he's being strangled because he couldn't breathe. It's like he's…dying.

_**~LFMH021~**_

_**Kuroko opened his eyes and blinked upon seeing nothing but white. He tried to squirm and get out. After he pulled his head out from the tight hug he realized that the white thing-y is Akashi's shirt.**_

_**They didn't do anything on the night of the red-head's birthday. They just chatted with each other and slept while in each other's arms.**_

_**Akashi's still sleeping soundly beside him and he easily removed the red-head's arms around him so he could stand up and took the call from his phone.**_

_**After he succeeded, he flipped open his phone and answered the call with a sleepy, "Hello?"**_

"_**Ah, just woke up, Tetsuya?" **_

_**His heart sank. "H-H-Helden Nomaki?"**_

_**The other line chuckled. "You still do not want to become my experiment toy? You'll earn a lot of money and then you'll enjoy it. I promise you."**_

"_**No." Kuroko growled.**_

_**He heard Helden huff. "Just few days from now, you'll agree towards my terms whether you like it or not."**_

"_**I already said no. When I say no, it means no."**_

_**The other line laughed. "Be prepared. Few days from now; you'll be mine. You'll scream until you die."**_

_**He doesn't know why but he just has the feeling that what Helden just said might be true.**_

_**He quickly hung up and went back to bed. The red-head opened his eyes. "Tetsuya?"**_

_**Kuroko shook his head and snuggled to the red-head's chest. "It's nothing."**_

"_**Are you sure?"**_

_**He nodded, lying. "Let's go back to sleep."**_

_**Akashi stared at him for awhile before taking his hand then squeezed it. "I love you. I'll always protect you. Always, whatever it costs."**_

_**~LFMH021~**_

Takumi sighed as he watched over his little brother who is sleeping soundly while wearing an oxygen mask and quite few wires attached on his body.

"Tetsuya…" He murmured and clenched the fists which are on his laps. "Where are Mom and Dad on a time like this…?" He grunted and made a full-of-pain sigh.

There was a knock on the door and the doctor came in. "Excuse me for the intrusion."

Takumi shook his head. "It has been awhile Dr. Konohita."

The doctor blinked. "Looks like you've changed a lot since you were just a little bit young."

"I wasn't this worry-wart about my brother and always ignored him, is that it?"

"Well, kinda." Dr. Konohita replied with a shaky laugh and looked at his records before making a sad expression. "8 years have passed since Tetsuya-kun has had his heart surgery…"

"Yes. Direct to the point, what has happened to him?"

Dr. Konohita exhaled. "Looks like because of too much pressure…abuse…psychological problems…his heart couldn't bear all of his kept emotions anymore. The hole in his heart has opened again and he needs to undergo surgery once again. He **must **take it or he'll suffer much more."

"If I take that surgery, how long will I need to rest?" Kuroko suddenly mumbled.

"Tetsuya—don't push yourself—"

"Answer me, Doctor! How long will I need to be off the court?" Kuroko demanded in a whisper.

Dr. Konohita gulped. "One and half year."

"I will not take it." Kuroko, with full eagerness, replied.

"Tetsu—"

"Basketball is my life, Nii-san!" Kuroko shouted and closed his eyes.

Takumi and Kuroko's doctor looked at each other. "Well, it's true. Basketball is his life…"

_**~LFMH021~**_

Akashi, along with Murasakibara, Midorima, Kise and Aomine walked inside the hospital and went to the Third Floor of the building using the elevator. They waited in silence and right after the elevator opened on the third floor, the chilly atmosphere turned into chillier atmosphere when Akashi Seijuro, former captain of Teiko, and Kagami Taiga, current ace of Seirin, faced each other.

"Gaah…This is quite…er…" Kise mumbled and hid behind Aomine.

"Yo! Bakagami!" Aomine made the move to stop the infinite silence.

The red-head smirked. "Don't call me baka, Ahomine."

"So, what happened with Tetsu? You overexerted him, didn't you? Wanna get killed by me?" The dark blue-head threatened.

"Of course not, you idiot!" Kagami shouted.

"Where is he?" Akashi demanded.

"I don't know. Find it yourself." Kagami retorted and went inside the elevator.

"You better make wise decisions, Kagami Taiga or I'll kill you myself." Akashi warned right before the elevator's door closed.

That single warning made Kagami gulp.

_Wise decisions…Was agreeing upon Helden Nomaki's conditions the right decision?_

_**~LFMH021~**_

The door opened and Kuroko turned with sliced apple in his mouth. "Hm?"

"You really love getting into trouble and ending up going to the hospital, don't you?" Midorima scolded and handed him a paperbag.

"Minna-san…Thanks for visiting me." The teal-head mumbled and looked inside the paperbag. "Milk shake? Fruits? Hamburgers? Fries? You're spoiling me, Midorima-kun."

"I'm not. Those are your lucky items for today, I just don't want to end up visiting you in the hospital again so I gave you all your lucky items for this week."

"You cannot know your lucky item until the very day itself, right?" Kise asked, but he earned a smack on the head with that. "OW! Midorimacchi!"

"Silence, Ryouta." Akashi ordered and the yellow-head quickly shut up. Akashi approached the teal-head on the bed and patted his head. "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better now. I just pushed myself too far." _Liar. Kuroko Tetsuya, you liar._

"That's good news. Don't worry us like that again. I literally threw my laptop on my bed when I heard the news and went here!" Kise cried and hugged the phantom player. "Kurokocchi, I missed you!"

"I-I can't breathe, Kise-kun…"

As he's being hugged, he looked at the scarf around the red-head's neck. "Sei-kun…that's…"

The red-head looked at the thing around his neck. "This? Yes, I brought it along."

Kuroko made a warm smile that melted everyone inside the room's heart.

_**~LFMH021~**_

He opened his eyes. And saw something crimson sitting on the chair. "Sei—" He cut himself off upon seeing Kagami peeling one apple and slicing it into bunny pieces. "Kagami-kun…"

His current light stopped peeling and looked at him. "Howdy?"

"Better." He whispered with the oxygen mask on. "Anou…"

"If you're looking for the Generation of Miracles, they went out to buy food. Not just for you or for them, they volunteered to even buy food for our teammates."

"Teammates…?Are they outside?"

"Yeah, of course. They've been worried about you and decided to stay outside in case you need something." The red-head replied and started slicing the apple.

"Kagami-kun…you look like you want to say something. What is it?" Kuroko pointed out as he removed his oxygen mask and breathed the air around the room instead.

The red-head froze before laughing. "Well, you see, I still haven't bought or made any present for you…and I'm kinda embarrassed to ask if it'll be alright if I'll just give it to you on the 27th?"

"That's not something to be so bothered about. I'm not really waiting for any present. As long as I'm surrounded by people important to me…it already makes me happy."

The red-head grinned. "Then, on 27th, let's meet on the park at 10 in the morning. I still want to give you my gift."

Kuroko nodded. "If you say so." He replied, took one slice from the plate and ate it as he gazed outside the window.

Kagami looked at one bunny slice between his palms. _Is this the right decision? _

_**~LFMH021~**_

He got awake when he felt the oxygen mask being placed back to cover his nose and mouth. He opened his eyes and looked up.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up." Akashi apologized and wore the oxygen mask on the blue-head sleeping on the bed.

"No, it's alright."

There were few moments of silence but then Akashi made the move to cut the silence.

"So, what's the deal, Tetsuya? What really happened to you?"

His eyes widened. "I…"

"Don't even thinking of lying to me, Tetsuya. I know you, you've never been good at lying."

Kuroko sighed and rolled to the opposite side. "8 years ago, we found out that my heart has a hole and if I don't go into surgery, it will become bigger and it might cause my death. Few days after that check-up, I had my surgery and ended up having home-school for two years, unlike most students, because I needed rest. Earlier, my doctor said that it had opened due to too much stress, psychological problems, exhaustion and abuse…He told me to have another surgery, the earlier, the better...But no, it's not as simple as that, after that surgery, I must rest for one and half year again and—"

"Quit playing basketball." Akashi cut in with cold tone.

He gasped and turned towards the red-head.

"Sei-kun—"

"Stop playing basketball, Tetsuya. If you don't, you'll only bring burden to your team and might even cause their defeat. Quit basketball, you must know that it doesn't suit you from the first place." Akashi, with commanding eyes and cold tone pointed out bluntly.

* * *

"_**If you don't, you'll only bring burden to your team and might even cause their defeat."**_

**A/N: Sorry if, this time, it's shorter than it usually is.**

**I just love cliffhangers! XD**

**Thanks for the continuous support! I beg your pardon for all the errors and mistakes I've done.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**Arigatou gozaimasu!**

* * *

_**Sneak Peek:**_

"Sei-kun!" Kuroko shouted as Kentarou dragged him inside the van.

"Tetsuya!" Akashi called out and was about to chase after the van when Kamura Hideki grabbed his arm and shook his head. "What—"

"It'll be better if you just let them go. We can get more evidences this way." Kamura pointed out.

"But—"

"He might die!" Aomine yelled.

Kamura just looked at the ground.

_Sei-kun!_

Akashi looked where the van was but it already disappeared. "Tetsuya…Tetsuya!"

"Aka-chin…"

Kagami averted his eyes when Midorima looked at him.

"You asshole!" Aomine grabbed Kagami by the collar. "You idiot! You bastard!"

"Daiki."

Aomine huffed and released the tall red-head. "Be thankful Akashi told me to re—"

Everyone froze when Akashi fist made contact with Kagami's stomach and the latter ended up falling on the ground. "You'll pay for this." Akashi threatened with voice filled with anguish, anger and fierceness.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Gomen nasai for the very very late update! **

**Our fanfiction is near its end, but don't worry I'll make more KNB fanfictions so I hope that you'll support my incoming fanfics as well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KNB!**

**Here comes the next chapter!**

* * *

_**Chapter Eighteen:**_

"_Quit playing basketball." Akashi cut in with cold tone._

_He gasped and turned towards the red-head._

"_Sei-kun—"_

"_Stop playing basketball, Tetsuya. If you don't, you'll only bring burden to your team and might even cause their defeat. Quit basketball, you must know that it doesn't suit you from the first place." Akashi, with commanding eyes and cold tone pointed out bluntly._

"_**If you don't, you'll only bring burden to your team and might even cause their defeat."**_

_**~LFMH021~**_

"I know from the very start that this sport doesn't suit me at all. I also know that I'm just being a big burden to my team. And, I also know that I don't deserve playing in the court with such a weak body. I wanted to quit and stop playing basketball, but there's something that is stopping me. I wanted and thought about stopping playing this sports and become a normal student who doesn't have any club and someone who's just average…"He murmured. "But I just can't quit. I don't know the reason, but I don't want to quit and stop playing basketball. Basketball is my life and I'll risk my life as long we win without me being a burden and bringing defeat to my team." He decided with trembling hands and clattering teeth.

Akashi sighed and shook his head in disbelief. "Do you love basketball that much, Tetsuya?"

The teal-haired teen nodded.

The red-head sighed then sat beside the phantom player and handed him a rectangular box. "Here."

"What's that?"

"A box with something inside it." Akashi replied, sarcastically.

Kuroko made a face and accepted the box before opening it. "Sometimes, you're sarcasm annoys me."

"I know.", was Akashi's confident reply.

The blue-head sighed then looked at what's inside of the box. There's a for-guys-style necklace inside the box and its pendant is a red-colored tear-shape with small flower inside the solid pendant.

"My grandfather, the closest person to me –who is now dead-, gave me that, days before his death. It's always with me, but I think you deserve it more." The red-head explained. "Someday, I know, that thing will be able to help you."

"Why are you giving me such an important thing?" The blue-head stared at the red-colored tear-shaped pendant, captivated.

"Because I might spend my Christmas with my family, so I probably won't have time to even greet you, what more of giving your present, so while running downstairs of our house- I grabbed the box and went here." Akashi replied. "Put it on."

Kuroko nodded and put on the necklace before looking at the metal standing as pillar that could reflect his face. He looked at the new necklace and smiled. "It actually kind of suits me…" He murmured. "Thank you, Sei-kun." The blue-head thanked and made a very very very rare smile towards that certain red-head infront of him.

Due to the shock of Kuroko's smile, the emperor needed few moments to remind himself of where he is. And he couldn't even imagine what kind of face he's making. He coughed and nodded. "…You're welcome."

"I-I'm sorry I haven't made you or bought you a gift yet. Actually, I still haven't bought _anyone's _gift. Can you wait until the 25th?" The innocent-so-ever phantom player begged.

"Seriously, Tetsuya, you don't need to—"

"No. I _want _to."

"I will not stop you if that's what you want then. Just don't push yourself too hard or I won't accept your gift."

Kuroko nodded. "Sei-kun…"

"Mm?" asked the red-head as he peels two oranges, one for himself and one for the one confine on the bed.

"You're going to leave after taking care of me today, aren't you?" guessed the teal-haired teen.

Akashi averted his gaze. "I actually do not want to, but once my mother has decided something—you cannot say 'no' to her or else…"

"I finally realized now where your bossiness came from, Sei-kun.", confessed Kuroko.

"And what do you mean with that?" Akashi demanded, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing." , mocked the blue-head. The red-head turned back to his companion and find the latter smiling a little. "We might not see each other for few days right? So…in advance, I want to say: 'Merry Christmas, Sei-kun.' Please enjoy your holiday.", added he and touched the tear-shaped pendant on his neck.

Akashi, seeing the sadness from the blue-head's eyes and hearing his loneliness through his tone smiled back and nodded. "And to you, too. Merry Christmas, Tetsuya."

What both do not know is that…that might be the last time they'll be smiling at each other.

_**~LFMH021~**_

"Tetsuya, are you sure you're going alone?" Takumi asked, for the tenth for today.

"You already asked me that for the tenth time, Nii-san and for the tenth time, my answer will be: 'yes'." The blue-head replied. "It's alright, Nii-san. I'll just be out for an hour to meet somebody and I'll be back here." Kuroko explained as he wrapped a scarf around his neck and put on the necklace Akashi gave him.

"I'm using the organizer and special pen you gave me a day ago. The organizer is so much help specially upon separating different documents. I've been looking for that kind of organizer for almost a month. And the pen, well, I think I will not use it. It's actually something special, so I will just make it as a display—something to look at before sleeping."

"Ugh, Nii-san, you're creepy side is showing again." The phantom player teased.

"Hey! What do you mean with 'creepy side'?", protested Takumi.

"Oh, nothing. I'll be going now. Don't overexert yourself, Nii-san. I'll be back after an hour.", bade Kuroko and left the house.

Takumi doesn't know if he's making the right decision. A voice in his head wants him to stop his brother, but his body won't just comply.

_**~LFMH021~**_

It's already the 27th of December and just like what Kagami requested. He went to the park to meet up with him. The red-head wasn't home a day ago, so he wasn't able to give his gift. At least, he might be able to give it this time and tell him his true feelings. Of what he truly feels between Kagami and Akashi.

When he arrived, there's no one, I mean, no one in the park. Looks like everyone headed off somewhere for the special occasion and the park wasn't on anyone's list.

Kuroko sighed and waited by standing and leaning against the fountain.

He heard footsteps and turned. His eyes widened and he accidentally dropped the paperbag in his hands on the ground as he tried to back away and escape. "You—"

The older man smiled slyly. "Long time no see, Tetsuya."

_**~LFMH021~**_

"Sei-niichan, where are you going?" Seitarou, Akashi's younger brother asked as he played with his PSP.

"Just going to buy something on the convenience store, Seita.", replied the older red-head.

"Can I come along? I wanna eat some muffins!"

"Fine. Just leave your PSP on the table."

"Ok!" Seita enthusiastically replied, left his PSP on the table and followed his older brother.

Just right after they got out of the house, Akashi's phone rang.

"Hello? Akashi Seijuro speaking."

"_Aka-chin?" _

"Atsushi."

"_A-Aka-chin…did you call Kuro-chin to meet up with you at the park?"_

"No, why would I? And at this weather?" , was Akashi's cold retort.

"_Well, from where I am right now, which is the 3__rd__ floor of the building just few blocks away from the park, I can see Kuro-chin heading to that certain place, he's holding a paperbag and looks quite flushed."_

"He's still not that recovered. Why is he out?"

"_Wait…Is that…"_

"Atsushi?" No reply. "Atsushi! Tell me what's happening!" commanded the red-head.

"_A van stopped behind Kuro-chin… Three men came out…wait, and then also Helden Nomakii came out and faced to faced Kuro-chin…I think he's in trouble, Aka-chin…"_

"The hell.", cursed Akashi and turned to his brother. "Go inside and tell father to go the park as soon as possible."

"A-Alright." His brother replied and hurried back inside.

"Call the others, Atsushi."

"_Ok, Aka-chin…"_

He exhaled, closed his phone and counted to three before running at full speed. "Kagami Taiga, it was you, wasn't it? It was you who told Tetsuya to go there, right?" He grumbled, not taking any break even if he's almost out of breath.

How can you even take a break when wasting even a second can also mean that you're going to lose someone important to you….?

_**~LFMH021~**_

"Finally. I'll get what I've been wanting all these years. Finally, you'll be mine." Mumbled Helden as he motioned his nephew to make his move.

Kentarou went out of the van with a hesitant expression.

"Get him inside, Kentarou.", ordered the older man and went inside himself.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Nine voices yelled.

Kuroko doesn't know, himself, why or how. But the Generation of Miracles along with Takao and Himuro and even Kagami are gathered together, just few meters away from them. Someone unfamiliar's with them as well.

"Act quickly, damn it." He heard Kentarou cursed.

"Kentarou, what are you doing standing there? Hurry up!" Helden shouted.

"I'm sorry." Kentarou whispered before placing a handkerchief on the teal-head's mouth and nose. The latter slowly lost consciousness.

"Tetsuya!" He herad Akashi call out.

He forced himself to stay conscious and yell, "Sei-kun!" before being dragged inside. "Save me…Sei-kun…" He mumbled before drifting to slumber.

_**~LFMH021~**_

"Sei-kun!" Kuroko shouted as Kentarou dragged him inside the van.

"Tetsuya!" Akashi called out and was about to chase after the van when Kamura Hideki grabbed his arm and shook his head. "What—"

"It'll be better if you just let them go. We can get more evidences this way." Kamura pointed out.

"But—"

"He might die!" Aomine yelled.

Kamura just looked at the ground.

_Sei-kun!_

Akashi looked where the van was but it already disappeared. "Tetsuya…Tetsuya!"

"Aka-chin…"

Kagami averted his eyes when Midorima looked at him.

"You asshole!" Aomine grabbed Kagami by the collar. "You idiot! You bastard!"

"Daiki."

Aomine huffed and released the tall red-head. "Be thankful Akashi told me to re—"

Everyone froze when Akashi's fist made contact with Kagami's stomach and the latter ended up falling on the ground. "You'll pay for this." Akashi threatened with voice filled with anguish, anger and fierceness.

"I didn't know…" Kagami whispered.

"Yeah, that's the problem. You do not know anything." Himuro retorted.

"Tatsuya—"

"I will not go easy on you with my words, Taiga. You. Are. An. Idiot."

Kagami felt like he was being stabbed with several knives at the words he just heard.

"Go easy on him, you guys." Kamura sighed.

Akashi turned and glared at him. "You know something, don't you?"

Kamura hesitantly smiled. "I think someone will actually help us track down where your friend is."

"Someone? Who?",

"Just wait and see."

_**~LFMH021~**_

There were loud demanding knocks on the gate and several desperate doorbells and he already know what it means.

Takumi, with shaking hands, went out and faced the visitors. "It's about Tetsuya, isn't it?"

Kamura nodded. "He's captured by Doctor Helden Nomaki."

"We're going to search for him right now. Would you like to help?" Kise asked with a warm smile.

Takumi suddenly realized something. "I think I won't."

"What?! What the hell?! You're his bro—"

"Yes, I'm his brother and I'm going to call my father right now and tell him everything. And show him what kind of father he is. After running that errand, I'll contact some people I know and ask them to help." Takumi cut in. "Call me when you've had any clues."

"You look quite calm." Midorima mumbled.

"He's not calm at all, Shintarou. He's just using a façade to mask what he truly feels. He actually wants to kill Kamura right now and lecture us all." Akashi replied. "Isn't that right, Tetsuya's onii-san?"

"That's right, my brother's friend." Takumi responded. "Less chit-chatting and more searching. I know that once we've found out where he is and gather the evidences we need. We'll finally be able to end Tetsuya's sufferings."

_**~LFMH021~**_

Kentarou couldn't take it anymore.

The blue-head's cries could be heard at the whole mansion. The painful cries he's making. And the full-of-sorrow groans he's making.

"No…No more…I beg you!" He heard the teal-haired teen cry. "Please…Ahh…Nnnnggghhh….No…Unnnggg…Oh…Ahh…AHHH! No! No!"

Kentarou covered his ears.

"Just one more." Mumbled Helden.

"NO! Unnnggghhh! Ah! Ah! Ah! No…No more…No more!"

Kentarou sighed in relief when he heard the machines and the cries stop.

"It's done for now, Kentarou. Escort him to his room.", ordered his uncle.

"Yes."

Kentarou went inside the laboratory and wrapped the a blanket on the blue-head's body. "Let's go."

The latter didn't reply and just followed him. His weak body being supported by Kentarou's.

They went inside a room without windows and the phantom player sat on the bed, still quiet. Kentarou switched on the air-conditioner and was about to switch on the television as well when the blue-head spoke.

"Kentarou-kun…"

He turned.

"Do you hate me?", were the words that came out from Kuroko's mouth.

"What—"

"I think everyone hates me. I'm alone in this world. I don't even know why I'm existing in this world. Am I born to suffer?"

"Are you saying that because of what's happening to you right now?"

Kuroko murmured a, "Yes."

"Are you losing hope?"

The teal-head nodded.

"Then, you're making out of your friends."

Kuroko raised his head and blinked.

Kentarou then sat beside the phantom player and explained, "I once talked to Kise Ryouta. Just the day before Christmas . We were both called to pose for the cover of a magazine. He was already blind back then, and he probably did not know that he was talking to me. He was smiling while telling me of the experiences you, Generation of Miracles, had when you were still in Teikou. He told me of your sufferings, your trainings, your happiness, your sadness, your victories, and when you separated ways. I heard happiness in his voice, even sincerity. Through his story, I realized that you were that strong because you had teamwork and believe at one another. That was also when I realized how wrong my uncle and Isshin were. I want to apologize, but I think that, that isn't enough for all that I've done."

He was surprised when Kuroko's cold and weak hand settled on top of his. "No, I forgive you. I'm sure the others will also forgive you if you properly apologize."

Kentarou stared at the pale hand on top of his then looked at the figure beside him. Such innocence, such sincerity, such honesty, such warmth. He didn't know that someone like Tetsuya Kuroko still exists.

He raised his head upon hearing a sob. The blue-head beside him is crying. Crying and trying to stifle it but failing. "Kuroko-kun…"

The hand on top of his started trembling. "I miss them… How long will I stay here…How long do I need to take all of these…How long will I survive…"

"Kuroko-kun,"

More tears escaped the blue-head's eyes. "Will they even find me in this place? I want to go back…I want to see Sei-kun again…I want to—I—" he trailed off as his words came out as louder sobs.

All Kentarou could do was squeeze the phantom player's hand. "I'll tell them where this mansion is."

"B-But—"

"It might take awhile before I'll be able to foll my uncle and be able to leave, but please, bear with it for now…" whispered Kentarou.

Kuroko couldn't hold it anymore and hid his eyes with his arms as tears poured in his cheeks. "Sei-kun…"

There were knocks on the door and the two stiffened.

Kentarou stood up and pretended to be switching on the television.

The door opened and Helden went in. "I still need you for a little longer, Tetsuya. Come."

Kuroko backed away at the very edge of the bed. "No…" he cried.

Helden gritted his teeth and sat on the bed before grabbing Kuroko's hair and pulling him closer. "You're at my mansion and under my care. You're going to comply to my orders whether you like or not." He hissed and inserted a finger inside the blue-head's entrance.

"..NO!"

Then another one before circling it around the teal-haired teen's entrance. "You're coming with me or not?"

"…No more…Iyaah! Ah! Ah! Not there! I beg you! Nnnghhh! Ah! No more, please! Unnnggghhh!"

Kentarou hid his clenching fists as he heard his uncle laugh in victory.

"Iyaaah! Unnnggghh…Ah…Nnnggg…Unggghhh…Oh…No more…Unnnghhhh….No…"

Helden smirked. "Last question: You're going to please me or not?"

Kuroko finally nodded.

"Good choice."

Kentarou just watched as Helden dragged the blue-head outside by pulling the latter's hair.

Kuroko's eyes are begging, but he cannot make his move yet, so he mouthed: 'Just bear with it, please.'

He felt like he's being stabbed as sorrowful tears came out from the phantom's eyes.

* * *

**A/N: I think that's enough for now.**

**Sorry for the late update.**

**Sorry for the mistakes!**

**PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Thank you very much, minna-san!**

_**Sneak Peek:**_

"Oh my, Kazuhiko, what a surprise! What brought you here?"

Kazuhiko's eyes narrowed. "Where's Tetsuya?"

"Tetsuya? You mean Tetsuya Kuroko? Your youngest child? Why? What—"

"Don't play dumb with me, Helden. I know that you know where my son is, especially when it was you who kidnapped and using him right now."

Helden smirked. "Oh, what will you do? Rescue him? As if."

"What do you mean with that?"

"He's in a faraway place, where no one will find him. Even if you find him, he might be dead by now.", was Helden's reply. "Especially after I shot him after I finally completed my experiment."

Akashi narrowed his eyes. "He's in the middle of the Forest of Doom, isn't he?"

"How—"

"You're nephew told us."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not being able to update early, everyone. Just got writer's block. I'm really sorry!**

**I hope you'll still review!**

* * *

"**Everlasting Requiem"**

_**Chapter Nineteen:**_

Takumi Kuroko, our phantom player's older brother, just stared at his laptop's screen as his mind wouldn't work at all. Since the time his brother's friends came and told him what just happened—he had never been able to concentrate on his work although he needed to finish a document needed in the meeting a week from now.

He was just starting to type when the doorbell rang. He eyed the door before standing up and opening it. He went out and his eyes widened upon seeing who was in front of their house's gate. "Father…" He mumbled in anger.

Kazuhiko Kuroko removed his eyeglasses and then looked back at his son. "Oh, Takumi. Me and your mother wanted to know how things are in the house, so we decided to come back even just for a day." He replied.

Nuriko Kuroko went out of the passenger's seat and looked at her oldest son. "H-How's Tetsuya? Where is he?"

Takumi's eyes saddened after hearing his brother's name. "I wonder."

Nuriko's eyes widened. "W-What do you mean?!" She gasped. "Where's Tetsuya, Takumi? What happened to him?!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Kazuhiko demanded.

"Do you really want to know?" Takumi retorted as he glared up at his own father.

The latter burrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

Takumi tried and succeeded in not hitting his father in the face with the umbrella near the door. "Come in first." He offered and opened the gate and then the door widely.

Nuriko looked at her son and the latter just nodded. Her heart shattered, already known what he meant and quickly went inside the house. "Tetsuya! Tetsuya!"

Kazuhiko followed behind her and Takumi also did. He then placed a hand on her shoulder. "He's not here. He's…he's…he was kidnapped earlier."

Her heart shattered even more and she fell on her knees as she started to cry. "No, no, not my son…Not Tetsuya…Why…why…Tetsuya…" She sobbed.

Kazuhiko took out a can of beer they almost stocked inside the fridge and opened it. "What the hell are you talking about? Did he run away again? Better punish him for being too obedient lately. He's such a shame in the family; it's a wonder why he was even born into this world. I mean, he's not really that im—"

He was just about to take a gulp of his beer when a fist made contact with his face and he fell on the ground.

"OW! What the hell! Who did—Takumi?! Why did you-?!"

The older Kuroko sibling removed his glasses and crashed it with his own hands, then he threw them into the ground. "Even if you're my father, I will kill you!" He yelled and started to grab the knife in the kitchen.

Nuriko gasped and stood up before blocking her husband from her own son. "No! Don't, Takumi! Don't harm your father!"

Takumi gritted his teeth. "That damn bastard left many scars and bruises in you, Mother! He almost killed Tetsuya! Now, he even said that my brother isn't important! Do you know how hearing that hurts me? Do you know how much he has hurt Tetsuya? How much damage he has done to this family? He's the cause of all of this! He is!"

Kazuhiko wiped the blood that came out from his lips. "What the hell?! What are you talking about?! I didn't do anything!"

Takumi threw the knife on the ground and took a picture frame of their family. "You want to know?! You want to know what you did? You want to know what happened to Tetsuya?" He growled and threw the picture frame against the wall, which shattered the glass into small pieces and the frame fell on the ground which made a lot of noise. "He's broken! Broken from the inside and the outside and it was all because of you! You!"

That froze the oldest Kuroko from where he was standing at. "Me?"

"Ten or eleven years ago, we were such a happy family. Perfect and joyful even though we were kinda wealthy, we did not have much problems and always had so much fun. But then, one day, you were called for an interview by a doctor and sponsor named Helden Nomaki! He's a research doctor and has many connections, he agreed in sponsoring our companies and you two became close, too close that you told him all about our family. Since then, you had changed! You became selfish, self-centered, work-a-holic, money-lover, and a worthless father, you cared for nothing but money and yourself that you want even your own family to be ruled by you!" He shouted.

Kazuhiko felt his heart clench with sudden guilt.

"And…and…you started hitting us, punching us, slapping us, abusing us when we did not obey your orders...! I…I was so scared that I almost became a robot, someone who did all things perfectly just to remain unharmed and protected. I almost became like you…I even neglected my own brother although he reached out for me so many times. T-Tetsuya had managed to cope up with all of your harsh words and physical abuses…but he also broke down, Father…He also did…right after he…he was molested…"

"W-What…?" His father's question was filled with shock.

Takumi sat on the couch and intertwined his hands before clenching them very tightly it hurt him. "Around his second year in Teiko Middle School, he and his best friend…were going home and unfortunately the road they usually walked to was closed due to construction reasons, they were forced to use the other road which was the dark path back home…There…there some people suddenly grabbed them and then dragged them to an abandoned area which no one usually went at…and molested…His best friend was the first one to…to…to be raped….and then killed…killed right in front of Tetsuya's eyes…" He continued then paused.

Kazuhiko gulped as well, his eyes wide and then he took a step backwards upon feeling all guilt and sadness being placed on him.

Takumi took that as a cue and then continued, "And then he was the next one…he told me everything…told me how rough they were, that they didn't miss any spot…any part of him…That they really imprinted on him…Think about how you would feel if you were in his position…Right after they were satisfied…they talked about how to kill him while he was lying there, almost lifeless and dirty all over…He was losing hope when his former basketball teammates, also known as Generation of Miracles came and helped him. That's when he started to change…He became more distant…quieter…and broken…I saw them, Father…He has cuts in his wrists and bruises around his body…"

"Cuts…? Bruises…?" Kazuhiko repeated, surprised.

"Worst thing was…I never knew that it was my best friend, well I thought he was my best friend, who started it…He was part of the group who..who molested him…and he was hunting Tetsuya for a very long time…There was even a time when he kept the truth just for us to stay as friends…H-He's…He's such a kind kid…Someone to be proud of…and yet, you…You…!" He shouted.

"I….I-Is Helden part of all of this?"

"Yes, he has been interested of Tetsuya since you'd told him and described my brother to him...He's the very main reason of all the things that happened. But, don't forget you have a lot of contribution to his pain. I almost want to kill you right now…just like how I wanted to kill myself after he smiled at me although I neglected him…I realized how much he meant to me when I almost lost him when he was running away from Isshin Toshita, my fake best friend, and got hit by a car…"

"What?!" Nuriko gasped.

"That happened, but he never wanted you two to know. He didn't want to bother you." He explained, impassive.

Takumi averted his glare to his own father. "You happy now? Are you satisfied knowing how miserable you've made him? How he lost his capability to trust since that incident? How afraid he was with strangers before? How lonely he felt?" He demanded and stood up. "ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!" He yelled with all he got and then tears started pouring from his eyes. "I hate it…I hate that I cannot do anything right now…but wait and hope he's alright…I hate myself for how useless I am…" He sobbed.

Kazuhiko Kuroko, for the first time in his whole life felt so guilty, crushed, broken, sad, flustered and in rage. He slid down the wall and ended up sitting on the ground. He stared at nothing for a whole minute as he registered everything he just heard. "T-Takumi…"

"What?"

"I…I…I…I'm sorry…" He mumbled, tears also forming in his eyes as he held onto his wife which was beside him. "I-I didn't know…I was overtaken by greed…I was overtaken by the word: 'perfection' that I…I neglected all of you…Tell it to the police if you want…I don't care…P-please…I'm so sorry…I am…I am…so guilty right now…that I want to kill myself."

"Don't even try doing suicide; Tetsuya will feel saddened." Takumi grunted.

"He…he will?"

"He said it before: 'Even after all he has done, he's still my father'"

More tears poured from his eyes and he didn't even try wiping or stopping them. "H-He's such an angel…"

"I know." Nuriko agreed.

"H-How long has he been gone?"

"He's been missing for three days now. We've called the police and told them about it and even his own friends are looking for him right now."

"I-I'll cooperate with Akashi…I'll try asking him some of his connections and we'll search, as well." Kazuhiko offered and stood up.

Takumi shut down his laptop. "Now, that's whom I consider my true father." He murmured.

Nuriko looked at the picture of Tetsuya when he was still a kid which was placed on a picture frame on top of the coffee table, and smiled ruefully. "Please, be alright, Tetsuya. Oh, God, help him…"

_**~LFMH021~**_

"Kuroko-kun?" Kentarou whispered right after he opened the cage, I mean, door of Kuroko's room.

The teal-head opened his eyes and painstakingly sat up. "Y-Yes?"

"I've told my Uncle that I need to meet up with my teammates and I'm going out. I'll be heading to Akashi Seijuro's manor. Do you have any message you want to pass on?" He murmured as he placed some band-aids on the phantom player's wounds.

Kuroko smiled slightly. "Please…tell him that I…I miss him…And tell the others that I want them to be safe always…"

"That's all?"

"And…tell Sei-kun..I…I…love him…"

Kentarou smiled and nodded. "Got it."

"Hey, Kentarou."

Both stiffened upon hearing Helden's voice. "Y-Ye,s Uncle?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I…I am just warning him not to try escaping because I'll eventually find him anyways." He life.

Helden smirked. "Alright, nice. You can go now. I need him. I just need him for only one experiment left and I'm done with my research."

"Already?!" He gasped and then bit his tongue.

"Huh?"

"I-I mean, already? Wow, that's great. That was so fast, as expected of you, Uncle." He stuttered.

"Well, I _am _a genius." Helden muttered.

_Yeah, an idiot scientist who is a fu*king bastard._

Helden grabbed Kuroko's arm and dragged him out of the bed. "Come on."

"N-NO!"

"What was that?" The man growled and trailed his fingers from the teal-head's chets downwards then roughly inserted one digit into the latter's entrance, then another and another before pumping them.

"Iyaaah! Ah! Ah! I…I…I…Nnnnggghhhh! No…No more…I…"

Kentarou gulped. "I-I'm going now." He lied.

He waited for his Uncle and Kuroko to be gone before going to the special room only he knows and took the video recorded from the Research Lab of his Uncle. All his Uncle has done to the phantom player was recorded in those videos. He placed them inside his bag and ran out of the house before going inside the car and starting it.

_**~LFMH021~**_

Akashi looked at his father and Kuroko's father who were cooperating with each other to contact people to know Helden Nomaki's whereabouts.

Everyone he needed was inside their mansion, but they still had no news about the phantom player.

He heaved a sigh and took out his phone since he had no other things to do. Kamura Hideki, an investigator, had ordered them to wait…wait for about a week and something amazing would surprise them. He didn't want to believe it, but his father has commanded him to stay still as well, so he ahd no other choice.

He opened the 'Gallery' then 'Images' before looking at each picture of his beloved Kuroko Tetsuya.

Each picture was part of their precious moments together. The teal-head was a very mysterious kind of guy. At first, even Akashi thought that the phantom player was the quiet and shy type but –surprisingly—he was wrong, especially at how blunt Kuroko could be.

He didn't know when he started to feel a very special feeling for the blue-eyed. Was it before or after the incident? He also didn't know the reason why he had fallen to him, but he's very sure that he didn't regret falling in-love with the teal-head.

For the first time in his life, he felt very useless and worthless.

He then clicked one photo and it astounded and made him happy at the same time. It was a photo of him and Kuroko together holding a ball of basketball a trophy for winning the Nationals, they had smiles, true smiled, on their faces.

He then refrained himself from shedding any more tears.

The doorbell rang and since the others were busy, he stood up and opened it. His eyes widened with the unwanted visitor. "Kentarou of Awase…"

"What?!"

The said guy was suddenly on the ground when Aomine punched him. "You bastard, how dare you come here after all you've done?!"

"I…I know you won't forgive me…but I just want to say that Kuroko-kun already forgave me…I changed! I promise!"

"Promise your face, asshole!" Kagami growled. "You and your freaking bastard Uncle tricked me! Where's Kuroko? Tell me or I'll kill you!"

"So, you guilty now, as well?" Kentarou mumbled.

Kagami stiffened. "Yeah, I almost wanted to commit suicide, but I decided to find him first before letting Akashi kill me."

Akashi smirked. "Yeah, as if I can do that, Tetsuya will get sad, you know." He replied. "So, what are you doing here? Wanting your death bed?"

"No, he's here to help." Kamura Hideki responded from behind them.

"HUH?"

"He's here to help? You kidding, nanodayo?" Midorima demanded.

"No, I'm serious."

Kentarou stood up as he shivered with how cold it was and then handed them a paperbag. "Tapes of how Uncle mistreated and abuse Kuroko-kun are in the discs inside that. We can use them as evidences after we file a case in the court."

"What?"

"Damn it! Just believe me, alright?! And they're currently inside the small unnoticeable house inside the Forest of Doom!" Kentarou grumbled.

"You asshole, you think we'll listen to—"

"Daiki." Akashi scolded. "Tell us where your Uncle lives or stays at as of the moment."

Kentarou wrote it on a piece of paper and handed it to Kuroko's father. "He lives there…but I think he's still staying at the white house in the Forest of Doom because he still needs Kuroko-kun for only one experiment left and – WAIT, Damn!" He cursed. "H-He's…he's…" He trailed off and started to run back to the street.

"Oi, where the hell—"

"Kuroko-kun in great danger! Uncle has surely been done with his research and he told me before that after he's been done, he'll kill Kuroko-kun and burn down the white house! I need to save Kuroko-kun! You go to Uncle now!" He yelled and ran even faster than earlier.

"Let's go!" Kazuhiko Kuroko shoited. "Nuriko, Takumi, stay here and wait…"

"O-Ok…"

_**~LFMH021~**_

Helden re-read his research and re-looked at the bottle of his successful experiment before laughing like a maniac. "Finally…Finally! I'm going to be reach! I'll—" He was cut off when the doorbell rang. "Who the hell-?"

He stood up and opened it. He gasped then composed himself then smiled as welcoming as he can manage. "Oh my, Kazuhiko, what a surprise! What brought you here?"

Kazuhiko's eyes narrowed. "Where's Tetsuya?"

"Tetsuya? You mean Tetsuya Kuroko? Your youngest child? Why? What—"

"Don't play dumb with me, Helden. I know that you know where my son is, especially when it was you who kidnapped and using him right now."

Helden smirked. "Oh, what will you do? Rescue him? As if."

"What do you mean with that?"

"He's in a faraway place, where no one will find him. Even if you find him, he might be dead by now.", was Helden's reply. "Especially after I shot him after I finally completed my experiment."

Akashi narrowed his eyes. "He's in the middle of the Forest of Doom, isn't he?"

"How—"

"You're nephew told us."

There was this silence.

"Shocked? Shocked that your only nephew betrayed you?" Kagami demanded.

But then Helden laughed even more. "Ohh, maybe he has been burned with Kuroko Tetsuya now… How happy I am…Those two are idiots, did they really think I didn't know that they're becoming friends?"

"I'll crush you." Murasakibara snapped and was about to grab the old guy when three sudden visitors startled them.

The three punched and then kicked Helden and the latter collapsed on the ground, unconscious.

"Isshin? Haizaki? Hanamiya? What are you doing here?" Midorima mumbled.

Aomine hid Kise behind him.

The three sighed. "We were threatened that we'll be in jail for six years if we don't help even just that. We were threatened by Takao's father."

Takao, who was quietly staying beside the green-head grinned.

Midorima just smiled.

"Don't worry, you'll only suffer several punishments instead." Akashi retorted. "Now, even if I know you're still bad guys, drive us towards the white house."

"Yeah, fine. Go inside your cars, we'll drive. Put that stupid old man inside the car and don't let him go, because we won't catch him for you."

_**~LFMH021~**_

Akashi was the first one who went out of the car after they arrived in front of the burnt house and approached the two bodies which laid on the ground few meters away from the white house.

"I'll take care of Kentarou." Kamura Hideki offered.

"Tetsuya!" The heterochromatic-eyed yelled as he shook the teal-head phantom player awake. "Tetsuya!"

He looked at the ground and found that they're surrounded with pool of blood.

"Tetsuya!" He shouted.

Kuroko Tetsuya slowly opened his eyes and then smiled. "S-Sei-kun?"

"Tetsuya."

"Funny, I think this happened before…"

"That called dejavu." He pointed out.

Kuroko snorted silently and then touched Akashi's cheek with a hand wrapped with blood. "But this time, the difference is…it really is my time."

"I order you not to say that, Tetsuya." He snarled.

"Just accept it, Sei-kun…I'll never open my eyes again…but still I want you to be happy…Find someone else…someone who'll stay with you until you die." Tetsuya murmured.

"Quit kidding."

"I'm always serious, you know that." Kuroko replied and then gave the sweetest, most innocent, warmest and gentlest smile he could manage. "I…I love you, Sei-kun. I'll always stay beside you…G-Goodbye…" He whispered and then closed his eyes. And his hand fell on his side.

Akashi's eyes widened and then he touched the teal-head's hand. It's cold. "Tetsuya?"

No more reply.

"Tetsuya, I command you to open your eyes!"

Still no response.

_No, please, no… _He begged. His Tetsuya is…gone?

"Tetsuya!" He cried out loud as his tears dropped into the phantom player's face.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, that was a little OOC but I needed it.**

**Ohh, how I love putting dramas!**

**Yeah!**

**Thanks for all the reviews in the previous chapter everyone! **

**Sorry if my update is late!**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

* * *

_**Sneak Peek:**_

"How is he, doctor?" Takumi asked right after the doctor came out of the Emergency Room.

No reply.

"Doctor, how is Tetsuya Kuroko?" Kagami shouted.

The doctor just stared on the ground.

Akashi stood up and glared at the man. "How is Tetsuya's condition? Answer me or I'll really kill you."

The doctor gulped and then took a deep breath. "His surgery was successful—"

"I'm glad—"

"But…" the doctor interrupted.

"But what?"

The doctor's eyes were filled with sadness. "He lost a lot of blood and his body was badly bruised and injured…Looks like his own body chose its own decision…"

"I don't quite get it." Kazuhiko murmured.

But Akashi did and he gasped, "No, don't say—"

"He's in comatose and we don't know if he'll ever wake up again." The doctor finally announced.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: LOL. Why am I listening to Yozak Gurrier of Kyou Kara Moau's Vandarvia Ondo again? Now, it ruined the gloomy mood I need! XD**

**Ne Minna-san, arigatou! Thanks for all the reviews I've received on the last chapter! I love you all for being supportive!**

**And special thanks for all those who even messaged me just to say 'thank you' or to ask when my next update will be. I'm so happy! **

**By the way, we're almost near the end. Maybe just 3-6 chapters left! I hope you enjoyed this fanfiction of mine and support the others.**

**Another thing that I always forget to mention: I don't own Kuroko No Basket!**

**Oh, CAN I ASK YOU A FAVOR?**

**PLEASE TRY MY NEW KNB FANFICTION ENTITLED: ****"Something Lost Will Never Return"**

**Its summary is: **_**Akashi decided to reunite the Generation of Miracles, even just for few months and everyone agreed, except for one certain teal-haired boy, but why did he refuse? Is it because of his secret that drifts him away from his friends? None can read the shadow's eyes but it seems like he's a keeping a secret—a secret no one, not even Akashi [?!], knows.**_

**OH, by the way, I cried when I made this chapter. I don't know if you'll also do. -grins-  
**

* * *

"**Everlasting Requiem"**

_Akashi was the first one who went out of the car after they arrived in front of the burnt house and approached the two bodies which laid on the ground few meters away from the white house._

"_I'll take care of Kentarou." Kamura Hideki offered._

"_Tetsuya!" The heterochromatic-eyed yelled as he shook the teal-head phantom player awake. "Tetsuya!" _

_He looked at the ground and found that they're surrounded with pool of blood._

"_Tetsuya!" He shouted._

_Kuroko Tetsuya slowly opened his eyes and then smiled. "S-Sei-kun?"_

"_Tetsuya."_

"_Funny, I think this happened before…"_

"_That called dejavu." He pointed out._

_Kuroko snorted silently and then touched Akashi's cheek with a hand wrapped with blood. "But this time, the difference is…it really is my time."_

"_I order you not to say that, Tetsuya." He snarled._

"_Just accept it, Sei-kun…I'll never open my eyes again…but still I want you to be happy…Find someone else…someone who'll stay with you until you die." Tetsuya murmured. _

"_Quit kidding."_

"_I'm always serious, you know that." Kuroko replied and then gave the sweetest, most innocent, warmest and gentlest smile he could manage. "I…I love you, Sei-kun. I'll always stay beside you…G-Goodbye…" He whispered and then closed his eyes. And his hand fell on his side._

_Akashi's eyes widened and then he touched the teal-head's hand. It's cold. "Tetsuya?"_

_No more reply._

"_Tetsuya, I command you to open your eyes!"_

_Still no response._

No, please, no…_ He begged. His Tetsuya is…gone?_

"_Tetsuya!" He cried out loud as his tears dropped into the phantom player's face. _

"Aka-chin." Murasakibara called out as he bent down and placed a hand on the red-head's shoulder. "Do you want us to go to the hospital now?"

Akashi wiped his tears, stood up and looked at Aomine. "Daiki, carry Tetsuya to the backseat; I'll accompany him there. Make Dad and Tetsuya carry Kentarou and Helden Nomaki at their car instead or I might kill him."

Aomine squatted and carefully lifted the teal-head's body. "Tetsu, don't you dare die without our permission! And we will never give you permission to die, so wake up." He snapped in a whisper and opened the backseat door of the Akashi's automatic van and placed Kuroko in the backseat, his head on top of Akashi's lap as the latter held it with care.

He took the teal-head's cold hand and held it tightly against his chest. "Stay alive, Tetsuya. Stay alive."

His eyes widened a fraction when Kuroko's hand suddenly moved –very slowly and weakly though—and squeezed his hand. Akashi looked down at the teal-head and saw that Kuroko's lips twitched upwards then his lips formed a small smile as a drop of tear fell on his cheek.

_**~LFMH021~**_

Kise and Aomine arrived with two plastics full of different kind of juices which they bought through the vending machine at the second floor of the hospital where both Kuroko and Kentarou were brought to.

Two hours had passed since the two were brought to the Emergency Room, but there was still no news about either of their condition and the wait made everyone outside of the ER impatient and worried to the point that no one dared to speak or even leave.

"Drink this." Aomine suggested as he placed a cold oolong tea in a can between Akashi's palms. "It wouldn't help if you bottle up what you feel and blame yourself. Tetsu is not the type to blame anyone for his misfortunes, and he's strong, so don't worry so much."

Akashi eyed the can in his hands and smirked at Aomine. "You can actually say pretty cool words too, Daiki, I never knew. Did you say that so Kise will think you're cool?" He teased, opened the can and drank two gulps of its content.

The blue-head blushed and protested with a loud voice, "HEY! That's harsh!"

"SHH!" Few nurses shushed as they all glared at him with penetrating eyes.

The ace covered his mouth and sat back on his seat, throwing a death glare at Akashi, who repaid him with a scarier one which quieted Aomine.

"By the way," Kagami started, feeling a lot more welcome to speak now than he did earlier.

"Yeah?" Takao, who was drinking his orange juice, was the one who replied. "What is it?"

"Just wondering where Isshin Toshita, Haizaki Shoujo and Hanamiya Makoto are…" The taller red-head mumbled, then scratched the back of his head.

"Mmm…I remember seeing Kuro-chin's brother dragging them to the police station right after Kuro-chin and the one from Awase –I forgot his name—were admitted to that room…" Murasakibara mumbled as he munched his potato chips which Himuro bought for him.

"It's where my Father and Mother are in charge at." Takao added with a grin. "So they'll surely

"How about Kamura Hideki?" Aomine, who was now more confident to talk since Akashi wasn't looking at him—added.

"He drove Helden Nomaki towards where the latter works at and will tell them everything he did. He brought Akashi's parents with him and they will all show evidences, so cases will be filed on him." Midorima answered as he opened one of his closed eyes.

More noises and chatters were emerged when all of them started to talk with one another, even Nuriko and Kazuhiko Kuroko were dragged to different conversation and Akashi could feel all of their anxiety and concern, but just hid them by laughing and pretending that everything would be alright although no one really knew what would happen and what happened with the two inside of the ER.

But Akashi brushed off every question or comment which was for him for he was in no condition to laugh or even smile; he's good at pretending but he vowed that he wouldn't do it this time. His former teammates or even not his former teammates could make him crack even just a small smile with how ridiculous they could be. Even Kise, who was still blind at the moment, could still be as childish and playful as he was when he still could see and that only proved that he could be himself whether he could see or not.

Takumi suddenly appeared out of nowhere and watched as the others didn't even notice his appearance. He raised an eyebrow at Akashi, and the latter just shrugged.

"No, putting mayonnaise on okonomiyaki is delicious!" Kise protested.

"SHHHHH!" The nurses which were stationed on the information near them scolded.

Aomine grinned. "Ha-ha, busted."

"Aominecchi, you meanie!" Kise mumbled.

"The thing you suggested almost made me puke, Kise." Midorima complained.

"Eh?" Kise sulked. "But it _is _delicious!" He urged with determined tone.

Takumi sat on the vacant seat beside Akashi's and shook his head in disbelief. "Now I see why Tetsuya loved you guys so much. You and your teammates' randomness will surely make anyone crack a smile, even my own expressionless brother." He murmured.

"I would take that as a compliment for our team and I shall thank you for that." Akashi replied.

The light on top of the ER's doors turned off and the door opened which silenced everyone and even made the atmosphere chillier than earlier when they just arrived.

"How is he, doctor?" Takumi asked right after the doctor came out of the Emergency Room.

No reply.

"Doctor, how is Tetsuya Kuroko?" Kagami shouted.

The doctor just stared on the ground.

Akashi stood up and glared at the man. "How is Tetsuya's condition? Answer me or I'll really kill you."

The doctor gulped and then took a deep breath. "His surgery was successful—"

"I'm glad—"

"But…" the doctor interrupted.

"But what?"

The doctor's eyes were filled with sadness. "He lost a lot of blood and his body was badly bruised and injured…Looks like his own body chose its own decision…"

"I don't quite get it." Kazuhiko murmured.

But Akashi did and he gasped, "No, don't say—"

"He's in comatose and we don't know if he'll ever wake up again." The doctor finally announced.

"Doctor Konohita, you've got to be kidding us!" Kazuhiko growled in anger as he grabbed the doctor's collar. "You already stitched back the hole in his heart right? You also removed the bullet which almost killed him right? He should be waking up after few days! Tetsuya's strong!"

The brunette doctor gulped and wiped his sweat before murmuring his reply, "I am fully aware of that for I have been his doctor since he was born and I know how strong he is. He even took his first surgery at the age of seven and still survived although the chance back then was 50-50, but not because the first time worked, it will always do… He has…experienced much more pain, emotions, sufferings these last few years and that affected his heart's condition more than it should…" He paused and looked up with disappointed eyes. "His heart's condition is greater than it was before when he first had his surgery…if ever he will wake up, he could immediately move around after few days…and even play basketball. I…We did our best, but this was the best we have done. It's up to him if he'll ever wake up again or sleep for all eternity.."

The waiting area outside the Emergency Room was suddenly filled with deafening silence. Even the nurses and doctors who passed by the area suddenly felt the ones outside's emotions.

"Was that friend of them which was murmured to have been in coma?" One nurse murmured to another.

The other nodded. "It seems so. Did you see how they looked? They faces struck my heart…"

"It feels like I also lost something precious to me just now… Just looking at how frustrated and sad they were…almost made me tear up." The first one mumbled and wiped the tears which were forming in her eyes.

"I just want you know that the one named Kentarou was fine and will wake up after few days…" The doctor in-charge of a certain phantom player added and bowed to the latter's parents and brother. "I need to attend another errand, so will you excuse me?"

Kazuhiko smiled a little but it didn't reach his eyes. "Of course, thank you."

The brunette doctor smiled. "You finally came back to your old self, Kazuhiko. I'm sure Tetsuya-kun will be very happy if he knew about it." He commented.

Kazuhiko's eyes widened and he bit his lip and stifled the sobs which were about to break out from his mouth. "I…I was too late. I came back but I was already too late and wasn't even able to protect my own son…Truth be told, it was all my fault…All mine…" He hissed and covered his face.

"He still smiled…He still smiled although we always left him alone. He still greeted us politely when we went back home…He always cared and tried to act like he wasn't feeling anything…It hurts me…It hurts that I realized how unreliable I was…How I didn't even notice how lonely he looked…" Nuriko Kuroko murmured and watched as teardrops fell on her open palms.

"He was the most understanding person I've met…A person that never turned his back on me…Someone to treasure but for these past few years—all I did was neglect him and ignore his calls. How can I call myself his brother…?" Takumi Kuroko grunted and pulled his hair in exasperation.

"Kuro-chin…" Murasakibara mumbled as he stared at the white doors of the Emergency Room in daze. "Kuro-chin…?"

Himuro patted the violet-eyed's head and smiled as gentle as he could. "He'll wake up, I know he will."

For countless times, his partner would usually nod and agree with his optimistic urges and words, but this time the center didn't reply and just hid his face against the black-head's hair.

"Kuro-chin…" He repeated with much more shaky voice now.

Takao looked up at his partner and smiled, but his mile didn't even reach his eyes. "Shin-cha—"

"Shut it." Midorima cut in with a cracked voice.

Takao pulled the green-head's lower and placed the latter's face against his the crook of his neck and shoulder. "It's alright, Shin-chan…It's alright." He mumbled and closed his eyes as the green-eyed silently sobbed the teal-head's name.

Kise smiled. "Kurokocchi…Kurokocchi is a very kind person. He love basketball so much and I thank this sport for letting us meet. He actually stirred something inside of me…" He paused and wiped his tears. "He liked me although I'm annoying…He cared for me although I was always bugging him…He…He…" He trailed off and broke into a cry, "Kurokocchi!"

Aomine smacked the blonde's head. "Shut it."

"D-Demo…Kurokocchi is—Aominecchi…? Are you crying…?" Kise mumbled and tried searching for the blue-head's face; upon reaching it, he trailed his fingers and felt the dried tears on his lover's cheeks. "Aominecchi…"

"I shouldn't have let him go…I shouldn't have turned my back at him when he tried to bump fists with me back in middle school. I…I spent many months wasting my time by making him my enemy…I'm such an asshole. I was…I…Tetsu…" He grunted and growled in anger.

Kagami sniffed and wiped his tears as he looked away. "Kuroko…Kuroko, you bastard, why are you making me cry…Why—Why…Urgh…"

Akashi stood up. "Excuse me." He murmured and went to the elevator and went inside.

"Where is he…?" Himuro trailed off.

"Let him be." Midorima murmured and wiped his tears as manly as he could. "He needs space as of the moment."

_**~LFMH021~**_

Akashi reached the rooftop and opened its door before going out to take a breather. Well, that was his excuse so his tears wouldn't pour down yet, but as soon as he closed the door behind him and just right after he figured out that no one's there with him—he broke down and traitor tears went down on his cheeks and wetted them.

He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

_I never cried…I never did and just did once when I lost one of my eyes…but it was just because of pain…_

_This time…this time…I cannot take it anymore…_

"_**Akashi-kun! Do you want to go and hang out with us?"**_

_**He turned around and found Kuroko behind him with a slight smile on his lips. "You want me to come?"**_

_**The phantom player nodded and took his arm. "You're our captain and we're not complete without you! We might just be teammates for you, but you're special to us…Come."**_

_**He then let his subordinate drag him towards the others as they all welcomed him. **_

"If not because of him…maybe our bond wouldn't be as strong as it was now." He murmured and looked up at the darkening sky. "Tetsuya."

Drops of rain poured down suddenly from the countless clouds.

"Tetsuya!" He shouted but no one heard him for a loud downpour and he was sure he was grateful for it.

_**~LFMH021~**_

Three weeks have passed, but still no sign of the teal-head waking up. Everyday, one of the witnesses would come to visit him, but he never responded, not a move of even a finger, not a twitching of his eyebrows and not even a nonchalant word out of his mouth as a mumble. It was just him, lying on the white bed covered with a white blanket, wires attached on different parts of his body, bandages all around his chest and around his head, dextrose and IV fluids to keep him alive and…a basketball ball on his bedside table to make him happy when he accidentally woke up when no one was around to greet him.

The weeks passed…coldly and sadly. The next competition which was announced was the World Cup. A group of sponsors and trainers will choose members of different schools to participate their special training to form the team of Japan which will compete against other countries' teams. Many players will be chosen to participate for the special training but only eighteen members will be chosen to form the Team Japan –they will chose sixteen members for substitutions and so that they have reserved members if there will be two or three games in a day—and as of the moment, the trainers are still choosing for the players to participate for the training.

No one among the Generation of Miracles really cared because they couldn't called themselves members of the MiraGen if one of them was blind and their phantom sixth man was in comatose. What's the fun in participating if we aren't complete, was all of them thought.

But since their coaches and schools asked for it, every High School in Japan gathered in one place in Tokyo as the trainers would finally announce who the pre-chosen ones were.

"We chose fifty participants of the training, but only eighteen will be chosen for the real tournament. Every person whom I will call, please step up to the stage."

The guy beside the announcer said the listed names in mild tone and speed, so no one would mishear him or wouldn't hear his name.

"Akashi Seijuro, Kotaro Hayama, Reo Mibuchi, Eikichi Nebuya of Rakuzan High. Daiki Aomine, Momoi Satsuki –as a manager—of Touou High. Murasakibara Atsushi and Himuro Tatsuya of Yosen High. Midorima Shintarou and Takao Kazunari of Shuutoku High. Kise Ryouta of Kaijo High. Hanamiya Makoto of Kirisaki—Wait, uh, he was unlisted since a case was filed at him and bad behavior among players are not allowed. Let me say the others instead then, KiyoshI Teppei, Kagami Taiga, and Kuroko Tetsuya of Seirin High…" He enumerated more names and the ones he had already called stepped into the stage but after everyone was called, one person was missing and it was between Kiyoshi and Kagami.

But no one really noticed for Kuroko had always been invisible, yet there are few people who did and it certainly pained them seeing that spot empty.

_**~LFMH021~**_

Another two weeks passed, but still no sign of the phantom player waking up.

The pre-chosen ones' training started few days ago and Akashi decided to pay a visit at the teal-head's room an hour before going to where their training was held.

"Who is it you'll visit?" The nurse in the Information Booth asked right after he entered the automatic doors of the building. Her eyes softened upon recognizing him. "It's to visit Kuroko Tetsuya-kun again right?"

He glared at her but she dodged it by busying herself in searching for the visitors' record. She searched through piles of books and found it under the Basketball Monthly which was few inches away from the receiving phone. "Here, please sign here." She requested and pointed the place where he needed to fill on his name.

He signed it then noticed the page where the Basketball Monthly was. He narrowed his eyes to see the image clearer and then smirked before heading towards the elevator.

She blinked as the red-head left with a smirk. She looked down at the page where their magazine was at and gasped. "W-Wait, these guys…They were also the ones waiting for Kuroko-kun when he was raced to the ER…And this is Kuroko-kun right?" She read through the article and froze. "Those people are from the famous schools around this area and also the former Generation of Miracles…?!" She exclaimed and fainted with shock.

"O-Oi, Nanami!" Another nurse gasped. "Nanami…!"

The nursed named Nanami mumbled, "They're so…good…to…be true…"

"HUH?"

_**~LFMH021~**_

Akashi entered Room 150 with the name tag after Kuroko's name. He sighed and closed it with soft _'click' _behind him before grabbing the monoblock chair around a corner and placed it beside the phantom player's bed. "Hah, such exhausting days…" He murmured and sixed the blue-head's disarranged hair. "How are you lately, Tetsuya…?"

He got no reply, but he continued anyway.

"I just came to visit and see how you are and looks like you're looking better. I'm glad. By the way, you were chosen to be part of the pre-chosen ones for the World Cup. You shouldn't slack off or the coach and trainers will scold you. Funny, they are stricter and harsher than I am, but don't worry, I know how to answer back to them." He assured.

Yeah, it was something to be proud of, Akashi-kun.

He squeezed Kuroko's free hand lightly and smiled as g\tenderly as he could. "I hope you wake up soon, Tetsuya. Everyone hopes you do; don't make us wait for so long, you know that we're impatient." He added and stood up.

He went towards the door and opened it. He took a last turn and whispered, "I love you, Tetsuya."

_**~LFMH021~**_

"So, what is it you want to talk to me about?" Akashi mumbled as he wiped his sweat with his white and as soft as cotton towel. They just finished their morning and currently at break, but right after they were dismissed from the court, one of their trainers called for him.

"You are already one of the Chosen Ones for Team Japan."

"I know." He replied.

The trainer's eyebrow twitched with how confident he sounded. "And I want you to recommend me some worthy for your expectations players, so I will have more option."

He enumerated about twelve players –he mostly know all of them—and the last two names he mentioned were Kise's and Kuroko's.

"No, I don't think the last two you mentioned will be needed. Kise's blind as of the moment and useless. Kuroko's in coma and will be no help at all." The trainer objected with disgust.

It took most of his self-control to not punch his trainer. "Those two are very capable to play on the real matches, Sir."

"How so? Kise still has no donor of eyes and Kuroko's condition is still unstable, he could even die any moment from now."

Akashi's eyes widened a fraction when someone else took the older man's collar and lifted him. "Daiki, what—"

But the rage and anger at the blue-head's eyes quieted him down and he knew that Aomine has a right to say something. "You asshole! It wasn't their fault that they are currently in their conditions! You! Aren't you one of Awase's trainers? Is that why you're in favor of the pre-chosen ones from that school?! Ugh!"

"L-Let me go!"

Daiki threw him on the ground. "Don't you dare trashtalk those two again or you'll suffer more than what you did earlier." He growled.

"I was just telling the truth! Those two are nothing but nuisance and burden if you add them to the Chosen Ones!"

Akashi's eyes narrowed which made the trainer gulp and take a crawl backwards –if that's even possible—and when the red-head's cold gaze turned into a glare, the trainer flinched like he was struck by lightning. "F-Fine…" He hissed in mental and psychological pain. "The World Cup will start three months from now…A-and…I will give you a month, if the two of them wouldn't recover after that given time, they will not be part of the Eighteen Chosen Ones…"

"I don't like being ordered around, but deal." Akashi murmured and turned around now.

Aomine followed behind him. "Oi, Akashi, are you sure about that?"

"No."

"HUH?"

"We don't even know if Ryouta will ever have a donor and Tetsuya's condition is still unstable."

"Then why—"

"Because I have no other choice. Would you rather see them smiling half-heartedly as they bid us a 'good luck' when we leave for the World Cup?" Akashi demanded.

Aomine winced. "Uh, no."

"That's what I expected." He mumbled.

_Tetsuya, please wake up…_

_**~LFMH021~**_

Another two weeks passed, and almost everyone was losing hope that either Kise or Kuroko will get into the Chosen Ones.

But…

Kise suddenly got a text from the hospital where he was admitted when he lost his eyesight. When Aomine read the message a loud for him, both the blonde and the blue-head jumped in happiness.

And…

In Room 150 of still-unnamed-hospital with the name tag of Kuroko Tetsuya, a certain boy with teal-colored hair, teal-colored eyes, fair complexion started to open his eyes slowly.

He moved his fingers and they did as they were ordered.

Nigou who was sitting on top of the window sill stirred and turned his head towards his master before barking in joy.

Kuroko then fully but slowly opened his eyes and blinked. "Where am I?"

* * *

**Authoress' Note: Hiya, minna! It took me a lot of time to make an update!**

**It took two hours and seriously, I also cried on the first part of the chapter.**

**I don't know how that ended like that, but I hope it was worth your time.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**Oh, by the way, let me bring you happiness on the next chapter!**

* * *

_**SNEAK PEEK:**_

Akashi opened the phantom player's room's door and sighed. "That was exhausting. I apologize for not being able to visit for almost a week, Tetsuya." He mumbled and closed the door behind him.

"Come and sit." A voice offered.

He sat on the chair placed beside Kuroko's bed and ruffled his hair. "When will you ever wake up, Tetsuya?"

"Um, I'm already awake, Sei-kun."

"And now, I'm also hearing voices. It must because of exhaustion." He mumbled.

"No, you're not hearing things. I _am _awake _**and **_alive, Sei-kun." The voice complained.

"Tetsuya, you are actually driving me nuts. Maybe I should take a nap or else I might end up in the mental hospital instead." He suggested to himself.

"Am I also invisible to you too now, Sei-kun?" The voice grunted.

"No, you conscience who sounds like Tetsuya, I'm not going to give in." He replied.

He blinked when his face was suddenly forced to turn towards where the blue-head laid at—"T-Tetsuya?!"

_**Setting Skip…**_

The doctor slowly removed the bandage around his eyes and Aomine waited patiently infront of the blonde model.

When the bandage was fully removed, Kise was instructed to open his eyes. He did the blinked.

"Can you see me?" The doctor asked to the blonde.

Kise nodded.

"How many is this?" The doctor asked as he made a two with his hand.

"Two."

"This?"

"Five."

He then pointed at Aomine.

"An overcooked dough cake." Kise responded instantly.

"Good." The doctor agreed.

Aomine's eyebrows twitched with the insult. "HEY!"

* * *

**Authoress' Note: Did I spoil the next chapter so much? Aw, did I?**

**You will still wait for it though, right?**

**Please say that you will! –sad face-**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I want to thank all those who have Private Messaged me to ask for an update. I also want to thank all those who have reviewed! I appreciate all of your efforts!**

**Sorry if it's late again! I hope you understand. I was able to update this because I accidentally had a spare time.**

**I hope that even if this story ends, you'll still support my other stories –especially the KNB ones—**

**Here's the 21****st**** chapter of this fanfiction of mine! Enjoy and please Review!**

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty-One:**_

Akashi inspected the area and then looked at one of his current teammates –Midorima—before passing the ball on to him.

The green-head received it, dribbled it some meters away from their enemies as Akashi and the others tried to stop the opposing team. Midorima then made his posture and shoot it inside the hoop.

Just right when the ball bounced on the floor, the referee which was also one of their coaches made a long whistle announcing the end of the game.

Everyone sighed in relief and exhaustion. Some even fell on their butts in tiredness.

Another two weeks passed since Akashi and Aomine made their bet with one of their trainers – which was also a trainer from Awase—but until now, Kuroko still wasn't said to have opened his eyes; Kise and Aomine had been absent since a weekl ago as well.

Akashi couldn't really decide what to do and because of being chosen as the captain of the newly formed Japan Team in the World Cup—he lost time to visit Kuroko in the hospital.

Akashi grabbed his towel on top of his bag which was on the bench and wiped the sweat pouring out and rolling on the different parts of his body.

_I hope basketball will make me taller not shorter. I feel like I've shrunk again with how tall my teammates are. _Akashi suddenly mentally told himself and smirked by himself. He wiped the sweat on his face and then approached their 'coach' before calling his attention. "Sir Yakumura."

The prideful coach of theirs turned and then smirked upon seeing the red-head standing before him. "Oh? What a pleasant surprise. Did you approach me to take your words back then. Don't worry I'll forget the bet if you want to, after all Kise Ryouta and Kuroko Tetsuya won't be any help and will only burden the—" His sentence was cut off when a scissors passed by only half an inch of one of his cheeks and stabbed the innocent wall few meters away from both of them.

Akashi's eyes darkened as he froze from his posture. "Continue that sentence of yours and I swear that those scissors won't miss your eyes this time."

Yakumura gulped and frowned. "You do know that you should respect your coaches."

"Oh? Forgive me then. I must have forgotten that you're my coach because I thought I saw that you're a big titan with seven heads and mouth full of fangs, a big ugly titan." Akashi mumbled with sarcasm and then turned around.

"Akashi Seijuuro, I want to add another condition on our bet."

"Hn?"

"If those two won't be able to play after the allotted time then you'll quit playing basketball and quit being Team Japan's captain." Yakumura added.

Akashi narrowed his eyes in amusement. "Good idea. Then if they'll be able to play after these two weeks, you'll quit being a coach and yell the words: 'I am a useless person and I am gay!' infront of the crowd after we won the World Cup."

The bald coach gritted his teeth. "You talk like you're not homo."

"Don't put words in my mouth. I never said that I'm not one." Akashi countered with confidence and left Yakumura gaping at him.

"Looks like you're having some trouble, Akashi." Shinnosuke Hikaru, their supervisor, commented as he stood before his bags.

Akashi looked up. "It's nothing that troublesome, supervisor."

"I heard that you and Yakumura have made a bet." The black-head supervisor mumbled.

Akashi nodded as he took out his casual clothes out of his bag. "Yes and I hope you would let us to do so."

"It's not like I really oppose especially when I can see that you really want Kise and Kuroko to be part of our team. Don't worry I'll be rooting for you and hope that those two will recover soon."

The red-head blinked. "Supervisor, do you have any idea where Daiki and Ryouta are? They've been absent since a week ago."

The black-head looked surprised. "Didn't they tell you?"

"They didn't, that's why I was planning to attack them when they got back." He admitted.

"A typical Akashi Seijuuro reply. And, I think I'll keep this one as a secret."

The owner of the emperor's eye narrowed his eyes which sent shivers to the older male.

"Don't glare at me like that. You'll know soon enough anyway. And you'll surely thank me afterwards for keeping it."

"No, I won't. I hate secrets. They've given me and Tetsuya enough quarrels."

The supervisor chuckled before turning around. "Just be patient. I'm sure your prayers will be answered soon." He suggested and went out of the gym's door.

Akashi sighed, grabbed his bags and stalked off to the locker room, and cannot wait to visit a certain teal-head.

Too bad he didn't know what surprises await him.

_**~LFMH021~**_

Aomine yawned in boredom as he flipped another page of the magazine he bought yesterday.

He heard a mumble out of the golden-head's mouth, so he stopped from scanning the magazine and looked at the copycat lying on the bed beside his chair.

Eight days ago, they received a text message from Kise's eyes' doctor that a family which lost one of their son because of an accident donated the latter's eyes for him. They said that they have the same color as Kise's true eyes and he and the yellow-head agreed with it.

The next day, Kise took his eye surgery and Aomine waited a boring and worrysome five hours until the doctor went out of the Operating Room and nodded at him with a smile.

He was told to wait about a week until Kise could finally re-open his eyes again. The latter woke up and then after awhile of chatting with him, would go back to sleep.

Aomine was never the patient type but ever since he met the stupid copycat, he has learned to wait and be calmer about things. Just like right now, he wouldn't be able to wait this long if it wasn't for Kise.

He wanted to play in the World Cup with all his former teammates and reunite the Generation of Miracles. He wanted to play along with Kise; he didn't want the latter to just watch in the bench with a fake smile.

His eyes widened in surprise when warm hands enveloped one of his own. "…Ao…mine…cchi?" whispered the yellow-head.

"Yo." He replied and patted Kise's head.

The copycat smiled. "You stayed."

"Of course I stayed, idiot."

"That's harsh! No need to call me an idiot!" Kise complained and then chuckled. "Today's the day, isn't it?"

Aomine nodded as he squeezed the yellow-head's hand back. "Yep, today's the day."

There was a knock on the door and Kise's eyes doctor came in with a smile. "Ready?"

Both nodded. "Ready."

_**~LFMH021~**_

Kuroko was petting Nigou when there was a knock on his door. He was about to respond when it opened by itself and so he let the visitor come in.

He's been awake for a week now and the only ones who visited him were the nurses and his doctor. He has asked them if his friends had visited him and it made him happy to know that they did and were just busy with their training for the World Cup.

He has been praying that Akashi would visit soon. He wanted to know how to red-head was and to know how things had been.

And it looked like his prayers had finally been answered.

Akashi opened the phantom player's room's door and sighed. "That was exhausting. I apologize for not being able to visit for almost a week, Tetsuya." He mumbled and closed the door behind him.

"Come and sit." A voice offered.

He sat on the chair placed beside Kuroko's bed and ruffled his hair. "When will you ever wake up, Tetsuya?"

"Um, I'm already awake, Sei-kun."

"And now, I'm also hearing voices. It must because of exhaustion." He mumbled.

"No, you're not hearing things. I _am _awake _**and **_alive, Sei-kun." The voice complained.

"Tetsuya, you are actually driving me nuts. Maybe I should take a nap or else I might end up in the mental hospital instead." He suggested to himself.

"Am I also invisible to you too now, Sei-kun?" The voice grunted.

"No, you conscience who sounds like Tetsuya, I'm not going to give in." He replied.

He blinked when his face was suddenly forced to turn towards where the blue-head laid at—"T-Tetsuya?!" He gasped as his heterochromatic eyes met teal-colored ones.

Kuroko sighed in relief. "And I thought you have also become blind."

"You're awake? For how long now?"

"Since a week ago. The whole hospital staffs were busy with the Foundation Day of this Hospital that they forgot me and forgot to tell you. Oh, and about my condition. My heart condition's fine now and even my doctor said that I could actually play basketball more. He also said that—" His sentence was cut off when Akashi sighed in relief and slowly hugged him. "Sei-kun?"

_**~LFMH021~**_

Kise gulped as he waited for the doctor to find the end of his eyes' bandage.

"Ready?"

He nodded.

The doctor slowly removed the bandage around his eyes and Aomine waited patiently infront of the blonde model.

When the bandage was fully removed, Kise was instructed to open his eyes. He did the blinked.

"Can you see me?" The doctor asked to the blonde.

Kise nodded.

"How many is this?" The doctor asked as he made a two with his hand.

"Two."

"This?"

"Five."

He then pointed at Aomine.

"An overcooked dough cake." Kise responded instantly.

"Good." The doctor agreed.

Aomine's eyebrows twitched with the insult. "HEY!"

_**~LFMH021~**_

"You dared to make me that worried, Tetsuya? I'll really punish you after the World Cup." Akashi threatened as he pulled the teal-head into a tighter embrace.

Kuroko placed his face in the red-head's shoulder and sniffed the latter's smell. "I dreamed when I was still in coma, Sei-kun."

Akashi placed a hand on top of Kuroko's head and pulled him closer. "Really? What was it about?"

"It's about me and you." The phantom player whispered. "In that dream, I was drifting to a deep darkness and I couldn't breathe. I couldn't even swim to the surface or even move my body. I was losing hope and closing my eyes but then a hand grabbed one of my own. When I looked up, it was you who was yelling at me with tears rolling down on your cheeks. You were shouting the three magical words. I was drifting more and more to the bottom but you continued to pull me up. You didn't give up and after an almost eternity of you pulling me upwards, I was finally saved and then I woke up."

Traitor tears rolled down on the red-head's cheeks. "You—You really like making me worry, don't you?" He demanded with weak voice.

Kuroko suddenly felt guilty and clutched the red-head's shirt. "Sorry, Sei-kun."

Akashi growled in the blue-head's ear, "I couldn't sleep since you fell into comatose, Tetsuya. I was praying every spare time of mine—I was praying that you wake up and do not die. I was losing hope, I was losing hope, Tetsuya. Especially when I recall the farewell smile you gave me before you fell into a deep slumber. My heart almost broke out of my chest when your heart started to beat slower. I almost killed Helden Nomaki and the other members of Awase Gakuen, but controlled myself because you never liked violence. Do you know how much I suffered in waiting for you?!"

More tears fell onto the red-head's cheeks.

"Sei-kun…gomen nasai…" Kuroko whispered and squeezed one of Akashi's trembling hands. "I'm sorry…I didn't intend to make you worry…I was actually hoping to die, to stop all the pain I was facing, but then I remembered your face…I remembered the times that you encouraged me to move to forward…and everytime you told me those three words, so here I am."

"Yeah, right, so here you are." Akashi repeated in sarcasm and shook his head in disbelief. He released the blue-head and wiped his tears. "So, how're you feeling?"

"Better."

"How about what—"

"Don't even remind me about it. I already forgot about it, besides I'm sure he's already repenting now, so past is passed." Kuroko cut in.

Akashi smirked. "By the way, I forgot to mention that you're chosen to participate to the World Cup as one of Japan Team's member."

Kuroko looked at him, emotionless. "That sounds great."

"And as usual, you don't sound excited." Akashi sighed.

Nigou barked and jumped on his master's stomach.

"Nigou's expressing the excitement I cannot express." Kuroko explained.

"In short, you're excited but just couldn't express it." Akashi muttered.

The blue-head nodded. "The doctor said that I could go back to playing basketball after my parents pick me up."

"And when is that?"

"Like I said earlier, the staffs are busy so they forgot about me." Kuroko explained.

Akashi sighed in exasperation. "Fine, I'll call them."

He dialed the number of Kuroko's home and after two rings, someone picked the phone up. _"Hello? Kuroko residence."_

"This is Akashi Seijuuro, I just want to—"

"_Tetsuya's awake?" _Kazuhiko Kuroko gasped.

"Yes, but please lower your voice or I'll become deaf."

"_We'll be right there!" _

And they quickly hung up.

"To think they dared to hang up on me." Akashi grumbled.

"I apologize for my parents' rash actions; I beg you to spare them." Kuroko mockly responded.

"You know what? If you're not recovering right now, I would have tackled you already." The red-head admitted.

"Too bad then." Kuroko bluntly replied.

Akashi's eyebrows twitched and he stood up.

"Sei-kun?"

He walked towards the door and locked it before approaching the blue-head. "You will pay for answering me, Tetsuya." He warned and then leaned his lips against the phantom player's.

The latter didn't protest and closed his eyes.

Akashi pulled the blue-eyed's head closer and deepened the kiss while Kuroko wrapped his arms around the former.

Akashi released Kuroko to take a breather. "By the way, Tetsuya, do not to the gymnasium where we practice until I tell you to do so."

Kuroko, as he panted, replied, "Why?"

"Stop questioning me and just do it, got it?" Akashi grunted and continued where they left off.

_Ten minutes before his parents arrive. Better savor the moment now. _Akashi thought and pushed the blue-head on the bed.

Nigou jumped off and went down to the floor before lying on it and closed his eyes. He also covered his eyes with his paws as moans and groans started to fill the room.

And you know what happened after that.

_**~LFMH021~**_

Kise's doctor chuckled before approaching the door. "I shall leave now, because I have concluded that the operation was truly successful. I will give you about an hour, take your time."

The golden boy's face heated and it became tomato red in embarrassment.

"Make that one hour into two." Aomine added just right after the doctor left the room.

Even Kise's ears turned red. "Aominecchi!" He protested.

Aomine approached the copycat and lifted the latter's chin. "These new eyes do look like your own."

Kise smiled proudly. "Don't they?"

"But like I said before, whether you're blind or not, have the same eyes or not, my feelings won't change." The blue-head replied and smirked. "Do you know how long I waited, you bastard?"

Kise gasped as Aomine pushed him on the bed and trapped him there. "A-Aominecchi—what—"

"From now on, you'll call me from my first name and not with my last name, Ryouta." Aomine ordered.

The sound of his first name out of the blue-head's mouth made Kise's heart race. "B-But—"

Aomine licked his earlobe and he couldn't help moaning in pleasure. "Hn?"

Kise tried to compose himself. "I—" But failed as Aomine bit his collarbone next. "Nnnggghhh…."

Aomine smirked and leaned his lips against the golden-head's. "You'll repay me for all the days I waited to do this again." He warned.

Kise sighed in pleasure as Aomine pinched one of his nipples.

Aomine laughed silently and then slowly unbuttoned the copycat's shirt and pajama bottoms. "I'll go all the way today; no holding back; no excuses." He growled and then kissed Kise's forehead. "So ride with me."

Kise smiled and wrapped his arms around the blue-head's neck. "I'll ride with you however you want me to."

The nurse outside Kise's room melted with the moans and groans they heard from inside the model's room.

The sounds both men did from the inside the room made them squeal and squeak silently.

"D-Daiki…chi…I…aahhhh…I love you…" They heard Kise moan.

"Ha…ha…Don't worry Ryouta, I feel the same…"

And the nurses outside of the model's room fainted.

_**~LFMH021~**_

Another two weeks passed and no Kise Ryouta or Kuroko Tetsuya arrived at the practice.

So Yakumura called everyone to the court. "Akashi Seijuro has something to announce!" He yelled as everyone gathered before the gymnasium's stage.

Midorima and Murasakibara glanced at each other in confusion. "What could Akachin be announcing at this period of time?" The violet-head mumbled as he hugged Himuro from behind.

"Ne, ne, Shin-chan, do you know what your captain has to say?" Takao asked as he faced to faced the green-head.

"Do you think I'll glance at Murasakibara in confusion if I know what this is all about?"

"Aw, woke up on the wrong side of bed, Shin-chan? Or is it because we haven't done it for awhile?" Takao teased.

As usual, Midorima's cheeks quickly reddened and Takao laughed in victory before hugging the former. "You're so cute, Shin-chan~"

But Midorima, as tsundere as he ever was, tried pushing his partner away. "Let me go, Takao! We're in public, you idiot."

Akashi cleared his throat through the microphone and threw the couple a glare which quickly silenced them both. "I'm here to announce something. Mr. Yakumura and I have made a bet a month ago. We were arguing if Kuroko Tetsuya and Kise Ryouta will join the Team Japan in the World Cup and the given time for them to recover was a month and the end of that time is today. Our bet was that if he wins, I'll quit being the captain and playing basketball. But if I win, he'll quit being one of our trainers and do another condition of mine. Guess who won."

There were some who answered: 'You', some answered, 'Him'

"It was obviously me, of course!" Yakumura shouted from the crowd.

And that's when Akashi smirked and snapped his fingers.

The gymnasium's doors suddenly busted open and a yawning Aomine went inside. "Sorry I'm late!" He mumbled.

Some sighed. "And I thought Kuroko and Kise were already coming."

"Of course they're not coming in anymore." Akashi said through the microphone.

Kagami, who was part of the Chosen Players, frowned. "What do you mean?"

Akashi opened the red curtain behind him. "They were behind me an hour before this announcement." He replied and fully opened the curtains.

Behind it was Kise and…

"Hiya everyone!" An energetic Kise Ryouta with two expressive eyes greeted with a wide smile.

"It's only Kise-kun, where's Kuroko-kun?" Himuro mumbled.

"He's behind Kise!" Takao exclaimed.

"Eh?" The crowd gasped and narrowed their eyes.

Kise moved out of the way and laughed shakily as Kuroko finally appeared before everyone.

"Hello." Kuroko mumbled.

The gymnasium was then filled with gasps, chatters and murmurs.

"As you can see, these two were fully recovered and that also means that I won." Akashi announced.

Yakumura gritted his teeth and took a deep breath. "I…I…I am a useless person and I-I-I'm gay!" He shouted as loud as he could and ran out of the gymnasium in embarrassment.

The court was then full of laughter and chuckles.

"I have another announcement to make." Akashi added. "The Generation of Miracles will reunite this World Cup and join the Japan Team with all its strength."

The other members of Generation of Miracles then went to the stage.

"Let's win this World Cup!" Kise shouted through the mic.

"Let's!" The other members rejoiced.

_**~LFMH021~**_

Meanwhile on the jail…

"I will take my revenge someday… I will really kill all of them someday…" Helden Nomaki murmured as he gritted his teeth in frustration as he watched the World Cup in the Television inside the jail he was relocated to.

"That would be quite impossible, sir, because the Kurokos filed a case which will hold you in this jail until you die." Takao's father stated.

Helden growled in distress.

"SHUT UP OR WE'LL KILL YOU! CAN'T YOU SEE WE'RE WATCHING THE NEW GENERATION OF MIRACLES?!" His other jailmates shouted at him.

He quickly covered is mouth and watched in silence.

_**~LFMH021~**_

In rehabilitation center…

"Why are we here again?" Yuuta Fujiyama, one of the members of New Era's Generation mumbled.

"Because we committed a crime against Kuroko Tetsuya and his friends, idiot." Hurio Kotiyo, another member of NEG, grumbled.

"Until when are we going to rot here?" Touma Hiika muttered under his breath.

"Until you're eighteen and then when you're eighteen, you'll go into jail and stay there for about five years." One of the nurses in the rehabilitation center answered.

"This is the worst." Hurio grunted.

"It's just few years. At least it's just few years and not for a lifetime." Isshin Toshita retorted.

Four pairs of eyes glared at him and he shivered.

"W-What?" He asked in an innocent tone.

"GET HIM!" Yuuta yelled and they all tackled Isshin as a repayment for him dragging them along in all his ruckus which led them here.

"Should we stop them?" A young nurse whispered.

"Don't. Let them be." The nurse who answered Touma earlier replied and continued with her job.

"_If they tackle or attack Isshin Toshita, let them be." _Was Akashi's order to her before he left the five in her care and she'll do as he asked or she'll meet Grim the Reaper early.

_**~LFMH021~**_

_Few Months later…_

The buzz rang and it indicated the end of the game of Team Japan against Team America –no offense to Americans—and the former won with 109 to 98.

The members of the last quarter of the game looked at one another before yelling, "YES!" in happiness.

Takao, who was placed in bench at the third quarter, hugged Midorima in happiness. "YAY!"

Himuro patted Murasakibara's head. "Good job. We won!"

Aomine placed an arm around Kise's shoulder. "WE WON!" He yelled.

Kise laughed, also sweating. "YES! WE ACTUALLY WON!"

Kagami and Kuroko bump fists and the red-head grinned at his shadow before pushing the teal-head towards the shorter red-head.

Kuroko blinked and then raised his head as he halted before Akashi. "…"

Akashi smirked and then it turned into a smile. "Told you we'll win."

"Yes, we won." Kuroko agreed and smiled sweetly at Akashi.

Kazuhiko, Nuriko, Takumi and Akashi's parents approached them and congratulated them with pure bliss.

Kuroko's family reunited again right after they were informed that he was awake and since then, his father and mother changed. Everything was both back to normal and turned into a new present.

Even Kagami finally surrendered his love to Kuroko and let Akashi to take care of the blue-head.

The members of Team Japan stood on the stage of where their countless games were played at and raised the trophy and medals they received before smiling to the cameraman.

"Say cheese!"

They all smiled in joy as they raised the trophy of their victory and the trophy of their new future.

Aomine's arm was around Kise's shoulder and both were grinning widely.

Midorima and Takao were standing side to side, fingertips touching.

Himuro stood before Murasakibara and both posed for the picture-taking.

And Akashi's and Kuroko's hands were intertwined.

To all the viewers, audiences, judges, announcers, cameramen, and other staffs—this team will make a big legend someday.

And Akashi's and Kuroko's story was something to cherish and look up to.

* * *

_**~THE END~**_

**A/N: Didn't expect that I will end it today and I almost wanted to cry because it's the end!**

**WAAAH! It's actually the end!**

**I hope you liked my fanfiction.**

**I want to express my great gratitude to all my loyal readers and reviewers. You gave this fanfiction more life. **

**I hope you continue to support my stories.**

**Please try my new fanfiction****: 'Something Lost Will Never Return';**** It's somehow similar to this but still has its' originality.**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**

**WHO WANTS A SEQUEL? Just tell me so and I'll do it!**


End file.
